¿Tímido?
by IngDeac
Summary: Naruto después de mucho tiempo vuelve a su ciudad natal, volverá a encontrarse sus amigos de la infancia, sin embargo no estaba en sus planes vencer su timidez... ¿Resultará algo bueno de todo esto? Advertencia: NaruSaku, AU, Posible OOC, Lime y... ¿algo más?
1. Capítulo 1: POV Naruto - El Reinicio

Naruto después de mucho tiempo vuelve a su ciudad natal, volverá a encontrarse sus amigos de la infancia, sin embargo no estaba en sus planes vencer su timidez... ¿Resultará algo bueno de todo esto?

**NA:** ¡Bueno estimados! Me he animado a hacer mi primer fic, espero lo que les guste. Está de más decir que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no del Sr. Kishimoto. Espero que les guste. Ya tengo toda la linea de la historia planificada, sólo me basta redactarla y uno que otro detalle, así que creanme que sus comentarios no intervendrá con el desenlace de la historia. Yo soy de la idea que cada autor debe tener claro el final de su historia, o al menos de la temporada de la cual está escribiendo. Si no las historia de a poco pierde fuerza y se insinúan cosas y etc. Si no ocurrirá lo que ocurrió con el manga... En fin, es mi hulmide opinión personal.

Disculpen de antemano si ven algún OOC, pero prometo que será necesario y trataré que tienda a la esencia de cada personaje. También disculpen de antemano alguna falta de ortografía que se me pase, en general escribo en mi tiempo libre a través del celular o ipad.

Cualquier comentario, consejo y crítica alusiva al fic será bienvenido. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, así sabré si lo que estoy planteando es realmente lo que quiero plasmar.

Sin más les dejo con la historia. Reitero, espero que les guste. Este fin está especialmente dedicado a todo el fandom Narusaku.

**Advertencia**: AU, Posible OOC, Lime... ¿Lemon? (Lo pensaré...)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 01 - POV Naruto - El reinicio<strong>

Aquí empieza todo... ¡menuda mierda!

—¡Naruto! ¡Ven a ayudarme inmediatamente! ¡Que el camión de la mudanza quiere irse y aún quedan muchas cajas tuyas! —Esa es mi madre, Kushina.

—Será mejor que vayas o injustamente por alguna razón también se desquitará conmigo jeje —decía riendo con un tono y mirada seria mi padre, Minato.

En ese momento me encontraba papá terminando de cargar mis pertenencias en mi nueva habitación. Si, como ya habrán adivinando, acabamos de mudarnos de casa y ahora me he convertido en toda mula de carga, menuda mierda... Todo gracias a mi padre y su nuevo trabajo en su ciudad natal, Konoha. No tienen idea como fue el día que mi mamá se enteró, gritaba con toda felicidad como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. ¡Pues como no!, fue ahí donde se conocieron, se casaron, me tuvieron, establecieron sus amistades, en fin... hicieron su vida. La verdad a mi me daba un poco igual, si bien ya vivíamos durante casi 10 años en la villa Remolino, nunca fui muy sociable la verdad, siempre he sido muy tímido y reservado para todo el mundo, excepto mi familia y no sé el por qué... es como si de repente al primer contacto con el mundo exterior me cohibiera y cambiara mi personalidad inmediatamente. De eso estaba muy al tanto papá y mamá. ¡Sobre todo mamá! hacia lo imposible para que rompiera esa barrera.

—¡Naruto! anda de una vez antes que nos mate tu madre —dijo de pronto mi papá sacándome de mi trance narrativo.

—¡Eso lo he escuchado Minato! ¡Tu termina de acomodar y desempacar todas las cosas! ¡De aquí a mañana en la mañana debe quedar la casa lista! —Gritaba a lo lejos mamá.

—¡Mierda! ¡pero cómo...! —Protesto asustado papá... y lo hace con buena razón, primero porque lo llamó "Minato" y no "Cariño", "Bebe", "Mi vida" o algún otro apodo o apelativo cariñoso, y segundo, lo que dice mi mamá es ley... si es que quieres salir vivo, claro.

—¡Estoy bajando! ¡Bajando, bajando, bajando! —decía mientras me movía y bajaba las escaleras para que pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y si, yo también le tengo un miedo horrible a mi mamá... por alguna razón le dicen "Furia Sangrienta".

Si no fuera por el chofer, que esperaba complacientemente que sacara mis últimas cajas del camion, de seguro estaría más que muerto. Estoy seguro que el muy hijo de perra aún no se iba porque estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, del dolor ajeno. Una vez finalizado todo aquello, salí hecho toda bala a mi habitación a dejar las cajas y ordenar de inmediato todo. En eso de pronto aparece mi madre y casi me cago ahí mismo:

—Deja eso ahí mismo, yo me encargo de todo —dijo mamá, cambiando esa cara demoníaca a la de un ángel alegre y sonriente. Ese cambio me asustaba el doble, pues sabia que tenía algo entremanos. Lo peor de todo es que aún no captaba el por qué hasta que...

—Te encontraras con tus primas inmediatamente, te estan esperando ahí fuera, cerca del parque que vimos antes de llegar a casa —"Mierda" me dije... ahora recordé que tendré el mismo infiernos por partida triple.

—Mañana empiezan las clases y quiero que te adaptes lo mejor posible, la directora Tsunade, mi amiga, me permitió que estuvieras en el mismo curso que ellas —Mierda, ¡¿ahora recién me entero de todo esto?! y para peor, ¡¿la directora es Oba-chan?!.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me entero recién de todo esto?! ¡¿pero por qué sigues tratando de imponer y arreglar todo en mi vida?! ¡sólo deja ser! —Ya estaba harto que siempre hiciera lo mismo: Que tomara todas las decisiones por mi. Su cara volvió a ser un demonio y oh... mierda. "¡ZAZ!" cachetada— ¡Auch!.

—Primero, ¡No me grites! soy tu madre y merezco respeto. Segundo, ¿Y tu crees que yo no estoy harta? ¡Yo estoy harta que continúes encerrándote cada vez más en tu mundo!... —decía mamá, cambiando entremedio el tono de enojo a ahora uno de preocupación y quebradizo— por favor haz el esfuerzo de llevarte bien con tus primas, sabes que te quieren... y yo quiero que tomes todo esto como una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y conocer a más personas... —Ahhh... Mamá estaba preocupada por mi. Por esa simple razón simplemente asentí y me puse en marcha al parque.

Lo peor de toda es que tenia en parte (o bueno, toda) la razón... durante estos últimos años lo único que hacia era llegar a casa y estudiar o encerrarme en mi pieza a jugar consola o en el computador. No es que no me quejara de aquello, de hecho me gustaba, pero viéndome hacia el futuro, no veía nada. No tenia motivación o alguna meta concreta...

Cuando llegué al parque vi a mis primas peleando como siempre:

—Si serás, lo único que eres es una perra en celos, deja de ofrecerte a todo el mundo... —decía la rubia de ojos celestes.

—La única perra acá eres tu cerda, me dices ofrecida y promiscua, pero la que en verdad se dedica a calentarles la sopa a todo el mundo eres tu con tus curvas y ropas de prostituta —decía la pelirroja con lentes.

—¡Ven aquí que te mato ahora mismo! —se empezó a acerca la rubia a la pelirroja.

—¡Ja! si claro como si pudier... ¡Naruto! ¡Ven aquí! De pasada dejamos a la loca de TU prima — decía la peliroja evadiendo olímpicamente a la rubia que se giro inmediatamente para verme.

—Tu claramente lo dijiste, soy SU PRIMA, tu eres una perra pelirroja de ojos rojos, de hecho ahora que lo pienso eres una rata de laboratorio, pero en vez de tener pelaje blanco lo tienes rojo. ¡Perdón! en verdad eres uno de esos conejos pelirrojos de ojos rojos, pues ya sabes.. dicen que a ellos les dan como metralleta —dijo la rubia, provocando una risa que con suerte puede aguantar.

Bueno, les comento que ellas hacen la clara distinción que yo soy SU PRIMO y pero que ellas NO SON PRIMAS. La verdad es que la rubia, Ino Yamanaka, es mi prima de parte de la familia de mi padre, mientras que la pelirroja, Karin Uzumaki, es prima de parte de la familia de mi madre.

—Eres historia perr... ¡Oye! —interrumpí poniéndome entremedio de las fieras, ya estaba harto con el sólo hecho de juntarme con ella como para también verlas pelear. Además mi mamá de seguro me mataría si se entera que no colaboré para restablecer una buena relación con mis primas.

—¡Ya! ¡ya! yo también estoy feliz de verlas ahora paren con su mierda y muéstrenme donde queda la cagada de colegio —dije.

—¡Grrr! ¡primo! que brazos... cuanto haz crecido — decía Karin poniendo una cara de lujuria, "Y luego se queja que le digan perra" pensé.

—Y luego te quejas que te digan perra jajaja —No puede evitar reír ante la leída de mente de mi prima Ino— Pero mírate Naruto, estas más grande y algo atlético, ahora eres digno de caminar a mi lado, ¡seremos el sexsymbol de toda la escuela! —dijo Ino. Si bueno, no es que sea feo, la verdad estoy sobre el promedio gracia a mi carga genética, pero mi actitud de mierda me resta menos infinitos puntos.

—Eh, si bueno, lo que digas. ¿Podemos caminar ya? Llevenme a la escuela y cuéntenme lo relevante que deba saber —Ahora era Karin quien reía por la ignorada olímpica que le hacia a Ino.

No es que estuvieran buenas, la verdad estaban más que buenísimas, ambas de verdad no tenían nada que envidiar la una a otra, de verdad me enorgullecía que mi familia sea atractiva por naturaleza, pero me es imposible ver con otros ojos a mis primas. ¡No! ¡Dios! ¡que asco!.

Sin más comenzamos a caminar, yo procurando a limitarme a responder con gestos y monosílabos. Para mi lamento, inevitablemente empezaron a preguntarme de que cómo había estado durante todo este tiempo en villa Remolino, que si había tenido novia, que anécdotas tenía, etc. ¡Y aquello me molestaba! pues: Primero, porque eso significaba que debía ser quien llevara la conversación, o bien, ser el centro de ella. Y segundo, realmente... ¡no tenía nada qué comentar! Mi vida para el resto de los terrícolas era fome y peor que cualquier agonía. Y lo peor de todo era que... yo también lo percibía así... pero no me desagradaba.

Al menos no han vuelto a burlarse de mi y mis ridículas y vergonzosas anécdotas de pequeño, aún recuerdo que cada vez que nos juntábamos hace años atrás, nunca faltaba la ocasión para hacerme sentir mal y como un completo idiota.

—¿Recuerdas el día que Naruto entró al baño de mujeres y estuvo como media hora sin darse cuenta? ¡Estaba cantando a todo volumen mientras escuchaba música —decía Ino. ¡Mierda yo y dándole ideas al diablo!.

—¡Dios como olvidarlo! ¡Salio hasta en las noticias! ¡Llamaron hasta a una clínica psiquiátrica pensando que era un recluso en libertad!... ¡él muy tonto estaba vestido completo de blanco! Juajaja — decía mientras reía hasta llorar Karin. ¡No saben cuanto y cómo quería matarlas en ese momento! ¡Arg! me contuve y simplemente hice como si escuché nada, ¡no iba a darles en el gusto de verme molesto!.

Me mostraron la Escuela y los al rededores,. Ahora sabia como llegar, eso era lo importante. De regreso pasamos a comer helado en un local de por ahí cerca y ahí aprovecharon de hablarme de los profesores y como eran algunos, de qué debía y no debía hacer, etc, es decir, me dieron puros tips. Me comentaron que el profesor jefe era un tal profesor de matemáticas llamado Kakashi y se las pasaba leyendo un tal libro ''Icha Icha'' mientras dejaba a los estudiantes haciendo ejercicios. Lo más extraño era que por alguna razón siempre lograba conocer a todos sus alumnos sin tan sólo hablar con ellos.

No me di cuenta y ya eran las nueves de la noche, así que decidí volver:

—¡Son las nueve! ¡Dios! ¡Sakura me va a matar! ¡La dejé plantada de nuevo! Mierda, mierda, mierda! —decía Ino.

—_¿Sakura? ¿de donde me suena ese nombre? _—pensé

—Jajaja y me dices a mi perra jajajaj, qué serás tu entonces cerda jajaja —dijo Karin— ¡Ja! de todas maneras lo tiene más que merecido esa frentona.

—¡Callate conejo de mierda!... ¡No te atrevas de hablar de ella o te mato! —dijo seria Ino— pero si... en algo tienes razón, y es que yo soy de lo peor...—terminó diciendo triste Ino.

—Si serás estúpida cerda... en fin y me voy a acosar a Sasuke, aún no pierdo la esperanza de que me dé la pasada y estemos juntos, si no acosaré a cualquier otro tipo para pasar las penas, así que ten cuidado... primito —dijo Karin, con una cara de psicópata. ¿Dijo Sasuke? Será que...

—¿El Teme? Recuerdo muy poco de él, pero cuando muy chicos eramos muy buenos amigos, ¿va en nuestro curso? —pregunté intrigado, ignorando las insinuaciones de mi prima, aún cuando sabia que no era en serio, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme molesto o avergonzado.

Luego una ampolleta se prendio en mi cabeza y vinieron una serie recuerdo de mi infancia con Sasuke, un cabeza de piña, Kiba y otros de los cuales no recuerdo exactamente sus nombres jugando, deberíamos estar en... ¿Prekinder? De pronto también recordé a mi prima Ino jugando con una amiga suya con un gran frente, extravagante pelo color rosa y unos impresionantes ojos color jade de los cuales uno podía perderse fácilmente en ellos perfectamente. Era muy pequeño cuando dejé Konoha, mis recuerdos eran muy fujarses, pero lo que no podia olvidar sin dudas era ver jugar a los chicos y a esos impresionantes ojos color jade. Aquello seguía intacto.

—Pues... lamentablemente si —dijo Ino con disgusto— Naruto, somos los mismos compañeros que empezamos en prekinder, salvo la diferencia de tener uno que otros estudiante que se agregó en el camino, pero a grandes rasgos somos la misma_familia_. —contestó Ino esto último esbozando una sonrisa mirando perdidamente al horizonte— Y pensar que nos quedan sólo 2 años... me tengo nostalgia.

—¿Teme? —preguntó Karin, ignorando el momento de Ino.

—Ahhhh —suspiró Ino— Pues claro, así se llamaban los niños: Sasuke llamaba a Naruto ''Dobe'' y él a Sasuke ''Teme'', ¿Lo recuerdas Naruto?.

—Jejeje ahora que lo dices, ¡pues claro! ahora mismo tengo muchos recuerdos nostálgicos de él y los chicos —dije con una risa nostálgica. De inmediato me pregunté si seguía siendo amigos. Si fuese así espero que me recuerde y me integren a su grupo. No quería ser el pollito nuevo que era extraño para todo el mundo— Ojalá me recuerden.

—Tranquilo, apenas supe que volvías le informé a Kiba por facebook, sin dudas él le dirá al resto y te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

—Espero que así sea...

—En fin, yo llegué después así que ni puta idea de lo que hablan. Ya bitches, yo me estoy yendo —de inmediato Karin se paró tomando sus cosas para luego mirarnos— ¡nos vemos... par de imbéciles! —cuando se disponía a irse volvió a mirar a Ino— y tu cerda... ¿no llamarás a la tonta frentona esa de tu amiga?.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Verdad! ¡perdón Naruto! yo también me voy, necesito contactarme de inmediato con Sakura para explicarle todo, convencerla que me crea y perdone —dijo Ino levantando sus cosas— ¡Arg! ¡Me va a matar!.

—¿Va en nuestro curso? Dile la verdad y yo estaré ahí para comprobarlo —Dije dando mi sincera sonrisa zorruna. Lo sé, ese gesto es un milagro de mi parte hacia mi prima.

—¡Ay primito lindo! ¡todo un genio! ¡qué gran idea! y pues claro Naruto... claro que la conoces, es imposible olvidarse de Sakura, es... la de cabello rosa.

—Y ojos jade —dije automáticamente sin pensar con los ojos bien abierto de par en par. Mierda ahora Ino me miraba con una sonrisa y mirada picara.

—Jaja, veo que la recuerdas PER-FEC-TA-MEN-TE —Dijo sonriendo Ino— En fin ya me voy, ¡adiós conejo y primito! —sentenció Ino yéndose y mostrando el dedo del medio a Karin.

—Ya chao —dijo Karin marchando en el sentido contrario e imitando gesto de Ino.

Yo estaba parandome cuando de pronto un sujeto corpulento me toma y dice:

—¿Y tu a donde crees que vas? —dijo el sujeto que al parecer trabajaba en el local.

—Ehhh.. Etto... ¿a casa? —dije con duda aún no captando que sucedía.

—Claro, pero primero págame los seis helados que te comiste con tus dos amigas —dijo señalando al par de copas de la mesa. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Las muy perras se comieron cinco helados?! ¡Yo con suerte sólo me comí una copa! ¡¿Y tendré que por ellas?!.

—¡Grrr! ¡me cagaron! —dije.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el sujeto.

—Ahhh... —suspiré— Nada, ¿Y cuanto es? —dije. Inmediatamente me paso la boleta y mis ojos se abriendo de par en par. Ni si quiera han comenzado la clases y ya estoy pagando caro— Mierda...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Atento a sus comentarios, reviews y PM!<p>

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2: POV Naruto - El primer día

**Capítulo 02 - POV Naruto - El primer día**

Apenas llegué a casa mi mamá me invadio en preguntas de cómo lo había pasado y todo. Le dije la verdad, de que no me lo pasé tan mal, sin embargo mis primas la cagaron al final al irse y hacerles pagar por todo. Ella las excusó diciendo que yo ya debería saber de cómo son y que yo en ese momento era el hombre y caballero que las acompañaba, por lo que tenia que pagar si o si. Claro... como no es plata de ella lo puede decir sin ni si quiera inmutarse... qué injusticia. Lo bueno de todo es que al momento de ir a mi pieza, ya estaba todo ordenado y reluciente. Pobre de mi padre, de seguro mi mamá le azotó y ordenó que dejara todo listo para mi.

En fin apenas me acosté y cerré los ojos, como a los 10 segundos sentí que el despertado sonaba indicando las 7:00 am. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo dormí! sin dudas estaba muy cansado por lo de ayer y todo el viaje. La Furia Sangrienta de mi madre no se hizo esperar y empezó a chillar desde el piso abajo, la cocina específicamente, comenzó a golpear con la escoba el techo para que me levantara. Para sacarle de quicio la ignoré olimpicamente yendo directo al baño para que pensara que aún no me levantaba. Jaja me gustaba que se enojara por pequeñeces de vez en cuando.

Había tomado la estimación de cuanto me demoraba a mi nueva (que a la vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, también fue mi primera) escuela y la verdad estaba algo justo en el tiempo. Me duché y vestí del típico pantalón gris y polera del establecimiento, zapatos negros y bolso negro. Me mire a al espejo y arreglé. Por cierto no he dicho nada sobre mi, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 17 años, soy rubio de pelo alborotado, piel morena y ojos azules. ¿Nada mal verdad? todo un Bratt Pitt, pero con 3 bigotes en cada mejilla. En fin bajé las escalera para toparme con la Furia Sangrienta mirándome recelosa:

—¿Qué te cuesta responderme que ya te habías levantado? —dijo mi madre mirándome amenazantemente.

—Ehh.. Etto... Ya estaba en el baño pero aún con pereza —dije una mentirilla blanca.

—Mmmm... si claro, cómo no... —dijo no creyéndome mucho luego para cambia a una cara feliz y sembrarte. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla— Tu desayuno está listo. ¡No te acostumbres! ¡Ehhh! ¡dattebane!, de aquí en adelante tú te lo harás como de costumbre. ¡Ya! ¡Apúrate! que creo que estas algo atrasado y quiero que llegues a tiempo para que te presentes frente a tus nuevos compañeros— dijo entregándome una cara muy alegre. La conocía perfectamente bien como darme cuenta que aquella era su sonrisa verdadera.

—¿Sabias que estoy en el mismo curso que con mis compañeros que estaba en prekinder? —dije.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero que bien! de seguro te acordaras de alguno que otro compañero!

—Si bueno, ahí te cuento... ya me estoy yendo, estoy algo atrasado, comeré en el camino.

—Esta bien, cuídate cariño.

Tome del jugo y la leche que em sirvió mamá y las bebí al seco, luego emprendí viaje a mi destino mientras me comía mis tostadas en el camino. La verdad el vecindario es muy tranquilo, por lo que decidí de abstraerme un poco y escuchar música con audífonos de mi celular, procurando de cruzar con cautela. Mientras escuchaba música pensaba en la forma de comportarme en la escuela... quería ser el mismo chico que está en casa con sus familiares más cercanos, aquel chico que no se preocupaba de como actuar, de ser simplemente aquel mismo chico que tira chiste y hacer reír a su entorno frecuentemente. Sabía que iba a ser dificil.

Sumido en mis pensamiento, no me di cuenta que ya estaba en medio del pasillo de la escuela parado como si nada y mirando a la nada misma. Avergonzado me percate que varios de los estudiantes del lugar me miraba con cara de "WTF? y a este qué le pasa". Ni si quiera sabia a que sala ir así que decidí ir directamente a la oficina de la Oba-chan, de seguro le daría gusto verme. Costó dar con ella, pero para mi sorpresa, vi justo a Karin saliendo de la oficina toda desarmada y desordenada con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó? —pregunté.

—Ahhhh la vieja esa no le gustó que me estuviera besuqueando con el nuevo alumno de intercambio, era de Rusia y estaba exquisito.

—_Y no le gusta que le digan perra_ —pensé.

—En fin ¿y tú?.

—Iba a preguntar la sala y ver si tengo que hacer algo antes, pues después de todo no sé nada la verdad.

—Ahhhhh deja a esa vieja y vente conmigo, así te hago pasar como mi nueva conquista —dijo picaramente Karin jalandome de brazo sin ni si quiera alcanzar a responder.

—NO TE ATRE... —Iba a protestar hasta que me interrumpe.

—Broma primito, broma.

—Más te vale...

Llegando a la sala ya estaban todo sentados en sus respectivos puestos y escuchando lo que decia el profesor de color plateado y ojo izquierdo oculto. Sin necesidad de voltearse ordenó:

—Srita. Uzumaki, sólo por ser primer día no la regañaré, pero no tendrá la misma suerte para la próxima —dijo luego mirarme y continuar—. Pero no voy a permitir que traiga a sus "nuevas conquistas" a la sala, ya fue suficiente con la escena que montó en la mañana. Le ordeno que deje al estudiante de intercambio en su respectiva sala.

De inmediato escuché murmurar a toda la sala, lo cual me avergonzó completamente. Mierda, siempre la muy perra de mi prima me da una muy mala primera impresión a mi imagen.

—Si serás... él no fue con quien estaba agarrando, digo, "coqueteando" Kakashi sensei —dijo atrevidamente Karin, mientras caminaba para luego sentarse en el asiento de la esquina de la sala, junto a la ventana —Él es mi primo —sentenció Karin.

—Oh verdad lo habia olvidado, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad? disculpa, no te parece para nada a tu prima. Ven y preséntate a tus compañeros —dijo mostrando una cara alegre el profesor.

—_Mierda, justo ahora me viene todo el nerviosismo _—pensé mientras tímidamente me ubicaba al frente de todo el curso, al lado del profesor, para presentarme.

—Vamos, no seas tímido y preséntate —dijo Kakashi. "Aquí vamos" pensé.

—Bueno, ehhh... Etto... soy Na-Naruto U-Uzuma-ki, Etto... este... verán... espero quq-que nos lleve-vemos bi-bien —dije de la formas más ahuevonadamente posible en la faz de la tierra. De verdad soy un imbécil.

Mientras decía aquello no para de escucha los murmullos de toda la sala, inmediatamente puede distinguir a un alumno de cabello azabache y ojos negros en el fondo de la fila del medio, sin dudas era Sasuke, al lado de él estaba un tipo de con unos ojos igual de negros y un cabello parecido a una piña, que me resultaba muy familiar. Frente a él estaba un castaño con la cara pintada y expresión media burlo, sin dudas era Kiba, al lado de él no había nadie. De inmediato supe que me sentaría ahí o al fondo con mi prima Karin, después de todo eran los únicos puestos desocupados, al otro lado de la sala, en la fila más cercana a la puerta, casi a final de la sala, pude distinguir a Ino con su cola de caballo saludándome disimuladamente con la mano y de inmediato a su lado, cuya mirada posaba sobre mi, se ubicaba una pelirosa con unos impresionante ojos jades que pude reconocer inmediatamente. Sentí como su miraba me desnudaba e intimidaba completamente, era como si a través de ellos lanzara rayos láser que trataran de escanearme completamente. De pronto nuestros ojos chocan y sin más perdí la noción de tiempo en aquel instante... en definitiva, eran exactamente iguales a como los recordaba en mis recuerdos. De pronto siento una mano sobre mis hombre que me saca de mi trance:

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, hey aquí — decía mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano frente mi cara, de inmediato mire a Kakashi-sensei y dijo— ¡Aloha! te estaba llamando hace rato —de onmediato escuchaba las risas de los demás. Genial ahora de verdad quedé como un completo imbécil frente a la clases—. Te estaba diciendo a que tomes haciendo al medio, a la derecha del señor Inuzuka, no creo que sea buena influencia sentarte justo a tu prima, además así socializas con más personas que no sean de tu familia.

—¿Mala influencia? por favor sensei —reclamó Karin.

—Ahh, en fin, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Etto.. si, creo qu-que me parece bien —dije aún nervioso.

—OK... —pasaron unos segundos— Ehhhh Naruto.

—¿Ah?

—¿qué esperas? —reitero Kakashi. ¡Mierda!, seguía parado ahí al medio de la clases. De inmediato, rápidamente me moví y senté al lado de Kiba para luego ver que todo el mundo seguía mirándome. Justo al lado en mi derecha sentía como Sakura me miraba. Pasa salir del bochorno lo único que atiné fue mirar a Kiba y decirle:

—Kiba, ¿ver-verdad? mu-mucho gusto soy Naruto, es-estuve con ustedes tres en prekinder espero que me recuerden... —Miré a Sasuke y de inmediato dije— Me acuerdo de ti Sasuke —Luego mire al cabeza de piña y le dije— Lo siento, me acuerdo de ti pero no de tu nombre.

—Jakjlakjka tomate esa Shikamaru, me debes sólo 20 de 60— dijo Kiba.

—Que fastidio —dijo, el ahora llamado Shikamaru.

—Dis-disculpa —dije.

—Tkssss, no hay problema Naruto. De todas maneras —ahora miró a Kiba— la apuesta era por si no nos recordaba, No por si decía nuestro nombres, así que no te debo nada.

—¡Arg! no te la saques fácil Shika, no es justo que tenga menos CI que tu.

—Tksss, yo no te debo nada.

—¡Arg! maldito tramposo —quejaba Kiba— siempre me cagas viejo.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos... "Dobe" —dijo con una fría mueca curvada Sasuke.

—Verdad qu-que si... "Teme" —respondí de inmediato mostrando una sincera risa de lado a lado.

—Bien, bien, ahora pasaré las lista para Naruto se familiarice un poco, luego continuaremos explicando que veremos este año para así bla bla bla bla bla bla... —Fue hasta ahí que recuerdo, pues luego dejé de escuchar a Kakashi para luego centrarme en los chicos y hablar una que otra cosa con ellos y recordar una que otra anécdota del pasado. Al fin me sentía bien, pensaba que estaría otra vez sólo como en la otra ciudad. Tenía tan sólo que no cagarla, que era realmente lo dificil.

Terminada la clase todos saliendo una hechos una bala de la sala, nuevamente estaba sólo.

—_Y yo pensé que ya había encontrado a mi grupo _—pensé triste. Algo desganado me levante para luego salir de la sala. Para mi sorpresa, sentadas en medio del pasillo se encontraban Ino y Sakura cuchicheando no sé qué cosas. De inmediato me invadieron los nervios, como no conocía a Sakura preferí (como siempre hago) hacerme el desconocido y seguir de largo con la esperanza que Ino no me llamara. Quería ahorrarme el momento incómodo. Para mi suerte, apenas la rubia visualizó mis mechones rubios me comenzó a llamar a gritos. Aún avergonzado ante la escena que hice hace un rato, me armé de valor y me acerqué a Ino, no sabiendo si mirar a Sakura o no. ¡Mierda! ¿por qué me preocupo por esos estúpidos detalles? ¿Y que me importa que mi prima esté con la mujer con los ojos más hermoso que he visto en mi vida? Mierda, ¿qué acabo de decir?

—...pero Sakura te lo juro, perdóname, de verdad el tiempo pasó supe.. —Me vio— ¡Hey! ¡Naruto! ¡Ven aquí!.

—Etto.. jeje ¡Hola Ino! ¿Qu-qué tal to-todo? —Atiné sólo a saludarla, pero no me atreví en mirar a Sakura, estoy seguro que me embobaré y diré puras mierdas.

—¡Bien! Oye... ¿te acuerdas de Sakura o no? Ayer hablábamos de ella —dijo Ino.

—¡¿Hablaban de mi?! —dijo de inmediato Sakura. En ese momento posó sus ojos en Ino para luego ponerlos en mi. Dios hasta con su cara de interrogación me perturbaba.

—Etto... —iba a decir algo pero Ino interrumpió.

—No, no no, verás más bien te mencionamos, es que ayer mientras comíamos helados empezamos a recordar nuestros días en prekinder, y Naruto recordó perfectamente tus ojos Jades... —dijo picaramente Ino. ¡¿Es que no se puede callar?!, sin evitarlo empecé a ruborizarme y vi que Sakura tambien. ¡No llevamos ni un día e Ino ya empieza a dejarme muy avergonzado. Tenia que salir de esta así que lo único que atiné a decir fue.

—Ehhh s-si, es ver-verdad, recordaba muy bien tus-tus ojos, son... inolvidables. En fin, dis-disculpa lo grosero Sakura, un gusto en verte —Esperen, ¿En serio dije todo eso? ¿Y sonriendo?. Aún más sonrojada me dijo:

—Ehhh gracias... el gusto es mio —Qué diosa...

Ino con una sonrisa cada vez más picara dijo

—Mmmm bien, ¿ahora lo recuerdas no, Sakura? En fin, ¿Ahora me crees? ¡De verdad estaba súper ocupada ayer con el par de tarados!, ¡se nos pasó el tiempo volado!

—Ya ya ok, te creo, sólo por esta vez te perdono Ino puerca —dijo Sakura.

Como no tenia más tema de conversación y no quería empeorar mi imagen ante Sakura preferí irme:

—Bien, no qu-qu-quiero incomodarlas ma-ma-más chicas, me despido— Dije aún más tartamudo, ¡Mierda!.

—¡Pero no nos incomodas para para primito!, ¿Verdad Sakura? —¿WTF? ¿Y esta que se trama?

—Ehh, si, para nada —dijo Sakura con una miarada de poco amiga a Ino.

—No no, en serio, tengo que conocer la escuela además quiero ir al baño —de verdad quería irme, aún estoy muy inseguro ante tal majestuosa fémina frente a mi.

—Bien, como quieras primito, nos vemos en clases —dijo Ino.

Sin más me fui lejos, de verdad mi actitud ante Sakura fue muy... ¿Fuera de mi? Dios, le dije que sus ojos eran inolvidable, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Wow! ¡Naruto Uzumaki, el tímido numero uno hace su primer cumplido!. Ya veo que Konoha trae consigo unas grandes sorpresas en mi...

Me recorrí toda la escuela, ya me la sabia mas o menos, antes que terminara el recreo me encontré con los chicos sentados en la bragas al lado de la cancha de fútbol:

—Naruto, viejo, ¿donde rayos te habías metido? —preguntó Kiba.

—Etto... Pe-pensé que tenían planes, y como no me invitaron...

—Si serás estúpido... Tenias que habernos seguido nomás, es obvio que ahora eres parte de nosotros... Además salimos rápido para poder llegar cuanto antes a la cafetería y alcanzar a comprar cosas sin tener que aguantarnos toda la cola... —explicó Shikamaru.

—Hahaha disculpen, es que soy un poco timido —dije mostrando muy clásica sonrisa zorruna y rascandome la cabeza.

—Eso veo... —dijo Shikamaru.

—Demasiado tímido, diría yo —dijo Kiba.

—Hmmmm, en fin Dobe, no sabemos mucho de tu presente, ¿qué hobbies tienes? ¿cómo te distraías allá en la villa Remolino? —preguntó Sasuke.

Mierda, ¿qué hago? ¿digo la verdad? ¿Digo que era un puto antisocial que se las pasaba en su pieza jugando y estudiando? ¿o sólo evado la pregunta?

—Etto... verás... hago lo mismo que ustedes, estudiar, ir a clases.

—No me digas —dijo Kiba imigando la cara del meme. No pude evitar reírme al igual que los chicos.

—Jajaja si serás idiota Naruto.

—Ja, pero en serio Dobe, mi pregunta tiene otro sentido. ¿Onda ibas a fiestas? ¿estabas en algún club? ¿trabajabas? ¿algún deporte? ¿qué hobbie haces? — insistía Sasuke.

Me iba a odiar por lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero mi mamá me pido empezar con el pie derecho... Y si eso implicaba ser honesto, bienvenido sea:

—La verdad es que no... no hacía anda, era un puto nerd, que se la pasaba estudiando, además de pasar jugar algún juego multimasivo, con completos desconocidos o con gente que apenas conozco — sentí como si me sacara muchos pesos de encima. En ese instante los chicos empezaron a reír:

—Jajajaja buena esa Naruto, ya habla en serio —dijo Kiba.

—Jajajaja si, ya en serio Naruto —dijo Shikamaru— no sea problemático y cuenta de una vez.

—Pe... pero... hablo en serio- dije apenado. De inmediato Shikamaru y Sasuke cambiaron sus caras a una seria, mientras Kiba aún seguía riendo.

—Diablos, hablas en serio, entonces eres un puto nerd sedentario Dobe, ¿qué te paso?.

—Espera ¿es en serio entonces? Mierda, ¿entonces nunca te has ligado a una chica? —reacciono Kiba.

—Ettoooo... No —dije apenado.

—Tkssss

—Shuuuuu... tenemos trabajo entonces — volvió a decir Kiba.

—Je, así parece —dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—¿Ah? No entiendo —no entendí lo que decía Kiba.

—Pues claro, ¿cree que te vamos a dejar así? Si te sientas y quieres salir con nosotros tendrás que soltarte un poco viejo, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te reinsertaremos a la vida social que merece todo adolescente —dijo Kiba—. ¿Verdad chicos?

—Tsk, qué problemático Naruto, todo será muy fastidioso... Pero bueno, suena divetido —dijo Shikamaru.

—Je, Shikamaru, viejo, con qué derecho hablas, eres igual o peor de perezoso y sedentario —replicó Kiba.

—Tksssss, tú calla, yo soy perezoso de flojo nomás —reclamaba Shikamaru.

—Hmmmm, no que otra entonces, todo sea para recuperar al Dobe —dijo el Teme.

—En-en-entonces, ¿En serio que ustedes in-intentarán de reintegrarme a la vida social de un-un adolescente?- aún no lo podía creer.

—Si serás... Viejo, te estamos diciendo que SI —quejó Kiba.

De verdad no lo podia creer, apenas me acordaba de ellos y ahora ellos me entienden sus manos y están dispuestos a ayudarme... tuve que contener las ganas de abrazarlos y llorar (menos mal no lo hice, pues con la manera en que ellos se tratan pensaría mal de mi). Estaba feliz, de verdad tengo el presentimiento que se vienen tiempos mejores en mi vida.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capítulo 3: POV Sakura - El primer día

**Capítulo 03 - POV Sakura - El primer día**

Grrrrrr, los últimos días de vacaciones fueron de lo peor y para más rematar, ¡mi amiga Ino me dejó plantada el último día de vacaciones! ¡Es la peor! Supuestamente sería nuestro día de chicas, en la tarde debimos ir a ver tiendas ("vitriear"), comer helado, ir al cine, etc. Para peor, ese día estaba sin celular, así que me obligué a esperarla durante mínimo 2 horas, pues el centro comercial era muy grande. ¡Me las va a pagar esa puerca!

Apenas sonó el despertador empecé a destrozarlo a golpes, tendré que comprar uno nuevo pues al parecer me levanté de mal humor y no sobrevivió. Como siempre me duché y vestí para el colegio con horrible uniforme, de floja, preferí ir de falda negra y polera blanca institucional en vez de camisa, al final de cuentas era verano y nadie decia nada, el calor era horrible.

Bajé y vi que mi madre y padre ya se habían ido, pero me habían dejado el desayuno servido, son todo un amor. Sin más que hacer, luego de tomar el desayuno tomé mi bolso con mis pertenencia y emprendí rumbo al colegio. Estaba relativamente cerca y como andaba bien con la hora, no tenia apuro, así que fui disfrutando del trayecto. Ya a una cuadra de la escuela, veo que a lo lejos, en la puerta del establecimiento me espera feliz mi amiga Ino. Pongo una cara de ogro horrible y luego puedo ver su rostro de preocupación, de hecho pensé que se las daría a correr, pero no fue así:

—Ho-ho-ho-hola Sa-Sakura —dijo asustada.

—¡Pero que mal amiga eres! ¡Te esperé por horas ayer y nunca apareciste! ¡Arrgggg! ¡no sabes cuanto te odio por desperdiciar de esa manera el último día de vacaciones! ¡Puerca estúpida!.

—Shuuuu, relaja la vena Sakura —dijo alguien detrás mio, voz que reconocí inmediatamente.

—¡¿Que dices Kiba?! —dije mirando hacia atrás, pareciendo literalmente una asesina apunto de tirarme encima de quien sea.

—Me alegra que estés muy bien Sakura, yo también tuve una muy bonitas vacaciones —dijo irónicamente Kiba, pero rapidamente mi cara empeoró, fue entonces que Kiba se dió cuenta que aún quería vivir— ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Verdad!, ¡Nada!, ¡Nada! yo me voy la sala, avisa tu funeral Ino —Y sin más se fue corriendo el chico hediondo a perro.

—¡Perdóname amiga! Estaba con mi primo Naruto, volvió de la villa Remolino —dijo Ino. Esperen ¿Dijo que volvio Naruto? ¿El demonio de tazmania amarillo, ese Naruto?.

—No te creo nada, yo me voy —sentencié tomando rumbo a nuestra sala.

—¡Pero si es verdad! Es más irá en nuestro curso, verás que digo la verdad —¿Será posible? el chico siempre me molestaba de manera muy sutil, además de sabotearme todos muy pequeños y ridiculos planes para estar con Sasuke-kun, era una completa molestia, pero siempre me cayó súper bien, aún cual al final siempre lo terminaba machacándolo a golpes y empujones mortales.

Durante todo el trayecto le hice la ley del hielo a Ino, se lo tenia bien parecida y más aún cuando si mucho después del inicio de clases no llegaba el supuesto rubio... ¡es que nadie llega despues que Kakashi sensei!, ¡Nadie!. Pero me equivoqué: Kakashi se ve interrumpido y veo entrar a la sala a Karin con un rubio jalándolo del brazo y ¡wow! de verdad no estaba tan mal, tenia la piel bronceada y unos cabellos bien alborotados que caían muy bien con su cara y cuerpo. Con esos clásicos bigotes que reconocí de inmediato.

—¡Ves!, ¡ahí está! —me susurró Ino.

—Srita. Uzumaki, sólo por ser primer día no la regañaré, pero no tendrá la misma suerte para la próxima —dijo Kakashi-sensei luego mirar al rubio y continuar—. Pero no voy a permitir que traiga a sus "nuevas conquistas" a la sala, ya fue suficiente con la escena que montó en la mañana. Le ordeno que deje al estudiante de intercambio en su respectiva sala.

¿Nueva conquista? ¡Dios pero que asco! ¿Era con quien se besuqueaba antes de clases? ¡Pero es su primo!

—Si serás... él no fue con quien estaba agarrando, digo, "coqueteando" Kakashi sensei —dijo atrevidamente Karin, mientras caminaba para luego sentarse en su asiento ubicado de la esquina de la sala, junto a la ventana —Él es mi primo —sentenció Karin.

¡Ufff! Tan perra no podia ser, al menos tiene un poco de cordura la coneja.

—Oh verdad lo habia olvidado, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad? disculpa, no te parece para nada a tu prima. Ven y preséntate a tus compañeros —dijo mostrando una cara alegre el profesor.

Entonces el rubio empieza a acercarse al medio del salon, la verdad es muy atractivo no lo podia negar, hasta que habló:

—Vamos, no seas tímido y preséntate —insistió Kakashi-sensei.

—Bueno, ehhh... Etto... soy Na-Naruto U-Uzuma-ki, Etto... este... verán... espero quq-que nos lleve-vemos bi-bien —habló de la forma más tonta de todas, parecía un retrasado el muy Baka. ¡Next! Muy matapasiones.

Pero luego me dio pena, se le veía muy nervioso, de hecho diría que hasta tiritaba de nervios el pobre. Para embarrarla más, la clase empezó a murmular miles de cosas ante el rubio. Lo único que él atinaba a hacer era mirar a todas partes. Noté como miraba a los chicos de al fondo, luego a Ino y por último a mi... Vi como unos penetrantes ojos azul cielo se posaba sobre mis jades. Dios, creo que estaba hipnotizada, de la nada empecé a ruborizarme completamente, era como si me leyera completamente a través de sólo los ojos. Estaba en otro mundo, sólo existíamos él y yo hasta que un codazo de Ino y la articulaciones de Kakashi-sensei nos volvieron a la tierra.

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, hey aquí — decía mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano frente a la cara del rubio, de inmediato él miró a Kakashi-sensei— ¡Aloha! te estaba llamando hace rato —Dios! ¡Qué verguenza! ¡¿Nos habrán notado?! ¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo lo miras así Sakura?!—. Te estaba diciendo a que tomes haciendo al medio, a la derecha del señor Inuzuka, no creo que sea buena influencia sentarte justo a tu prima, además así socializas con más personas que no sean de tu familia.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Se va a sentar a mi lado! ¡Arrgggg! Ok, Sakura, ¡STOP! ¿Por qué me paso todos estos rollos? Es sólo un rubio con unos ojos "lindos", primo de mi mejor amiga Ino y tartamudo el muy Baka. Las cosas claras.

—¿Mala influencia? por favor sensei —reclamó Karin.

—Ahh, en fin, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Etto.. si, creo qu-que me parece bien —dijo nervioso Naruto.

—OK... —pasaron unos segundos— Ehhhh Naruto.

—¿Ah?.

—¿qué esperas? —reitero Kakashi.

Si, en definitiva es un Baka o retrasado, con la cabeza abajo se ubicó rápidamente en su puesto, durante todo el trayecto ni si quiera me miró. ¡Ven! ¡Son películas mias simplemente!. El muy baka seguía con la cabeza gacha, seguí mirándolo porqué todo el curso lo miraban, además esperaba un tipo de respuesta hacia mi. Pero no. De la nada se pone hablar con Sasuke-kun y los chicos, como si fueran desde siempre los mejores amigos... En definitiva es extraño.

—Bien, bien, ahora pasaré las lista para Naruto se familiarice un poco, luego continuaremos explicando que veremos este año para así bla bla bla bla bla bla... — Fue hasta ahí que dejé de escuchar a Kakashi-sensei.

—Es bien extraño —susurré muy bajo para mi.

—Ahh déjalo, él no es así, simplemente es algo tímido con desconocidos —dijo Ino.

—Si tu lo dices... —le respondí. ¡Oh fuck! ¡Le respondí! Se quebré la ley de hielo.

—¡Ay! Frentona! ¡sabía que me ibas a hablar!, ¿eso significa que me perdonas?

—Argggg, me descuidé en seguirte la ley de hielo simplemente cerda, no te ilusiones.

—¡Ay! ¡Pero Sakura!... ¡Sakura! Olle, si ya quebraste la ley del hielo, no se vale... Además sabes que decía la verdad... ¡Sakura!...

Y siguió molestándome durante toda la hora... ¡Arg! en definitiva me es muy difícil seguir enojada con mi amiga, más aún cuando sabia que decía la verdad. Una vez terminada la hora quise escaparme de ella pero me agarró en el pasillo y prácticamente me obligó a perdonarla.

—Sakura! Ya basta frentona! —¡Arg! ¿A caso nunca se va a rendir?.

—¿Y te atreves de llamar frentona y aún me pides que te perdone, cerda?

—Ay pero qué mala excusa frentona, si así siempre nos hemos llamado, amiga, ¡sabes que te digo la verdad! ¡deja de buscar excusas baratas!. Ya, ok, si, esta bien... no debí olvidarme de nuestra junta, pero es que la junta salió muy de imprevistos y supuestamente duraría muy poco, si era sólo para saludar a mi primo y enseñarle el camino a la escuela.

—Mentira, admite que sólo querías estar con la muy perra de Karin, me estas reemplazando, no encuentro otra explicación para que te distrajeras tanto... —dije enojada.

—¿Estas celosa Frentezota? —¿Yo celosa? ¿Y de la coneja? Ja, por favor... — ¡Ayyyy! pero Sakura te lo juro, perdóname, de verdad el tiempo pasó supe... —Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el lado y empieza a grita— ¡Hey! ¡Naruto! ¡Ven aquí! —¿Ah? ¡¿Y por qué lo llama?! ¡ Cállate cerda!.

—Etto.. jeje ¡Hola Ino! ¿Qu-qué tal to-todo? —dijo Naruto algo nervioso. El pobre aún debe estar socializando. Ok, voy a girarme para saludarlo. Doy mi mejor sonrisa y... ¿Mmm? ¡¿Alo?! ¡Te estoy sonriendo idiota!... ¡¿QUE NO ME MIRA?! ¡¿El muy roto y ordinario no me va saludar?! ¡BAKA!.

—¡Bien! Oye... ¿te acuerdas de Sakura o no? Ayer hablábamos de ella —dijo Ino. Esperen, ¡¿Que qué?! Rápidamente me giré y le pregunté.

—¡¿Hablaban de mi?! —dije impresionada, luego lo miré y estaba asustado, empezó a balbucear.

—Etto... —iba a decir algo pero Ino interrumpió.

—No, no no, verás más bien te mencionamos, es que ayer mientras comíamos helados empezamos a recordar nuestros días en prekinder, y Naruto recordó perfectamente tus ojos Jades... —dijo picaramente Ino. ¿Ah? ¿Se acordaba de mis ojos? Por alguna razón me sentí alagada, ¡Ay! ¡Sakura! ¡No te ruborices!, ¡NO TE RUBORICES!, ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ARG! ¡MIERDA!.

—Ehhh s-si, es ver-verdad, recordaba muy bien tus-tus ojos, son... inolvidables. En fin, dis-disculpa lo grosero Sakura, un gusto en verte —¡¿AH?! ¡¿Me está cortejeando?! ¡Dios ahora soy literalmente un tomate! ¡Lo peor de todo es que me está entregando una sonrisa ridiculamente atractiva!

—Ehhh gracias... el gusto es mio —¡Dios mio! De verdad esos ojos me penetran.

Ino con una sonrisa cada vez más picara dijo:

—Mmmm bien, ¿ahora lo recuerdas no, Sakura? En fin, ¿Ahora me crees? ¡De verdad estaba súper ocupada ayer con el par de tarados!, ¡se nos pasó el tiempo volado!

Me tomé unos segundos para relajarme de todo lo recién sucedido. Aparenté estar meditando mi decisión y tratando de mostrar una actitud lo más normal y serena posible dije:

—Ya ya ok, te creo, sólo por esta vez te perdono Ino puerca —dije. Luego mi amiga estaba feliz abrazandome a más no poder, yo diría más bien ahorcandome. Luego se produjo un silencio incomodo, Naruto evidentemente lo notó así que al parecer quiso arreglarlo:

—Bien, no qu-qu-quiero incomodarlas ma-ma-más chicas, me despido— ¿Por qué será tan tartamudo? Me molestaba aquello.

—¡Pero no nos incomodas para para primito!, ¿Verdad Sakura? — ¡¿WTF?! ¡Claro que me incomodo Ino puerca del mal! ¡¿Que mierdas te estas trayendo entremanos?! ¡Tu cara me dice todo!

—Ehh, si, para nada —di una respuesta políticamente correcta queriendo matar a Ino.

—No no, en serio, tengo que conocer la escuela además quiero ir al baño —¡gracias a Dios! ¡Tomate esa Puerca!. Ino bufó y sentenció:

—Bien, como quieras primito, nos vemos en clases —como su fuera una bala, de la nada ya no estaba ahí.

—¡¿Olle y a ti que rayos te pása?! —le exigí a Ino.

—¿A mi? ¿por qué lo dices? —Ni si quiera me miraba, miraba su puntas partidas de su pelo la muy cerda.

—Mira no te hagas, sé que te traes algo entremanos —para rematar, Ino me mira y saca una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ja! Estas paranoica Sakura, ¿será que algo o alguien te perturbó y te tiene así? —¡Ya! Me sacó de quicio.

—¡Mira cerda estoy harta de tus ind...!

—Calla y vamos al baño que ya va a terminar el recreo y debemos regresar a clases —se paro y empezó a caminar.

—¡Arg! Ya hablaremos cerda... —dije levantándome perezosamente y siguiendola. Algo me dice que este año será muy distintos a los anteriores...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Capítulo 4: POV Naruto - El primer día 2

**Capítulo 04 - POV Naruto - El primer día, parte 2**

Tras las primeras clases, supe de inmediato que mi nuevo grupo de amigos son un par de flojos, sin embargo son muy inteligentes, sobre todo Shikamaru, Sasuke no se queda atrás, pero Kiba es un caso perdido, si no fuera por la explicaciones de Shikamaru estaría más que perdido. Pero como digo, son un par de flojos, no entiendo como Shikamaru puede dormir el 90% de la clase, lo más impresionante que aún recien despierto responde correctamente. Kiba se distrae con cualquier cosa y Sasuke, bueno es Sasuke... pareciera vivir en otro mundo. Yo soy más lento, no capto siempre todo a la primera, sólo soy una persona aplicada que estudia constantemente, pongo atención y eso me ha dado muchos frutos... aunque debo admitir que mi facilidad y diversión con las matemáticas son innegables.

Noté como mis primas eran un par de holgazanes, Karin pasa mirando por la venta o bien poniendole ojistos a Sasuke, el cual ni la pesca. A Ino sólo la veo jugar con su cola de caballo y consultarle a cada rato a Sakura. Sakura... dios, en las clases de Biología y Química la veía brillar... como si se emocionara y disfrutara la clase de verdad, tal al punto que durante los recreos se quedaba hablando con las profesoras Shizune y Anko. ¡Y recien estaba empezando el año! ¡Imagínense cuando ya este a mediados de semestre! ¡Wow!. Otro par de compañeras que también no pude ignorar fueron a las que se encontraban frente a Ino y Sakura, creo que se llamaban Ten Ten y Sai. Ten Ten se veía muy alegre, sonreía por todo y se pasaba retocandose su dos moños en la cabeza. Sai, era muy palido y siempre tenia una cara muy cínica y fría de "felicidad", no sé como se sienta con chicas tan guapas...

Frente a nosotros estaban otro par de compañeros muy disparejos. Uno era un tal Shino y Lee. Shino es muy misterioso, peor que Sasuke, a punto que no lo ví moverse durante toda la clases, aún estoy dudando de que si toma apuntes o no. Lee era un chico de cejas muy gruesas que se las pasaba gritando y alentando a todo el mundo y diciendo que debemos sentir la llama de nuestra juventud o algo así. Frente a ellos estaba Chouji, un gordito que se las pasaba comiendo, no quiero saber el motivo por el cual nadie se sienta con él... En la parte superior izquierda estaban un par de primos que daban miedo con sus ojos perlas. Uno se llamaba Neji, y siempre tenia el seño funcido o bien parecia enojado. Al lado suyo estaba Hinata, ella de verdad me daba miedo, se giraba a cada rato para mirar a nuestro grupo, ruborizarse y girarse rápidamente.

Habia un parte de personas más en la sala, pero de verdad no les tomé mucha la atención.

Durante el almuerzo fuimos con los chicos a la cafetería... Me sentía muy observado y había muchos murmullos hacia nuestro grupo.

—Oigan, por qué todos están tan pendientes de nosotros —pregunté.

—¿No es obvio? Soy demasiado tentador e inolvidable —decía Kiba.

—Jajaja espera, deja reírme perro —reía Shika.

—Ja, envidia Nara, envidia —decía Kiba.

—No sé por qué me siento con ustedes —decía Sasuke.

—¿No es obvio? Eres el nuevo integrante del grupo de Sasuke-kun y compañía —¡Dios! dijo de la nada Karin— y bien comible después de todo... Lástima que seas mi primo, si no de esta no te salvabas.

—Mierda casi nos matas de un susto Karin —se quejó Kiba.

—Lárgate Karin —dijo el Teme.

—Me rompes el corazón Sasuke-kun —dijo de manera muy lujuriosa Karin— ¿aún estás enojado por mi escena de la mañana? ¿Celoso?.

—Si claro, me descubriste Karin, ahora lárgate —ironizaba el Teme.

—Pero por qué te haces el frío Sasuke-kun, sé que por dentro se mueres de tomarme y...

Y hasta ahí deje de escuchar del todo, no porque lo siguiente que seguía sera algo... fuerte, si no porque a continuación vi como el grupo de Ino y Sakura se sentaban casi al frente de nosotros, sólo a un par de mesas más allá. Estaban los suficiente lejos para escuchar nuestra conversación pero los suficiente cerca para yo captara perfectamente los gesto de cada una de ellas. Al principio disimulé y miraba fugazmente o sólo de reojo, pero una vez que empecé a sentir las risas desmedidas del grupo de chicas, todo mi entorno perdió sentido y sólo me dedicaba en ver y disfrutar aquella carcajada y sonrisa que emitía e ilustraba la elocuente pelirosa... Dios, era imposible dejar pasar por desapercibida toda esa composición de encantos y belleza. Podría estar días, años, décadas en aquella situación sin aburrirme. Pero lamentablemente fueron con suerte minutos, pues el codazo de Kiba me volvió a la realidad.

—Viejo, ¡qué pedazo de prima más loca tienes! sin escrúpulos nos ofrece toda una prosa pornográfica —me dijo Kiba.

—Apostaría lo que fuera que ninguno de ustedes no pudo evitar imaginarme, sobre todo tú Sasuke-kun... al final de cuentas, todos los hombres son igual de calientes —Pues hubieras perdido primita, ¡no tengo ni puta idea de lo que dijiste! aunque... ahora no me parece difícil adivinar conociéndote— Me despido sacos de testosterona, me aburrí de calentarles la sopa, les dejaré con las ganas, ¡Jum! —sentenció Karin para luego marcharse.

—Dios mio, qué mujer más problemática... pero por favor aún no nos paremos... —comentó Shika avergonzado.

—Si, por favor... —apoyó Kiba. Sasuke, para variar, tenia la misma cara de siempre, ni si quiera comentó nada... será por algo.

En fin, cuando volví a mirar al grupo de chicas, aún seguía riendo y conversando pero de maneras más normal y moderada, sin embargo puede ver a Ino viendome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y moviendome las cejas de arriba a abajo (1313) ¡Dios!, ¿me habrá visto embobado? ¡mierda! ¡cómo puedo ser tan poco evidente y precavido! De seguro ahora Ino tendrá la media película en su cabeza.

Sin más, una vez pasado el "problema" de mis amigos (dice mi intuición) volvimos a la última ronda de clases, que pasaron al igual que las otras algo apagadas por ser el primer día. De hecho, salimos más temprano de los normal porque teníamos deportes y el profesor Gai tristemente nos liberó. Lee por su parte estaba amarrado a sus pies llorando, pues claro, su clase favorita no se podía realizar.

Finalizadas las clases para mi sorpresa Kiba vivía en casi el mismo trayecto hacia a mi casa, por lo que me fuí con él sin antes ir a disculparme con la directora Tsunade por no pasar a hablar con ella en la mañana, pues no quería represalias de parte de mi madre. Kiba se animó en esperarme y acompañarme a la oficina de la directora. Una vez ahí la muy "regalona" directora nos recibio:

—¡Naruto!, ¡te estuve esperando en la mañana pero no llegaste! —dijo la rubia directora que, digamos como son las cosas, sus "amigas" eran gigantes, ni con su gran camisón verde pasaban desapercibidas. Con mi mayor esfuerzo de no desviar mi mirada seguí escuchándola y asistiendo— Ahora estoy algo ocupada, así que mejor hablamos mañana. Más te vales que pases por acá, pues quiero conocerte y hablarte de una cosas.

—¡No-no se pre-preocupe Oba-chan! mañana a primera hora estaré aquí— dije procurando mirarla a los ojos. ¡PUSH! de igual modo me gané el tremendo combo—. ¡Auch! ¡Ahhhhh!.

—¡¿A quién le dices Oba-chan, Baka?! ¡Te he dicho que donde sea me trates con respecto carajos!... ¡Hey tu! ¡¿qué miras?!— al parecer el perruno de mi amigo no pudo ser tener autocontrol de su mirada.

—Na.. Na.. Nada, nada directora— sudaba Kiba. Ella ya estaba arremangándose y alistándose para pega un coscacho. ¡PUSH! — ¡Ay!.

—¡Par de idiotas pervertidos! ¡ya! ahora váyanse antes que que los mates... además como dije, estoy muy ocupada para perder tiempo en ustedes— Sin más nos echó de su oficina. Menuda vieja pechuga y maquillada. Aunque no lo hace mal para disminuir su edad...

En fin, al fin nos fuimos a nuestra respectivas casa con Kiba, compartiendo y charlando de cosas randoms. Fue buen amigo en acompañarme, estoy estimando cada vez más su amistad. Derrepente, ¡Dios! deben estar bromeando ¿No?, veo a Ino y a Sakura de la otra acera caminando hacia el mismo sentido que nosotros. para empeorarla aún más apenas Ino se percata de nuestra presencia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viene hacia nosotros jalando de manera ridículamente brusca y forzada a la pelirosa, que claramente se aguantaba la ganas de asesina a mi prima.

—¡Kiba! ¡Primito! ¿Que tal el primer día? veo que se hicieron muy bueno amigos, me alegra que ya te estés adaptando Naruto —dijo Ino.

—Pues claro cerdito oing oing, con los chicos tenemos muy bueno recuerdos de Naruto, sin dudas lo reintegraríamos de inmediato a nuestro grupo —dijo Kiba. Empezamos a reir yo y Sakura.

—¡¿PERO COMO SE ATREVES EN LLAM...?! —A penas notó nuestras risas, Ino cambio su cara de enojo y puso una sonrisa maliciosa. Mierda, esa cara la conozco, la malvada de mi prima se trae algo entre manos— ¡Arg! olvidalo... —tosiendo— Erm erm... ¿no les molesta que compartamos trayecto a casa cierto? —dijo Ino sonriente. ¡Pues claro que me molesta demonio del mal! ¡necesito que todo el mar de informaciones, emociones, sentimientos y/o la mierda que sea logren decantar bien en mi cabeza y tu lo único que haces es revolverla aún más!

—Pues claro, no hay problema —dije, dando mi respuesta políticamente correcta. Y sin más nos pusimos en marcha. La verdad yo estaba bastante apenado, los únicos que se las pasaban hablando eran Ino y Kiba, Sakura y yo simplemente reíamos y seguíamos el juego del par de alaracos. Gracias a Dios, llego el momento de separarnos, Kiba y Sakura iría en un lado y yo e Ino por el sentido contrario, apenas nos despedimos y estuvimos a una distancia suficientemente prudente encaré a la rubia.

—¿Qué estas tramando prima?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué estaría tramado.

—No te hagas se conozco, y por las caras que pones te delatas sola.

—Estás paranoico al igual que Sakura, sabes... me dijo exactamente lo mismo, qué extraño ¿no? —Mierda, empezó el round verbal y empecé mal. Esta tipa si sabe dar buenos hits. Ino 1 Naruto 0.

—Si, si lo que digas, sólo te advierto... no te pases películas.

—No entiendo de lo que estas hablando primito, lo único que haces es confirmarme tu comportamiento extraño ante mi... o alguien —Mierda, Ino 2 Naruto 0.

—Mira, sabes que más... cree lo que quieras, total las películas serán tuyas —¡Sácate esa cerda! Ino 2 Naruto 1.

—Puede que tengas razón... pero recuerda tener esas "películas" se deben a algo... que perfectamente puede ser verdad —O.K. Ino 3 Naruto 1. Esta bien ganaste.

—... —

—Bueno... yo aquí me despido, ¡Saluda a la tía Kushina-san! —Y sin más se fue directo a su casa.

Cuando llegué realmente estaba inmenso en todo un mar de sentimientos y emociones, sólo quería descansa, gracias a Dios mi madre no estaba, porque con toda su invasión de preguntas sin dudas no hubiera soportado más... lo único que puedo concluir es que... el primer día fui bastante agradable, después de todo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Capítulo 5: POV Sakura - El primer día 2

**Capítulo 05 - POV Sakura - El primer día, parte 2**

Luego de aquel episodio la cerda no volvió a molestarme. Menos mal, ¡qué se cree! Si en verdad no pasó nada, el momento simplemente fue muy bochornoso para mi, pero ya pasó... ¡Nada más! Además, a mi siempre me ha gustado a Sasuke-kun, es imposible que de la noche a la mañana cambie ese tipo de sentimientos, ¿no?. Si bien ya tenía casi asumido que Sasuke-kun nunca se fijaría en mi, mis sentimientos no podían cambiar facilmente. Y mucho menos ahora que Karin aún se empeñara a intentar conquistarlo, por cuestión de orgullo no le dejaría el camino libre.

Una vez de vuelta a clases las 2 últimas horas antes de almuerzo se me pasaron volando, ¡y cómo no! Estaba disfrutado de mis dos clases favoritas: Biología y Química. Ahí al final pude desconectarme de todo y simplemente disfruté de las magníficas cátedra de las profesoras Shizune y Anko. De hecho no dejaba de levantar la mano y de participar de las clases. Ambas profesoras eran muy atentas conmigo, de seguro era su alumna preferida, además ambas me aconsejaban bastante para lograr uno de mis más apreciados sueño: estudiar Medicina... Y si sigo sacándome buenas notas de seguro lo conseguiré :)

A la hora de almuerzo con el típico grupos de chicas (Ino, Tenten, Hinata y yo) nos fuimos a la cafetería que para nuestra sorpresa todo el mundo estaba pendiente del grupo de Sasuke-kun.

—Tu primo es la novedad Ino —decía Tenten— todo el mundo está pendiente de los chicos.

—Pero que más da, es nuevo y está con Sasuke-kun —decía yo— obviamente todo el mundo estará expectante de él.

—Olvidaste agregar lo guapo que es —agregó Tenten— ¿no lo creen chicas?

—¡¿Ah?! No, para nada— me defendí. Ino arqueó una ceja y agregó:

—¿Lo encuentras feo Sakura? —preguntó Ino algo sería— no te creo.

—Pero s-s-s-si e-es m-mu-mu-muy gru-guapo... —agregó la hasta ahora callada y ruborizada Hinata.

—Estas loca Sakura, sólo admite que en verdad es guapo... O ya está bien, por lo bajo... atractivo. No estamos preguntando si te gusta o te vas a casar con él... —dijo Tenten.

—¡¿Eh?! No.. esté.. digo ¡argg! Ustedes no entienden...

—Pero explicamos pues Sakura, no entiendo por qué te complicas —seguía Tenten.

—Si Sakura, no entiendo por qué te complicas —dijo Ino enfatizando en cada palabra. ¡Tonta! Sakura ¡Tonta! Mis amigas tienen razón, me estoy complicando demasiado, van a creer o especular puras cabezas de pescado si sigo así. Cómo me salgo de esta... ¡Piensa Sakura! ¡Piensa!...

—No es que... Ok es verdad, es guapo, pero es que... —¡Bingo!— ¡Sasuke!... ¡Si! ¡Sasuke-kun! obvio...

—¿Ah? —dijo Tenten.

—No en-entiendo —dijo Hinata.

—Ya po frentona, no te entiendo nada, explicarte bien de una vez —insistía Ino.

—No hay nada que entender chicas, lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke-kun es mucho más guapo que tu primo Ino, eso —¡Y es verdad! ¿Cierto Sakura? ¡¿Cierto?! No entiendo por qué me compliqué tanto, que tonta...

Inner: _si tu lo dices..._

Sakura: ¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Tu también?! ¿cállate y no te aparezcas!

Inner: ...

—Ahhhh ahora si po Sakura... Obviamente tu encuentras mucho más guapo a Sasuke-kun por qué te gusta... Pero yo hablando de un punto de vista totalmente imparcial creo que ambos son igual de guapos, pero a su manera... Ósea ¡míralos! ¡son muy distintos! —explicaba Tenten.

—¡Si! ¡Eso! A mi me gusta Sasuke-kun —enfaticé.

—Bien, pero no entendiste mi pregunta... No te pedí que lo compararas con Sasuke, sólo te pregunté si encuentras guapo a Naruto, nada más... — Tenten... ¿¡No te puedes callar por la mierda?! Me harté.

—¡Ay! ¡Si! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendí!... ¡Si, es guapo!... demasiado guapo —confesé muy enojada. No... cerda no por favor.. esa cara no... cerda no No ¡NO! ¡Uy! odio cuando pones esa sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Arg! ¡las voy a matar a todas!

—Jaja lo vez, lo es... Pero no te enojes, no hay nada malo encontrar a otra persona...—decía Tenten hasta que la interrumpí.

—¿Saben? Me aburrí, ¿cambiemos de tema de conversación por favor? —dije muy enojada— ¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita con Neji ayer Tenten?- dije cambiando mi expresión a una muy coqueta levantando y bajando las cejas constantemente (1313).

—¡Ah! Si cuéntanos todo de lo que hicieron con Neyi-kun —revivió la callada Hinata. ¡Seca Sakura, Seca!

—¡Ay! ¡chicas! ¡Lo pase increíble! Neji me llevó al nuevo circo que llegó a la ciudad ¡y no saben nada! luego fuimos a una pub con stand-comody. Pero antes... —Misión completa Sakura, por el momento no más preguntas y situaciones incómodas. Bueno... eso creí... pues cada vez que miraba a Ino me miraba a mi y a la mesa de los chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡¿Quien se cree ésta?! Para no darle en el gusto simplemente la ignoré y me centré en el relato de Tenten. Sin dudas fue la mejor elección pues ya a los minutos todas las chicas estábamos muerta de la risa debido a los chiste e imitaciones de Tenten. Sin dudas no me reía así en años. De verdad no sé que haría sin mi grupo de amigas, son los mejor a pesar de ser muy metidas (con qué derecho lo digo, yo soy igual jajaja). Finalizada la hora de almuerzo, por una razón muy extraña Sasuke-kun y los chicos siguieron sentados en la cafetería y con cara de muy apenadas... qué raros son, llegará tarde a clases, podría llegar a tener problemas con Danzo.

La última ronda de clases pasó muy rápido, ¡Gracias a Dios! todo esto se debió a que, cómo era primer día, nadie estaba listo para una clase de deporte con Gay-sensei. Toda la clases estaba muerta de la risa con los abrazos y consuelos desesperados y raritos de Gay-sensei con su alumno regalón, Lee. Apenas tuve la oportunidad pesqué a Ino de una ala directo al baño para aclararle unas cosas:

—¡Ay! ¡Frentezota! ¿qué rayos te pasa?

—¡A mi nada! ¡Acá el problema eres tu, llevas y traes a tu primo y empiezas a poner mil y una caras de maldad! ¡Y no te hagas! te conozco los suficientemente bien para saber por lo que pasa por el cerebrito ese que posees.

—Ok... Ok... y si se puede saber... ¿Qué crees que pasa por "ese" cerebrito? —Mierda, no podía decirlo, sólo iba a confirmarle sus sospechas...¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué ando diciendo?! ¿Confirmarle qué? ¡porqué no pasa nada! Ósea, ¡Pues claro! ella cree que mi comportamiento extraño es por su primo y no es así... osea no, esperen... pensándolo bien, es cierto, me incomoda... pero estoy segura que cree que... ¡Esperen! si me incomoda, es malo ¿no? ya que incomodar es un sentimiento/sensación no deseada, ¿o no? no pucha, esperen ¿por qué debería incomodarme? ¡Arg! y esas caras que pone ella, ¡cree saber todo! ¿Pero es mi mejor amiga no? ¿me debía conocer bien? A veces creo que me conoce mejor que yo misma. En fin su primo... su sonrisa... ¡Arg! y ese tartamudeo que dan ganas de ¡ZAZ! pegarle una cachetada y gritarle para que vuelva a hablar normal... como sea... esperen ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡mierda! ¡ni yo me entiendo! ¡Cerda bruja del mal!.

Tras ese lapsus mental sólo atiné a decir:

— Ya no te hagas... sólo basta de provocarme.

—¿Provocarte en qué?

—¡Arg! ¡Ya basta!

—Pero mira que estas loca, ¡no he dicho nada y te enojas conmigo!

—¡PERO TU CARAS Y TU SONRISA!

—¡¿MI CARA Y SONRISA QUÉ?! ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ FRENTEZOTA!

—¡SABES!... ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡YA VAMONOS!

—Esta bien, rápido amiga, quiero puro llegar a casa a dormir—Dijo la muy perra de mi amiga como si nada hubiera pasado. O.K Sakura, Ino lo hizo otra vez.

Y sin más no fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Estábamos caminando por la calle, pareciera como si nada hubiera ocurrido, todo era perfecto hasta que Ino de la nada casi me arranca el brazo para llevarme a la otra acera y... ¡OH GENIAL! ¡¿QUÉ MAS PUEDO ESPERAR?! ¡¿SE PODÍA PONER MEJOR?!

—¡Kiba! ¡Primito! ¿Que tal el primer día? veo que se hicieron muy bueno amigos, me alegra que ya te estés adaptando Naruto —dijo la cerda.

—Pues claro cerdito oing oing, con los chicos tenemos muy bueno recuerdos de Naruto, sin dudas lo reintegraríamos de inmediato a nuestro grupo —dijo Kiba. No puede evitar reírme, el "oing oing" fue una burla más que merecida para la cerda tramposa.

— ¡¿PERO COMO SE ATREVES EN LLAM...?! —me miró a mi y a Naruto, él cual también estaba riendo y... Mierda, esa cara del mal vuelve a parecer— ¡Arg! olvídalo... —tosiendo— Erm erm... ¿no les molesta que compartamos trayecto a casa cierto? —dijo Ino sonriente. ¡YO Y MI BOCOTA! ¿se podía poner peor? Si, ahí tienen... a veces pienso que Dios lee mi mente apropósito para luego castigarme... genial.

—Pues claro, no hay problema —dijo Naruto algo... ¿resignado?, al menos claramente no era la única incomoda por la situación. Y sin más nos fuimos. La situación era bastante incómoda, sólo la cerda y el amigo pulguiento hablaban y ni Naruto ni yo participábamos, simplemente seguíamos el juego... Sin dudas fueron los minutos más largo de mi vida, y no exagero. ¡Quería sólo irme! pensar y ordenar mi mente, aún no podía creer como en un día mi mente estuviera tan estresada y que no fuera por estudio. Dios al parece tuvo piedad conmigo y por cosas del destino debíamos separarnos, yo y Kiba debíamos ir calle arriba, mientras que Ino y Naruto calle abajo. ¡Al fin libertad! Al menos eso yo creí hasta cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos el chico perruno interrumpe nuestra conversación para preguntar:

—Shh, espera, ya que ahora estamos lo suficientemente lejos del par de rubios atarantados, dime... ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Sakura Haruno callada en todo el trayecto? ¿En serio?.

¡Matenme por favor!

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Capítulo 6: POV Naruto - ¡Actualizate!

**Capítulo 06 - POV Naruto - ¡Actualízate!**

Los días pasaron los días y mi incomodidad con Ino no cesaba... Sin embargo fingia como si no pasaba nada. Ya después de un tiempo no hablábamos nada. No era porque Ino y Sakura me cayeran mal, todo lo contrario, toda la felicidad y energía que radiaban era envidiable, me gustaría poder conocerlas mejor y todo su entorno. Pero es que, no podía... no podía evitar sentirme intimidado por ellas, por Sakura. Durante toda mi vida siempre terminando evitar a las chicas lindas y hermosas, siempre he sentido que debido a mi actitud tímida y tonta no soy digno para ninguna mujer, al menos no así... Y como sé aquello, o bien ellas nunca sentirían interés en mi y yo sufriría o bien, en el mejor de lo casos logro establece una relación, pero tarde o temprano ellas se darían cuenta de mi valor y terminarían dejándome. En ambos casos terminaría sufriendo. Por eso prefiero cortar por lo sano y ser, simplemente, un cobarde...

Dios, mi estado de ánimo cae hasta el piso cuando hablo de estas cosa... ¡OK! hablemos mis nuevos amigos. Todo iba viento en popa. Mi amistad y confianza con los chicos aumentaba de manera exponencial con el tiempo, sobretodo con Sasuke, de verdad nuestra amistad cada vez era más fuerte, sin dudas ha sido él ha sido único mejor amigo que tenido alguna vez y ahora que retomamos nuestra amistad era cuestión de tiempo para que volviéramos a ser como hermanos. De verdad mis amigos eran buenas personas, algo flojos como comenté una vez, pero de verdad tienen buenos corazones e intensiones... o al menos eso dice mi corazonada. Hoy terminaba mi primera semana de clases, era viernes y por alguna razón de estatuto del colegio salíamos un bloque más temprano, ¡más que genial!. Después de clases nos quedamos con los chicos conversando aduera, en los pastos del establecimiento:

—Y bien chicos, ¿qué haremos con Naruto? —inicio Kiba.

—¿Ah? —que lo único que atiné a decir.

—Hmmm, creo que primero el Dobe ya debe empezar a sincronizarse con nosotros —dijo Sasuke—. Después de todo, creo que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente ¿no Dobe?.

— ¿"Sincronizarse"? pero ¿qué mierda es eso Sasuke? ¿Nos ves cara de celular o de algún aparato a caso? —dijo Kiba. Jajaja me agradaba los expresivo y escandaloso que es mi amigo perruno.

—Tksss, si serás Kiba —dijo Shikamaru.

—Yo tampoco entiendo —defendí a Kiba.

—Par de tarados tenían que ser, Dobe... digo que primero debemos entendernos y comunicarnos bien entre todos nosotros, pues ya es hora de planificar bien las futuras salidas y fiestas que tengamos. ¿Somos amigos después do? ¿no?

"Salidas"... "Fiestas"... mierda, me daba miedo esas palabras, no era muy de salir mucho... pero estaba muy consciente que si quería vivir una vida adolescente común y corriente, tarde o temprano tendré que salir de mi burbuja y superar mi timidez. Además me gusta y disfruto de la amistad de mi amigos, y ahora mismo estoy recordando las palabras de mi padre "no todo en la vida es gratis". Debía enfrentar mis miedos.

—¡Muy cierto Sasuke! ya Naruto danos tu celular —dijo Kiba.

—¿Ah? Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen... ehhh... mi número es... Ehhh... Etto... —decía hasta que el Teme interrumpe.

—Dobe... ¿No te lo sabes verdad?

—No —dije frustrado. Es que de verdad nunca lo ocupaba, salvo para llamar a Ero-sennin o a mis familiares. ¡No me miré así estimado lector! ¿De qué me sirve gastar mi memoria en una secuencia insignificante de números? Con los idiota que soy de igual forma lo terminaría olvidando.

—Tksss, pero que problemático Naruto.

—Ya no importa, danos tu celular para que te marquemos nuestros números —prosiguió Kiba.

—Etto.. veran... no lo tengo aquí, está en mi casa —dije. ¿Qué? ¡No me miren así! ¡es verdad, si nunca lo uso!.

—Dios mio, Dobe —dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por la cara.

—¡¿Pero para qué mierda tienes un celular y lo dejas en tu casa?! —quejaba Kiba.

—Tks... que problemático es todo esto... tenemos muchísimo trabajo contigo Naruto... —se quejaba por milésima vez Shikamaru.

—Je.. jeje.. etto... disculpen Jejeje —reí nerviosamente— es que verdad antes no lo usaba, ahora recién con ustedes le daré un buen uso Jejeje prometo tráelo el lunes sin falta.

—¡No viejo! ¡estas peor de lo que creí! así que tendremos nuestra primera "junta hawaina" en tu casa ahora mismo, me importa una mierda si tienes algo que hacer, cancela todo por qué de esta no te salvas... Ahora comienza tu actualización viejo.

— ¿"junta hawaina"? — pregunté.

— Puros cocos... —dijo Sasuke

— ¿Ah?... Jajaja ahora entiendo.. pero oye... ¿hablan en serio? —dije aún incrédulo.

— ¡Que si! así que llévanos a tu casa —protestó Kiba.

— Ya vamos Dobe —Dijo Sasuke.

— Tksss, que fastidio, y yo quería llegar a dormir... no queda otra, así que andando.

Y sin más, practicamente se auto invitaron a mi casa. Cuando llegué mi mamá estaba incrédula igual que yo, sin embargo después estaba muy feliz, pues claro su hijo tímido y regalón llega de la nada con su nuevo grupo de amigos después de mucho tiempo:

— ¡Naruto, llegas con tus amigos y no me avisas! — se quejaba mamá pero luego con una sonrisa a mis invitados — Sasuke-kun, ¡tanto tiempo! ¡qué grande estas! ¿Como están tus padres? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que ingrata he sido! ¡Como me olvidé de los Uchiha! ¡no los he llamado y avisarles que hemos vuelto... me dirán que soy una pésima amiga!.

— Muy bien, muy bien, muchas gracias Kushina-san, y no no no, no se preocupe, deben estar muy ocupados con su llegada a Konoha.

— No, no hay excusa... ¡ahora mismo los contacto! Tengo que retomar nuestra amistad —decía mamá— en fin, chicos, siéntanse en su casa, pasen, ¡pasen!.

Mi pieza milagrosamente estaba muy ordenada, pues siempre estaba desordenada, pero por alguna razón estaba todo perfecto, olía bien, todo doblado. Es como si la amada de mi madre tuviera telepatía:

—OK Naruto pásale el celular a Shikamaru —dijo Kiba. Luego apenas se lo dí empezó la operación "Actualización de Naruto".

Como si fueran un equipo Sasuke fue directo a mi closet y empezó a registrar toda mi ropa, separando cosas. Shikamaru empezó a intrusear mi celular, agregó numeros y aplicaciones a mi celular y Kiba en el computador empezó a navegar por la principales redes sociales.

—¿Tienes Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr.. etc etc? —preguntó Kiba.

—Sólo tenía Facebook, pero lo cerré porque no lo usaba y tenia muy poca... —dije hasta que me interrumpió Kiba:

—Bien, mira reabre tu cuenta Facebook, y create una cuenta en cada una de estas redes sociales y tranquilo no veré tu contraseña —decía Kiba. Sin contradecirle, hice caso. Luego Kiba observó mi antigua cuenta de Facebook —¡Dios Naruto! ¡20 amigos!, ¡¿Really?! —se quejó Kiba.

—Primera y última vez que dices algo en inglés perro —reía Shika.

—¡Calla que esto es serio! Mira Naruto, mira tus fotos de perfil y tus albumnes... ¿puras imágenes de dibujos animados, juegos y serie? ¡Ninguna imágen tuya! Dios, ¿y juegas Candy crush? —continuó Kiba.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo en contra de Candy crush! —dijo Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos de par en par— De hecho ya lo puse en tu celular Naruto, junto a un entrenador de Shogi.

—Si, como sea, ya mira, estamos mal... ¡Ya! manos a la obra! empecemos a borrar esto, y esto y esto, esto otro... —siguió Kiba.

Y así siguieron los chicos, estuvieron casi toda la tarde en mi habitación.

Ya para la casi la hora de la cena, no me lo podía creer:

—Ya Dobe, ropa separada, bota esa mierda o úsala de pijama o qué sé yo, pero esta otra — indicando a otro tumulto más pequeño de ropa — me gusta, te combinará bien y a las chicas les encantará, te lo digo yo — infló el peso Sasuke.

—Listo, estas en todas las redes sociales, les envie invitación de amistad a todos los de las escuela y ya vas por 150 amigos, y eso que no aceptan todos aún... —comentaba Kiba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡A toda la escuela! ¡Pero con suerte los conozco a ustedes!

—¿Y? —dijeron todos— Todos lo hacen...

—De hecho, a mi no me gusta agregar desconocidos Dobe —dijo Sasuke— Pero yo me limito ha aceptar hasta sólo los conocidos visualmente, y eso incluye a toda la escuela.

—Toma —dijo Shikamaru pasándome mi celular— Ya te vinculé en todas las redes sociales en que recien te registraste en tu celular, además te uní a un chat en Whatsapp con todos nosotros y otro con todo el curso —ahora comentaba Shikamaru.

Sin pensarlo mientras me hablaban, fui a Facebook y cancelé unas solicitudes MUY puntuales.

—Uff creo que estamos listos... no miento, falta una foto decente tuya Dobe —dijo Sasuke.

—No, en realidad dos fotos, ya vengan todos foto de grupo —dijo Kiba.

—Tkks, no te mandes con esas pendejadas cursis Kiba —dijo Shikamaru.

—Shh sólo hazlo... ya vengan ahora una mega selfie grupal sexual hawaina —continuó Kiba— ya 3... 2... 1 —Y ahí tenia mi primera foto con mi grupo de amigos... increíble, a inicios de esa semana estaba sólo y ahora mismo, 5 días después, en mi cuarto estaba riendo y disfrutando la compañía de 3 increíbles personas que se estaban tomando gran parte de su tiempo en ayudarme y hacerme feliz. En ese momento me sentía alegre y triste a la vez: Alegre, por tenerlos a ellos. Triste, por pensar que lo estaban haciendo por calidad. Sea cual sea la respuesta no quería que nada importara en ese momento, era feliz y no quería estropearlo. Me aguanté la ganas de llorar y simplemente reir y sonreia como nunca antes lo habia hecho. De pronto sentí el sonido de una camara sacando una fotografìa:

— Al parecer ya tenemos tu foto de perfil, Dobe —sentenció Sasuke.

Y claro que la tenían...

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Capítulo 7: POV Sakura - ¡Es viernes!

**Capítulo 07 - POV Sakura - ¡Al fin es Viernes!**

¡Dios! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Por fin es viernes! Y eso significa una cosa: ¡Libertad, relajo y diversión! De hecho diría eso y ¡mucho más!. Y la verdad la tengo más que merecida... La primera semana se me hizo ¡ETERNA! Sobretodo los primeros días pues Ino y sus insinuaciones no cesaban, sin embargo yo simplemente no le seguí la corriente. Ya para a la mitad de semana Ino dejo de molestarme y con buena razón, pues su primo nunca más nos dirigió la palabra, por alguna razón me dio la impresión de que nos ignoraba a propósito. Qué mejor para mi.

Además durante toda esta semana pude observar indirectamente su comportamiento y sucede que es un verdadero Baka sin personalidad. Siempre lo ví tímido, callado, sin iniciativa, a la cola de los chicos. Eso verdad merece un gran ¡Next!, no se puede ni comparar con Sasuke-kun. ¡Obvio que no! puede que físicamente Naruto sea algo guapo per...

Inner: ¿Algo? pero si es...

Sakura: Shhh ¡tu calla!

Inner: ...

Como digo, OK, puede que sea guapo, pero en actitud no hay comparación... Sasuke-kun es genial, si bien es serio y algo frió, en su favor es decidido y seguro de si mismo... Y eso es lo que busco en un hombre. Quiero sentirme protegida y segura. Y estoy seguro que es algo que Naruto no me podría entregar.

Inner: Si tan poco te importa, ¿Por qué tanta comparaciones?

Sakura: ¡Pero qué demonios!... ¿Que tu no debería apoyarme? ¡Arg!

Inner: Simplemente yo no reprimo nada tuyo.

Sakura: ¡Ya calla!... ¿pero sabes algo? ¡tienes razón!

Inner: ¿En serio?

Pues, si, mi Inner tiene razón... no debería ni comparar o tener este tipos de pensamientos, al final de cuentas Naruto es un compañero de curso tal como lo son Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Choujin, Shino, etc y por ese simple hecho debería llevarme bien con él... Pues al final de cuentas estaremos estos 2 últimos años juntos compartiendo. Además olvidé un detalle muy importante... ¡Es amigo de Sasuke-kun! ¡Cómo tan tonta Sakura!.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo con la chicas hablábamos y planificábamos cosas:

— Y bien chicas ¿que hacemos ahora este fin de semana?— Inicio Ten Ten.

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Yo posiblemente les tengo panorama para mañana o el domingo en la noche! ¿Quien se anima una fiesta de proporciones?— dijo Ino emocionada.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿En serio? ¿Quien puso su casa? — pregunté incrédula.

— Aún no es nada confirmado. Hoy me encontré con Chouji de camino a la escuela y logré convencerlo de realizar una de sus grandes fiesta, por el inicio del año escolar. Dijo que iba a preguntar y hacer los movimientos posibles para poder realizarla — explicaba mi rubia amiga.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo me apunto! ¡Las fiestas de Chouji son siempre geniales! — gritaba emocionada Ten Ten.

Y pues tenían razón... las fiestas de Chouji siempre eran geniales, pues además de tener demasiado espacio (al punto de ser casi una mansión), por el hecho de que la familia Akimichi era muy acomodada, Chouji siempre regalaba y entregaba los bebestibles y comida prácticamente de cantidad ilimitada (Y tenian que ser así despues de todo, al final de cuentas se trataba de Chouji). Además las fiestas de Chouji siempre era el centro de atención de casi toda la escuela... siempre los principales chisme, rumores y anécdotas surgía de ahí y retumbaban y repercutía por todo el año.

— Esta bien, ¡Me apunto! — dice de forma muy animada.

— No sé... — Dijo Hinata. Siempre tenia una escusa para no ir a las fiestas.

— ¡Ay! ¡pero vayamos Hinata! ¡no seas fome! — alentaba Ten Ten.

— Si Hinata, es una instancia para pasarlo bien, quien sabe hasta a lo mejor conocer a alguien — dijo Ino con su típico gesto 1313.

— ¡Si Hinata vamos! — decía.

— E Ino, ¿tu primo irá? — preguntó Ten Ten.

— No creo... Naruto no de ese tipo de personas... lamentablemente no ha abierto como yo lo esperaba en la semana — decía tristemente Ino — tía Kushina tenía razón... — susurró para ella muy bajo, pero alcancé a escucharla.

— ¿Tenía razón con qué? — pregunté muy intrigada.

— ¿Ah? no, nada... — decía desanimadamente Ino — En fin, ¿irás Hinata? — cambio de la nada su desplante a uno más animado Ino.

— Mmm, déjenme pensarlo... — dijo de forma tímida e insegura Hinata.

— ¡Ya yo me encargo con Neji de convencerla! — decía Ten Ten.

— ¡Ya genial! — sentenció Ino — Ya vayamos a la última clases ¡para terminar con este tormento!.

Y sin más volvimos a la última hora de clases. Gracias a Dios salíamos más temprano por lo que la hora pasó volando y al rato empezó a sonar campana de salida. Cuando comenzabamos a abandonar el colegio para tomar rumbo a casa, mi rubia amiga me pregunta:

— ¿Y tu a donde crees que vas frentona? — preguntó la rubia.

— ¿A casa? — dije dudosa.

— ¿Y con qué crees que vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana? —

— ¡¿Te confirmó Chouji?! —

— No mensa, recién salimos de clases, ¿pero a caso piensas ir de compras el mismo día? —

— Mmmm, bueno ¡ya! ¡tarde de chicas! — dije muy animada.

— ¡Genial frentona! ¡sabia que no me defraudarías — dijo la rubia — ¡Ahora rumbo al centro comercial!

Y ahí se nos fue toda la tarde, junto a muy amiga cerda paseamos por todas las tiendas probándonos ropa y comprando cosas. Digo... más Ino comprando cosas que yo, pues: Primero, me daba mucho pudor. Ino tenía muchas más curvas que yo, sobre todo busto y aunque mi trasero fuese más grande, en mi opinión eso no tenía competencia con la figura de mi hermosa amiga. Y segundo, estaba muy corta de dinero... sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para gastar del poco de mis ahorro y comprarme un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba mi figura.

Ya era tarde cuando veníamos de vuelta, para nuestra sorpresa, mientras pasábamos por el parque, nos encontramos con Neji y Ten Ten caminando junto de una forma muy acaramelada y tierna.

— Ufff miren al par de tortolitos— molestaba Ino.

— ¡Ay! Ino que dices — decía ruborizada y nerviosa Ten Ten.

— Hacen linda pareja — dije de forma muy alegre. Y era verdad, ambos se veía muy bien juntos, a pesar de que Neji siempre tenia cara de enojo y ser algo frió, con Ten Ten su desplante se perdía completamente.

— ¡Ay! tu tambien Sakura, ¡que dices!— Ahora ambos parecían tomates — Veníamos de regreso de... ¡pasear! —

— Si, claro, pasear... — reía Ino.

— ¡Qué pesadas! en fin, ahora con Neji íbamos por un helado, ¿se nos unen? —

— No queremos interrumpir nada — dije.

— Pero qué dices, ¡no pasa nada!, su compañia será muy agradable — insistía Ten Ten.

— Aaa frentona, no se tu, pero yo estoy hambrienta y con mil antojos después de la caminata que nos mandamos, así que vamos —

— Te pasas cerda... ya esta bien ¡vamos! —

Eran cercas de las 21:00 hrs y estábamos de los más bien hablando y conversando de cualquier cosa. Además comía helado de CHOCOLATE, mi némesis, mi peor tentación. No podía ser mejor.

— ¡Ey Ino! no creí que tu primo fuese tan moderno — decía Ten Ten.

— Hmmm es verdad, en poco tiempo ya tiene de contacto a todo el mundo — agregó Neji.

— ¿Pero de que hablan? — preguntó Ino.

— Miren sus celulares — Dijo Ten Ten

Y sin más revise tenia una notificación de _WhatsApp_:

ElCursoDeKakashi

07 de marzo de 2014

Shika ha añadido a +569XXXXXXX

17:38 - Shika (Shikamaru) : un nuevo problemático al grupo!

17:40 - Pulgoso (Kiba): Denle la bienvenida a Naruto gente!

17:41 - Lee: ¡Bien Naruto-kun! ¡Bienvenido!

17:41 - Karin: :O ¡Primito! ¡¿Tenías celular con wsapp y no me tenías agregada?!

17:42 - Pulgoso: Nadie te quiere Karin, de hecho tengo bloqueada.

17:42 - Shika: Y yo

17:42 - Hinata: Bienvenido... Naruto-kun :)

17:43 - Sasuke-kun: ...

17:43 - Karin: Par de estúpidos...

17:43 - Karin: ¿Tu también Sasuke-kun? :(

17:44 - Sasuke-kun: ...

17:44 - Karin: :(

17:48 - Ten Ten: Bienvenido Naruto! quien se hubiera imaginado que tenías wsapp :)

...

... (mucho blablabla que no leería)

...

21:02 - Shino: ...Y así fue como salvé a una aveja.

21:02 - Pulgoso: Súper interesante y relevante tu relato Shino ¬¬

21:03 - +569XXXXXXX (Naruto): Jejeje gracias por la bienvenida! no uso mucho esto pero los chicos me incitaron (u obligaron) a usarlo más.

21:03 - Shino: Sin las avejas estaríamos más que perdidos, mira googlea.

21:03 - Shino: Al fin hablas Naruto.

21:04 - Lee: ¡Naruto-kun!

21:04 - Sasuke-kun: Al fin hablas Dobe.

21:05 - Pulgoso: Esa Naruto!

21:06 - +569XXXXXXX (Naruto): Chicos, estoy sentado al lado de ustedes ¬¬ no es necesario hablar por aquí...

21:07 - Pulgoso: cierto, por aquí no, por nuestro grupo hawaino.

21:07 - Shika: Tksss, paren de hablar que no para de vibrarme el celular.

21:07 - Shino: Pero usa el silencio que tiene la aplicación.

21:07 - Shika: ¿Y crees que no lo hice? El problema es que eso sólo da la opción de 8hrs, 1 sema o 1 año... que fatidio.

21:08 - Lee: Pero silencialo de nuevo Shikamaru.

21:08 - Shika: Que fastidio...

¿Naruto con wsapp? no me lo esperaba, pensé que era más... antiguito, en fin, creo que tendré que agregarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y el muy desgraciado no me tiene?!— se quejaba Ino— ¡A no! ¡de esta no se salva!—

_WhatsApp_

21:12 - Cerda (Ino): ¡NARUTO! ¡NO ME TENÍAS AGREGADA! ¡PESCA INTERNO!

21:12 - Karin: Ahí tienes a nuestro primo cerda...

21:12 - Lee: Pobre Naruto-kun... te compadezco y doy mi más sincero pésame.

21:12 - Karin: ¡¿Qué dices Cejotas?!

21:13 - Lee: Nada...

— ¡Aún no me lo puedo creer que no me tuviera agregada!— Se quejaba Ino.

— Ya no es para tengo, al menos te tiene en Facebook ¿no?— Dijo Neji

— ¡¿Que qué?!— grito Ino.

— Hace poco envió solicitud de amistad a todo el mundo, diría que a toda la escuela, tenia 120 amigos cuando ví y ahora creo que va por los 250— comentaba Neji — Lo sé por que me ha aparecido constantemente en mi Inicio.

— No sólo eso, también lo hizo en Instagram, Twitter, etc... etc... — agregaba Ten Ten — basta mirar su muro para ver que esta sincronizado con ¡TODO! —

— ¡PERO NO TENGO NINGUNA NOTIFICACIÓN DE NADA Y MENOS UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD! — gritaba Ino — ¡SOY SU PRIMA DIOS!, ¡NO! ¡ES QUE AHORA LO MATO! AHORA MISMO VOY Y...— No podía evitar reirme con la escena de mi amiga, parecía literalmente una loca. Mientras presenciaba la escenita de mi amiga aproveché de revisa mi Facebook y para mi sorpresa me pasaba lo mismo: Notificaciones 0. ¡Naruto tampoco me había enviado una solicitud de amistad! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?! No es que me afectara que él no me enviara una solicitud... pero me afecta el hecho que le enviara a todos una solicitud y que, hasta el momento, a Ino y a mi no hubieramos recibido nada, ¿Será por el comportamiento que ha habido durante toda la semana entre nosotros? De ser así no tiene sentido, ¡está agregando a toda la escuela! ¡gente que ni conoce, Dios!

— ¡Ay! Ino... puede que se le haya pasado... espera un poco, de seguro pronto te llegará su solicitud de amistad— Decía Ten Ten. Puede que tenga razón, no teníamos que dramatizar tanto. ¿no?

— O enviale tu la solici...— decía Neji hasta que fue interrumpido por Ino.

— ¡No! ¡Ósea NO QUE NO! ¡Si le envio solicitud a todo el mundo, debe con mayor razón enviarme una solicitud a mi! ¡Mi orgullo me prohíbe ser yo quien envie la solicitud!—

— Que mensa y orgullosa eres Ino— Decía Ten Ten

— Si, lo sé— decía la rubia— En fin ya, gracias por su compañia chicos, el helado lo disfruté muchísimo, pero me tengo que ir, ¿vienes Frentona?—

— Ehh, si yo tambien me voy con la Cerda, ¡nos vemos ojalá que mañana chicos!— dije.

— ¿Mañana? — Dijo Neji.

— Chouji quiere hace una fiesta, de seguro es mañana o el domingo— Dijo rápidamente Ten Ten.

— Wow, eso promete mucho, ojalá que así sea— Dijo Neji.

— Si, ojalá que si. ¡Hasta pronto! — Dijo Ino.

— ¡Hasta pronto!— dijeron el par de tortolitos.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos Ino me pregunta:

— Tampoco te envió ninguna notificación a ti ¿o no?—

CONTINUARÁ...

Estimados, espero que les esté gustando el fic, cualquier tipo de comentarios, críticas u opiniones es bienvenida. ¡Por favor, no duden en hacerlo! De verdad me ayudará a saber si estoy plasmando bien la historia.

Muchos saludos!


	8. Capítulo 8: Solicitud de amistad

Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Estaré atento a su comentarios!

**POV Sakura**

— Tampoco te envió ningún tipo de solicitud a ti ¿o no?—

— No —

— Mmmmm — meditaba Ino.

— ¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿Por qué tu primo nos está evadiendo a toda costa? — pregunté directamente.

— A mi si, pero a ti no tengo la más mínima idea —

¿Ah? ¿Nos ignora por razones distintas? ¡Pero si ni lo conozco! Desde que llegó sólo de dicho con suerte hemos articulado 2 oraciones.

— Miento — continuo Ino — tengo mis teorías, pero aún no quiero dar nada por seguro— soltó Ino, al parecer pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Y? cuéntame — De inmediato Ino me miro asustada. Tomo unos segundos seguramente elaborando algo para luego responderme:

— Nah, no pesques, en verdad mi primo es algo... inmaduro, sólo eso. De hecho, a lo mejor simplemente te ignora por que eres mi mejor amiga, y sabes que si sales o te enteras de algo, yo seré la primera en enterarme... míralo como si el cree que prácticamente somos la misma persona, de hecho si no te has dado cuenta, también ignora a Karin— decía Ino — Y lo hace con buena razón, nosotras eramos algo... pesadas con él a veces cuando niños. Pero créeme que no lo hacíamos en mala, de hecho salía de cariño jajaja — reía Ino nerviosamente — Pero como te digo, tampoco es para tanto, de hecho aún no habla con todo el curso—

Algo de mi decía que lo que me comentaba Ino no era del todo cierto, conocía perfectamente bien a la rubia cerda de mi amiga.

— Si pero aún así los agregó a todos ellos ¿no? — dije, quería dejarla en Jaque.

— Si, pero Sakura, no pesques, de seguro no te agregó por mi, de hecho creo que tu si deberías agregarlo, después de todo no quiero que ustedes no se hablen durante estos 2 años por mi, es absurdo — Decía Ino — Además créeme que es muy buena persona, algo tímido — ¿algo? — pero estoy segura que con el tiempo obtendrá confianza y se llevarán de maravillas — Eso sonó convincente, OK, pararé de increparla.

— Mmm tienes razón, de hecho yo estaba pensando justamente eso, estaremos juntos en la misma sala por 2 años, y es un compañero como cualquier otro como lo son Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, etc — argumentaba — además es muy amigo de Sasuke-kun y si quiero una oportunidad con él, debo llevarme bien con sus amigos ¿no? — Rápidamente noté como Ino se entristeció pero trato de fingir todo ante una sonrisa.

— Claro amiga, también por eso — "_¿Y qué le pasará a ésta?_" pensé.

Luego llego el momento de separarnos para poder llegar a nuestras respectivas casas, sin más nos despedimos y llegué a mi casa. El día había sido largo, mis padres ya habían cenado y estaba viendo una película, así que yo simplemente me hice algo liviano (el helado me llenó) y no me uní a ellos si no fui directo a habitación para acostarme a dormir.

Al otro día me levanté tarde, al punto que no desayuné para no estropear el apetito del almuerzo. En eso sólo faltaba hace tiempo hasta que Ino o Choujin nos confirmaran si la fiesta iba o no. Decidí hace tiempo por Internet. En eso mientras miraba mi Inicio aparece una Sugerencia: "¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki? 107 amigos en común"

Estuve meditando unos minutos si hace click o no hasta que dije:

— Ya, que más da — E hice click para ver su perfil. Apenas veo su muro me pierdo en su foto de perfil: Estaba Naruto sonriendo como nunca con su sonrisa gran zorruna ridículamente atractiva, con los brazos levantados y ambas manos descansando atrás de su cabeza. Era una sonrisa tan... natural, sincera, llena de alegría era una faceta que nunca había visto en él, salvo aquella vez que primera vez hablamos con Ino en el pasillo pero con la gran diferencia de aquella ocasión era que estaba vez se notaba completamente seguro y relajado, no estaba para nada nervioso.

Atrás, en su foto de portada, estaba los 4 chicos, era una selfie grupal que dirigida por Kiba con todos tomados tras los cuellos con los brazos. Estaba Kiba con una gran sonrisa a la derecha de la foto, con su mano izquierda tomaba la cámara, con el brazo derecho descansaba en el tras el cuello de Sasuke, éste último simplemente hacia una mueca alegre apoyándose en Naruto y Kiba, evidentemente. Finalmente estaba tras Naruto estaba Shikamaru haciendo una mueca alegre parecida a la de Sasuke, apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el cuello de Naruto y el brazo de Sasuke. Sin dudas quien se volvía a llevar el protagonismo de la foto era nuevamente Naruto (si, incluso sobre Sasuke-kun) seguía con su típica sonrisa zorruna, con la diferencia que esta vez tenia los parpados abiertos clavando sus ojos azul cielo directo al lente de la cámara. De momento me pertubé pensando que me miraba a mi, ¡Dios!. Además esta vez su mirada pareciera tener un dejo/toque a chico travieso o malo que me llegó a ruborizar y poner la piel de gallina.

Inner: _¡SHANNARO! ¡Pero si está...!_

Sakura: ¡Mierda pero en qué estoy pensado! ¡Tu calla! ¡Deberías ayudarme!

Inner: _Admite que en esas fotos quien se lleva toda la atención no es Sasuke-kun..._

OK, es verdad, pero lastima que sólo sea unas fotografías simplemente ¿o no? Poniendo lo pies en la tierra, recordé la personalidad y actitud que tuvo Naruto en toda la semana y claramente no era nada de atractiva e interesante. Es guapo, lo admito, pero reitero que deja mucho que desear en su personalidad. Sin tan sólo cambiara un poco fuese menos tímido y más seguro de sí mismo... ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! No creo que cambie, y si aún así lo hace ¡a mi me gusta Sasuke-kun! Estoy considerando seriamente no enviarle ninguna solicitud de amistad...

— Llevas un buen tiempo mirando a ese joven hija — ¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero que demonios?!... Rápidamente me giré y puse todo mi cuerpo tapando la pantalla como pude, mientras torpemente tanteaba con mis manos la pantalla para dar con el boton de apague de la pantalla, él cual con el que nunca pude dar. Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, mire con una cara sorprendida con mezcla de ira, odio, vergüenza, pena y miedo a mi Madre quien estaba son cargada sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡PERO MAMÁ! ¡¿QUÉ ...?! ¡¿CÓMO...?! ¡Arg! ¡Uy! ¡¿NO QUE ME ENSEÑASTE A TOCAR?! — Por fin pude articular.

— De hecho, lo hice y varias veces... — ¡¿Qué que?! ¡¿Y yo no escuché nada?!

— ¡¿Ehh?!... pues ¡aún así no debiste entrar! — Ahora por fin pude decidir en poner una clara cara de enojo.

— Pues me preocupé...—decía Mebuki — En fin... ¿quien es ese chico? — decía pícaramente mi Mamá.

— ¡Nadie! simplemente un compañero de curso que llegó hace poco — Era la verdad.

— ¿El hijo de Kushina? ¿Entonces ese es el primo de tu amiga Ino? Se nota, comparte el mismo color de pelo y unos ojos muy parecidos... los de él son más claros, más cielo — Y tenía mucha razón... ¡Arg! ¡pero no quiero habla con ella de aquello! ¡Y esperen! ¡¿conoce la madre de Naruto?!

— ¡Mamá! ¡No es lo que tu crees! sólo iba a agregarlo como amigo a Facebook, nada más— rápidamente pesqué el mouse clickié en "Agrega como amigo" — ¿Ves?—

— Si veo... — no paraba de mirarme pícaramente ¡Cómo tan tonta Sakura! ¡Nota mental: Poner seguro desde ahora siempre en la puerta! — En fin... te llamaba para preguntarte si te apetece un helado como postre—

— ¿De chocolate? —

— Chirimoya Alegre —

— Mmm... ok esta bien... —

— De acuerdo — se disponía a irse hasta que se detiene para mirarme de reojo y decirme — si pidieras mi opinión... ojalá sea un buen chico, me gusta... — y sin alcanzar a responderle se fue.

¡Pero quien se ha creído! ¡Prácticamente invadió mi espacio personal! ¡Y ES MÁS! ¡¿ME EMPAREJA?! Lo peor no terminaba ahí, de hecho recién estaba empezando...

"Hace unos segundos. Naruto Uzumaki ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad."

**POV Naruto**

La noche ayer fue fenomenal, mi mamá hizo cena para todos, luego no sé como se consiguió los números de los hogares de Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke y quedo con sus respectivos padres de que mi padre, Minato, los dejará después a sus respectivas casas en nuestro auto. Fue un gran día sin dudas, mi madre se lució e hizo lasagna. De repente vibró mi celular y apenas vi la notificación tragué en seco:

WhatsApp

ElCursoDeKakashi

21:12 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡NARUTO! ¡NO ME TENÍAS AGREGADA! ¡PESCA INTERNO!

21:12 - Karin: Ahí tienes a nuestro primo cerda...

21:12 - Lee: Pobre Naruto-kun... te compadezco y doy mi más sincero pésame.

21:12 - Karin: ¡¿Qué dices Cejotas?!

21:13 - Lee: Nada...

+56 9 12XXXXXX

21:12 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡TENÍAS WSAPP, FACEBOOK, INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, ... ETC, ¿Y NO ME HABÍAS DICHO?!

21:12 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡¿PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO?! ¡SOMOS FAMILIA!

Mierda, las noticias pasan rápido, ahora todo el mundo sabe que estoy en las redes sociales... me da miedo toda la brujería ésta que ofrece internet. Ahora Ino quería matarme, así que simplemente preferí ignorarla, ya se me ocurriría algo pasa salir de ésta. Finalmente después de la cena terminamos jugando un rato en la consola con los chicos, de hecho mi padre también se nos unió. Fue bastante cómico, jugamos de todo y en general: Kiba era mal perdedor y se quejaba, realmente era pésimo al igual que mi padre pero este último lo tomaba con humor, Shikamaru y Sasuke era bastante buenos yo, era... ni bueno, pero ni malo, simplemente me defendía.

Acompañé a mi padre en el auto a deja a los chicos, cuando ya veníamos de regreso me pregunta:

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —

— Más que excelente papá... más que excelente —

— Me alegra te adaptaras rápidamente a Kohona, son un gran grupo de chicos, cuídalos... —

— Sin dudas lo haré — sentencié.

Apenas llegué a casa, mi mamá quería que le contara detalles y esas cosas, me la saqué encima diciendo que tenia sueño y que habláramos mañana. ¿Quien rayos se cree? ¿A caso que ahora soy su hija? no eran cosas que quisiera compartir con ella. A veces me pregunto por qué mis padres no tuvieron más hijos, siento que todo el amor que me entrega mamá es excesivo, no tendría envidia en compartir ese amor, en serio. Cuando ya disponía en acostarme la rubia de mi prima ataca de nuevo:

+56 9 12XXXXXX

00:01 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡¿Qué no vas a hablarme?! ¡Veo los dos ticks! ¡No te hagas, sé que has vistos mis mensajes!

Mierda, olvide ese detalle que me explicó Shikamaru. No tenia otra... así que preferí agregarla y hablarle de una vez.

Ino

00:01 - ¡Hola primita! :D

00:01 - Ino: ¬¬

00:01 - Descuida, ahora te agregué :)

00:02 - Ino: Claro, ahora que te increpo lo haces ¬¬ ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me ignoras?

00:02 - No no no, perdóname, es que lo chicos me obligaron hace poco a empezar a utilizar toda infinidad de aplicaciones y redes sociales. Y aún estoy de trabajo en aprender de usar todo.

00:02 - Ino: Mmmm ¬¬

00:02 - Ino: Ok eso te creo ¬¬

00:03 - Ino: Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta. Me has estado evitando durante toda la semana, y para más, tampoco me agregas en ninguna otra red social.

¡¿Pero cómo se enteran todos de esos detalles?! Ahora estaba realmente asustado, realmente todo esto fomenta a formar psicopata profesionales.

00:03 - Son ideas tuyas, simplemente se me pasó.

00:03 - Ino: ¿Entonces dices que por simple coincidencia agregaste a todo el curso pero justo menos a mi y a Sakura?

¡¿?¡!?¡!?¡?!¿!¡¿PERO QUÉ DEM...?!¿ ?!¡'¡!?¿?!¡?!¿ ¡¿Cómo se dio cuenta de esos detalles?! Mierda, mierda y mierda. ¡Es una bruja! No hay otra explicación.

00:06 - Ino: Silencio otorga...

00:06 - ¿Cómo te das cuentas de todos esos detalles? me estas dando miedo... ¿Me estas espiando a caso?.

00:07 - Ino: Qué novato primo, se nota que eres nuevo en esto, te falta mucho...

00:07 - Ino: Y así que entonces es verdad ¿o no?

¡Arg! como tan imbécil Naruto, piensa un poco antes de hablar, ¡¿y ahora qué le responderé?!

00:08 - Ino: Sabes... entiendo perfectamente lo que te pasa. Lo único que te pido es que no sea tonto y agregues a Sakura.

00:08 - Ino: Seremos todos compañeros por estos 2 años, así que quiero que se lleven bien. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Al menos nosotros siempre estaremos unidos de por vida, somos primos, queramos o no.

¿Qué sabia lo que pasaba por mi cabeza? ¿En serio? era difícil de creer, durante toda mi vida siempre creí que nadie entendía mis problemas... ni si quiera mis propios padres, aunque estuvieran al tanto de mi actitud y personalidad. ¿Y qué tenia que ver Sakura en todo esto?. Ya estaba cansado, no quería pensar más, simplemente quería dormir, así que sin más sólo atiné a responder:

00:09 - Mañana prometo que las agrego, no te preocupes, ahora tengo sueño y me apesta usar facebook en el celular, mejor lo hago del computador.

00:09 - Ino: ¡Genial! ¡más te vale!

00:09 - Ino: Buena noches! 3 :*

00:10 . Buena noches.

Al otro día me sentía genial, me desperté súper tarde, iban a dar las 12 del día y por una extraña razón mi madre no me protestó por aún no haberme levantado. Una vez que bajé me encontré con mi padre, que como siempre acostumbraba, estaba leyendo el diario con su típico conjunto de ropa azul y pantuflas.

—¿Y mamá? — pregunté.

— Fue a visitar a Mikoto — decía mientras seguía leyendo el diario.

— ¿Mikoto?... — dije mientras seguía pensando— ... ¿La mamá de Sasuke?—

— Si, exactamente, era muy buenas amigas en la adolescencia, al parecer quieren retomar su amistad... —

— Ah, que bien! —

— Si, en fin, tu mamá no nos dejó nada... ¿te parece si compramos algo rico afuera para llevar? —

Y pues claro, no me puede negar, sin dudas sabía que significa eso: Ramen. ¡Dios! hace tiempo no comía el tan anhelado Ramen de cerdo asado. ¡No saben cómo lo disfruté!

— ¿Piensan hacer algo con los chicos? — preguntó papá.

— No que yo sepa, ahora iré a descansar un rato arriba, si surge algo de seguro me llamaran o avisan por wsapp —

— Veo que ya te estas acostumbrando a usar esas cositas —

— Bueno si, pero aún me falta mucho... —

— Si piensas salir, tienes mi permiso, no te preocupes por tu madre, yo me encargo — ¿En serio? wow, mi papá estaba impresionando — Por cierto, no le digas a tu mamá que estas conectado en todo con esa cosita... tu mamá está también en todas y es experta... y no creo que tu quieras tenerla como contacto ¿o no? — ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

— ¡¿Mamá tiene Facebook?! —

— Si, está metida en todo — Mierda, si me pilla no podré negarme a aceptarla. Era lo que menos quería tener ahora, una madre psicópata.

— Gracias por esa advertencia papá —

— Somos un equipo, ¿no? —

— Claro jajaa — Mi padre tenia mucha razón, debíamos ser así si queremos domar y controlar a la Furia Sangrienta ¿No?

Ya en mi habitación un mensaje de Ino me saco de mi casilla:

Ino

15:03 - Ino: ¿Y bien? ¿Le enviaste una solicitud de amistad a Sakura? ¬¬

15:03 - Ya, ya! ¬¬ Ahora mismo lo hago!

15:03 - Ino: :)

Apenas toco mi computador y miro Facebook me doy cuenta que tenía una infinidad de notificaciones, pero una en particular me llamó la atención: "Hace 1 min. Solicitud de Amistad: Sakura Haruno. 107 amigos en común. Confirmar. Eliminar Solicitud"

15:05 - Oye Ino... ya no le enviaré una solicitud a tu amiga.

15:05 . Ino: ¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? LO PROMETISTE.

15:05 - No, es que... fue ella quien me acaba de enviar la solicitud de amistad a mi.

15:05 - Ino: :O

15:05 - Ino: ¡Acepta!

Y sin más acepté. Esa decisión fue mi perdición, su foto de portada era un gran árbol de cerezo justo en una linda puesta de sol. Era un paisaje hermoso, pero donde de verdad me perdí fue en su foto de perfil. Estaba ella sonriendo a la cámara mientras como podía agarraba su sobrero el cual se quería escapar con el viento junto a sus cabellos. Esa sonrisa. Esos ojos. Dios, apenas volví a la realidad, me percaté que en su álbum de fotos, tenía más de 400 fotos. Sin dudas, tenía una gran colección que revisar...

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Capítulo 9: La fiesta

Estimados,

Gracias por todo los comentarios y MP enviados, que bueno que les esté gustando la historia. Nuevamente, reitero, no duden en comentar, opinar y criticar respecto al fic, me son de gran ayudar. Si hay algo que no se entienda o no esté bien explicado, mal redactado, etc... no duden en avisar, les responderé sin dudas!

Nuevamente, muchas gracias.

Sin más les dejo con un nuevo capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

Estaba embobado viendo una tras otra fotografía de Sakura, era simplemente hermosa, muy fotogénica por lo demás, en ningún fotografía se veía mal... hasta en la foto durmiendo o enojada salía bien (a pesar de dar algo de terror). Una verdadera musa.

Hubiera seguido así durante hora hasta que de repente el celular comenzó a vibrar como loco, apenas vi el celular, Whatsapp explotaba:

ElCursoDeKakashi

16:07 - Chouji: ¡ESTIMADOS! ¡HOY FIESTA EN MI CASA A LAS 20:00 HRS! ¡AVISEN A TODOS SUS CONOCIDOS!  
>16:07 - Lee: ¡Si! ¡Todos vayamos y vibremos al ritmo de la llama de nuestra juventud!<br>16:07 - Ino: ¡YA SABEN CHICAS!  
>16:07 - Karin: ¡HOY NO SE DUERME!<br>16:07 - Kiba: ¡Pedazo de panorama que te mandaste Chouji!  
>16:07 - Ten Ten: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!<p>

...

ClubHawaiano

16:07 - Kiba: ¡Ya chicos! ¡Hoy panorama en casa de Chouji!  
>16:07 - Shika: Tksss... sólo por ser una fiesta de Chouji iré.<br>16:07 - Teme (Sasuke): Mmm... llegó la hora de estrenar y alistar al Dobe.

Mierda, de pronto me vino todo el miedo... no era parte de mi mundo ir a fiestas, estaba aterrado... aterrado a no encajar, aterrado a aburrir, aterrado a hacer el ridículo, aterrado a quedar sólo... Pero estaba más que consciente de que sí daba un paso atrás ya tenía la soledad más que asegurada. Así que no quedó otra:

16:08 - Supongo que tendré que ir ¿no? no queda otra.  
>16:08 - Kiba: ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡si no vas nosotros mismo vamos a tu casa y te sacamos a patadas y te obligamos a ir!.<br>16:08 - Teme: Hmm, por si a caso mejor reunámosnos en casa del Dobe y desde ahí partimos a la casa de Chouji.  
>16:08 - Kiba: ¡Buena idea Sasuke!<br>16:09 - Jejeje estoy acorralado entonces.  
>16:09 - Shika: Tksss, ¿En serio? ¡pero si me queda la casa de Chouji al lado! que fastidio...<br>16:09 - Kiba: En las buenas y en la malas Shika.  
>16:09 - Shika: Tksss, a veces pienso en por qué me junto con ustedes.<br>16:09 - Kiba: Por nos amas 3  
>16:09 - Shika: Son unos atolondrados...<br>16:10 - Teme: Entonces a las 18:00 en casa del Dobe...  
>16:10 - Kiba: Nos vemos!<br>16:10 - Shika: Bah, no queda otra.  
>16:10 - Jejeje ¡los espero!<p>

Ino

16:17 - Ino: ¿Irás?

16:17 - No tengo otra opción, los chicos me obligaron xd

16:17 - Ino: ¡Bien! ¡Genial!

16:17 - Ino: Nos vemos allá entonces :*  
>16:18 - Eso creo jeje<p>

Me puse a ver películas y el tiempo pasó volando, ya al rato estaban todos los chicos en mi sala esperándome a que yo terminara de ducharme y vestirme. Fuí muy estándar, camisa blanca, jeans negros y unas converses. Cuando ya estábamos todos listos entré en pavor:

— Etto... chicos... ¿seguro que quieren que vaya? —  
>— Si serás Dobe, vinimos especialmente a asegurarnos a que vayas, te vamos a obligar a ir—<br>— Viejo, de esta no te salva ya te dije —  
>— Tksss siempre tan problemático Naruto, no me hagas arrepentirme de venir hasta aquí... la fiesta me quedaba al lado...—<br>— Etto... es que... estoy nervioso, nunca he bailado, cortejado a una chica o etc... soy muy tímido... —  
>— ¡Shhh! para de llorar y vamos andando, y tu tranquilo, estarás nervioso, pero tu sólo síguenos y confía en nosotros, ya verás que lo pasarás bien—<br>— ¡Naruto! — dijo mi papá que estaba en la cocina, al parecer escuchó toda nuestra conversación— Pásalo bien hijo mio, y recuerda: "Quien no se arriesga, no cruza el rio" — dijo mi padre sonriendo — chicos les encargo a mi hijo, ¡hasta luego! ¡pásenlo bien!— dijo mi padre despidiéndose de los chicos comenzando a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.  
>— Hasta pronto papáMinato-san — dijimos respectivamente.  
>— No se preocupen lo cuidaremos muy bien...— Dijo el Teme<br>— Ya andando — dijo Shikamaru

Y sin más, nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente a la fiesta de Chouji.

**POV Sakura**

¡¿ME HABÍA ACEPTADO?! ¡PERO SI LE ENVIÉ LA SOLICITUD HACE 1 MINUTO ATRÁS!

Sabía que mi mamá llegaría en cualquier momento, así que simplemente opté por apagar todo y ponerme a ver televisión... haber si logro encontrar algo que me distrajera. Lo bueno es que a la hora Chouji empezó a avisar a todos sus grupos y redes sociales sobre su fiesta. ¡Teníamos un panorama al fin con la chicas! Así que quede con las chicas en juntarnos en casa de Tenten, que era la más cercana a la "mansión" de Chouji. Ya cercana a la hora me duche y alisté, me puse mi nuevo vestido rojo, con mis tacones agujas rojo oscuro que dejaban todos mis pies al descubierto, eran mis favoritos. No era mucho de maquillaje, simplemente polvoree casi nada en mis pómulos, delineé mis pestañas y finalmente aplique mi rush favorito color rosa.

Cada chica estaba despampanante, Ino estaba con un vestido morado muy ajustado que resaltaban sus bustos y su silueta, además de tener su pelo suelto. Tenten no se quedaba atrás, tenia su cabello suelto y su vestido blanco que jugaban muy bien con sus tacones negros. ¡Tambien estaba Hinata! ¡Si! ¡la convencieron finalmente de ir!. Estaba, más que hermosa, sentía envidia total de ella, jugaba con un vestido color crema eléctrico que iban muy bien con sus ojos perlas y su exuberante pero bien trabajado cuerpo, además el contraste que formaba con tu pelo azulino oscuro (que estaba tomado) resaltaba los rasgos de su cara... Hoy matábamos. Ya a las 22:15 hrs estábamos en la entrada de la fiesta.

— ¡Ah! verdad, no saben nada — Dijo Ino.  
>— ¿Qué cosa? cuenta — le dije a la cerda.<br>— ¡Mi primo Naruto vendrá! ¡estoy casi segura que es su primera vez en una fiesta! —  
>— ¡Bromeas! Jajaja esto será divertido — dijo Tenten<br>— Ohh! Naruto-kun... — dijo ruborizada Hinata.

Yo no sabia ni qué decir, me hubiese gustado enterarme al verlo ahí, pero ahora que sabia que estaría, ¿Qué trato le daré al Baka ese? Al recordar la escena que presencie con mi madre en la tarde, no podía evitar ruborizarme y sentirme incomoda ante su presencia.

— Ya, ¡a pasarla bien chicas! — sentencio Ino.

Y sin más, entramos.

**POV Naruto**

Llegamos tarde, al rededor de las 22:00hrs, según Kiba era de perdedores llegar a la hora en una fiesta masiva. Pues yo hubiera sido uno de esos perdedores... En fin, estaba todo movido, había gente que no conocía y que me saludaba como si nada. Estaba literalmente la embarrada, la música estaba tan fuerte que no se podía conversar ni a medio metro. La pista de baile, que estaba al centro de la casa, aún estaba vacía, eso me pareció muy raro. Sin más los chicos me arrastraron a un rincón de la casa a una gran sala continua a la pista pero algo más alejada de la música, creo que sería comúnmente el living de una casa. Ahí estaban todos los chicos del cursos compartiendo y bebiendo.

Estaba Chouji, Lee, Shino, Neji y Sai, también otros chicos más que no conocía y al parecer estaban metidos en otra conversación.

— ¡Hola/Qué hay/Hmmm/Tkss! — saludamos a todos, respectivamente.  
>— ¡Oh! ¡Han llegado chicos! — dijo Chouji — Siéntanse como en su casa, saquen el bebestible y comida que quieran — sentenció.<br>— ¡Hola chicos! ¡que bueno que hayan llegado con Naruto-kun! ¡Aprovechamos de celebrar su integración al curso siguiendo la llama de nuestra juventud! — dijo el Cejotas.  
>— Para de habla de la "llama de nuestra juventud" Lee, haces el ridículo — dijo Shino.<br>— ¡¿Te caigo mal Shino-kun?! ¡¿Qué te hice?! — dijo al borde del llanto Lee. Era muy dramático ese Cejotas.  
>— Dios, nada... — decía Shino.<br>— ¿Que sucede que nadie baila? — le pregunté a los chicos.  
>— ¿Ya quieres bailar campeón? Y yo que pensé que eras tímido — dijo Kiba.<br>— No, no, no... por favor no, sólo preguntaba por simple curiosidad — expliqué.  
>— Es muy temprano Dobe, primero hay que comer y compartir, deja que el alcohol haga su efecto y ya verás como todo el mundo se lanza a la pista —<br>— Según mis cálculos tipo 00:00 se prenderá todo — dijo Shikamaru.  
>— ¿Alcohol? — pregunté ante la respuesta del Teme.<br>— No me digas que no tomas Naruto... — Dijo Neji  
>— No, no, si tomo, no mucho pero si tomo, de hecho me gustan mucho los tragos dulces — dije. Era verdad, siempre en las ocasiones que mis padres les daba por tomar, prefirieron convidarme y enseñarme ellos mismos. Como no salia, no querían que si se daba la ocasión uno de estos días llegara pasado a media noche todo fermentando y haciendo escándalos.<br>— Ufff, menos mal, no quería ser niñero de nadie Dobe — dijo el Teme  
>— ¿Y entonces que tiene que haya alcohol Naruto? — dijo Shika<br>— Pues míralos — apunté señalando a unos chicos que con suerte estaba en primero de secundaria — hay muchos menores de edad, y dudo que tengan cultura etílica—  
>— Ahhh, eso... se nota que no los conoces. De todas maneras no te preocupes, en el peor de los casos eso será trabajo para los guardias de Chouji — dijo Shika.<br>— Jejeje si, a los escandalosos los encerramos y a los bellos durmientes los mandamos a fermentar en un taxis directo a sus casas — reía Chouji.  
>— Si, en fin, oye Naruto... ¿qué es esa mierda de que "te gustan los tragos dulces"? los tragos dulces son para minas — decía Kiba. Cómicamente, justamente cada vez que tomaba, siempre tenía para elegir entre los tragos de mi padre y madre. Y por alguna razón extraña, me gustaban más los de mi madre.<br>— Jejeje qué puedo decir, en gustos no hay nada escritos — dije.  
>— Dejalo perruno, de hecho a mi también me gustan los tragos dulces — dijo Neji.<br>— ¡¿Ah?! pero qué te está pasando Neji, Tenten ya está haciendo sus efectos en ti — dijo Kiba. Neji se estaba ruborizando al mil — En fin, son unas nenas —  
>— Como sea, en otra ocasión agrandaremos la librería etílica del Dobe, ahora debemos prepararlo —<br>— Mierda, es algo tarde, ya están empezando a llegar las chicas... — dijo Kiba.

Y como si todas las chicas se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, de apoco cada vez más empezaba a llenar la casa de Chouji con más y más chicas. El nerviosismo comenzaba a hacer sus efectos y de la nada empecé a sudar, mierda, ni aunque quisiera no podía controlarlo.

— Tksss, oye Naruto, relájate viejo — decía Shikamaru — no seas problemático... estás sudando a mil —  
>— Ya chicos ayudemos a Naruto — decía Kiba<br>— ¿Qué le sucede? — preguntaba Neji.  
>— Es su primera fiesta en años — dijo Shikamaru — por no decir la primera —<br>De la nada Neji se atragantó y empezó a botar todo el liquido que tenía en un boca para luego toser — Mierda, ¿es broma? —  
>— No — dijo el Teme.<br>— ¡Tranquilo Naruto-kun! simplemente déjate llevar y verás como la llama de tu juventud te guiará — ¿Tengo que decir quien dijo eso?  
>— Dios, Lee... — dijo Shino.<br>— Hmmm, aparentas todo lo contrario Naruto — dijo Neji — No hubiese imaginado aquello... aunque... pensándolo bien... en esta primera semana se veías muy... callado. En fin, esto será interesante —  
>— Dobe estate tranquilo, mira que hora es, aún falta para empezar a bailar o cortejar. Así que relájate — dijo el Teme.<br>— Ya Naruto, escuchar lo primero que debes de hacer es dejar de mirar con embobado a todas las chicas, más de alguna se pasará rollos, así que ahora pierde contacto visual — dijo Kiba.  
>— ¿Ah? — atiné a decir. No entendía a que se refería, miraba a la chcias y la mayoría me miraba con cara de.. ¿hambre? ¿deseo? Dios me sentía un juguete en una estantería expuesto a la venta ante todo el público.<br>— ¡Que pierdas contacto visual! hasta que no estés preparado no las mires — decía Kiba — mirar constantemente es sinónimo de ir de cacería — continuaba Kiba.  
>— Muy cierto... — decía el Teme.<br>— ¡Ah! ok ok capto capto — inmediatamente me dedique a mirar solamente a los chicos, los cuadros, etc... cualquier cosa que no fuese una chica.  
>— Tampoco exageres Naruto, simplemente mira normal pero procura no ilusionar a nadie— dijo Shino.<br>— ¿Shino dando consejos? ¡Ahora lo he visto todo! — reía Neji — Pero si, todos tienen razón Naruto —  
>— Shh, concentrémonos. Segundo, si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con una chicas, aún, por fea que sea o bien no sea de tu interés, siempre se simpático y amable con todas ellas... pues nunca sabes si tienes la oportunidad de conocer a sus amigas — decía Kiba<br>— ¡Cuanto sabe el pulgoso este! — dijo Shika.  
>— Shh, calla, calla, pongámonos serios... Ahora escucha, esto es difícil... cuando hables con una chica que te interese, trata de identificar qué le gustan o bien buscar un tema que la mantenga interesada — decía Kiba — aquí ya entra a jugar tu ingenio y experiencia —<br>— Lo importante es evitar los silencios incómodos a toda costa — decía el Teme — ¿Entendido?.  
>— ¡Exacto! ¡justamente eso! ¡silencios incómodos nunca!— dijo Kiba<br>— Creo que es fácil decirlo — dije — pero me parece muy difícil hacerlo—  
>— Diría que es la más difícil de todas — decía Neji — al menos cuando recién se están conociendo —<br>— Si se da la oportunidad te mostraremos un ejemplo — dijo Kiba — en fin, continuemos—  
>— Otra — dijo Shikamaru — no temas hacer el ridículo en la pista, van a haber miles de idiotas iguales a ti bailando al rededor tuyo y créeme que la gran mayoría no estarán pendientes de ti —<br>— Chicos silencio, ahí vienen las chicas del curso— Habló por primera vez Sai.  
>— Ok, si surge algún otro consejo ahí te decimos — dijo rápidamente Kiba — Y por último, esta es universal para todos — dijo mirando a todos los chicos — si alguno está en una situación no muy agradable o bien simplemente quieres dejar a su acompañante, simplemente pongan cara de auxilio apenas tengan la oportunidad... ahí alguno de nosotros irá al rescate — sentenció Kiba.<br>— Shhh ahora si que callen, que ya llegaron — reiteró Sai.

A continuación todos se dispusieron a mirar y saludar a la chicas, como yo estaba de espaldas a ellas, giré lentamente para saludarlas y de pronto quedé anonadado... Estaban todas bellísimas, Dios. Tenten se veía muy bien con el pelo suelto y maquillada. Hinata estaba perfecta, por primera vez podía distinguir bien los finos rasgos de su cara... me atrevería a decir que podría fichar para una revista de modelos ahora mismo. Ino, despampanante como siempre, en ese momento sentía orgullo decir que "ella es mi prima". Y luego nuevamente me perdí en la pelirosa de ojos jades... Estaba sutilmente maquillada, lo cual en comparación a sus otras amigas es muy poco, pero para mi era más que perfecto...ese delineado resaltaban una enormidad el gran fuerte de ella, sus ojos. Apenas me percaté que nuestras miradas estaban chocando rápidamente miré hacia otro lado avergonzado. Mi nivel desesperación estaba casi al máximo, no sabía como actuar, qué mirar, qué decir ¡Arg! al parecer Shika se dio cuenta y de inmediato intervino dando una pasos adelantes y dejándome atrás con los chicos:

— Hola brujas — dijo Shikamaru  
>— ¡¿A quienes llamas brujas cabeza de piña?! — dijo Ino hirviendo.<br>— Tkss... ¿no es evidente?—  
>— ¡Ya verás...! — Justo fue agarrada por las chicas — ¡Ya ya! suéltenme, ya entendí — se resigno la rubia.<p>

— ¡Hola/¡Que tal/¡Como va chicos/chicas! — se saludaron entre todos.  
>— Hola... — dije casi susurrando. Me sentía molesto conmigo mismo... siempre me pasaba lo mismo.<br>— En fin, ¿les parece que nos sentemos y conversemos un rato chicos? — dijo Tenten para poner rápidamente a lado de Neji.  
>— Claro — dijeron varios. Sin más me dispuse a sentarme con Shikamaru en el sillón.<p>

La sala era grande, al centro estaba una mesa muy larga pero baja en donde habían muchas cosas para picar y además todos dejaban sus vasos ahí, al rededor de ella estaban 3 sillones: dos d personas y uno 12 personas aproximadamente. Al momento de sentarnos, casi me cago donde mismo: En el sillón de 12 personas estaban un grupo de personas desconocidas para mi y sin dudas estaban metidas en otra conversación, seguido venía nuestro grupo compuesto por Choujin, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Neji y Tenten. Luego en el otro sillón estábamos Sai, Sakura, Ino, yo y Shikamaru, finalmente Kiba y Sasuke estaba sentados al lado nuestros con unos pisos. El hecho de estar al lado de Ino y cerca de Sakura me ponía de nervios.

— ¿Y al final es oficial lo suyo par de tortolitos? — iniciaba preguntando Ino.  
>— Ehhh jaja qué dices Ino — decía nerviosamente Tenten. Neji ya estaba rojo.<br>— Tkkkssss ¿a caso importa? todo el mundo sabe que anda juntos que más da... sólo es un nombre — decía Shika.  
>— Se nota que no conoces a las mujeres cabeza de piña... para cuando no existen inseguridades en la relación a casi todas las mujeres se nos es importante poner nombre a la relación — defendía Ino.<br>— Tksss qué problemáticas que son...—  
>— ¿Entonces aún no son pareja? — preguntaba Sai — Que raro, según un libro uno muestra ese tipo de afectos algo... cariñosos e íntimos solamente a su pareja, comprometido o maridoesposa —

— Ehhh Jejeje ¿podemos cambiar de tema? — sudaba al mil Tenten.  
>— ¿Y perdernos verlos todos apenados y rojos? no gracias jajaja — reía Kiba.<br>— ¡Ya! ¡No sean pesados! déjenlos en paz, lo importante que ya están juntos y ya! — decía Sakura — ¿Por qué tan malvada Cerda? — decía con ceño fruncido a la rubia que solamente se limitaba a reír por los gestos y rostros de vergüenza de la parejita.  
>— Ya bueno, paremos de molestarlos — se calmaba finalmente Ino — ¡Ah! — se dispuso a mirarme — ¿qué tal te ha parecido esta primera semana primito? —<br>— Ehh... Etto... bi-bien, de-de verdad me la he pa-pasado bien — dije aún nervioso — los chicos me ha-han integrado bi-bien y-yyy...—"¡ZAZ!" de la nada recibí una cachetada de Ino.  
>— ¡¿Podrías no tartamudear?! ¡Desde ahora te pegaré cada vez que tartamudees! — decía Ino<br>— Hmmm buena medida, me gusta, también me esta hartando eso del Dobe — decía el Teme.  
>— De hecho — ahora Ino miraba a Sakura — si no estoy yo, te autorizo que tu le pegues por mi — sentenció la rubia.<br>— ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué yo cerda?! — decía Sakura.  
>— Porque eres mi mejor amiga y él mí primo, por eso — seguía la rubia Para luego mirar a los chicos — inclusive... si no nos encontramos ninguna de nosotras dos o Karin, les autorizo a cualquiera de ustedes tres le peguen. Hay que quitarle esa mala costumbre de una buena vez—<br>—¡Jejeje! ¡me gusta esa medida! — reía Kiba — prepárate Naruto jajaja.  
>—¡¿Ahh?! ¿pero quien te cre-crees mi mamá? ¡no pue-puedes...! — no alcancé a terminar para escucha el otro "¡ZAZ!" — ¡Au! ¡mierda! pero po-podrías pa-parar un mome..? —<p>

¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! y ¡ZAZ!... Estuvimos un buen rato, mi cabeza estaba roja de tantas cachetadas que había recibido de mi prima Ino. Estaba apunto de mandarla literalmente a la mierda, pero noté que el miedo en recibir cada vez más cachetadas me estaban ayudando a procurar no equivocarme y tartamudear... Después de todo estoy seguro que lo hacía por mi bien... o bueno, eso quiero creer. Además por alguna razón noté que mi nerviosismo disminuyó bastante desde que empezaron los golpes. Para todos esto era un verdadero espectáculo.

— Créeme que tu y/o tía Kushina me lo agradecerán algún día... — decía la rubia.  
>— Hmmm... — rabié aún subandome las mejillas.<br>— Dios, Naruto, estas rojísimo jajaja — reía Tenten.  
>— Dobe tenías que ser... — dijo el Teme.<br>— Tkkksss me parecía muy fastidiosa y estúpida la medida... pero creo que está funcionado —  
>— ¿Naruto-kun no quieres que te traiga algo de hielo? — preguntaba Hinata.<br>— No, no, gracias Hinata, estoy bien — dije riéndole a la ojiperla.  
>— En fin, voy por tragos, ¿quieren alguno? ¿cabeza de piña? ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura? ¿Sai? — preguntó Ino.<br>— ¿Y nosotros qué? ¡Me muero por uno hace tiempo! — decía Kiba.  
>— ¿Qué me viste cara de pulpo a caso? usa tus pies para algo pulgoso — respondía la rubia.<br>— Hmmm ya vamos, mueve se trasero Kiba, yo también quiero uno — dijo levantándose el Teme.  
>— Grrr... mujeres, quien las entiende — quejaba Kiba — ya vamos...—<br>— Cualquier cosa me caerá bien — dijo Sai  
>— Yo quiero, pero no te vas a poder con todo así que te acompaño — dijo Shikamaru.<br>— Esta bien, tráeme uno igual al tuyo — dijo Sakura  
>— Que sean tres — dije. Sin más todos los que se ofrecieron se dispusieron de buscar los tragos. Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos sentados sólo yo, Sakura y Sai. El primero en romper el silencio fue ella:<br>— ¿Pediste un trago igual al de Ino? — preguntó Sakura mirándome impresionada.  
>— Etto..eeh, s-si —<br>— ¡No me vengas con tartamudeos o ya te la verás! — tragué en seco — ¿Conoce los tragos que pide la cerda cierto? —  
>— Perfectamente, los ultradulces — respondí precurando no enquivocarme.<br>— ¿Y en serio te gustan? No digo que sean malo, a mi me encantan, pero es raro en un hombres... ¿no Sai? — ¡¿Ah?!  
>— ¿Insinúas algo? Porqué a mi me gustan bien mujeres — me defendí rápidamente.<br>— ¿Por qué esa preocupación? ¿te preocupa lo que piensen los demás? —  
>— ¿Ah? ¡No! sólo que prefiero no tener malos entendidos... —<br>— Ah... si tu lo dices... — dijo con un tono de duda Sakura.  
>— ¿Por qué esas insinuaciones? — pregunté.<br>— No, nada, fue una idea fugaz que pasó recien por mi cabeza... digamos que... durante toda esta semana te veías algo distante con todas las chicas... —  
>— Ah... eso... simplemente soy algo tímido — dije avergonzado.<br>— Si no te hubiera visto durante toda la semana no te hubiera creido, pero como te vi, te creo —

— ¿Por qué no me enviaste una solicitud de amistad? — ¡ZAZ! esta vez fue una cachetada mental. ¡Qué directa es esta chica!. Volví a observarla a directo a los ojos y fue una mala elección. Esos bellos jades con decisión y determinación volvieron a hacerme sentir perturbado y cohibido.  
>— Etto... este...veras... lo que sucede es que...— ¡ZAZ! cachetada, pero de verdad — ¡Ahhhh! — grité. ¡Dios! ¡Qué mano más pesada!<br>— Te lo advertí — dijo.  
>— ¡¿En qué momento tartamudeé?!—<br>— Ultramegahiper redundaste —  
>— ¡Pero no lo-lo mismo que tarta-ta-ta-tamudear!... oh mierda... — ¡ZAZ!<br>— Ahora si —  
>— ¡Dios! ¡que manos más pesadas tienes! — dije sobandome.<br>— Baka — dijo la pelirosa — Ahora responderme la pregunta. ¡Y sin tartamudear, redundar o lo que sea! ¡Mira que con gusto que arremato a golpes! —  
>Trague seco y luego respondí — No... en serio no es nada — dije.<br>— No te creo... ¿te caigo mal? — preguntó. ¿Caerle mal? es imposible ignorando los golpes de recién, con sólo mirarla dan ganas de ser su amigo o incluso algo más...  
>— ¿Qué dices? ¡No, para nada! —<p>

— ¿En serio? —

— Totalmente — dije entregando una nerviosa sonrisa zorruna. Quedó observandome un par de segundo (que me parecieron eternos) para luego reaccionar y volver a preguntarme:

— Bien... ¿y pero entonces?... ah, por ahora olvídalo, has sido salvado por "la campana" — dijo Sakura.

En eso llegan Ino y Shikamaru y vuelven a sentarse entre nosotros:

— ¿Nos perdimos algo?... ¡Dios Naruto ahora estas más rojo! — dijo Ino.  
>— Nada, sólo que la fea casi decapita a Naruto-kun — dijo Sai. Olvidé que estaba con nosotros<br>— ¡¿A quien le dices fea?! — Cierto, ¿a quien? está loco.  
>— ¿Ah? ¿Y eso? — preguntó Ino.<br>— ¡El Baka de tu primo no puede parar de tartamudear! — explicó la pelirosa. Ok, he de admitir que es algo... ¿enojona?.  
>— Jejeje ¡bien hecho frentona! — reía Ino.<br>— Tkssss... que problemático eres Naruto... cuando aprenderás — Dijo Shika.  
>— Oye, en su defensa, para tan poco tiempo, diría que ha bajado una enormidad su tartamudeo — defendió Ino.<br>— Cierto — dijo Sai.

Luego llegaron todos y empezamos a conversar de temas randoms. Volví a tranquilizarme, ahora no tenía tantos nervios, aún así lo tímido no se me quitaba y no hablaba hasta que pedía mi palabra. Aún así fue un gran logro que de ahí en adelante no tartamudeé en ningún momento, ya estaba ganando confianza con todos los chicos. Incluso con Sakura, después de esos golpes creo que gané su confianza de al menos dirigirme la palabra. Los acompañantes que estaban sentado al lados de nosotros de a poco se unieron a nuestra conversación... según nos enterramos ahí mismo, eran alumnos de intercambio proveniente de Suna, pasaría todo este año aquí en Konoha, en el curso continuo al nuestro. Era 2 hombres y 2 mujeres: Gara, Kankuro, Temari y Matsuri, respectivamente. Gara era tan callado como yo, Kankuro al contrario hablaba demasiado, Temari era como cualquier chica normal y corriente con un aspecto algo dominante, era bonita, al igual que Matsuri que era algo más tierna y chillona. Todo era ameno hasta que de repente llega:

— ¡Dios! llegó Karin y compañia — dijo Kiba — ahora esto prende... — continuó.

De inmediato vi como llegaba toda un provocativa Karin, acompañada por un par de chicos y chicas igual de atrevidas. Aún estaban lejos de nosotros, el grupito de gente se dedicaba a saludar a casi todos los presentes

— Son las alrededor de las 00:00hrs — dijo Shikamaru — las 23:58 para ser exactos. Yo y mis predicciones. ¡Exijo mi puto premio ahora! —  
>— ¿Y quienes son todos ellos que acompañan a Karin? —pregunté.<br>— Son de la escuela, más especificamente del curso continuo al nuestro —  
>— Del nuestro — aclaro Kankuro.<br>— Al parecer llego otro gran grupo de invitados — dijo Chouji — como buen anfitrión iré a saludarlos... además creo que es hora de avisarle al DJ que motive la pista — sentenció el compañero rellenito.  
>— Prepárate — susurró Shikamaru — ahora empieza la fiesta de verdad... —<p>

Mierda...

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Capítulo 10: La fiesta, parte 2

**Estimados les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los MP y reviews!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10 - La fiesta, parte 2<strong>

**POV Sakura**

Cuando entramos a la mansión de Chouji con las chicas nos percatamos de inmediato que aún estaban todos en la "previa". La pista estaba vacía y la mayoría de los invitados estaban dedicados a hacer vida social. Sin dudas aún faltaba más de la mitad de la escuela.

—¡Arg! vamos a tener que hacer tiempo, no sé por qué te hicimos caso en llegar más temprano Tenten —se quejaba Ino.

—¡Ah! Perdón, pero no importa, un parajito me contó que los chicos ya están "previando" en la la sala de estar —dijo Tenten.

—Neji... —susurramos todas.

—Con razón quería llegar temprano... —susurré.

—Ya estamos aquí, qué más da —dijo Ino.

Sin más fuimos directo a la gran sala encontrada en el extremo de la casa y de inmediato dimos con todos los chicos del curso susurrando cosas muy juntitos. Apenas nos divisaron se separaron para, al parecer, mirarnos y disponerse a saludarnos. El último en girarse a saludarnos fue Naruto. Al vernos claramente el pobre quedó embobado, miraba a todas de arriba a abajo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, iba a ponerme a reír hasta que nuestras mirada chocaron, a diferencias de las otras chicas, Naruto sólo me miraba fijamente a los ojos ¿qué significaba esto? ¿por qué no miraba qué llevaba puesto? ¡¿tan mal me veía?! luego al parecer el muy Baka se da cuenta que lo estoy viendo y de la nada quiebra nuestras miradas. Es un Baka, sin dudas es muy Baka. Lo que más odie es que no podía negar con esos simple jeans y camisa semidesabotonada se veía muy bien. ¡¿Y el muy baka no me mira?! ahora estoy casi segura que el problema no es con Ino, es conmigo, ha estado ignorándome en todo sentido.

Luego de unos minisegundos de silencio incómodo, Shikamaru rompe el silencio dando un paso adelante para sacarnos de las casillas, sobre todo a Ino:

—Hola brujas —dijo Shikamaru  
>—¡¿A quienes llamas brujas cabeza de piña?! —dijo Ino hirviendo.<br>—Tkss... ¿no es evidente?  
>—¡Ya verás...! —Justo fue agarrada por nosotras— ¡Ya ya! suéltenme, ya entendí —se resigno la cerda.<br>—¡Hola/¡Que tal/¡Como va chicos/chicas! —nos saludamos entre todos.  
>—En fin, ¿les parece que nos sentemos y conversemos un rato chicos? —dijo Tenten para poner rápidamente a lado de Neji.<br>—Claro —dijimos casi todos.

Rápidamente Ino me arrastra para sentarme en el sofá junto a ella, a mi lado se coloca mi buen amigo Sai y al otro lado donde Ino, ¡bah! el Baka de Naruto y Shikamaru. Al lado de ellos estaba Kiba y Sasuke en unos pisillos y más cercanos a nuestro lado en el sillón más grande estaban Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Lee y Chouji, respectivamente. Había más en el sillón y el otro sillón y en toda la sala, pero estaban ajenos a nuestra conversación. Empezamos a conversar y la malvada de la Ino y compañía comenzaron a molestar a Neji y Tenten por su rara relación sin nombre, como buena amiga salí a su defensa:

—¡Ya! ¡No sean pesados! déjenlos en paz, lo importante que ya están juntos y ya —dije— ¿Por qué tan malvada Cerda? —dije con ceño fruncido mi rubia amiga que no paraba de reír.

—Ya bueno, paremos de molestarlos —se calmaba finalmente Ino— ¡Ya sé! —se dispuso a mirar a Naruto— ¿qué tal te ha parecido esta primera semana primito?.

—Ehh... Etto... bi-bien, de-de verdad me la he pa-pasado bien —¡Dios! Me dan ganas de golpear cuando se pone así de tartamudo el muy Baka— los chicos me ha-han integrado bi-bien y-yyy...—"¡ZAZ!", Ino le chantó la MEDIA cachetada a Naruto. Hubiera pagado por ser yo quien le pegara.

—¡¿Podrías no tartamudear?! ¡Desde ahora te pegaré cada vez que tartamudees! —decía Ino

—Hmmm buena medida, me gusta, también me esta hartando eso del Dobe —dijo Sasuke-kun.

—De hecho —ahora Ino me mira— si no estoy yo, te autorizo que tu le pegues por mi —¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿En serio?!

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Por qué yo cerda?.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga, por eso —dijo la rubia. ¡ENTONCES CLARO QUE SI SHANNARO!— inclusive... si no nos encontramos ninguna de nosotras dos o Karin, les autorizo a cualquiera de ustedes tres le peguen. Hay que quitarle esa mala costumbre de una buena vez.

—¡Jejeje! ¡me gusta esa medida! —reía Kiba— prepárate Naruto jajaja.

—¡¿Ahh?! ¿pero quien te cre-crees mi mamá? ¡no pue-puedes...! —"¡ZAZ!"— ¡Au! ¡mierda! pero po-podrías pa-parar un mome..?

¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! y ¡ZAZ! él pobre estaba todo rojito. Estuvieron así su buen tiempo, todos estábamos riéndonos de lo cómico que resultaba este espectáculo. Por alguna razón Naruto no se quejó de la medida impuesta por Ino, al parecer de verdad él quería erradicar esa mala costumbre que tiene a toda costa. Tras mucha conversa al fin alguien iría por tragos:

— En fin voy por tragos, ¿quieren alguno? ¿cabeza de piña? ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura? ¿Sai? —preguntó Ino.

— ¿Y nosotros qué? ¡Me muero por uno hace tiempo! —decía Kiba.

— ¿Qué me viste cara de pulpo a caso? usa tus pies para algo pulgoso —respondía la rubia.

— Hmmm ya vamos, mueve ese trasero Kiba, yo tambien quiero uno —dijo Sasuke-kun.

— Grrr... mujeres, quien las entiende —quejaba Kiba— ya vamos.

— Cualquier cosa me caerá bien —dijo Sai

— Yo quiero, pero no te vas a poder con todo así que te acompaño —dijo Shikamaru.

— Esta bien, tráeme uno igual al tuyo —dije.

— Que sean tres —dijo Naruto. ¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio quería el mismo trago de la cerda? Apenas todos se fueron a buscar los tragos, quedamos Sai, yo y Naruto. Sin dudar lo miré y le pregunté:

— ¿Pediste un trago igual al de Ino?

— Etto..eeh, s-si —y vuelve con lo mismo... se lo advertiré sólo una vez.

— No me vengas con tartamudeos o ya te la verás —amenacé— ¿Conoce los tragos que pide la cerda cierto?

— Perfectamente... los ultra dulces —¿En serio le gustan? Será que es...

— ¿Y en serio te gustan? No digo que sean malo, a mi me encantan, pero es raro en un hombres... ¿no Sai? —Si fuese así, la comunidad femenina lamentaría tal perdida...

— ¿Insinúas algo? Porqué a mi me gustan bien mujeres —dijo rapidamente.

— ¿Por qué esa preocupación? ¿te preocupa lo que piensen los demás?

— ¿Ah? ¡No! sólo que prefiero no tener malos entendidos...

— Ah... si tu lo dices... —o vamos... dame mejores excusas.

— ¿Por qué esas insinuaciones?

— No, nada, fue una idea fugaz que pasó por mi cabeza... digamos que... durante toda esta semana te veías algo distante con todas las chicas...

— Ah... eso... simplemente soy algo tímido —dijo avergonzado. Ok, le creo.

— Si no te hubiera visto durante toda la semana no te hubiera creido, pero como te vi, te creo.

— ... —

Cómo ya esta conversando con él, me dije que esta esta era la oportunidad de averiguar de una vez por todas el por qué de su comportamiento y actitud conmigo. Ya tenía más que claro que no era por Ino, no me iba a comprar esa excusa. Creo que... por alguna razón le caigo mal... y no sé por qué, según yo no he hecho nada para molestarlo... íbamos a ser compañeros por 2 años, así que tenía que arreglarlo, no quería que existiera esa tensión incomoda entre nosotros por siempre. Sin más preferí ser directa:

—¿Por qué no me enviaste una solicitud de amistad? —dije se manera seria y decidida. De pronto él con una cara de asombro me miró clavó sus ojos azul cielo en mi jades. Odiaba la sensación incomoda que empezó a brotar en mi, sin embargo me controlé para que no se percatara. En cambio el nerviosismo de él era más que evidente.

—Etto... este...veras... lo que sucede es que...—Se lo advertí. "¡ZAZ!" cachetada— ¡Ahhhh! — gritó.

—Te lo advertí —dije.

—¡¿En qué momento tartamudeé?!

—Ultramega redundaste.

—¡Pero no lo-lo mismo que tarta-ta-ta-tamudear!... oh mierda... —¡ZAZ!, me estaba gustando esto.

—Ahora si.

—¡Dios! ¡que mano más pesada tienes! —dijo sobandose.

—Baka —dije— Ahora responderme la pregunta. ¡Y sin tartamudear, redundar, lo que sea!.

—No... en serio no es nada —dijo.  
>—No te creo... ¿te caigo mal? —pregunté. Quedó atónito unos segundo para luego responderme:<br>—¿Qué dices? ¡No, para nada! —Pero entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba así?.

—¿En serio? —Quería estar segura.

—Totalmente —dijo entregándome esa sonrisa zorruna ridículamente atractiva.

En se momento supe que estaba diciendo la verdad, su sonrisa era tan... sincera. Me agrada una enormidad cuando sonreía así... emanaba una felicidad y tranquila en todo su entorno. Era de ese tipo de sonrisas que contagiaba de alegría a los demás. Sin dudas debía sonreír más seguido...

De pronto volví a la realidad y me percaté que aún no le respondía rápidamente articulé:

—Bien... ¿y pero entonces?... ah, por ahora olvídalo, has sido salvado por "la campana" —dije. Más bien, la campana me salvó a mi. Ino y Shikamaru vuelven con los tragos y se sientan entre nosotros:

—¿Nos perdimos algo? ¡Dios Naruto ahora estas mas rojo! —dijo Ino.

—Nada, sólo que la fea casi decapita a Naruto-kun —dijo Sai. ¡Dios! verdad que estaba con nosotros. ¡¿Y me dice fea?!

—¡¿A quien le dices fea?! —dije apunto de golpearlo. Si no hubiese sido por el trago que recien me entregó Ino y tenía mi mano, sin dudas lo dejo incrustado en la pared.

—¿Ah? ¿Y eso? —preguntó Ino.

—El Baka de tu primo no puede parar de tartamudear.

—Jejeje ¡bien frentona!.

—Tkssss... que problemático eres Naruto... cuando aprenderás —dijo Shika.  
>—Oye, en su defensa, para tan poco tiempo, diría que ha bajado una enormidad su tartamudeo —defendió Ino.<br>—Cierto —dijo Sai.

Luego llegaron todos y la conversación siguió de los más natural, todo era muy ameno y divertido. Noté como Naruto adquirió confianza y ahora no tartamudeaba nada, que gran logro. Tras la "charla" que tuvimos yo adquirí la confianza necesaria como para preguntarle y dirigirle la palabra de vez en cuando como lo hacía todo el curso y al menos no noté de parte de él que le molestara... eso era bueno. Después de todo, pese a que no hablara mucho, creo que al fin estábamos llevándonos bien, como todos compañeros de curso. Pero eso no le quita lo Baka que era.

En eso el grupo que se encontraba al lado de Chouji se une a nuestra conversación, eran de Suna y pasaría este año en Konoha en el curso continuo al resto. Era muy amables y simpáticos. A mi y a Ino nos cayó muy bien la rubia llamada Temari, era algo ruda con sus compañeros pero de inmediato hizo buenas migas con nosotras, a tal punto que se paró de su lado y se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón, al lado de Tenten, para que pudiéramos hablar de forma más cómoda y privada. De pronto Kiba anuncia:

—¡Dios! llegó Karin y compañia —dijo Kiba— ahora esto prende... —continuó.

Y vaya que tenía razón... Había que admitir que la personalidad de la coneja era tal que le importaba una mierda lo que pensaban los demás de ella. Por eso mismo siempre era la primera en tirarse a la pista de baile y hacer el ridículo, seducir, bailar, etc y eso motivaba a todo el mundo al rato de unirse a la fiesta y al baile. Envidiaba ese aspecto en la personalidad de la coneja. Su ropa era muy pero muy provocativa, simplemente llevaba una mini camisa que deja en evidencia un tremendo escote y a descubierto su ombligo, eso suma a una minafalda ultraextra corta, dejaba embobado a casi todo los hombre del lugar. Lo peor de todo era cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bien, después de todo la genética Uzumaki está en su cuerpo. Y qué hablar de sus amigas... estaba vestidas de forma muy parecida a ella.

—Son las alrededor de las 00:00hrs —dijo Shikamaru— las 23:58 para ser exactos. Yo y mis predicciones. ¡Exijo mi puto premio ahora!  
>—¿Y quienes son todos ellos que acompañan a Karin? —preguntó Naruto.<br>—Son de la escuela, más especificamente del curso continuo al nuestro —dijo Shika.  
>—Del nuestro —aclaro Kankuro, compañero de Temari.<br>—Al parecer llego otro gran grupo de invitados —dijo Chouji— como buen anfitrión iré a saludarlos... además creo que es hora de avisarle al DJ que motive la pista — sentenció el compañero rellenito.

A los minutos se acercaron Karin y compañía a saludar,:

—¡Holi a todos! —dijo Karin.

—Hola/qué hay/Hmmm/etc —saludaron a Karin y compañía.

—¡Primito! ¡viniste! ¿obra tuya cerda? —preguntó Karin.

—No, es de los chicos, aunque tenía contemplado un algunos de mis planes convencer a Naruto de alguna forma —admitió la rubia.

—¡Ay! ¡que amor chicos! De ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de que te entretengas muy bien primito —dijo Karin con mirada de maldad. ¡Ah no! ¡¿Qué tenía planeado Karin?! Todos sabemos que su planes siempre soy muy...

—¡¿qué planeas Karin?! —dijo rápidamente Ino.

—Jajaja ¡vamos a bailar! —rapidamente se acerca a Naruto y lo empieza a arrastrar a la pista.

—Mierda eso me huele mal —dijo Ino— vamos vayamos a la pista de baile chicas, quiero vigilar bien lo que hará ésta coneja

—Juajajaja esto será interesante —dijo Kiba.

—Andando chicos, observemos todo desde el bar— dijo Sasuke-kun.

—¡Ya gente! ¡A bailar! —dijo Tenten mientras arrastraba a Hinata y a Neji a las pista de baile.

—¡Naruto-kun no te preocupes, sigue la llama de la juventud! —dijo Lee.

Sin más seguimos al par de primo, Karin se puso bailar y mover muy bien delante de su primo, él cual simplemente parecía una tabla sin realizar ningún movimiento, ¡estaba aterrado el pobre!.

—¡Pero como tan mensa la coneja! Así lo aterrará, nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención —decía Ino.

Pues lamentablemente lo era, todos los invitados estaba viendo el espectáculo de Karin y Naruto, digo.. de Karin. Con el pasar de los segundos, ya empezaba un gran murmullo y algunas risas de parte del público.

—Tenemos que ayudar... tiene que entrar en confianza —decía Ino para luego mirarme— vamos frentona, vamos a bailar cerca de él, creo si ve a más conocidos cercanos se tranquilizará y obtendrá en confianza.

—¿Ah? estas locas si piensas tirarnos a bailar con él mientra todos nos están mirando —Quería ayudarlo, me daba lastima verlo así, pero tampoco quería unirme a la burla.

— ¡Frentona por favor! ¡sólo míralo! —dijo apuntando al Baka— ¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! —decía la rubia ante lo que estábamos viendo:

Karin de pronto invitó a dos de sus amigas a que se unieran al espectáculo, se trataba de Shion y Tamaki. De inmediato las dos se pusieron a manosear y susurrarle cosas a Naruto mientras le bailaban.

—No, esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, andando frentona —dijo Ino.

—Que no voy a... —decía hasta

—¡Sasuke, Cabeza de piña y tú, Pulgoso! vamos a ayudar a nuestro amigo —gritó Ino a los chicos del bar.

—Hmmm, sólo porque se trata del Dobe iré —dijo Sasuke-kun.

—Ok, andando —dije. Ni loca, era mi oportunidad con Sasuke-kun.

—¡Pero me acaban de entregar un trago...! —quejó Shikamaru.

—En la buenas y en las malas Shika... en las buenas y en las malas... —dijo el Pulgoso meintra se levantaba de su asiento.

—Tksss, qué problemático es este tarado... —decía Shikamaru tragándose al seco el trago que recién le entregaron.

—¡Wuuuju! ¡qué mejor que ayudar y pasarla bien! —justo decía Tenten arrastrando a Neji y a Hinata a la pista — ¿Qué esperan? ¡Andando!.

**POV Naruto**

¡DIOS! ¡QUERÍA MATAR A LA MUY PERRA DE MI PRIMA! ¡TODO EL AVANCE DE HOY SE FUE A LA MIERDA! Estaba en el medio de la pista, asustando, nerviosos, sudando a mil, no sabía que hacer, como moverme, qué mirar, etc. ¡Todo se fue a la mierda! ¡Todo! Lo peor de todo es que todos los invitados estaban presenciando la escenita. La única que se movía era Karin, al notar que no me movía se acercó y me susurró:

—Oh vamos primito, no hay que ponerse nervioso, ¡simplemente déjate llevar y pásalo bien! —Claro, era fácil decirlo para ella, perfectamente puede estar toda desnuda en la pista y ni se inmutaría.

Karin siguió bailando otro buen rato bailando ante mi, cuando el murmullo del público era más que notable al aprecer mi prima se fastidio y volvió a susurrarme

—¡¿Que te vas a quedar toda la noche como un Baka?! —susurró.

—Ehh.. y-yyo, ks.. grbua.. no..quiefdkf-ro... —balbuceaba, pensaba pero no actuaba.

—Ya sé... es por qué somos primos ¿no? no te preocupes, tenga la solución.

De inmediato Karin con una seña llamó a un par de amigas que me miraba como tigres acechando a su presa. En ese momento sin duda me sentía literalmente como un corderito asustado y nervioso dando sus últimos momentos soplos de vida. Lo peor de todo que ambas estaba... ardientes, usaban ropa muy provocativa tal como Karin, escote muy sugerente y falda muy corta. No me miren así, ¡soy hombre después de todo!. Una era una "rubia" con el cabello muy aclarado y ojos color lavanda. La otra era una castaña de ojos muy lindos color miel.

—Naruto, te presento a Shion y Tamaki, son muy amigas mias, son del curso de al lado y hace tiempo quieren... conocerte —dijo lujuriosa Karin.

—Que tal... Naruto-kun —dijo Shion.

—Por fin podemos conocernos Naruto-kun... —dijo Tamaki

—En fin... les dijo para que se conozcan, a ver con quien te quedas primito —dijo Karin para luego mirar al resto de sus amigos — ¿Qué hacen ahí parados como imbéciles? ¡vengan a bailar! ¡Juugo, Suigetsu que tanto miran..!.

De inmediato las dos chicas estaba bailando y acosándome de la forma más directa e indiscreta que pueden imaginar. ¡Dios!

—No sabes cuanto deseo que nos conozcamos bien, Naruto-kun... —decía Shion.

—Vamos Naruto-kun, deja de hacerte el indiferente si simplemente... déjate llevar —decía Tamaki.

—Naruto-kun... No sabes cuantas chicas desean en este momento estar contigo... y no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad —dijo Shion

—Ni yo...—dijo Tamaki.

Les juro que todo lo que ellas decían, me entraba por un oido y salía inmediatamente por el otro. Además ambas seguían bebiendo mientra bailaban. Yo, por "hacer algo", me limitaba a beber con ellas de sus vasos. De un momento a otro veo como mis compañeros y amigos de cursos se nos unen a la pista de bailar y se colocar muy cerca de nosotros: Ino estaba emparejada de Shikamaru, Tenten de Neji, Kiba con Hinata, Lee con Temari, Shino con una persona random y el Teme con... Sakura.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte —susurró Ino— vamos, simplemente muévete o imitanos.

—Dobe, ya sabes... —dijo el Teme— recuerda nuestra charla de antes.

—Más bien, recuerda mi consejo —dijo Shika— dentro de un momento más, casi nadie estará pendiente de ti.

—Gr-gracias chico-os — dije feliz.

Tras la llegada de los chicos, la pista comenzó a llenar más y más, y de repente estaba repleta de gente bailando y gritando al ritmo de la música.

—¡COMO ESTÁ LA FIESTA! —gritó el DJ

—¡BIEN/GENIAL/EXCELENTE! —gritaban todos, la gente estaba eufórica.

Ya a los minutos estaba más relajado, trataba de imitar lo movimiento perezosos de Shikamaru o los muy alocados de Kiba, pero claramente me salía muy falsos. Tamaki y Shion aún no cesaban, aún estaba bailando con ellas, pero en verdad no les ponía mucha atención debido a que: Primero, ambas era muy alocadas y me daba un poco de vergüenza verlas con cara de necesitadas y lunáticas. Y Segundo... mi atención de pasó a la pareja que estaba justo al frente mio... el Teme y Sakura, más bien mi atención pasó a estar en Sakura...en ese momento veo como ella está bailando de manera muy apegada y coqueta junto al Teme. Por primera vez logro apreciar como estaba vestida, estaba perfecta... ese vestido rojo ajustado resaltaba elegantemente cada una de sus curvas. Sin dudas su cuerpo era alucinante, no tenía tanto busto como Hinata o Ino, pero para mi eran más que perfectos, su cola era sin dudas la más envidiable de todas, sin dudas era el cuerpo más balanceado y atractivo que había visto en años. La silueta de cisne, magnifica ¡Dios!. Y justo en estos momento verla junto al Teme de esa manera... dejándose tocar por la caderas, menearse me manera lenta pero energética y coqueta a la vez...

Una fuerza, llama o poder dentro de mí empezó a surgir... era algo que sin dudas se agrandaba y propagaba por todo mi cuerpo cada vez más y más... ¿Será eso aquella llama que Lee tanto hablaba? No lo sabía... pero lo que SI SABIA era que en ese mismo momento todo rastro de nerviosismo e inseguridad habían desaparecido. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era bailar, bailar bien, bailar como nunca y que ellos me vieran, que ELLA me viera.

Sin más empecé a moverme completamente al ritmo de la música, bebí al seco de los dos vasos de ellas para luego pescar a ambas chicas atraerlas hacia a mí y dejé hicieran de las suyas, que me recorrieran completamente, me daba igual, lo importante ahora era que yo era quien imponía los movimiento y llevaba el ritmo de la situación. Mis movimiento ahora era complemente alocados, impulsivos, energéticos y por sobretodo apasionados, incluso más que los de Kiba. Estaba completamente poseído.

Los chicos sin dudas percibieron mi cambio de movimiento y actitud en la pista, y no dudaron en felicitarme:

—¡Muy bien Naruto! ¡al fin te soltaste completamente! —dijo Tenten

—¡Bien Naruto-kun, sabia que te acoplarías con la llama de tu interior! —dijo Lee.

—¡ESA PRIMITO! —dijo Ino— ¡Muy bien!

—¡Al fin liberaste el zorro de tu interior Naruto!

—Tksssss, hasta que lo captaste Naruto —dijo Shika.

—Bien, Dobe... —dijo el Teme.

Les dediqué un breve sonrisa para luego clavar mi mirada en los jades de la pelirosa del al frente. Fueron segundo que para mi parecieron años. Tal fue mi efecto que la chica apenas reaccionó, de inmediato siguió bailando pero girándose para darme su espalda. Sin embargo yo no cesé, seguí acosándola con mi mirada constantemente. ¿Qué era realmente lo que estaba buscando? No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo hacía? tampoco, simplemente _mi cuerpo y alma debía, quería y necesitaba hacerlo_...

Sin dudas en ese momento la suerte estaba de nuestro lado:

—¡CAMBIO DE PAREJAS! —gritó Ino.

Y en menos de un segundo me movía ritmicamente para posarme enfrente ella. Su nerviosismo era más que evidente. Lo único que pudo articular fue:

—¿Qu-qué es lo que quiere-es?... —dijo ella.

—Bailar contigo —sentencié yo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Lo sé, creo que me excedí un poco con el NS, aunque no fue nada concreto, hubo mucha química. Tienen que considerar que hay muchos factores que influyeron...<p>

En fin... Después de la fiesta, ¿qué pasará con Naruto? ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo? ¿O sólo consecuencia del momento? ¡Eso y más en el próximo capítulo!

¡No duden en preguntar!

Muchos saludos.


	11. Capítulo 11: Domingo

**Estimados, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, el cap iba a ser más largo, pero decidí separar y dejar el Domingo como un cap aparte. Sin más les dejo con el nuevo cap:**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

Abrí los ojos y vi a Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado a lado

— ¿Cómo durmió el bello durmiente? — dijo.

— Dios... mi cabeza, me duele a reventar... — dije.

— Tks, lo pasaste bien anoche al parecer... —

— ¿Anoche? — dije, aún no comprendía nada — ¿de qué hablas? ¿donde estoy? — dije.

— Tksss, si serás, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de nada? — dijo Shikamaru — ayer fue la fiesta de Chouji, estamos en mi casa que queda prácticamente al lado. ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? —

Dios, de la nada recordé todo:

_Flashback_

_..._

_— ¿Qu-qué es lo que quiere-es?... — dijo ella._

_— Bailar contigo — sentencié yo. _

_Quedó atónita unos largos segundos, aún no reaccionaba ante mi declaración_

_— ¿Pe-pero por qué conmi-migo? — preguntó ella._

_— ¿Quien es la tartamuda ahora?— reí._

_— ¡Baka! — ¡ZAZ! — Ahora responderme, ¿por qué conmigo? — dijo ella._

_— ¡Ahhh! — dije sobandome — ¡¿ahora cada vez que TU tartamudees también recibiré tus cachetadas?! — _

_— Apestas a alcohol, y si, ahora responderme —_

_— Creo que tenemos unos términos que discutir más adelante — ¡ZAZ! — ¡Ay! Ya, ya, ya entendí... ¿Que... por qué quiero bailar contigo? —_

_— Si — _

_— No lo sé, realmente no lo sé... —_

_— Tienes mucho alcohol en tu cuerpo... —_

_— No estoy ebrio si piensas eso —_

_— Pues yo... — La interrumpí mirandola directo a los ojos, para luego tomarla de las caderas. Ella iba a protestar pero antes hablé yo:_

_— Lo único que sé... es que esta noche, con la única persona con quien quiero bailar... es sólo contigo... Sakura-chan... — De inmediato quedó aún más atónita de lo que estaba antes._

_Yo sin esperar más empecé a moverme por ella y a los segundos cedió y empezó a bailar conmigo. Bailamos todos los tipos de ritmos existentes, ¿cuantas piezas fueron? ni puta idea. Simplemente me divertí, me divertí como nunca antes, ni con todas las partidas de videojuegos alcancé tal grado de satisfacción. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sincronizados, acoplados y muy pero muy apegados, al punto de que su aroma y esencia a cerezo se impregnó en todo mi cuerpo. Sin dudas fue la mejor compañía... con la única compañía que quería estar. En cualquier otro escenario, simplemente no hubiera bailado. _

_Estoy seguro que hubiéramos bailado toda noche hasta el amancer de no ser por Ino que nos interrumpió:_

_— Ehrm ehrm ehrmmmm — se interpuso entremedio de nosotros mientras tocía — disculpen si interrumpo algo — dijo con un sonrisa Ino._

_— NO INTERRUMPES NADA — dijo rápidamente Sakura-chan toda ruborizada. Mentira, ¡Claro que interrumpía!. Yo lo estabapasando mejor que nunca. Y sabia que ella también, de hecho estábamosempapado en sudor, todos acalorados y sonrojados debido a toda la excitación y agitación de hace un momento. Además, en más de una ocasión me dedicó su hermosa sonrisa. No lo estaba pasando mal. Apostaría mi vida o lo que sea._

_— Aún no quiero cambio de pareja — dije inmediatamente. Sakura me miró con los ojos abierto de par en par, Ino simplemente reía._

_— Jajaja no es eso tonto... pero lamento informarte que hasta aquí llega su baile. Son las 4:00hrs, mi padre vino a buscarme y quedamos con los padres de Sakura que ella dormiría en mi casa — ¡¿pasó tanto tiempo?! — A menos que... — iba a sugerir algo al parecer al rubia hasta que Sakura la interrumpió._

_— A menos que nada, andando cerda — dijo Sakura mientras se arrastraba a Ino._

_— Bueno... Hasta pronto primito — se despidió Ino._

_— Hasta pronto Ino — dije sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, la cual ya había tomado una distancia mucho más que prudente entre nosotros. ¿Qué no se iba a despedir? de inmediato le dije— Hasta pronto... Sakura-chan —_

_La pelirosa paró en seco para mirarme algo avergonzada y decirme — ¡Oh! disculpame... hasta pronto... Naruto — dijo dedicándome una simple mueca de felicidad._

_Y a los segundos el par de chicas se perdió entre la gente. No quería bailar más, además en ese mismo momento me vino todo el cansancio. Como no ví a ninguno conocido me fui directo al bar y me puse a tomar. Vinieron varias chicas a cortejarme, pero le decía que estaba cansado y no quería bailar, lo cual era la verdad. Ya estaba aburrido y el alcohol estaba haciendo sus efectos, así que pesqué mi celular y les avisé a los chicos que me iba:_

_ClubHawaiano_

_4:15 - Chicos me voy_

_4:15 - Estoy cansado y me aburrí, además me vino el sueño y creo el alcohol está haciendo sus efectos.._

_4:16 - Shika: Yo igual me estoy yendo, quédate en mi casa, está a una cuadra._

_4:16 - Perfecto te espero en la salida principal._

_4:16 - Shika: Ok voy para allá._

_4:17 - Kiba: que son nenas. Yo estoy con alguien así que me quedo y mañana hablamos._

_4:17 - Teme: yo igual me quedo. Mañana hablamos._

_Me encontré con Shikamaru en la salida y fuimos a su casa. Durante el trayecto no hablamos mucho, yo estaba muy mareado y Shika se limitaba a reír ante mi incipiente estado de ebriedad. Sin más Shikamaru me llevó a la alcoba de invitados y en menos de un segundo estaba en la cama yendo directo a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin dudas había sido un gran día..._

_Fin del Flashback_

—¿En serio que no recuerda nada? Tkssss qué problemático eres Naruto... estoy segurísimo que tomé más que tu viejo — dijo Shikamaru.

— ¡No, no! ahora recuerdo completamente todo — dije esbozando una cara de felicidad.

— ¿Hmmm? ¿y por qué esa de felicidad galán? — me miraba pícaramente Shikamaru.

— Jejeje no nada, simplemente no me creo todo lo hice el día ayer y en la fiesta. Me desconozco completamente —

Y era verdad: Primero acepto a Sakura-chan en facebook, luego voy a una fiesta, hablo y conozco mejor a mis compañeros. Luego supero vergonzosamente "algo" de mi tímidez a base de golpe ¿y luego me dedico a bailar toda la noche con Sakura-chan? en definitiva ese no era yo, no al menos el Naruto de hace una semana atrás. Y eso me comenzaba a... gustar. De todas maneras no quería ilusionarme, eso no quería decir que había cambiado completamente... en mi opinión simplemente se dio la situación y el alcohol hizo de la suyas.

— Ja, vamos bien con tu adaptación al parecer — dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

— Jeje, eso creo — le respondí sonriendo — a todo esto ¿qué hora es? —

— Jajaja, son las 3 de la tarde —

— ¡¿LAS 3 DE LA TARDE?! — Mierda, de inmediato ví mi celular, estaba apunto de descargarse, además tenía... ¡¿12 LLAMADA PERDIDAS DE MAMÁ?! — ¡O NO NO NO NO NO! — empecé a desesperar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¡TENGO 12 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE MAMÁ! ESTO ES MALO, ESTO ES MUY MALO —

— ¿Si? —

— ¡Va a matarme! —

— Tranquilo... de seguro llamaron a casa de Sasuke y ellos de dijeron que estaba acá — ¡Ufff! tenía razón Shikamaru además de seguro Papá se dedicó a tranquilizar a Mamá... pero eso no quitaba el coscacho y regañada que me iba a pegar la Furia Sangrienta.

— Uff, creo tienes razón —

De pronto mi estómago gruño como nunca:

— Ja, veo que no soy el único muerto de hambre — dijo Shikamaru

— Jejeje no he comido nada desde ayer a la de la tarde — dije avergonzado.

— Me lo imaginaba... ya andando vayamos a comprar algo ¿Dango o Ramen?—

— ¡Ramen por supuesto!—

— Tkssss, ni sé por qué te pregunto. Ya, lávate y vamos... problemático —

**POV Sakura**

Durante todo el trayecto no conversamos nada con Ino, pues ella se sentó adelante y hablaba con su padre. Yo simplemente intentaba de ordenar el caos que tenia en mi cabeza mirando a la nada misma a través de la ventana. Apenas llegamos me hice la soñolienta y sin más Ino me llevó a su habitación. Como tenía un diván, ella durmió arriba y yo abajo.

No entendía nada, primero el muy Baka me ignora toda la semana, luego en la fiesta de apoco empezamos a conversar un poco, además empieza a superar su estúpida tímidez y tartamudeo a base de a golpes, luego en la pista de baile hace el ridículo frente a todo el mundo y para terminar ¡¿de la nada empieza a bailar mejor que nunca además de tomar la iniciativa y invitarme a bailar?! ¡No entiendo nada!

Lo peor de todo es que... no pude negar a su invitación, su mirada me lo impedía:

_Flashback_

_..._

_— ¿Qu-qué es lo que quiere-es?... — dije._

_— Bailar contigo — sentencié él. _

_..._

_— Lo único que sé... es que esta noche, con la única persona con quien quiero bailar... es sólo contigo... Sakura-chan... — (ECO) Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura chan, Sakura-chan..._

_..._

_Fin Flashback_

¿De donde tomó la confianza para adherirme el apelativo cariñoso y decirme "Sakura-chan"? ¿de donde sacó toda esa determinación y confianza? ¿donde quedó el Baka tartamudo? No lograba encontrar la coherencia de todo este caos. Lo peor de todo es que... la pasé genial, me divertí como no lo hacía hace tiempo... de hecho estaba arrepentida, ¿Por qué no seguí bailando con él? la casa de Tenten estaba cerca, podría haberme queda con ella, o incluso irme con...

¡ESPEREN! ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡SAKURA A TIERRA! ¡PIENSA! ¡ZAZ! CACHETADA MENTAL PARA MI MISMA... Ok, lo admito lo pasé genial, pero simplemente eso, la pasé genial con un simple compañero de curso. De hecho ni lo conozco, con suerte hemos articulados unas pocas palabras y conversado un poco. De hecho... pensándolo bien todo está andando perfecto, ahora supongo que nos llevaremos mejor ¿o no? ahora podría acercarme mejor a Sasuke-kun... ¡Esperen! ¡Dejé de bailar con Sasuke-kun para ponerme a bailar con el muy Baka de Naruto?! ¡¿qué mierda estaba pasando en mi mente en ese momento?! ¡Sakura tonta! ¡tonta!

Inner: y ¿que tiene? la pasaste bien ¿o no?

Sakura: Tú no entiendes, ¡es Sasuke-kun!

Inner: estoy segura que lo pasaste mejor que con tu... "Sasuke-kun".

Sakura: Tú no me ayudas en nada... e independiente si fuese así, desaproveché una gran oportunidad ¡Arg!

Inner: ...

— ¡Sakura! ¡Por la mierda frentona! ¡¿podría dejar de moverte y gruñir con la nada misma?! — dijo Ino — ¡apenas las 9:00 de la mañana y aún tengo más sueño y caña que la cresta! — puteó Ino

¡¿QUE QUÉ?! ¡Y YO NO HE DESCANSADO NADA!

— ¡¿Las 9:00hrs?! — dije aún incrédula. De inmediato vi mi celular y si... era las 9:04hrs. Mierda, aunque duerma todo el domingo, el lunes estaré horrenda... —

— ¡que si! ¡ahora duérmete frentona! — gritaba aún más enojada Ino.

— Si, lo siento, que descanses — me dispuse a dormir inmediatamente, en la cosas tontas que perdía tiempo pensando ¡arg que rabia! ¡el lunes pareceré un zombie! ¡tonta Sakura! ¡Sakura tonta!.

— Si, si, como sea, ahora cállate de una puta vez — sentenció Ino.

Sin más caí en brazos de morfeo...

**POV Naruto**

Y tenía razón... ese día domingo llegué tipo 20:00hrs a mi casa y lo que me esperaba era a la Furia Sangrienta de mi madre gritándome como nunca: "Qué me había imaginado", "que quien me creo", "que si me mando sólo", "que cómo no llamé", "que para qué tengo celular", "y cómo llego recién a esta hora", etc...

— ¡Y ahora lo que me faltaba! ¡Mi hijo es un alcohólico! — decía ahora mamá  
>— Mamá, simplemente había mucha gente y estaba todo agitado y era inevitable no mancharme — Ufff esta señora.<br>— Si claro, como no... todos empiezan así, con la fase de negación —  
>— Cariño no exageres — decía papá<br>— Shh tu silencio — dijo mirando a papá, para luego mirarme a mi — ¿Has olido tu ropa a caso? — De inmediato se acercó para olerme — ¡Mira qué asco! huele a sudor, alcohol y a... ¿cerezo? — No dudé en pensar en Sakura-chan en ese momento — ¿con quien estuviste? ¿una chica? ¿cómo se llama? —

¡¿WTF?! ¿pero qué mierda tiene mi mamá en su cuerpo? ¿uno sensores, cerebro con internet, alcotest? ¿es vidente? No sé como mierda logra leer cada pensamiento de mi mente. Estaba impresionado.

— Tu cara te delata completamente hijito mio, ya ahora suéltala — decía mamá.

— ¿Ah? ¿pero quien eres y a quien perteneces? ¿Del FBI, la CIA, o de la JGB? — dije.

— Soy tu mamá y eso supera a cualquier cosa — me cagó — Ahora dime ¿quien es? —

— Kushina, cariño... creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar — dijo papá.

— Shh tu calla, déjame a mi hacer el interrogatorio — De verdad se lo tomaba muy personal y profesional mamá, que miedo de mujer. Te compadezco papá... en qué momento se te ocurrió convivir con una mujer así.

— No sé de que hablas mamá, tengo sueño así que me voy a mi habitación, mañana tengo clases — dije.

— Ves, sólo déjalo — dijo papá para luego mirarme — qué descanses hijo, sube nomás — Jejeje, con papá hacemos muy buen equipo ante la Furia Sagrienta.

— Grrr — gruñó mamá — ¡no me gusta que me desautorices delante de Naruto! ¡tenemos que hablar seriamente Minato! — Dios, mamá dijo "Minato"... eso era malo. De inmediato me miró con cara de asesina — de acuerdo sube y que descanses hijo, pero te advierto que tenemos una charla pendiente... buenas noches—

Tragué en seco y simplemente articulé — bueno yo subo, buenas noches —

Sin más me duché, vestí y fui directo a mi amada e irreemplazable cama. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero lo que principalmente me preocupaba era saber como me comportaría mañana ante mis compañeros y ante Sakura-chan...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Perdonen lo corto. Les advierto que el próximo cap se viene agitado. Estaré atento a sus comentarios, MP y reviews!<p>

Muchos saludos.


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Mentiroso?

**Capítulo 12 - ¿Mentiroso?**

**POV Naruto**

— Yo también quiero bailar sólo contigo... Naruto — decía Sakura-chan.  
>— Saku... Sakura-chan... — dije.<br>— Olvida todo... simplemente déjate llevar... somos solos tu y yo.. .—  
>— Que es lo que está sucedieron Sakura-chan... —<br>— Yo debería preguntarte esto el único que se ha comportado raro conmigo eres tú... —  
>— Lo siento yo... —<br>— ¡Calla baka!... olvida todo... sólo bailemos —

De inmediato nuestros cuerpos se juntaron y empezaron a moverse al son de la melodia. Sin más, todo mi cuerpo empezó a drogarse con todo ese aroma a cerezos que se impregnaba en mi cuerpo. Podia sentir sus latidos estaba completamente sincronizados con los mios, ¿entonces ella estaba tan nerviosa y anciosa como yo? Pues, estoy seguro que si...

— Dios... Sakura-chan bailaría contigo sin parar hasta caer de cansancio... —  
>— Yo igual... Naruto... —<p>

De pronto sentí el valor suficiente para separarme levemente de ella, tomarla del menton y obligarla mirarme a los ojos. Sin dudas sus ojos eran mi mayor debilidad... Eran mi némesis... Eran como sentir un fatality o ultimate directo al kokoro con tan sólo un corticho de vida... Eran como morir de un sólo golpe por un hermoso y elegante headshot de mi adversario... Eran peor que dar vuelta una partida con sólo una vida o 1 de HP... Eran peor que tener que derrotar a infinitos enemigos sin mana o chakra... Eran peor que recibir todos los golpes críticos de tu enemigo... Eran peor que todo tu equipo quede afk y te dejen sólo... Eran peor que... Cualquier cosa. Si... De hecho, aún con todo eso junto no podria hacer frente a esos ojos. Esos ojos eran mi perdición.

De pronto instintivamente nuestros rostros empezaron a acercarse al punto de juntar nuestras frentes. Creo que estuvimos así intercambiando nuestras respiraciones ¿minutos?, ¿horas?, ¿días?... El tiempo se desvirtuó a nuestro favor, no quería que esto terminara nunca y, de hecho, mi cuerpo pedía algo más... Cuando sentí que nuestros labios estaban apunto de juntarse Sakura interrumpe:

— Naruto... —  
>— ¿Si? —<br>— Despierta —  
>— ¿Ah? —<br>— ¡QUE DESPIERTES! —

Y de un segundo a otro estaba en mi pieza con la Furia Sangrienta de mi madre parada en medio de mi cama, tomándome del cuello y zamarreandome a más no poder.

— ¡ESTÁS ATRASADÍSIMO! — gritaba mamá.  
>— ¡AHHH! ¡Dios...mamá! ¡¿quieres matarme de un infarto?! —<br>— ¡¿Y te atreves a quejarte?! ¡La alarma estaba sonando hace tiempo y aún así no te despertabas! — decía mamá — ¡La que debería estar enojada soy yo! ¡Me despertaste! —  
>— Per-perdón mamita...— dije.<br>— Aaaaarg... No hay problema hijito... ahora apúrate que llegarás tarde... te haré el desayuno mientras...—  
>— Gracias mamá —<br>— De nada hijo... ¡Ah! Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente ¡ehh! — decía mostrándome un mirada pícara, luego se disponía para salir pero nuevamente se volvió para decir — ¡Y por último!, saca esas sábanas y mételos junto a ese pijama a la ropa sucia... *risas* — Sin más se retiró.

"¿Y a ésta quite le pasa?" pensé, de inmediato hice una mirada a mi pijama y sábanas y... Dios, me puse rojo como tomate inmediatamente... ¡Tenía todo el pijama y sábanas empapadas de semen! ¡Acabo de tener de tener el tremendo sueño húmedo! Mierda y mi mamá estaba muerta de la risa, no sé como le veré la cara ahora... lo peor de todo era que... no soñé nada pervertido.

— Dios... qué me estas haciendo Sakura-chan... —

**POV Sakura**

En el comedor de mi casa:

— Dios, hija estas de horrenda... — decía Mebuki  
>— ¡Cómo me dices eso! — dije enojada.<br>— ¿Qué quieres? ¿que te mienta? —  
>— ¡Arg! no estoy de humor mamá — Por mi, dormiría todo el maldito día, pero no... tenía que ir a la escuela, por nada me perdía la clases de Anko y Shizune — A todo esto ¿tu por qué aún no te vas? — decía mientras me disponía a comer mis tostadas y beber mi té.<br>— Tengo el día libre — dijo mamá.  
>— Ah... —<br>— oye... y ¿cómo estuvo tu fiesta del sábado? —  
>— Ehhh, bien, nada fuera de lo común — Si le decía que bailé con Naruto no podría salvarme de sus burlas, insinuaciones e indirecta.<br>— Pero ¿te divertiste?, sabes que no me gusta que trasnoches para que luego estés con este mal humor, digo... al menos ¿valió la pena? —  
>— Tranquila mamá, valió la pena... totalmente — dije esbozando una gran sonrisa.<p>

Milagrosamente llegué a la escuela antes que muchos de los mortales que fueron a la fiesta. La escuela estaba prácticamente vacía. Cuando llegué a nuestra sala vi que de igual modo estaba casi toda vacía, de los chicos estaban todos a excepción de Shino, Chouji y Naruto, ¿será que Baka se quedó bailando con otras chicas a penas de fui? supongo que si... después de todo estaba muy energético y quería seguir bailando conmigo... Ahora misma debería tener la misma cara que yo.  
>En fin... también noté que Karin, Hinata aún no llegaban. De mi grupo estaban todos conversando:<p>

— Dios frentona te ves horrible — dijo Ino.  
>— Esas ojeras Sakurita — dijo Tenten.<br>— Ahora no puede quejarte que te diga fea, fea — dijo Sai.  
>— Ahh... lo sé — dije<br>— Debiste dormir — dijo Tenten.  
>— ¡Ja! post-fiesta por alguna razón la frentona no podía dormir — dijo Ino riendo.<br>— Jajaja ¿y eso? — preguntaba Tenten.  
>— ¡Nada! es que... ya saben... aún el calor de a principios de años no se va, y me era imposible dormir así — dije. Cuanto odio cuando la cerda de mi amiga empieza con esas insinuaciones.<br>— Estas loca Sakura, cuando hay alcohol y cansancio, duermo igual jajaja al menos eso me pasa — dijo Tenten.  
>— Y a mi — decía Sai.<br>— Bueno... todos somos distintos ¿no? — dije enojada.  
>— Ay, ¿qué onda frentona? ¿por qué tan enojona? ¿estas con la regla? — dijo Ino.<br>— ¡Mundo ya saben! ¡Haruno está terminando su ciclo! — reía a lo lejos Kiba.  
>— ¡Callate estúpido pulgoso! — le grite a Kiba. Luego dije mirando a todo el curso — ¡No es verdad! — Luego miré enojada a Ino — ¡Ino! — Lo peor era que era verdad ¡Arg! ¡cerda!<br>— Jajaja lo siento amiga — continuaba Ino — oye frentona, debiste maquillarte —  
>— ¡Arg! lo sé, pero de verdad tenía hasta pereza de eso... además sabes que no soy de esas chicas que se maquilla, soy más simple —<br>— No sabes sacarte partido frentona —  
>— Hay hombres que le gustan más al natural — dijo Tenten — Neji es así —<br>— Hmmm depende del tipo de chica, creo que el natural le sienta bien a Sakura. Como a ti el maquillado Ino — dijo Sai.  
>— ¡Ja! vez, soy más bonita según Sai, en cambio tu tienes que maquillarte — dije. ¡Toma!<br>De inmediato Ino me miro amenazante — ¡¿Ah?! ¡nunca dijo eso! — dijo Ino.  
>— ¡Ja! la indirecta era evidente cerda — dije. Me gustaba sacarla de quiceo, de vez en cuando tengo que hacerme respetar ¿o no?.<br>De inmediato Ino miro a la puerta y empezó a sonreír — Con que así quiere jugar frentona, ¡conmigo sabes que siempre las tienes que perder! — dijo Ino — ¡Oh! ¡Naruto, primito! ¡ven!— mis ojos de abrieron de par en par suplicando a Ino que parara. Peor ya era tarde...

**POV Naruto**

Apenas entré al colegio vi las consecuencias de la gran fiesta de Chouji... todos tenían cara de sueño y de zombie, era un poco cómico todo esto. Ya en la sala me percaté que habían asistido con suerte la mitad del curso y de las personas con quienes mas compartía noté que habían faltado solamente Karin, Hinata, Chouji y Shino.

— ¡Oh! ¡Naruto, primito! ¡ven! — dijo Ino. Mierda, aún no sabía como mirar o actuar ante Sakura... a penas me paré en frente de grupito, el terror me vino nuevamente.  
>— Jejeje — reí nerviosamente — Ho-hola chicas, hola Sai — dije.<br>— Hola — dijeron Tenten y Sai  
>— Hola... Naruto — decía algo ¿apenada Sakura-chan?<br>— ¿Cómo lo pasaste el sábado? — preguntó Tenten — ¡Te soltaste completamente! —  
>— Jejeje... si etto... verán... lo pasé muy bien, demasiado bien la verdad — dije<br>— Será por la compañía... — atacaba Ino. Mierda, no pude evitar ruborizarme, no tenía valor de mirar a Sakura en ese momento.  
>— Etto... Ino, por-por fa-favor — dije apenado.<br>— ¡Oye, cuidadito! ¡sin tartamudear o ya sabes! — dijo Ino — y ¿qué sucede? digo la verdad, la compañía era muy buena —  
>— Ino... — dijo Sakura.<br>— ¿Ah? no entiendo que sucede aquí ¿me perdí de algo? ¿Ino? — preguntaba Tenten que no entendía nada. Mierda, ¡¿Qué hago?!  
>— Jajaja no sé que le pasa a todos ustedes par de tarados, digo simplemente la verdad, Naruto lo pasó muy bien por que estaba con buena compañía, estaba con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de curso y todos queríamos que se abriera y compartiera con nosotros. ¿No es así? ¿Sakura? — decía Ino mientras reía y alzaba una ceja a Sakura.<br>— Ahh, si, cierto — decía con cara de lamento Sakura-chan. ¿Será que se arrepintió de bailar conmigo?  
>— Aaa si eso eso... bueno... ok me voy, ahí hablamos —<p>

Y sin más me senté con los chicos:  
>— Hola — dije.<br>— ¡Esa Naruto! — dijo Kiba.  
>— Qué hay... problemático — dijo Shikamaru<br>— Hmmm — saludó el Teme sólo asintiendo con la cabeza.  
>— ¿Cómo lo pasaste el sábado viejo? — preguntó Kiba.<br>— Muy bien... demasiado bien, gracias a ustedes — dije. Y era verdad, ellos siempre me aconsejaron y me animaron desde el principio a tirarme.  
>— Jeje, nada de eso, nosotros sólo te dimos un empujocito — dijo Kiba.<br>— ¿Y como le fue? ¿alguna conquista? — pregunto Shika.  
>— Jejej yo, lo siento Naruto te quité a tu nueva amiga — dije Kiba. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿será que...?! — cortejé a la amiga de Karin, la castaña de ojitos miel, se llama Tamaki... de la que te perdiste Naruto, eres un completo tarado— Ufff, ok, por un momento pensé que...<br>— Tsk, a este perro no se le escapa ninguna, ¿como mierda lo hiciste? la vimos prácticamente suplicando de maneras descarada por Naruto — preguntó Shikamaru.  
>— Buena pregunta — habló el Teme.<br>— Jajaja ¡apliqué todos mi encantos! pude meterle mucha conversa cuando me percaté que amaba a los animales, le hable de Akamaru, luego una cosa llevó a la otra... y ya saben... —  
>— Tsk, increíble... ¿qué hay de ti Naruto? — preguntó Shikamaru.<br>— ¿Yo? Jejeje, no nada eso eso, sólo bailé — dije.  
>— Jajajaja aún así, lo pasó muy bien — dijo Kiba. ¡¿Ah?! ¿a caso me vio?.<br>— Si me percaté, lo vi muy alegre en mi casa. Ya suéltala Naruto, con quien casi ligas...— preguntó Shikamaru.  
>Mierda, no pasó nada de eso, pero si les digo a los chicos que baile toda la noche con Sakura-chan, de seguro me molestaría. De hecho eso ahora para mi era lo de menos, pero no quería incomodar a Sakura-chan. Para mi salvación aparece Kakashi:<br>— Etto... no sé de qué hablan, sólo bailé y lo pase muy bien porque nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, simplemente eso — dije.  
>— Y con quien... — insistía Shikamaru.<br>— Shhh, llegó Kakashi — sentencié para volterme y poner atención en clases.

Las clases ya pasaron de forma normal, ya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era la hora del almuerzo y ahí dio todo un cambio repentino:

Estábamos con los chicos sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, pero por una lamentable razón del destino las chicas se sentaron en la mesa de al lado de la nuestra. Era inevitable de vez en cuando estar pendiente a su conversación, pero una chillona y familiar voz cambio mi atención completamente:

— ¡Naruto primito! — era Karin, vino y me abrazo a más no poder, estaba más alegre que nunca.  
>— ¿Cuando llegaste? ¡Arg! me estas asfixiando Karin... —<br>— Si, oye... me hiciste un gran favor y diste una gran oportunidad el sábado, por eso ¡muchas gracias! — ¿de que hablaba?  
>— ¿Ah? no entiendo... ahora suéltame por favor —<br>— El sábado en la noche, cuando llevaste a bailar a la frentona esa, pude llevarme a Sasuke-kun y ¡al fin estamos juntos! Todo gracias a ti, tu me abriste una oportunidad y decidí dar al fin el primer paso —

En ese momento todo el mundo estaba atento a nuestro espectáculo. De inmediato Sakura se paro y se me acercó a pasos amenazantes:

— ¡CON QUE POR ESO QUERÍAS BAILAR CONMIGO! — dijo Sakura-chan, esta enfurecida, de apoco sus ojos empezaban a avidriarse.  
>— ¡No, no! ¡Sakura-chan es un mal...! — ¡ZAZ! recibí la cacheta más fuerte que he recibido en mi vida, al punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.<br>— ¡¿AHORA ESTAS FELIZ?! ¡COMO FUI TAN TONTA, ERA EVIDENTE QUE IBAS A PREFERIR AYUDAR A TU PRIMA PARA QUE ESTÉ CON TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ARG! —  
>Rapidamente me paré y traté de explicarme: — ¡Sakura-chan es un mal entendido! ¡De verdad bailé contigo porque... ! — ¡ZAZ! otra cachetada.<br>— ¡CALLATE! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ QUE...! ¡ARG! ¡SOY UNA COMPLETA TONTA!... ¡Y TU! ¡ERES UN BAKA, UN COMPLETO BAKA! ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA UZUMAKI NARUTO! — De inmediato Sakura-chan se va corriendo y llorando hacia afuera del comedor.  
>— ¡Sakura-chan! —<br>— Deja a esa loca Naruto, no soporta a que Sasuke-kun me prefirió a mi — decía Karin jalandome.  
>— ¡sueltame!, ¡Sakura-chan! — iba seguirla pero Ino se interpuso en mi camino.<br>— ¡Callate Karin! — dijo Ino para luego mirar seriamente — Naruto, dime la verdad ¿de verdad lo hiciste por Karin? — preguntó.  
>— ¡No! ¡lo hice por que de verdad quería bailar con ella! ¡quiero bailar sólo con ella! yo... yo.. ¡debo ir por ella y excusarme!— dije desesperado, tenía que aclarar las cosas, no quería ser juzgados por motivos diferentes, mucho menos ante Sakura-chan.<br>— Ok, yo te creo completamente — dijo Ino — pero no vayas, déjame a Sakura a mi ahora... ahora es un mal momento para que te acerques, simplemente lo empeorarías, confía en mi. Deja que se calme — sin más Ino se fue tras su amiga.

El tumulto de gente ya era exagerado:  
>— ¡¿Karin haz visto lo que hiciste?! — grité inmediatamente.<br>— Bah, dije la verdad... que la frente de marquesina lo haya malinterpretado es una estúpida, además ¿importa a caso? — decía Karin. De inmediato se acercó al Teme y se sentó en su piernas. — Sasuke-kun... ves que todos nos miran... ¿qué te parece que les demostremos y formalicemos nuestra relación de una forma... más expresiva? —  
>— Lárgate — dijo el Teme.<br>— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo de inmediato Karin.  
>— Que te largues —<p>

El murmullo ahora es sorprendente:  
>— ¡Pero nosotros!... en la fiesta... ¡estuvimos juntos! — decía gritando Karin.<br>— ¿Y? en ningún momento le puse nombre — decía mientra seguía comiendo Sasuke — Siempre he sido muy claro. Fuiste tu quien se ilusionó. Yo simplemente vi el momento y lo pasé bien. Además bebí mucho y quien sabe que otras cosas te dije o hice y con quien más —  
>— ¡¿Y para ti no significo nada?! — Karin ya estaba al borde del llanto.<br>— No — sentenció el Teme.

Sin más ahora la que salía corriendo y llorando era Karin.  
>— Viejo te excediste — dijo Kiba.<br>— ¡Sasuke! ¡Como puedes tratarlas así! — esta enojadísmo.  
>— Ellas son siempre las que se ilusionan por cosas que no son. Siempre he sido muy claro. No es mi culpa... yo sólo veo oportunidades y las tomo... —<br>— ¡¿Y por qué mierda no paraste todo esto a penas empezó Karin?! — dije.  
>— Tsk, Naruto tiene razón... debiste aclarar todo apenas Karin empezó con su escenita, ahora todo esto es el medio alboroto —<br>— Hm, ¿y qué ganaba? además... quería ver con que se salía esta vez Karin — decía el Teme.  
>— Sakura estaba destrozada, debiste haber aclarado todo por ella, más bien por Naruto... ella se desquitó completamente con él —<br>— No es mi culpa que casi todas las mujeres sean iguales de terca... que con pocas escenas elaboren toda una película... además... — dejó de comer su almuerzo para finalmente mirarme a los ojos — no es que me afecte, pero si no hubiese sido por ti, lo más probable es que hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo con Sakura — luego volvio a su almuerzo — y de igual modo... no hubiese significado nada —

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, en ese mismo instante me abalancé sobre Sasuke pegandole un gran puñetazo que sin dudas le rompió la nariz. De inmediato me empujó y empezó a responderme con una serie de puñetazos en el abdomen que lamentablemente no pude esquivar.  
>— ¡¿Pero mierda te pasa Dobe?! —<br>— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de perra?! — la ira no cesaba, seguía aumentando — ¡Por tipos como tu dejan a nuestro género como la peor mierda del mundo! ¡Me avergüenzas! — dije.  
>— ¡¿Qué, ahora te crees el justiciero del mundo?! ¿Estamos seguros que todo esto se debe sólo a eso? ¡¿o es otra cosa la que te molesta?! —<br>— ¡Cállate de una puta vez! —  
>— ¡¿Y es así como me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti en estos días?! —<br>— Si al final voy a terminar comportándome o siendo como tu... entonces ¡Andate la misma mierda! ¡Sasuke! —

Y volví a lanzarme sobre el Teme lanzando un puñetazo recibió con sus manos, luego el me respondió con otro similar, pero lo esquivé girando mi cuerpo por completo hacia la izquierda, en ese momento respondo contrayendo mi brazo extendido para golpear de lleno en el rostro de Sasuke con mi codo. Luego vuelvo a golpearle girando el mismo brazo de modo ahora se encuentran la parte frontal de mi mano con la cara del maldito Teme, finalmente vuelvo a girar mi cuerpo rápidamente hacia la izquierda para quedar casi de espadas a él, pero con el fin que el otro codo de mi otro brazo le dé de lleno en el rostro. Para entonces el único que no paraba de sangrar era el Teme, sin embargo dado a mi desafortunada posición el Teme aprovecho la oportunidad para agarrarme del cuello y empezar a asfixiarme con una especie de llave.

Todo el mundo estaba al rededor nuestro y nos incitaban a seguir peleando:  
>— ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! — gritaba todo el mundo.<br>— ¡Rompe su cuello! — gritaban algunos.  
>— ¡Libérate Naruto y vuelve a pegarle! — gritaban otros.<br>— Mierda, Kiba ¡despierta hombre! ¡estos se van a matar si no actuamos! — decía Shikamaru  
>— ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡cierto, cierto! ¡separemoslos! — dijo Kiba.<p>

Rápidamente Kiba y Shikamaru nos separaron y todo el mundo empezó a pifiar:  
>— ¡¿Qué mierda haces Shikamaru?! — decía Sasuke — ¡sueltame! ¡déjame dale una buena lección a este desgraciado malagradecido! —<br>— ¡Sueltame Kiba!, ¡qué me dejes te digo! ¡Este emo es hombre muerto!— decía.

De pronto llega la directora Tsunade acompañada con un grupo de profesores:  
>— ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUE ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO?! — dijo la directora Tsunade para ponerse entre nosotros — UCHIHA SASUKE Y UZUMAKI NATURO, A LA OFICINA ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! USTEDES DOS — señalando a Shikamaru y Kiba — ENCÁRGUENSE QUE NO VUELVAN A TOCARSE — luego miro a todo el público presente y agregó — ¡¿Y TODOS USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ?! ¡A CLASES! — Y en menos de un segundo ya todos estaban en sus sala de clases.<p>

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Un gran escándalo ¿qué sucederá ahora? ¿cómo se solucionará?<p>

En fin, estimados, les advierto que la próximo capitulo puede que tarde un poco en subirse, mañana voy de vacaciones a mi cuidad natal por una semana, haré todo lo posible en que no afecta la cotidianidad de mis publicaciones.

Estaré atento como siempre a sus comentarios y reviews!

Muchos saludos!


	13. Capítulo 13: Todo será distinto

Estimados! les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 13 - Todo será distinto<strong>

**POV Sakura**

No podía parar de llorar, me sentía utilizada, estafada e desilusionada... ¿Qué era lo que más me dolía? ¿Pensar que perdí una gran oportunidad de estar con Sasuke? ¿De que podría haber sido yo con quien estuvo con él en vez de la esa coneja de mierda? ¿O lo que ocurrió esa noche con el Baka de Naruto fue una total falsa? ¿Entonces todo lo que me dijo era mentira? Yo pensé que de verdad quería bailar conmigo... Por un momento me sentí... Especial... Aún cuando todo lo ocurrido fuese consecuencia del momento, el alcohol o lo que sea.

Fui bastante tonta creer que un Baka como él de verdad quería bailar conmigo... ¡Las señales eran más que claras! ¡Cómo tan tonta! Durante toda la semana me evitó, no hablaba conmigo, y no me agregó a Facebook... ahora veo lo obvio de la situación... Su amigo o su prima le pidíó que lo ayudara en entretener a la "muy tonta de Sakura" y sin más lo hizo...

Estaba llorando un cubículo del baño de chicas cuando de pronto entró Ino

—¡Sakura!—  
>—¡Largate cerda!—<br>—¡Amiga por favor abreme!—  
>—¡Dejame sola!—<br>—¡No! ¡Si no me abres ahora mismo pasaré por debajo del cubículo!—  
>—Si claro... La muy arreglada Yamanaka se arrastrará por el suelo... Y de pasada estropea todo su muy carísimo atuendo y luego quedara toda pasada a pis...—<br>—¡A la mierda!—

¿Y podrían creer que la muy desgraciada de mi amiga ya estaba pasando por debajo del cubículo?

—¡¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?!— gritaba enojada Ino. Estaba impresionada.

Y sin más ayudé a la cerda en entrar al cubículo:

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme—dije sollozando.  
>—¿A caso me hubieras abrido?—<br>—No—  
>—Ahí tienes— sentenció la rubia para acercarse y abrazarme. Le correspondí el abrazo.<br>—Te quiero—  
>—Y yo a ti frentuda...—<p>

Estuvimos así un par de minutos mientra yo terminaba de sollozar. Cuando ya me encontraba más relajada Ino se dispuso a hablar:

—¿Mejor?—  
>—Si...— dije<br>—¿Quieres hablar respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir?—  
>—No...—<br>—Bueno... Pero yo si así que dime qué te molestó exactamente—  
>—Ahhh...— dije suspirando, siempre conseguía lo que quería la cerda de mi amiga.<br>—Sakura...—  
>—¿Es que no es evidente?—<br>—No, por eso te pregunto—  
>—Sin dudas tu par de primos se coludieron para poder dejar Sasuke-kun libre y así bailara con la perra esa de la coneja... —<br>—Primero, yo no soy prima de esa coneja, así que a la mierda con ella... Y segundo, no creo que las cosas sean así como lo piensas... Naruto no es de ese tipo de personas...—  
>—¡¿qué estas con ellos o estas conmigo?!—<br>—Sin dudas que contigo... —  
>—¿Incluso sobre Naruto?—<br>—Si... diría que incluso sobre Naruto... Tu siempre estuviste en la buenas y en las malas conmigo, fuiste, eres y serás siempre la hermana que nunca tuve...— ahora era ella quien tenía los ojos vidriosos — Sin embargo, quiero que sea por la razón correcta... Después de todo... Él tambien es mi familia e igual lo quiero a mi manera... —

De repente me sentí la peor persona del mundo... ¿Estaba haciendo elegir a Ino entre yo y su familia? No... Lo menos que quería era que ser la causante de una división familiar. La familia siempre está ante todo. En las buenas y en las malas, después de cualquier caos, siempre lo que quedara es la familia... Al menos así siempre me lo han inculcado...

—Ino yo no quiero que... —  
>—Sakura, sólo prométeme que no te dejaras convencer por simples suposiciones tuyas... Asegúrate de lo que hagas sea por la razón correcta—<br>—Pero si...—  
>—Sólo dímelo ¿lo prometes? —<br>—Ahhhh... No sé como lo haces... Lo prometo...—

Ahora Ino tenía una carta de felicidad:  
>—¡Bien!... Ahora... ¿Vamos? — preguntó la cerda.<br>—¿estas locas? Miranos como estamos... horribles—  
>—Siempre dignas frentona... Siempre dignas...—<p>

Y así salimos del baño, al dar tan sólo unos pasos vimos que a mitad del pasillo estaba Karin agachada a un borde llorando a más no poder y siendo consolidada por Shion y Tamaki.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? Hace poco estaba toda engreída y feliz... —Preguntó Ino.  
>—Si quieres puedes ir a hablar con ella... De alguna manera igual son una especie de "familiares"—<br>—No, a la mierda con esa coneja, vayamos a clases simplemente— sin más, seguimos.

Ahora sentía que la vergüenza volvía a mi, recordé que estaban todos presentes ante mi escenita y aún en mi rostro era evidente los rastros de que estaba llorando. Además ¿cómo miraría a Naruto? Pensándolo bien... Tras las palabras de Ino, me es difícil creer que un Baka tímido como él podría estar dispuesto a realizar un movimiento tan sucio y mentiroso para ayudar a su prima y bailar conmigo... Pero también me es difícil creer que un tímido como él se disponga a bailar tan bien como lo hizo conmigo. ¡Arg! No sabia que pensar, todo era un caos en mi cabeza...  
>Cuando llegamos a la sala de clases nos extrañó que no estuviera nadie, aún cuando la campana de entrada ya había sonado hace aproximadamente 5 o 10 minutos.<p>

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿donde está todo el mundo?— preguntó Ino.  
>—No lo sé... ¿había algún simulacro o algo el día de hoy? — dije.<br>—No que yo sepa...—

De pronto escuchamos a un montón de pasos, luego, de un segundo a otro, todos nuestros compañeros entraron a la sala apurados.  
>—¡Chicas! ¡De la que se perdieron! — dijo Tenten.<br>—Shhh primero ¡Todos a nuestros puestos! ¡Danzo podría aparecer en cualquier momento!— dijo Neji.

Y sin más todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos. Danzo era el peor inspector del mundo, todos estábamos seguros que aquel extraño señor con muchas vendas (le decíamos la momia) disfrutaba hacer sufrir a los estudiantes con sus rebuscadas y malintencionadas sanciones. Nadie entendía cómo la directora Tsunade aún no lo despedía... Se notaba a leguas que se caían pésimos aquellos dos.

Cuando ya todos estábamos en nuestros puestos chismoseando:

—¿Qué sucede Tenten?—preguntó la rubia.  
>—¡Quedó el tremendo, pero tremendo escándalo!—<br>—¿Peor que la escenita de la frentona?—  
>—¡Si! ¡Mucho peor!—<br>—Me impresiona todo lo que provocas fea— dijo Sai. ¿Ah? no entendía lo que decía Sai.

Estaba completamente intrigada y confundida, ¿qué era más escandaloso que mi escena? De pronto me percaté que el grupo de chicos conformado por Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke no se encontraban en la sala.

—¿Y los chicos?— pregunté.  
>—¡Verdad! ¡no están! ¡hablen de una vez!—dijo Ino.<br>—Jajajaja Ok, ok esperen, dejen disfrutar este momento de gloria por saber algo antes que ustedes... — decía Tenten.  
>—¡Tenten!— dijimos ambas.<br>—Ya ok, ya entendí, ya entendí... Lo que sucedió fue que, inmediatamente que ustedes dos se fueran corriendo, Karin quiso confirmar su relación con Sasuke en frente de todos... ¡Pero él la rechazó ante todos! ¡Dijo que no significó nada, solo disfrutó del momento! La pobre salió corriendo y llorando del lugar. Inmediatamente Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a discutir. Naruto decía que cómo podía ser tan así de hijo de perra con todas las mujeres. Sasuke dijo simplemente que las únicas que se ilusionaban eran ellas, que él era bastante claro desde el principio. ¡Luego de un momento a otro Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y empezaron a golpearse sin piedad! ¡Todo el mundo que presenciaba aquel round estaba eufórico! De pronto Shika y Kiba tuvieron que intervenir, si no terminarían matándose. Justo en ese momento aparece la directora Tsunade para terminar con el escándalo para mandarnos a nuestra sala y a ellos a dirección. Y ahora estamos nosotros aquí—

Estaba completamente incrédula y atónita ante el relato de Tenten... No ahora de verdad no sabía que pensar... ¿Naruto peleando con Sasuke? ¿No que eran grandes amigos? ¿Por qué no solucionan sus problemas conversando? ¿Habría algo más?

—¡Dios!...— Ino exclamaba impresionada —¡No puedo creerlo!—  
>—Si... Nadie lo creía— decía Tenten.<br>—Sin embargo, a mi me alegra que Naruto le haya dado ese buen merecido a Sasuke— dijo Sai.  
>—¿Ah? ¿Entonces ganó Naruto?— dijo Ino.<br>—¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunté inmediatamente a Sai.  
>—Si, el que salió mucho mejor parado fue sin dudas Naruto— dijo mirando a Ino, para luego mirarme a mi—Lo digo por lo que dijo... Dijo que de seguro hubiera hecho exactamente con cualquier otra chica aquella noche en la fiesta, y para él de igual modo no hubiera significado nada... Por ejemplo tu, Sakura. De verdad es una hijo de perra, apoyo a Naruto completamente. Si no hubiera sido por Tenten y Hinata, no duden que habría entrada a ayudar a Naruto...—sentenció Sai.<br>—Si, yo también— dijo Tenten.  
>—¡Uy! ¡Qué rabia! ¡Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para apoyarlo o interferir!—dijo Ino.<p>

Ahora estaba... estaba... ¿desilusionada, triste, enojada? no lo sé ¿de verdad Sasuke-kun podía ser tan así de... desgraciado? Sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados... Quería irme, descanzar, dormir, ir de compras lo que sea... pero no quería estar ahí.

—Necesito un trago— sentencié.

**POV Naruto**

¡¿Quien mierda se había creído ese Teme?! Si no fuera por Kiba y Shikamaru que estaban sentados entre nosotros, con varios puestos de separación, ahora mismo lo estaría arrematandolo a combos... Utilizaría todo mi arsenal aprendido directo de los videojuegos sin piedad.  
>Desde que llegué a la escuela ya había escuchado de su popularidad y reconocimiento: era bien sabido que todas sus conquistas no duraban más que la noche, era el "indomable", que aún no existía fémina que lo hiciera sucumbir ante sus encantos. De hecho él mismo nos comentaba que el sólo salía por una sola cosa: divertirse y a la mierda el resto.<p>

Pero lo que hizo con Karin no tiene perdón... ¡Aún el sabiendo que ella es mi prima! Ella y yo merecíamos un mínimo de respeto por el hecho de que somos compañeros y yo su amigo. Ok, se muy bien que Karin, si, es peor que una garrapata, se te entierra y aún cuando la retires, igual tiene la cabeza metida donde nadie la quiere. Pero sabía muy bien lo loca que está (o estaba) por él... A mi parecer no le dejó nada claro a Karin, pues en tal caso no se hubiera ilusionado al punto de salir corriendo y llorando como lo hizo.

Por alguna razón lo que más me dolía no era nada de eso... Lo que más me dolía era recordar la cara de enojo y tristeza de Sakura-chan... Si sus ojos eran mi perdición... Ver esos ojos tristes y humedecidos eran una apuñalada directo al alma. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer un daño de tal calibre? No lo sabía... Pero lo que si sabía era que haría todo, PERO TODO lo esté a mi alcance ahora en adelante para que ni yo, ni nada, ni nadie volviera a hacer eso con aquellos jades... Esa es una promesa... Una promesa de por vida...

Tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle y jurarle por lo más santo e importante en mi vida que lo que decía era verdad. Mi única esperanza en estos momentos era que Ino lograra que ella escuchara y entrara en razón para que más tarde me permita hablar con ella. ¿Si no me volvía a dirigir la palabra? ¿que haría?

Y por cierto... ¡¿por qué tanta importancia de que la haya alejado de bailar con el Teme?! Con la actitud y palabras de hoy día estaba más que claro que él no la merecen. Sin dudas ella merece algo mejor... mucho mejor.

Mierda, tenía infinitos pensamientos y preguntas en este momentos, no sabía que hacer. Tenía sentimientos encontrados... Sentía que en cualquier momento mi cabeza iba a explorar. Fue Kiba quien me sacó de mi trance interno y volvió a la realidad:

—La peleita que te mandaste— dijo Kiba  
>—Que puedo decir, se la tenía más que merecida — dije.<br>—Si no lo conociera, diría que si. Pero lo conozco y desde que tengo memoria Sasuke siempre ha sido así—  
>—Eso no quita que se la tenía más que merecida—<br>—Bueno... si... yo igual creo que está vez se excedió—

—Al menos saliste bien parado... míralo, está todo ensangrentado... Tu sólo tendrás unos que otros moretones—  
>—Puede que sí, pero él me hizo mucho más daño en mi interior al tratar así a Karin y por sobretodo no hacer nada y dejarme mal ante Sakura-chan aún cuando podía hacerlo...—<br>—Cierto... A todo esto... ¿Desde cuando le dices Sakura-chan? Nunca durante toda la semana los vi conversar ni nada...—  
>—Además ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Dijo que hubiera hecho exactamente con Sakura-chan!—<br>—Naruto...—  
>—¡¿Quien mierda se ha creído?! Nadie merecer eso, mucho menos ELLA—<br>—¡Naruto!—  
>—¡Qué!—<br>—¡¿Me estas escuchando a caso?!—  
>—Ahhh perdón... ¿dime qué me decías?—<br>—Pufff, ¿No hay nada que me quieras contar? te preguntaba que ¿Desde cuando le dices Sakura-chan? Nunca durante toda la semana los vi conversar...—  
>—Ah... etto...—<br>—Sin mencionar que bailaron toda la noche en la fiesta de Chouji...—  
>—etto...—<br>—¿Y por qué es tan importante lo que ella crea?—  
>—etto...—<br>—Jajaja olvídalo... Ya estas perdido...—  
>—¿Ah?—<p>

En eso aparece la directora Tsunade en la sala de espera hacia su oficina para decirnos:  
>—Entren—<p>

Sin más entramos todos y nos sentamos al rededor de su escritorio, justo habia 4 sillas, Kiba y Shikamaru procuraron de sentarse entre nosotros:  
>—Ok, de a uno quiero que cada uno de ustedes cuatro expliquen que sucedió, empezando por ti Sasuke—<br>—Nada... Puras idioteces sin relevancia a mi parecer—¡¿Nada?! dijo ¡¿nada?! ¡¿y sin importancia?!  
>—¡si serás...!—iba a contestarle pero Tsunade me interrumpió.<br>—¡Naruto! ¡silencio!—luego volvió a mirar al Teme—¿seguro que no tienes nada más que agregar? ¿No quieres culpar a Naruto de algo?—  
>—No— ¡Ja! Al menos es digno para eso.<br>—ok... ahora tu Naruto—

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué era un gran hijo de perra por trata así a Karin? ¿Que se metió nuestra amistad literalmente a la mierda? ¿que no le importa los sentimientos de los demás y sólo el beneficio propio? ¡¿que me saco de mis casillas por decir que con Sakura-chan hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo?! Todo era muy complicado de explicar... Asi que simplemente lo imité:

—Nada...— dije suspirando y frustrado.  
>—¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Si ninguno de los dos colabora tendré que sancionar a ambos! ¡Así que hablen de una put... de una vez!—<br>—Esa es la verdad, no pasó nada...— dije para luego mirarlo de reojo y confesar —Simplemente a mi parecer la actitud y carácter de mi compañero deja mucho que desear... Es de muy poco hombre—  
>—¿Poco hombre? ¡Jajajaja! Pagaría por oírlo decir de tu boca hace exactamente una semana atrás... de seguro TU eres lo bastante hombre...— dijo el Teme.<br>—¡silencio Sasuke!—silenció Tsunade para volver a mirarme— Y cuéntame: ¿era necesario irse a los golpes? ¿se puede saber exactamente lo que hizo?—

Sabia que esto me iba a costar caro... Pero ya quería mandar todo a la mierda, simplemente confesé:  
>—Ahhh... —suspiré— Admito que me descontrolé y yo empecé todo, sin embargo ahora mismo no me arrepiento de nada si es lo que está preguntando... Y respecto a lo que hizo... Me lo reservaré... Es algo totalmente complicado y ajeno a la escuela directora—confecé.<br>—Mmmmm y ustedes dos— dijo señalando a Shikamaru y a Kiba—¿no tienen nada que agregar?—  
>—¿Ah? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no— dijo Kiba rojo.<br>—¡Deja de mirarme así!—dijo Tsunade tapando su gran escote y golpeando a Kiba—¡podría ser tu mamá!— "si claro... sueñe, más bien diría su abuela" pensé.  
>—No tengo nada que agregar... pero a mi parecer ambas partes tienen la culpa directora. Naruto por irse a los golpes y Sasuke por no medir sus palabras— dijo sabiamente Shikamaru.<br>—Mientras no me cuenten que sucedió no podré hacer nada más que... Suspender a Naruto... Sea cual sea la razón, en esta escuela no toleramos la agresión física como solución. Así que dictamino que de lo que resta del día de hoy y los 2 días siguientes no vendrás a clases — Genial, mi mamá me matará.  
>—Exijo el mismo castigo—¿dijo rápidamente el Teme? ¿Y que le pasa a este imbécil?.<br>—¿Cómo?— preguntó Tsunade, estaba igual de atónita que todos los presentes antes la palabras de Sasuke.  
>—Que exijo el mismo castigo—<p>

Se quedó pensativa unos largos segundos, como si al fin logra leer nuestras mentes y comprender el embrollo en que andábamos metidos.  
>—De acuerdo, pero dejaré bien en claro por escrito que fue por voluntad propia, para evitar problemas con tus padres— dijo la directora.<br>—Como quiera...— dijo el Teme.  
>—Ya está todo dicho, citaré a sus padres para pasado mañana a la última hora. Ahora ustedes dos vuelvan a clases—señalando a Shikamaru y a Kiba—y ustedes dos, vayan a buscar sus cosas y retírense ¡directo a sus casas!... Sasuke, no antes tu que te vean esas heridas—dijo señalándonos a mi y al imbécil del Teme — ¡Y pobres si me entero que vuelven a pelear o el próximo castigo será más severo!... Ya váyanse...— sentenció la directora.<p>

A penas salimos de la oficina quedamos los cuatros viéndonos, más bien yo y el Teme, mientras que Shikamaru y Kiba estaban atentos a intervenir.  
>—¿Por qué?— pregunté<br>—¿Hmmmm?—  
>—¿Por qué exigiste el mismo castigo?—<br>—Hmmmm capricho mío simplemente...— dijo para luego disponerse a irse.  
>—¿Simple capricho? No te creo... —<br>—Piensa lo que quieras Dobe... — dijo dirigiéndose a la Enfermería caminando con la típica postura tranquila y lenta con las manos en los bolsillos —  
>—Las cosas no serán igual que siempre ¿Lo tienes claro o no?—<br>—Desde que me golpeaste, lo tuve más que claro...— dijo doblando a otro pasillo y perdiéndose de nuestra vista.  
>—Mierda, ¿y qué haremos nosotros?— preguntó Kiba mirando a Shikamaru—Tu eres el genio acá Shikamaru—<br>—Tksss, que problemático es todo esto... déjame pensar el día de hoy, es todo complicado, somos amigos de ambos... — dijo para luego mirarme — Será mejor que te vayas ya a tu casa... si el inspector Danzo te vé no dudará en aprovecharse de la situación y volverá a sancionarte... Él odia a todos los estudiantes —  
>—Esta bien... Igual quiero irme y pensar un poco... Nos vemos chicos— Sin más me fuí a paso lento a mi casa... por primera vez preferí irme por el camino largo... aquel que atraviesa todo el parque. Quería prolongar mi vida antes lo que le contaría a mi madre.<p>

Y pasó lo que temía... quedó la embarrada en mi casa. Mi mamá no paraba de gritar: "pero cómo tan cabernícola", "cómo tan inmaduro", "que a golpes no se arreglan las cosas", "qué ahora con qué cara mirará a Mikoto", "qué estoy muy decepcionada de ti" blablabla. No quería hablar con nadie, simplemente asistir a todo los reproches de mi madre:  
>—¡¿Y te suspendieron dos días?!— gritaba mamá<br>—Si...— dije.  
>—¡Arg! ¡No te quiero ver flojeando estos días me escuchaste! ¡No serán nada vacaciones!—<br>—Si mamá— ¿qué más podía decir?  
>—Además, ¡quiero que ahora mismo llames a Sasuke y te disculpes!—<br>—Si, mam... ¡¿qué?! ¡no! ¡eso nunca!—  
>—¡¿Perdón?! ¡Es una orden!—<br>—No— dije determinante y seriamente— podré ser un cabernícola, inmaduro, niño chico, testarudo, etc. Todo lo que quieras... pero lo que lo estoy seguro es que no soy un poco hombre. No me arrepiento de nada, lo volvería hacer una y otra vez... Nadie, pero nadie tiene el derecho de tratar así a Karin y decir lo que dijo de Sakura-chan. Ninguna mujer merece un trato así, sobretodo ellas.—sentencié.

Mi mamá estaba perpleja ante mi determinación. Luego simplemente se limito a suspirar y mirarme sonriendo:  
>—Esta bien... ustedes tendrán que arreglar sus diferencias.— decía mientras pasaba algodón con algo en los moretones de mi cara—¿sabes? pese a todo, estoy orgullosa de tí—<br>—¿En serio?— ahora yo era el perplejo.  
>—Si... pese que actuaste de una manera muy Baka, tus razones eran justas y tus principios son muy nobles... eres un chico con buen corazón hijo... eso no lo cambies nunca— dijo acariciándome—Además ¿te confieso algo?... Si yo hubiese estado en tus pantalones... sin dudas habría hecho lo mismo, después esos ataques de ira los heredaste de mi jijijiji — dijo riéndose y yendo a la cocina. No lo podía negar, pese a todos los defectos de mi madre... sin dudas era genial.<br>—¿Eso significa que no estoy castigado?— dije esperanzado.  
>—¡No!— gritó desde la cocina—¿qué clase de madre pensará que soy si ven que no te regaño?— Ñeeee, buen intento Naruto.<p>

**POV Sakura**

Estábamos en la clase de historia, debería estar siguiendo la lectura que dictaba el profesor Asuma con mi libro... pero mi cabeza estaba en la nubes literalmente, tenía la mirada fija en el libro para aparentar concentración y así evitar llamadas de atención. Ino estaba al tanto de mi desconcentración, al punto que era ella quien me cambiaba las paginas. No quería estar ahí. Cuando estaba apunto de terminar la clase aparecen Kiba y Shikamaru :

—¿Y ustedes por qué vienen llegando recién a esta hora?— preguntó Asuma.  
>—Estábamos en dirección... Ya sabe, por el escandalo que ocurrió en el comedor a la hora de almuerzo...— dijo Shikamaru.<br>—Aaa cierto... ¿ustedes estaban involucrados?—  
>—No, no, nosotros fimos quienes evitamos que se mataran— dijo riendo Kiba.<br>—Ok pueden pasar. Me retiraré ahora mismo, para que puedan conversar con sus compañeros... pero ¡Procuren conseguirse la materia!—  
>—Asi lo haremos, muchas gracias profesor— sentenció el cabeza de piña.<p>

Tras la salida del profesor Asuma, casi todo el curso se acercó al par, incluyéndome, queríamos saber detalles de los ocurrido.  
>—Escúpelo cabeza de piña— dijo Ino—¿que sucedió con Naruto?—<br>—Tkssss, ¿y esa es la forma de pedir las cosas?—  
>—Creo que todo estamos intrigados en lo que ocurrió, hablen de una vez— dijo Neji.<br>—¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke y a Naruto-kun?—preguntó Hinata.  
>—¡Pero hablen de una vez! ¿Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun están en problemas?— preguntaba Lee.<br>—¡Si! ¡Hablen! ¡No soy para nada paciente ante los nuevo chismes! ¡Habla tu Kiba!— decía Tenten.  
>—¿Ah? Nahhh, Shikamaru es el de las palabras...—dijo Kiba.<br>—Tksssssss, qué fastidiosos son... Ok, ok... creo que no tengo que empezar del principio, pues casi todos estábamos presentes ante el escandalo ¿o no?—  
>—Si, si, si, continua y cuenta que ocurrió despues, en la oficina de la directora— dijo Tenten.<br>—Bueno... No creo que tengo que entrar en detalle ¿cierto? Básicamente Tsunade nos interrogó a cada uno de nosotros. Ninguno de los presentes quisimos explicar lo sucedido... Simplemente Naruto confesó que él inicio la pelea, por lo mismo Tsunade lo suspendió el resto que queda del día de hoy y los dos días siguientes— dijo Shikamaru.  
>—¡¿qué?! ¡¿y qué sucedio con Sasuke?!— dijo enojada Ino.<br>—En principio Tsunade no lo castigó, pero por alguna razón Sasuke luego exigió tener el mismo castigo...— relató Shikamaru.  
>—¡Pero que injusticia! Al menos tiene algo de dignidad para eso el emo... Naruto-kun no merecía ninguna clase de castigo, todo lo contrario— dijo enojado Sai.<br>—¡Muy cierto! ¡Sai tiene mucha razón!— decía enojada Ino.  
>—Bueno... Eso es todo. Está demás decir que Sasuke y Naruto están muy enojados el uno con el otro... Creo que por el momento, ya no son amigos— dijo Kiba — los más complicado es para nosotros... Que somos amigos de ambos—<br>—Tkssss ni me lo recuerdes Kiba... Déjame pensar qué es lo que haremos. En fin, ya vamonos Kiba, estoy muerto de hambre, en el almuerzo no comí nada por culpa de todo este escándalo... Que fastidio— Sin más todos se fueron, menos las chicas.

—Yo me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Naruto— dijo Ino.  
>—Yo quiero irme a mi casa— dije — me siento mal... llamaré a mi mamá—<br>—¡Ay! ¡no po chicas!, nos van a deja solas con Gai-sensei, ¡si ve a muchos hombre y pocas mujeres va a ser mucho más exigente!— se lamentaba Tenten.  
>—Deja que se vayan Tenten— dijo Hinata— Ino quiere ver a Naruto-kun por lo ocurrido y mira a Sakura-san, se ve muy pálida y los ojos aún los tiene muy hinchados...—<br>—¡Pucha oh! OK, esta bien... llamen a sus padre y váyanse—dijo enojada Tenten— Por cierto Sakura, ¿que es lo ocurren? ¿Por qué te siente tan mal?— Pfff, ni yo lo sabia.  
>—En otra ocasión les cuento chicas, si me disculpan iré a llamar a alguien que me saque de aquí— dije.<br>—Ok, anda. Nos vemos mañana— dijo Tenten—vamos con Neji, Hinata.  
>—Hai, hasta mañana Ino-san y Sakura-san— dijo Hinata despidiéndose formalmente ante nosotras.<br>—Ten— dijo Ino pasándome a mi celular—Llama de mi celular que sobra minutos, sé que a ti no te quedan—  
>—Gracias, pensaba llamar desde dirección— dije.<br>—No hay problema, de todas maneras igual vamos para allá, yo hablaré con Tsunade, conoce muy bien a mi papá y a tía Kushina, sin dudas comprenderá mi situación y ella me entregará un permiso... de hecho— me quitó el celular—de seguro me dará uno para ti tambien—  
>—Ino, no es necesario...—<br>—Shhh frentona, que terca eres, déjame todo a mi, además Tsunade con sólo ver tu cara te dará un permiso inmediatamente, así que andando—

Dicho y hecho, ya a los minutos Tsunade nos entregó permisos para ambas y pudimos irnos sin dar la clase de deporte de Gai-sensei. Tomamos el típico y rutinario camino que lleva a nuestras casas. Durante todo el trayecto no hablamos mucho, era como si Ino me comprendiera y me diera un poco de espacio. Amo a esta chica, no sé que haría sin ella. De repente llegó el momento de separarnos:

—Hasta mañana amig...—  
>—¿No quiere acompañarme?— dijo interrumpiéndome.<br>—¿Ah?—  
>—Acompañarme a ver que tal está Naruto— insistío Ino.<br>—Ino... yo... de verdad ahora no me siento muy bien— dije. Era verdad, pero también lo menos que quería era hacerle frente a Naruto, no hasta que tenga las cosas claras en mi cabeza. Hoy era tiempo para pensar y descansar...  
>—Esta bien. Descansa amiga, ¡mañana nos vemos!—<p>

**POV Naruto.**

Ya al otro día, como era mi primer día de suspendido, durante la mañana me dediqué a "estudiar" lo que supuestamente vería hoy día, para que no estuviera "tan perdido" cuando volviera el Jueves a clases. Nótese las comillas "" pues... la verdad no estudié nada... leí por leer simplemente... de verdad no daban ganas de estudiar así... de igual modo lo hice, pues dices por ahí que el cerebro igual retiene algo, ¿o no? además tenía muchas esperanzas con eso sumado a unas cuantas explicaciones de Shikamaru iba a quedar más que listo.

Cuando terminé de "estudiar", durante la tarde simplemente me encerré en mi pieza y me dispuse a ver las redes social, cuando ví Twitter, Instagram y Facebook, no lo podría creer... estaba etiquetado en miles de videos. Varios compañeros de Konoha habían grabado nuestra pelea desde distintos ángulos y sin dudarlo subieron sus videos a la web sin nuestro consentimiento. ¡Hasta llegamos a ser Trending topic! bajo el hashtag #PeleaEnKonoha #UzumakiNarutoVsUchihaSasuke¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Dios!.

De repente vibró el celular y vi en _Whatsapp_:

ClubHawaiano

_17:03_ - Teme _ha dejado el grupo._

17:03 - Shika: :O  
>17:03 - Kiba: :O!<br>17:04 - ¿Era necesario hace eso? por mi esta bien, pero no debería dejar de hablar con ustedes.  
>17:04 - Kiba: Eh... Naruto... de hecho a nosotros no nos afecta. Antes que tu llegaras ya estábamos en otro grupo wsapp con Sasuke. Se llama <em>LosMasRicos<em>  
>17:04 - Shika: Y en ese no estas tu, sólo nosotros tres.<br>17:04 - Shika: y hasta el momento, no se ha salido de ese grupo.

Claro, ¿así que quiere ir en serio? vamos en serio entonces: De inmediato yo me metí en Twitter, Instagram y Facebook en el buscador tecleé: "Sasuke Uchiha", cliqueé sobre la asquerosidad de rostro del Teme y sin dudas cliqueé respectivamente en "Dejar de seguir/Eliminar de mis amigos".

—Ahhh—suspiré— ¡que conste que yo te eliminé de más cosas antes Teme!— de repente grité a la nada misma. Estaba loco, nadie me escuchaba, hablaba sólo.

Luego, volví a estar aburrido en mi cuarto, no sabía qué hacer, pensar mucho en los ocurrido no ayudaba en nada, terminaba aún más confundido. Pero me era imposible dejar empezar en aquello, de un segundo a otro ya estaba divagando en mi interior e inevitablemente mi mente se centró en la imagen de aquella pelirosa... me dolía ver su cara de odio hacia a mi. Ayer mi prima Ino, tras enterarse de la pelea, vino a asegurarse que estuviera bien y me comentó que Sakura-chan ya no estaba enojada conmigo... Ojalá fuese así, aunque me sea difícil de creer. Necesitaba que aquellos jades no me castigaran cada vez que me vieran. Y mucho menos que lloraran... recuerden, me lo había prometido, tenía que cumplirlo. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Estaba tan distraído en mi mundo hasta que mamá irrumpe en mi cuarto y me trae de vuelta a la realidad:  
>—Naruto, hijo, tienes visitas—dijo mamá.<br>—Ahh—dije suspirando—si es Ino dile que estoy durmiendo—  
>—No es Ino—dijo sonriendo—será mejor que bajes y lo averigües—<br>—No quiero estar con nadie...—  
>—Ahhh, ¡no entiendes! ¡tienes que bajar!— decía mamá—al menos diles tu mismo que no quieres estar con nadie—<br>—Ah...— suspiré — esta bien... —  
>—¡Espera!—<br>—¿qué?—  
>—Ponte mejor esto— me saco de mi closet una camisa y unos jeans. ¿Y a ésta que le pasaba? ¿que tenia de malo mi ropa de rutina? ok era algo grande, algo descolorida, pero estaba en casa, daba igual.<br>—¿Qué tiene de malo que baje así? Si de todas maneras los voy a echar...—  
>—¡Sólo confía en mí! ¡ponte eso y baja!—<br>—Tkssss, esta bien... que fastidio— me salió un Shikamaru.

Apenas bajé sentí algo distinto en el ambiente, sería un... ¿desodorante ambiental nuevo? olía muy bien, demasiado bien... ¡wow! estaba que se lo pedía a mamá para ponerlo en mi pieza... No... ¡Esperen!... a la vez me resultaba familiar... muy pero muy familiar... De pronto sentir un par de risas en el living:

—No puede ser...— susurré.

Sin más fui directo al living para aclarar mis sospechas... y ahí estaba... como ángel caído del cielo riendo junto a mi madre, quien les enseñaba un par de fotos de quien sabe que... era la segunda vez que la veía reír de esa manera. la primera la recuerdo perfectamente, fue el primer día en la cafetería. Más bien sería la tercera vez si contaba su foto de perfil. Dios, de ahí de inmediato supe que su segunda arma mortal también era su sonrisa. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta tipa? Debería ser pecado disponer con tal semejante arsenal de armas. Lo encontraba injusto... demasiado injusto, el Status Quo siempre era desigual y a favor de ella. No quise interrumpir esa escena, simplemente me dedique a contemplarla, quien sabe cuando volvería a verla así. De pronto la pelirosa paró de reir para mirar hacia donde yo estaba con una expresión de asombro o de perplejidad:

—Naruto...— dijo ella.  
>—Saku-Sakura-chan...— dije yo.<br>—Bueno... los dejo para que puedan hablar— dijo mi mamá yéndose a la cocina sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Ni si quiera como en una final de algún torneo de algún videojuego estaba tan nervioso como lo estaba en este momento.

"Ok, aquí vamos" pensé.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Wow, wow, wow. ¿A qué habrá ido Sakura?<p>

Estaré atento a sus comentarios.

Muchos saludos


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Amigos?

**Estimados, gracias por los MP y reviews. Tendré más ojo con la ortografía. Gracias. Sin más les dejo con un nuevo cap.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 14 - ¿Amigos? Amigos...<strong>

**POV Naruto**

Nos quedamos un par de largos segundos mirándonos. Mi nerviosismo era tremendo no sabía cómo empezar, que decir, que hacer... Cada segundo que pasaba estaba seguro hacía que ella se cuestionara del por qué de su visita... Que por cierto, ¿cuál era? ¿A qué habría venido? En algún momento pensé que no me volvería a hablar en la vida... Y ahora miren... Estaba en mi casa.

Cuando el silencio era insostenible ambos decidimos hablar:

—Bueno yo...—empezaba Sakura-chan.

—Ho-hola Saku-Sakura-chan— dije.

—Hola Naruto— saludó.

De inmediato instintivamente me acerqué para besar sutilmente su mejilla como cualquier gesto de saludo, sin ninguna mala intención. En cambio ella extendió su brazo para que extrecharamos nuestras manos. Ante la torpe descoordinación de nuestras acciones, rápidamente cada uno de nosotros imitó al otro, descoordinando nuevamente, ahora ella se me acercaba a besar mi mejilla y yo extendida mi mano.

—Jeje pe-perdón yo muy patudo... De ma-manos está bi...— dije nerviosamente.

—No, no... De mejilla está bien— interrumpió ella.

Sin más nos saludamos de mejilla. Aquel instante, sólo aquel milésimo instante de segundo fue suficiente para impregnarme su aroma a cerezo. Era mejor que cualquier desodorante ambiental, sin dudas...

—Vine a... ayudarte a estudiar lo que vimos hoy día— ¿What? ¿En serio? Quedé atónito durante unos segundos.

—Muchas gra-gracias Sakura-chan... No era nece-necesario en serio... Shikamaru iba ayudarme cuando volviera el ju-jueves—

—Si, lo sé... Pero Sasuke al parecer lo llamó para que hoy fuera a su casa a ayudarlo... Y Shikamaru se sintió mal ir y que tu no recibieras la misma ayuda... Entonces me pidieron ayudarte—

—¿En-en se-serio vas a hacer eso lo-por mi? ¿Po-por qué t-tu?—

—¡Baka! ¿Quieres parar de tartamudear? A la próxima no respondo —amenazó—Y si... me preguntaron a mi porque soy la mejor del curso, estás de suerte... Así que andando... trae tus cuadernos y apuntes— dijo sin más Sakura-chan sentándose en el comedor.

¿WTF? ¿Actuará como si nada hubiera pasado? De repente me sentí triste e incómodo... De seguro ella no quería estar ahí conmigo y sólo vino para cumplir. Sin más me dirigí a la pieza a buscar mis cosas. Cuando regresé me decidí aclarar todo de una vez, ya me lo habia propuesto hace tiempo, y sí ella tiene pensado dejar de hablarme, no quiero que sea antes de todo lo que tengo que decir. Me senté al lado de ella y justo cuando iba a hablar me sorprendió que ella de inmediato empezara a tutoriarme:

—Estuve pensando que empezáramos por Historia pues también te la perdiste el día de ayer, además yo no le puse mucha atención a Asuma, me servirá también para reforzar...—

—Sakura-chan antes quisiera dejarte en claro que...—

—Luego podemos seguir por matemáticas, Kakashi mando tarea para el jueves—

—Sakura-chan...—

—Y por último podríamos terminar con Biología que es mi fuerte, es mi curso favorito. También vimos algo en Literatura, pero eso lo puedes leer por tu cuenta despu...—

—¡Sakura-chan!—de inmediato me miro algo sobresaltada— Dis-disculpa por gritarte... pero de verdad yo no puedo seguir haciéndome el tonto... qui-quisiera que habláramos de lo de a-ayer...—

—Naruto, de verdad no es necesario, yo...—

—No, por favor hablemos de a-aquello... —supliqué.

—Naruto... discúlpame— dijo cabizbaja. ¡¿Ah?!.

—¿Co-Cómo?—

—Discúlpame por haberte gritado ayer frente a todos... aunque fuese verdad no debí gritarte así— dijo avergonzada Sakura-chan.

—¡Pero no es verdad!— dije inmediatamente — Sakura-chan... de verdad, te juro por Dios, mi vida y lo que sea que de verdad esa noche te invité a bailar porque eso era lo que yo realmente quería y deseaba... aquí Karin, Sasuke o quien sea no tuvieron nada que ver... desde que te vi en la pista sólo quise bailar contigo... y nadie más...— dije sin despegar mi miraba en aquellos jades. Cada uno no cesaba de examinar los ojos del otros... era cómo si yo esperara de algún modo su aprobación y ella confirmara que yo decía la verdad. De inmediato yo me ruboricé cuando me percaté de la magnitud de mi confesión.

—Te creo— dijo ella ruborizada para continuar— pero...—

—¿Qué?— dije impacientemente.

—No logro comprenderte Uzumaki Naruto... trata de ponerte en mi lugar... De la nada apareces en mi vida el primer día, halagas mis ojos y luego los otros días de la nada dejas de hablar con Ino y consecuentemente conmigo. Te unes a las redes sociales y agregas a todo el mundo, excepto justamente a nosotras... nos evitas a toda costa y finalmente en la fiesta de Chouji de la nada me invitas a bailar... ¿No ves lo extraño de todo esto? — dijo seriamente la pelirosa—¿qué crees que es lo que pensaría cualquier chica que estuviera en mi lugar y Karin viniera y dijera todas esas cosas de ayer? ¿Ves que lo que te reproché tiene cierta lógica?— Mierda... ella tenía razón, no me había puesto pensar en lo que pasaba por su cabeza considerando mi comportamiento frente a ella durante todo este tiempo...

—Lo siento... tienes razón... ahora te comprendo completamente. Todo es culpa mía por tratar de evitarlas durante la semana pasada...—

—¿Entonces admites que nos estabas evitando?—

—Si...— dije avergonzado. Sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y de pronto mi nerviosismo empezó a crecer de manera exponencial.

—¿Por qué?—

—Que-quería evitarte a-a ti...—

—¿A mi? ¿Pero por qué? ¿entonces de verdad te caigo mal cierto? Que fue lo...—

—No. no, no Saku-Sakura-chan... no malinterpretes, creo que en la-la fiesta ya te dije y dejé bi-bien en-en claro que no me ca-caes mal... me caes muy bi-bien...— Mierda, ya estaba tartamudeando.

—¿Pero y entonces?— preguntó muy intrigada.

—Simplemente si-siempre he-e e-evitado a chicas co-como tú...— recibir un "mini ¡ZAZ!"

—¿Quieres parar de tartamudear?— dijo para volver a centrarse en la conversación— ¿En chicas como yo? ¡explícate de una vez! — empezaba a impacientarse Sakura-chan.

—Y-y-ya sa-sabes, chi-chicas co-co-como tu— "¡ZAZ!" — ¡Auch!— grité. Mierda que fuerte pegaba esta mujer.

—¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo cierto?! ¡Que pares de comportarte así y responde! —

Empecé a sudar a mil, me era muy incomoda toda esta situación y saber lo que estaba apunto de decir. Me tomé unos segundos para inhalar, exhalar y luego responder:

—Justamente po-por esto te evitaba Saku-Sakura-chan... no-no puedo evitar se-sentirme así de ner-nervioso ante chicas tan-tan...—

—¿Tan qué?— preguntaba ella impaciente.

—li-lindas y hermosas co-como tú...— sentencié.

**POV Sakura**

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Oí bien? ¡Dios! ¡Estaba toda ruborizada, avergonzada y atónita a morir! Nunca, pero nadie nunca en mi vida me había dado un cumplido tan... directo. De hecho... ningún hombre en la vida me había dado un cumplido así. Él era el primero. ¿Entonces simplemente por eso me evitaba? Estaba completamente conmovida... el pobre esta todo rojo, avergonzado, apenado y, por sobre todo, nerviosos a morir. No se atrevía a devolverme la mirada, cabizbajo continuó:

—Cre-creo que todo es-es... consecuencia de-de mi-mi estúpida ti-timidez... es como... un mecanis-nismo de defensa, pe-pero tonto...— vaya que si... muy tonto.

Nuevamente se produjo otro gran silencio incomodo, yo no sabía que hacer, hasta que él de nuevo actuó empezando a guardar sus cosas, de inmediato yo lo interrumpí:

—¿Pe-pero qué haces?— aún estaba algo atónita.

—Sabía que-que no debí decirte a-a-aquello... sé qué es-estas toda incómoda... de-de seguro querrás ir-irte.. no te preocupes, yo-yo estu-estudiaré po-por mi cuenta...— dijo aún sin mirarme.

—Ni si quiera hemos empezado— dije.

—No-no te preocupes... de ver-verdad no quiero in-incomodarte más —

Se dispuso para dirigirse directo hacia las escaleras, cuando aún no estaba demasiado lejos de mi yo lo interrumpí levantándome, tomándolo de una mano y obligandolo a mirarme.

—Naruto, espera— dije.

—Sakura-chan...—

—Gracias... por considerarme linda y... hermosa— dije —no suelo recibir ese tipo de cumplidos... es muy lindo y... tierno de tu parte— me miraba totalmente atónito— ahora por favor... no te vayas, de verdad tu presencia no me incomoda. Estudiemos— insistí.

Sin dudas estaba impactado por mis palabras... era como si... de verdad no creía la palabra de acabo de decir. Pues, yo tampoco.

—¿En-en serio?— preguntó

—Si... de hecho debo confesarte algo... no me pidieron mi ayuda para ayudarte... yo me ofrecí— confesé, haciendo que sus ojos de abrieran aún más—quiero que, nos llevemos bien... quiero que seamos... amigos, por alguna extraña razón eres un completo Baka, pero un Baka que me cae bien— dije dedicándole un amable y amigable sonrisa.

Y era la verdad, después de todo el día de reflexión de ayer concluí que: debía conocerlo y llevarme bien con él... después de todo, como dije íbamos hacer compañeros por 2 años, era el primo de mi mejor amiga Ino, además lo pasé muy bien con él esa noche en la fiesta de la otra noche y, por alguna razón, en el fondo de mi ser... sabía que me decía la verdad... su mirada, sus ojos me lo decían.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos? — insistí.

De pronto de a poco empezó a sonreír para preguntarme —¿De-de ver-verdad no te incomoda mi pre-presencia?— preguntó.

—Ahhh, digamos que la verdad te miento— dije sonriendo —me apesta ese estúpido tartamudeo tuyo... pero tengo fe que con el tiempo se te quitará— dije para luego continuar— si no yo misma me encargaré de quitártelo a golpes— dije alzando una ceja, tratando de entrar con confianza con él— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Amigos? — pregunté soltando su mano para alzar mi dedo meñique.

De inmediato el me mostró su ridícula y atractiva sonrisa zorruna que tanto me gusta:

—Jeje, ¡pues claro que si dattebayo!— dijo entrelazando su dedo meñique con el mio—Amigos— dijo.

—Genial— dije sonriendo— así que... ¿te parece que empecemos a estudiar... Amigo?

—Me parece mu-muy buena idea... Amiga— sentenció él.

**POV Naruto**

Estaba completamente impresionado... además de linda y hermosa, era completamente lista e inteligente... sin dudas Haruno Sakura nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Me dio un perfecta y completa cátedra de Historia. Sin dudas fue mucho mejor profesora que el mismo Asuma. El único gran "pero" era que su temperamento era ALGO... ¿fuerte?:

—¡Baka!— dijo golpeándome Sakura-chan.

—¡Ay! ¡Pe-pero Sakura-chan! — me quejaba.

—¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre confundir los griegos con los romanos?!— gritaba furiosa.

Ok, BASTANTE FUERTE diría yo... pero que les puedo decir, a mi no me importaba o incomodaba, por el sólo hecho de ser... ella.

—Ahhhh pero si son muy parecidos... además están por ahí al ladito... Además sólo basta mirar a sus dioses: Cronos-Saturno, Zeus-Júpiter, Dionisio-Baco, etc... todos son la misma cuestión — dije.

—¡Baka! ¡Que no! mira, en estricto rigor... — iba a volver a replicarme Sakura-chan pero la interrumpí.

—Ahhh, Sakura-chan, basta, estudiemos otra cosa, ya me aburrí, a la mierda con el vejestorio ese— dije lanzando mi libro lejos.

—Ahhhh—suspiró— no tienes caso Naruto, que testarudo eres... —

En eso mi mamá aparece mi mamá para decirnos:

—Chicos, ya vamos a cenar, así que tomen un descanso y después siguen si quieren... ahora ordenen un poco para poner la mesa—

—¡¿Cena?!— dijo Sakura-chan para mirar su reloj—¡Dios! las 21:00hrs, ¡Mi mamá va a matarme!— dijo Sakura-chan para rápidamente tomar su celular y, de seguro, llamar a su mamá. ¿Las 21:00hrs? ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? Wow.

—Tranquila Sakura, ya llamé a tu mamá y quedamos de que y mi esposo Minato te dejará en auto a tu casa— ¡¿Ah?!

—¿Conoces a la mamá de Sakura-chan?— dije inmediatamente. Que miedo mi madre, una psicopata total.

—¡Pues claro! con Mebuki fuimos muy amigas en el colegio— dijo mamá —jijiji, tenemos muchas anécdotas—

—Muchas gracias Kushina-san, no era necesario tanta molestia— dijo Sakura-chan.

—Por favor, cariño, dime Kushina simplemente, y por cierto, no hay problema— dijo sonriendo mamá— ya... creo que todos tenemos hambre así que a poner la mesa—

Y sin más, al rato estábamos todos en en el comedor sentados, pero lamentablemente con una amiga muy especial: Ino. En la mesa estábamos los cincos: Mi papá de cabecera, mi madre y yo aun lado de él e Ino y Sakura-chan al otro lado.

—¿Ino que no tienes casa?— dije.

—¡Naruto!— retó mamá.

—¡Ay! ¡Que pesado primito!— quejó Ino— qué crees que es más preferible: ¿cenar sóla o cenar con mi primito favorito y mi mejor amiga en compañía de mis tíos?—

—Y ¿tío Inoichi? — pregunté

—Tuvo que ir a ver un tramite para la importación de flores de la última temporada— dijo triste —me ha dejado sóla muy a menudo últimamente—

—No hay problema sobrina, siempre es bienvenida— dijo papá — al igual que ti, Sakura, no dudes en acudir a nosotros ante cualquier emergencia, inconveniente o incluso para simplemente para saludarnos—

—Gracias Minato-san— dijo Sakura-chan.

—¡No seas tan formal mi niña!, ¡estamos en confianza! — quejó mamá.

—Cierto, cierto, dime simplemente Minato— dijo papá

—¡Ay! ¡frentona! ¡Tutéanos nomás! —

—¿Frentona?— dijo mamá.

—Miren la gran frente que se gasta mi amiga tía Kushina, es inmensa—

—¡Ay! ¡Ino! — quejó Sakura-chan, de inmediato empezó a arregla su flequillo y cintillo de modo para ocultar su frente.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Sakura es hermosa así como está!— dijo mamá mirando a Ino para luego mira a Sakura-chan — No la pesques cariño — dijo mamá guiñándole un ojo.

—Cierto, Sakura-chan, no la pesques... la materia prima, que tanto falta le hace a Ino, debe estar en algún lado. Luces muy bien— dije automáticamente sin pensar. Al rato me percaté del calibre de mis palabra provocando que me ruborice, Sakura-chan ya lo estaba.

—¡Hey! ¡ya! ¡ya! ¡4 vs 1 no es justo! — quejaba y reía Ino.

—¡Ay! ¿Viste eso mi amor? ¡Nuestro Naruto es todo un caballero!— dijo mamá — ¡Ay! cuidados con tus pies, hijo — ¡Dios! ¡¿que no entiende?! ¡La pisé a propósito para que se callara!

—Por cierto... ¿Desde cuando le dice "Sakura-chan"? — preguntó picaramente Ino.

—Etto... verás...—

—Desde que somos amigos— dijo Sakura-chan

—Eso, eso— dije yo.

—¡¿Por que a mi no me dices Ino-chan?!— quejó Ino.

—Pues ¿no es evidente? Además... Sakura-chan me cae mucho mejor que tú, Ino— dije.

—Tksss... no sabes cuanto te creo— susurró riendo Ino.

—¿Cómo?— pregunte.

—Nada— dijo Ino sonriéndome.

—Ya voy a empezar a servir— dijo mamá.

Al igual que la otra vez, como había visitas mi mamá procuró de hacer lo que mejor le sale: Lasagna o Ramen, esta vez la elección fue nuevamente Lasagna. Sin dudas quería queda como muy buena anfitriona ante Sakura-chan. menos mal, pues yo también...

—Está todo muy exquisito Kushina-sssss—iba a decir Sakura-chan, pero rápidamente mi mamá miro amenazante—digo Kushina—

—Gracias Sakurita— dijo mamá.

—Está buenísimo tía Kushina, ¡me tiene que enseñar a cocinar así!— dijo Ino.

—¡Cuando quieran chiquillas!—decía alegre mamá— Por cierto, sí quieren pueden repetirse, pero les advierto que hay postre ¡y más les vale al menos probarlo!— dijo a todos—Sobre todo tu Sakura—

—Delo por hecho Kushina, está todo tan exquisito que no me pierdo nada— dijo Sakura-chan.

La conversación era muy amena, sin dudas Sakura-chan tuvo sincronía inmediata con mis padres, sobre todo con mamá que con quien no nunca se aburría de hablar. En la sobremesa me quería morir, no sé como de pronto volví a ser el centro de la conversación, al punto que mi mamá, papá e Ino relataban anécdotas vergonzosas y chistosas de cuando yo era pequeñito. Lo peor de todo era que Sakura-chan no paraba de reír.

—...y-y-y... lo más chistoso de todo era que cuan-cuando volvió a ver un e-elefante—decía mamá al borde de la risa—¡Preguntó porque tenía su trompita en la cara y él ahí abajito!—

—¡mentira! juajajaja — reía Ino.

—¡Que si! ¡dattebane! Jajaja— reía mamá

—Wuajajaja—ahora reían todos.

—Ahhh—suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza literalmente contra la mesa— mamá... papá... no sé cual es el afán de dejarme en ridículo ante Sakura-chan...—

—Jajaja pero si es chistoso cariño— decía mamá.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan mongolo primito jajaja— reía Ino.

—Jajajaja—reía Sakura-chan para luego mira su reloj— Kushina—dijo mirando a mamá—Minato—ahora mirando a papá—muchas gracias por la cena, me la pasé de maravillas, pero lamentablemente son las 23:00hrs, creo que tengo que estar partiendo a mi casa.

—Cierto, no te preocupes cariño, Minato te dejará inmediatamente a tu casa—

— Iré a encender el auto— dijo papá levantándose.

—Bueno me despido— dijo Sakura-chan levantándose y saludando a cada uno.

—Nos vemos mañana frentona—

—Claro que si cerda—

—Un gusto Sakura, no dudes en volver—

—Gracias Kushina-sssss, digo Kushina—

Cuando se iba despedir de mi me adelante y le dije—Aún no, yo te acompañare en el auto— dije.

—No es necesario Naru...—

—Insisto— interrumpí.

—Esta bien—

El trayecto fue bastante corto, en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos afuera de la casa de Sakura-chan, me bajé con ella y la acompañé a la puerta.

—No era necesario todo esto Naruto, ¿ves? ya estoy en la puerta de mi casa—

—Quería asegurarme que-que estuvieras bi-bien Sakura-chan... es lo menos que puedo hacer después del gran favor que me has he-hecho... —

—Baka, de verdad me lo pasé bien, tu familia es muy encantadora, ojalá la mía fuese más así...—

—Jeje, estoy seguro tu familia lo es... simplemente no los soportas como yo a los míos—

—Jaja, si es muy probable...—

—En fin, muchas gracias Sakura-chan, por tu-tu ayuda el-el día de hoy, aunque sólo estudiáramos una solo Historia—

—No, en serio, a mi igual me ayudó así que no hay de qué... aunque si... aún debes estudiar los otros cursos...—

—¿vas a venir mañana?—dije inmediatamente— Etto... digo... ya sabes... dijiste que hay tarea de matemáticas... Yo soy muy bueno en ello... podríamos ha-hacerla juntos, no nos to-tomará mucho tiempo... Y la verdad, no soy muy bu-bue-bueno en Biología ahí po-podrías echarme una ma-mano...—

Se quedo unos segundos pensativa para luego responderme:

—Esta bien, mañana iré, pero esta vez me vendré más temprano a mi casa ¿Ok? no quiero molestar a Minato y además quiero tener tiempo para mi—

—¡Claro que si! ¡Mu-muchas gracias dattebayo!— dije abrazándola para luego separarme rápidamente— Dis-disculpa, bueno...—

—Eh.. si... — iba a disponerse a entrar pero la interrumpo.

—Buenas noches Sakura-chan— dijé

—Buenas noches Naruto—

Sin más nos despedimos de mejilla, era lo que quería, necesitaba impregnarme una última vez con su aroma a cerezo. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me mira y dice:

—Hasta mañana entonces, amigo— dijo ella.

—Hasta mañana, amiga— sentencié yo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Capítulo 15: Nueva dinámica

**Estimados, ¡les dejo un nuevo capítulo! disculpen la tardanza pero estoy de vacaciones. Sin más les dejo con el nuevo cap!:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 15 - Nueva Dinámica<strong>

**POV Sakura**

Ya había llegado a la casa de Naruto, esta vez decidí llevar ropa de cambio para llegar vestida con ropa normal, él ayer estaba tan bien vestido y yo simplemente en uniforme, cómo diría mi amiga Ino: "¡Ay! ¡qué atroz frentona!". Justo antes que tocara la puerta se abre bruscamente apareciendo un sonriente y alegre Naruto.

—Jeje! ¡Ho-hola Sakura-chan!—  
>—Ehhhh, Ho-hola Naruto— me saludo de mejilla tan rápido que con suerte alcancé a responder<br>—¿co-cómo supiste que llegué?—  
>—Jeje, etto... te-te vi llegar desde mi ventana, te-te estaba es-esperando...— dijo todo un ruborizado Naruto.<br>—¿Me-me esperabas?— dije nerviosamente.  
>—S-si, verás... n-no-noo pienses mal... s-so-sólo me preocupé de que aún no lle-llegarás... ya-ya sabes, ayer llegaste algo más temprano... por po-poco pensé que no-no llegarías...— dijo un más nervioso Naruto —creí que´que te arrepentiste o-o bien, a-aún peor... q-que te pasó a-algo...—<p>

¡Dios! Estaba toda ruborizada por la preocupación y atención que me prestaba, de verdad era muy... lindo y tierno de su parte. Sin dudas Uzumaki Naruto nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Gracias Naruto— dije entregándole una de mis mejores sonrisas—gracias por preocuparte por mi—  
>—Jeje, no pa-pasa nada Saku-Sakura-chan... co-como tu Amigo... si-siempre me preo-preocupare por ti y ha-haré todo posible por tu-tu bi-bienestar...— dijo entregándome esa nerviosa pero ridículamente atractiva sonrisa zorruna. De inmediato me acerqué y le bese la mejilla.<br>—Eso es porque no alcancé a saludarte y... Gracias, gracias de verdad... no sabes cuanto me agrada saber lo mucho que me valoras a tus amigos...—  
>—Saku... Sakura-chan... —<br>—¿Hacemos la tarea?—  
>—¡Ah! ¡Si, si! ¡perdón! pasa, pasa, siéntete en tu casa—<br>—Gracias, así de verdad me siento—

La casa estaba ultra mega ordenada y limpia, olía muy bien, si ayer estaba impecable, hoy estaba de lujo, como un hotel cinco estrellas. La casa de Naruto era muy simple de explicar... consistía en 4 cuadrantes con un pasillo central: en los primeros dos cuadrantes estaba el living, una sala, la de la izquierda, era de conversación y otra, la de la derecha, era para ver televisión. En los dos últimos cuadrantes estaban la cocina y el comedor, la sala de conversación daba a la cocina, esta permitía volver a dar con el pasillo para luego dar con el comedor y así finalmente volver a inicio con la sala de televisión. Al final de pasillo estaba la escalera.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, de inmediato nos sentamos juntos y nos instalamos para empezar a trabajar:  
>—Naruto, no era necesario que ordenaras muy bien la casa por mi presencia—<br>—Jeje, cómo dices Saku-Sakura-chan... si vamos a estudiar debe ser en un ambiente gra-grato ¿o no?—  
>—Ahhh— suspiré—cierto, cierto... pero no es para tanto... para la próxima prométeme que no exagerarás tanto ¿ok? no he tenido citas tan sofisticadas— dice sin pensar mis palabras.<br>—¿pro...pro-próxima vez? ¿ci...ci-cita?— ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Qué mierda dije?! ¡ARG!  
>—¡No, no, no, no!—dije inmediatamente—¡No pienses mal! me-me expresé mal, quise decir, que... verás—Mierda, ahora que estaba toda nerviosa por lo que dije, el muy Baka me contagia su tartamudeo y puta redundancia. Respiré, inhalé y exhalé hondo durante unos segundo para tranquilizarme y explicarme bien—no pienses mal de mi, me expliqué mal... quise decir que: ni si quiera en una cita he tenido preparaciones y elaboraciones tan sofisticadas...—<br>—Ahhh—suspiro Naruto... ¿derrotado?—no no no Saku-Sakura-chan... no te preocupes como crees... nunca pen-pensaría mal de t-ti—dijo Naruto, para luego penetrarme sus zafiros—a-aunque... si fu-fuese una cita... no sé como piensas eso Saku-Sakura-chan... al menos y-yo tra-trataría de im-impresionar a como dé a lugar una chi-chica tan hermosa y li-linda como t-tu...—

¡¿Qué le pasa a éste?! ¡Dios! Era literalmente un tomate, esos ojos me estaba desnudando completamente, ya tenía toda la piel erizada:  
>—¡Ay! ¡Ba-baka! ¡de-deja de de-decirme esas cosas!—dije empujándolo —¡me-me sonrojas! ¡pa-para!—<br>—¡Ah! ¡per-perdón, perdón, perdón Saku-Sakura-chan!— dijo suplicando Naruto—¡perdón de-de verdad!... aún no sé co-como comportarte ante t-ti y que o q-que no decirte— dijo sonrojado Naruto.  
>—¡Ba-baka!—dije golpeándolo—¡Eso por ser tan ba-baka y nervioso y...! ¡Arg!... ¡soy como cualquier chica, o compañera! ¡tra-tratame como tal!—<br>—Es-es q-que ese es el-el pro-problema... no eres cual-cualquier chica...— ¡ZAZ!—¡Auch!—  
>—¡¿Quieres pa-parar?! ¡Es-es-estudiemos!—<br>—¡Ya, ya! s-si... me-mejor me ca-callo y es-estudiemos... —  
>—Si... mejor— dije al fin más calmada—mi-mira esta es la guía que mando Kakashi—<br>—¿Pero ha-habrá pro-próxima vez?— dijo de inmediato Naruto.  
>—¿Ah?— pregunté.<br>—Jeje, etto, per-perdón, digo... re-recién di-dijiste que pa-para la próxima vez que nos juntemos n-n-no-no s-sea tan so-sofisticado— dijo nervioso.  
>—Ahhh—suspiré—qué crees Baka... pues... es muy probable que s-si... después tenemos asegurado que se-seremos compañeros durante 2 años... es altamente probable tendremos que juntarnos más veces... ¿no crees?—<br>—Jeje ci-cierto, cierto— ¡ZAZ!, ¡ZAZ! y ¡ZAZ! —¡Ay! ¡pe-pero Saku-Sakura-chan! ¿por-por qué eso?—  
>—Eso por por tartamudear y distraerme mucho—dije—¿Ahora estudiamos?—<br>—Ahhh, que pegas fuerte Saku-Sakura-chan... S-s-si... ahora es-estudiemos—

Tras unas horas de estudio esta completamente impresionada y... celosa, Naruto de verdad era muy bueno en Matemáticas, de verdad sabía bastante y los ejercicios lo hacía de manera fluida... y yo, con el estudio de ayer, pensaba que era un completo Baka. En unos minutos terminó la guía y yo con suerte llevaba menos de la mitad ¡Arg! ¡lo peor de todo era que yo estaba pegada en un ejercicio y no me salía! ¡Arg! ¡¿A caso es mejor que yo?! ¡Imposible!.

—Saku-Sakura-chan... ¿ne-necesitas a-ayuda?—¡ZAZ!—¡Ahhh!—  
>—¡NO BAKA! ¡YO PUEDO SOLA!—¡No puede ser mejor que yo!, ¿quien se crees este Baka?<br>—Ahh, dis-disculpa, ok no hay pro-problema—

Pasaban los minutos y yo no avanzaba, para empeorar todo Naruto no paraba de mirarme a mi y a la hoja, ¡Eso me desesperaba!  
>—¡Arg! ¡Para!—dije de repente.<br>—¿Ah? No-no he hecho nada en todo es-este tiempo Saku-Sakura-chan—¡ZAZ!—¡Ay!—  
>—Primero, ¡Deja de tartamudea!—en verdad sólo quería pegarle en ese momento—Segundo, ¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? ¡Deja de mirarme! ¡No me puedo concentrar así!—<br>—Ahh, dis-disculpa, pre-prepararé al-algo para comer en-entonces—de inmediato se levantó, pero antes de ir a la cocina me dejó su hoja resuelta a mi lado—Ten... Saku-Sakura-chan, por si necesita ayudar o quieres ver un camino alternativo o...—  
>—No, gracias, no te preocupes Naruto, puedo sola— dije sería y fría.<br>—Igual te lo-lo dejo— rápidamente se perdió en la cocina.

¡Arg! ¡Esto no me lo puede ganar! ¡Mucho menos ante Naruto! ¿Naruto mejor que yo? ¿En serio? ¡No! ¡Ni si quiera el flojo de Shikamaru puede hacerme frente!. Pasaban, pasaban y pasaban los minutos y... ¡NADA! ¡Arg! de pronto sentí la tentación de mirar las respuesta de Naruto, ¿mirar un poquito no significaba nada cierto? puede que sólo haya olvidado un detallito pequeño, un pequeño desliz ¿No? ¿A quién no le pasa?... ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿NO! ¡QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡NO MIRARÉ!

Inner: _¡Sólo mira de una vez! ¡Shannaro!_  
>Sakura: ¡NO!<br>Inner: _¡Para de ser tan orgullosa!_

Mi Inner tenía razón y yo lo tenía más que asumido... era una envidiosa, orgullosa y competitiva de mierda, no me gustaba perder, siempre me gustaba ser la mejor, la de las mejores notas, la que se llevara todos los elogios y aplausos... la número uno. No toleraba perder, y sé que era un gran defecto...

De pronto llegó Naruto con una bandeja con unos jugos y pastelitos:  
>—To-tomemos un descanso Saku-Sakura-chan, después seguimos...—<br>—Na-Naruto— estaba impresionada—¿e-eso son jugo de fresa y pastelillos de chocolate?—  
>—Jeje s-si—<br>—¿cómo... ?—  
>—Jeje, etto... verás, Ino me sopló que eran tus fa-favoritos y yo pues... que-quería ser un bu-buen anfitrión— dijo nervioso Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Me ruboricé inmediatamente, es que... no podía ser más lindo y atento conmigo... ya me estaba incomodando tanta atención y para peor, yo hace poco lo estaba tratando muy mal por sólo trata de ayudarme.<br>—¡Ay! ¡Baka!... no-no era necesario...—  
>—No-no me reclames, e-eres mi invitada y qui-quiero que estés cómoda y feliz—<br>—Nu-nunca cedes ¿o no?—  
>—Jeje veo q-que no me conoces del todo aún, s-soy la-la persona mas testadura del mu-mundo—dijo riendo—ten-tendrás que acostumbrarte—<br>—Ahhh, no queda otra ¿o no? bueno... del mismo modo... tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi... disculpa— dije apenada.  
>—¿Ah?—<br>—Discúlpame por ser tan... orgullosa y competitiva... no me gusta que otros sean mejores que mi... no me gusta recibir ayuda de nadie... Por eso te he tratado tan mal hoy día... no me gustó que terminaras las guía así de rápido... yo estoy con suerte en la mitad...—  
>—No, no tienes de qué disculparte Sakura-chan... me en-encantas así — ¿Ah? ¿escuché bien?<br>—¿Co-cómo? ¿Te en-encanto?—  
>—¡No, no! No me-me mal interpretes, no me encantas, miento, digo, ¡si me encantas!, osea, verás... Ahhh—¡ZAZ!—¡Ahhhh!... gra-gracias—<br>—De nada, ahora explícate—  
>—Jeje, es que verás... me gusta que sean así de competitiva y orgullosa... sí siempre has si-sido la mejor del-del curso se debe justamente a eso... tus-tus resultados tan so-solo corroboran lo-lo inteligente y capaz que-que eres Saku-Sakura-chan...—<br>—Naruto...—  
>—En-en serio Sakura-chan... me gusta que seas así... además en las matemáticas la perseverancia y desarrollo personal son la clave del éxito... solucionar y entender los problemas por uno mismo demuestra que has aprendido, sin embargo...—de pronto posó su mano sobre la mía con la cual sostenía el lápiz, para finalmente guiarme a terminar de escribir la solución del ejercicio— de vez en cuando, un poco de ayuda no está de más...—<br>—Na-Naruto...—

Nuestras manos se mantuvieron juntas, jades y zafiros ya estaban fijos uno sobre el otro, mi cuerpo completo estaba tenso, mejillas coloradas a más no poder, piel a mil erizada ante su tacto y mis pulsaciones eran ridículamente exageras... ¿Quien rayos era a persona que tenía al frente? No era al Baka tímido de siempre... no... la mirada que estaba recibiendo en este momento era exactamente igual al Naruto que me invitó a bailar ese día en la fiesta... una mirada seductora y de chico malo que inevitablemente me ponía nerviosa. ¡Dios! mi consciente me decía a gritos que parara lo que estaba ocurriendo, que fuera al baño, simulara que recibía una llamada, que inventara una excusa y me fuera a mi casa o ¡etc!... pero no... mi cuerpo no respondía... no quería responder. De pronto nuestro rostros empezaron poco a poco a acercarse, yo ya temía lo inevitable hasta que...

¡SLAM! una puerta se cerró de pronto —¡Llegué!— gritó Kushina. Rápidamente nos separamos bruscamente, tan así que Naruto se cayo de su silla.  
>—¡Chicos! ¿Cómo han est...? Naruto, amor, ¿qué haces en el suelo?—<br>—Jeje, etto... ve-verás ma-mamá... y-yo...—  
>—Es-es-estaba bus-buscando m-mi la-lapiz Kushina— dije rápidamente. Mierda, la escena de hace un poco aún me tenía media ahuevonada.<br>—E-eso, eso, ehhhhhh ¡Ah! a-aquí tienes Saku-Sakura-ch-chan...— dijo Naturo pasándome y entregándome el lapiz. ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Dios! ¡el lápiz también se había caido!  
>—¡Awww! ¡que caballero mi hijito! ¿o no Sakura? siempre ha sido muy atento—<br>—Ehhhh s-si me-me di cu-cuenta Kushina—  
>—Bueno, no los molesto más... ¿Te quedas a la cena Sakura?—<br>—N-n-no, es-esta vez pa-paso, mu-muchas gra-gracias de todas ma-maneras Kushina—  
>—Ahhhhh... que lastima—dijo triste Kushina—Esta bien... más te vale la próxima vez quedarte ¿oiste?—<br>—Cl-cla-claro que si Ku-kushina...—  
>—Ya... ahora de verdad no los molesto más jiji— sin más se fue directo a la Kushina, ¡que diga cocina! ¡COCINA! ¡COCINA! ¡COCINA! ¡Mierda! ¡Arg!<p>

Nuevamente estuvimos solos, sin dudas ambos estabamos completamente avergonzado y apenados, ¿se dan cuenta que lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir de no se por Kushina? ¡Dios!. Ante el silencio incomodo el primero en hablar iba a ser yo, pero Naruto me interrumpe:  
>—Naruto yo...—<br>—Des-descuida Saku-Sakura-chan— sus palabras y mirada me decían entendía todo, no era necesario hablar nada.  
>—Bueno yo...—<br>—Je, de todas ma-maneras Saku-Sakura-chan... jeje como te decía...  
>—¿Ah?—<br>—N-n-no deberías sen-sentir envidia—  
>—¿Co-como?—<br>—Per-perdón... di-digo que... no deberías sen-sentir envidia de-de mi... el que debería sentir envidia debería s-ser yo... jeje tu eres comp-completamente buena e-en todas las asignaturas... jeje yo no soy un ge-genio ni nada co-como tú... simplemente he estudiado más las matemáticas por mi-mi pro-propia cuenta... t-tu tienes la ma-magia... yo la pra-practica—  
>—Ahhh... ga-gracias Na-Naruto—aún con todo lo ocurrido seguía subiéndome el ánimo, increíble—Bueno... yo creo que me voy...—<br>—Pe-pero aún no he-hemos terminado y... no te has co-comido tu pas-pastelito...—  
>—Tran-tranquilo, lo terminaré por mi cuenta en mi casa... perdón por n-no alcanzar en a-ayudarte en Biología—<br>—Es-esta bien... des-descuida... pero llevate mis respuestas—  
>—¡No! ¡so-son tus respuestas! ¡No quiero...!—<br>—Me niego a que e-exista la po-posibilidad que no entregues la ta-tarea ma-mañana... no-no aceptaré un no por res-respuesta Saku-Sakura-chan—  
>—Ahhh—suspiré—Baka testarudo...—<br>—Y-y tu pelirosa orgullosa...—  
>—Ahhh—suspiré por última vez—esta bien, tu ganas... ¿y tu q-qué entregaras ma-mañana?—<br>—Ma-mañana antes de la hora de Kakashi me pasas la hoja—  
>—Esta bien... bu-bueno—pesque el pastelito, ni tan tonta, me lo llevo igual, es mi favorito—me-me voy—<br>—¿Te a-acompaño a-a tu ca-casa?—  
>—¡No!— grité. ¡Dios! ¡Claro que no! ¡quiero pensar en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir! ¡Lo que menos deseo ahora es que me acompañes!—per-perdón... di-digo, es-esta bien así Na-Naruto... no es nada per-personal... so-solo que ahora quiero estar sola... gracias de to-toda maneras... —<br>—OK, te com-comprendo... te a-acompaño a la pu-puerta entonces—

Sin más nos dirigimos a la puerta, como todo un caballero Naruto se me adelanto y me abrió la puerta:  
>—Bu-bueno... nos vemos ma-mañana Na-Naruto— dije.<br>—Jeje, cla-claro Saku-Sakura-chan—  
>—¿Me des-despides de cocina por favor?—<br>—¿De quien?—  
>—¡Arg! digo, de Kushina, t-tu mami—<br>—Ahhh Cla-claro—  
>—Bueno... Chao Na-Naruto...—<br>—Chao Saku-Sakura-chan...—

Nos despedimos como siempre de mejilla, pero esta vez la comisura de nuestro labios rosaron, rápidamente me separé y nerviosamente:  
>—Bu-bu-bu-bueno... ha-hasta ma-ma-mañana... Amigo—<br>—Has-has-hasta mañana... Amiga— sentenció él.

**POV Naruto**

¿Estaba soñando? Si es así despiertenme ahora por favor. No, no era un sueño, de verdad pasó ¿de verdad estuve a punto de besar a Sakura-chan? ¿de verdad estaba a punto de tener el privilegio de saborear esos brillosos, apetitosos y hermosos labio rosados? No me lo podía creer... Mierda no sabía que pensar ¿de verdad este era yo?. ¡ZAZ! cachetada mental. Tranquilo Naruto, pensamiento lógico-racional... lo más probable fueron películas mías, claro... de seguro apenas tocara esos labios hubiese terminado incrustado en la pared. Gracias a Dios mi mamá me salvó de una muerte y agonía segura. Literalmente casi mando a la mierda mi amistad con Sakura-chan, de verdad soy un completo Baka... ¿peor si de verdad ella me hubiera correspondido? ¡AHHHHH! ¡BOOM! ¡EXPLOSIÓN MENTAL!

Estaba acostado en mi cama tratando de quedarme dormido, pero no podía, mirada al techo de mi habitación con mi mente literalmente en Marte, más bien el Júpiter o Saturno, computando a millones de billones de Terabyts por segundo, en serio... díganme ¿como alguien podría dormir con una incertidumbre como esta?. Sin pensar nada, pesqué mi iPad y toucheé en mi pestaña de favoritos: Facebook, La galería de fotos de Sakura-chan. En ese momento sentí que era lo único que podía nublar mi mente y tan sólo... disfrutar lo que deleitaban mis ojos.

—Qué me estas haciendo... Sakura-chan...— sin más caí plácidamente dormido.

**POV Sakura**

Hoy era jueves, mi cabeza estaba completamente en la nubes con todo lo ocurrido en esto dos días con Naruto. Un codazo de Ino me volvio a la realidad.  
>—¿Qué te pasa frentona?— dijo Ino.<br>—¿Ah?—  
>—Oye, ya me estas asustando, ¿qué te pasa?—<br>—Ehh... ¿a mi?... ehhh... nada, estoy bien—  
>—mmm, si claro... sóplame este ojo frentona mentirosa, te conozco mosco... hace tiempo no hablamos a solas amiga, si quieres...—<br>—qué dices... no pasa nada cerda, simplemente no hay nada de qué hablar—  
>Alzó un ceja y se me acercó para mirarme detenidamente—Mentirosa, me ofendes, soy tu amiga... en fin, después hablaremos, ahora me preocupada Naruto...—<br>—¿qué pasa con Naruto?— dije inmediatamente.  
>—Hoy vuelve a clases po, ¿lo olvidaste?—<br>—E-eso lo sé pe-pero ¿qué tiene eso?—  
>—¿Cómo que por qué? no quiero que se vuelva a meter en problema con Sasuke—<p>

¡Verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado!, de repente estaba completamente intrigada en como sería la vuelta a clases de Naruto y Sasuke, de hecho claramente no era la única... ahora recién comprendí el por qué de que milagrosamente todo el curso llegara temprano, todos querían estar ahí con los celulares en mano ante cualquier espectáculo... par de chismosos. El primero en llegar fue Sasuke, como si nada hubiera pasado se sentó donde mismo, al lado de Shikamaru, sus heridas ya habían sanado y el único ratro de combate era un parche curita en la cien de su nariz.

—¿Qué creen que ocurrirá?—preguntó una entusiasmada Tenten con su celular en mano.  
>—No creo que sean tan estúpidos para hacer otro espectáculo— dijo Sai.<br>—No me digas que quieres que peleen—dijo Ino fulminando con la mirada a Tenten.  
>—Jeje, no, como dices eso Ino—reía nervisamente Tenten.<br>—Mmmm si claro... ¿Me prestas tu celular?— preguntó Ino.  
>—Pues claro—<p>

Rápidamente Ino le arrebató el celular a Tenten, para sacarle la batería y guardarla bajo su camisa, entremedio de su brassier y sus tremendos senos.  
>—¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!— dijo Tenten.<br>—Por si las moscas... Si intentas algo, te acusaré de lesbiana con intento de violación ¿me entendiste?— decía entre medio cómica y medio sería Ino. Yo y Sai simplemente nos tiramos a reir.  
>—¡Pucha Ino! ¡Que lo devuelvas! no puedes hablar en serio ¿cierto?—<br>—Jaja ¿Quieres apostar?— dijo Ino desafiante.  
>—No lo hagas— dije rápidamente. Es que en serio... Si no estas segura que tienes chances de ganar, nunca apuestes nada ante Ino Yamanaka.<br>—Ahhhh—suspiró derrotada Tenten.

De pronto Naruto entró a la sala, de inmediato nuestro rostros se encontraron, no pude evitar ruborizarme al recordar lo de ayer. En todo momento, mientras se dirigía a su puesto, nuestros rostros no dejaban de seguir al del otro, de repente paró en medio del pasillo y fijó sus ojos en Sasuke, ambos se miraban sin pestañar. De un segundo a otro todo el mundo ya estaba murmurando y yo sentí un frió en mi espalda... No quería verlos pelear, mucho menos estando tan cerca de ellos, estaba segura que Ino tampoco pues estaba apretando mi antebrazo con fuerza a más no poder. Además ¿a quien ayudaría?

Tras unos largos segundos Naruto reaccionó para volver a mirarnos, más bien, mirarme y sonreír, de inmediato se acercó y... ¡¿se sentó detrás de Ino?!  
>—Jeje etto... Ho-hola Saku-Sakura-chan... — saludó algo nervioso Naruto.<br>—Ehh, Ho-hola Naruto— dije.  
>—¿Eh? ¿Que no vas a saludar a tu prima?— dijo Ino.<br>—Ahh verdad, per-perdón Ino, hola—  
>—Pfff— bufó Ino.<br>—Bueno... etto... verán... quisiera preguntarte... digo preguntarles algo— dijo Naruto.

De pronto yo e Ino nos miramos y acertamos con la cabeza:  
>—Claro— respondió Ino.<br>—Bueno... les pregunto: ¿Po-podría sentarme aquí co-con ustedes?—  
>—Por supuesto— respondió inmediatamente la cerda.<br>—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿y mi opinión no cuenta aquí?!— dije rápidamente— ¡Deja de responder por mi cerda!— ¿quien se había creído ésta en pasarme por alto?.  
>—Ahh... etto... pe-perdón Sakura-chan, si te incomoda yo...—<br>—¡No, no! per-perdón, no es eso...—luego fulminé con la mirada a Ino quien reía—so-sólo que me molesta que siempre tu prima to-tome decisiones por mi  
>—¿En-entonces eso es un si?— preguntó Naruto.<br>—Ehhh, su-supuesto que si— dije sonriéndome— después de todo... somos amigos ¿no?—  
>—Jeje, ¡claro que si, dattebayo!— dijo alegre Naruto— mu-muchas gra-gracias chicas...—luego miró de reojo hacia donde está Sasuke-kun—quiero está cerca de buenas personas...—luego me miró —y quien mejor que ustedes—terminó dedicándome esa hermosa y ridículamente atractiva sonrisa zorruna que tanto me gusta.<p>

Sasuke de pronto empezó a reir, de inmediato Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.  
>—Saltó lejos el maní— dijo enojada Ino.<br>—¿Qué es tan chistoso?—dijo serio y enojado Naruto. ¿Por qué no tartamudeo ahora?  
>—Hmmm... nada—dijo Sasuke. Naruto empezó a refurfuñar.<br>—Ya ya, ustedes paren— dijo de inmediato Shikamaru—tienen que arreglar sus diferencias—  
>—No tengo que arreglar nada con el Dobe ese—dijo de inmediato Sasuke.<br>—Lo mismo digo del Teme— dijo Naruto.  
>—Tkssssss, par de problemáticos—<br>—¿Y pensaste en algo Shika?— preguntó Kiba.  
>—Tkssssss, no... así que... Kiba, sientate con Naruto— dijo Shikamaru.<br>—¿Ahhh? ¿Por qué yo?—preguntó de inmediato el perruno.  
>—¿Y que sugieres? ¿dejarlo sólo? somos amigos de ambos... mientras sigan así debemos separarnos para estar con ambos—<br>—¡Arg! pero es que me gusta este puesto...—  
>—Jajaja, mira las vueltas de la vida, ¿no eras tú quien me decía: en la buenas y en las malas Shikamaru? Entonces: en las buenas y en las malas Kiba—reía Shikamaru<br>—¡Me cago en tú gran CI Shikamaru!— todo reían ante los lloriqueos de Kiba.  
>—No se preocupen chicos, puedo estar sólo...—dijo triste y enojado Naruto —ustedes ya eran amigos antes que yo llegara...—<br>—No estarás sólo primito, estarás con nosotras ¿verdad frentona?— dijo Ino.  
>—Ehhhhhh, s-s-si— Me odiaba a mi mismo en ese momento, ¡no podía evitar esta nerviosa!<br>—Tkssss por la mierda Kiba, anda con Naruto, con puras féminas tal vez lo hagan hasta rarito— quejó Shikamaru.  
>—¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de piña?!— gritó Ino.<br>—¡Ahhhhh! chantajistas de mierda—quejó Kiba—¿Y ahora quien me va a explicar todo o soplar en las pruebas Shikamaru?—dijo deprimido el perruno para luego mirarme—¿Haruno?—  
>—¡¿Ah?! ¡En tus sueños!—dije inmediatamente, ¡que holgazán más patudo!.<br>—Ahhhh—suspiro Kiba para luego pescar sus cosas y sentarse detrás mío—Me deberás una grande Naruto—  
>—Kiba, en serio, no es ne-necesario, yo ya he estado sólo... no quiero lastima...—<br>—Ahh, calla tarado, eres mi amigo, quien habla de lastima aquí... simplemente me cago en todos ustedes porque ahora me obligarán a estudiar... —  
>—¿Y tu de qué te quejas? a nosotras ahora nos picarán las pulgas— burló Ino.<br>—Ja, ja, qué chistoso Yamanaka— decía Kiba.

Yo estaba bastante incomoda ante la situación... Kiba no era un problema, digo, era todo un patudo, desordenado y a veces se las daba de cómico, sin embargo, pese a todo eso, era muy amigable y simpático la mayoría de las veces con todas nosotras, siempre peleábamos, pero para todos era evidente que era en términos de juego. Me caía bien. Parte del problema era con Naruto, el muy Baka me agrada cada vez más y más, bastante diría yo... pero con lo ocurrido ayer, me incomodaba la ambigüedad de nuestro trato... El otro gran el problema que realmente me molestaba e incomoda a montones era la tensión que existía en el ambiente debido Naruto y Sasuke-kun... no era para nada agradable, sobretodo para a mi pues siempre me ha gustado Sasuke-kun... ¿o no?... ¿cómo debería comportarme y actuar ante ellos? mierda, pensándolo bien ¿ahora mismo no estaba haciendo preferencia hacia Naruto al permitir que se sentara detrás de nosotras? ¿eso molestará Sasuke-kun? Sabía que Sasuke-kun había actuado muy desgraciado ¿no debería dejar de importarme? vi los videos y estaba completamente desilusionada con sus dichos ante Karin, al decir que hubiera hecho eso con cualquiera, sobre todo conmigo... dolía... y mucho... de mi reflexión de estos días concluí que creía en Naruto y estaba de acuerdo con él: Sasuke era un gran hijo de perra al ser así, no existe otras palabras, pero... era un gran hijo de perra que desde tengo conciencia me ha gustado. ¿qué debía hacer?.

—Qué tanto me miras Sakura— dijo de pronto Sasuke-kun. Mierda, en mi divagación interna estuve mirándolo no sé cuanto tiempo.  
>—Ehh, dis-disculpa, nada— dijo Sakura-chan ruborizada.<br>—Hmmm, si claro— dijo riendo el Teme—por cierto quiero conversar contigo en el receso, ¿puedes?— ¡¿AH?!

**POV Naruto**

¡¿Por qué Sakura-chan mira tanto al Teme?! ¡¿y que quería él hablar con ella?! ¡¿y por qué mierda a mi no me decía "Naruto-kun"?! Nuevamente me sentí como aquel día en la fiesta, sentí que de a poco algo se expandía por cada parte de mi cuerpo y de inmediato todo rastro de nerviosismo e inseguridad desapareció.

—Díselo ahora Sasuke—dijo Ino desafiante—Sakura tiene que acompañarme al receso—  
>—Hmmm... como sea, quiero que me ayudes con Biología... lo que me perdí esta semana—<br>—¡¿Ah?! ¿En-en-enserio Sasuke-kun?— preguntaba muy nerviosa Sakura-chan. ¡Otra vez! ¡Yo ya hervía!  
>—¿Hmmm? si, claro que va en serio, Shikamaru es un genio, pero es tan flojo que memorizó todo lo de Biología y le da lata aprenderlo para explicármelo. Todo el mundo sabes que eres la mejor en ese curso. Te espero hoy después de clases, ¿que dices?—<br>—Ehhhh—aún titubeaba Sakura-chan.  
>—¿Tienes algo?—<br>—N-n-no—  
>—Decidido entonces—<br>—Sakura-chan, ahora que lo recuerdo nosotros no alcanzamos estudiar Biología ayer, aprovecharé la oportunidad y me uniré a ustedes— dije enojado sin titubear ante el Teme.

Todos estaba con los ojos como plato, inclusive el Teme:  
>—¿Quien mierda te ha invitado Dobe? Será sólo Sakura y yo—<br>—Me importa una mierda lo que tu digas— dije para luego mirar a Sakura-chan— Sakura-chan será la tutora ¿cierto? que ella decida a quien ayudar y el lugar... después de todo, será quien de buena voluntad que gastará solidariamente parte su tiempo—  
>—Hmmm me parece bien, que ella decida ¿qué dices Sakura?—<br>—Si Sakura-chan, ¿a quien ayudaras?—

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>¡Atento sus comentarios, reviews y MP!<p>

Saludos.


	16. Capítulo 16: Me estoy enamorando

Estimados, disculpen la tardanza, pero aún estoy de vacaciones y no he tenido muchos dispositivos electrónico a mi alcance, en simple palabras, he estado algo desconectado ajajajaja. Sin más les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disculpen lo corto, iba a ser mucho más largo, pero lo acorte para darle un final más de mi gusto, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 16 - Me estoy enamorando<strong>

**POV Sakura**

...

—¿Quien mierda te ha invitado Dobe? Será sólo Sakura y yo—dijo Sasuke-kun.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tu digas— dijo Naruto para luego mirarme— Sakura-chan será la tutora ¿cierto? que ella decida a quien ayudar y el lugar... después de todo, será ella quien de buena voluntad gastará solidariamente parte su tiempo.

—Hmmm me parece bien, que ella decida ¿qué dices Sakura?.

—Si Sakura-chan, ¿a quien ayudaras?.

Estaba completamente muda e inmóvil, no paraba de mirar el uno al otro al paso de cada segundo. No me salían la palabras... estaba completamente incrédula ante lo que acababa de presenciar: Primero Sasuke-kun por primera vez en la vida me pide juntarme con él para ayudarlo. Sé que no significaba o implicaba nada entre nosotros, pero estoy segura que si me lo hubiese pedido eso hace exactamente una semana atrás hubiera aceptado inmediatamente sin rodeos, era una gran oportunidad para tratar de hacer algún tipo acercamiento... Pero no... tenía que aparecer Naruto Uzumaki para desordenar y cambiar todo mi mundo... Además, ¿El tímido muy Baka de la nada saca toda una determinación y seguridad inexplicable para confrontar a Sasuke-kun y pedirme la misma ayuda? No sabía que hacer, no me encontraba en condiciones para responder, mi mente no tenia nada claro y eso me molestaba, últimamente me estaba traicionando constantemente.

—¿Y bien Sakura?— insistió Sasuke-kun.

—No la presiones— exclamó Naruto.

—Hmmm, ¿Y vamos a estar todo el día esperando a caso? además, no sé por qué hacemos esto... la elección en evidente.

—Sasuke...**— **advirtió Shikamaru.

—Tu ego y soberbia me apesta— dijo Naruto.

—¿Quien eres?— dijo de inmediato Sasuke-kun.

—¿Ah?.

—No tartamudeas, me respondes y miras de manera desafiante, no eres el Dobe que conocí hace una semana atrás —Pues al menos no era la única que se daba cuenta que Naruto, a veces, actuaba de forma distinta.

—Estamos a mano entonces, pues... no eres el amigo que creí que eras —sentenció Naruto.

—Auch, golpe bajo —carboneó Sai.

—Ja, comete esa, emo— dijo Ino.

—Ino—susurre y la miré incrédula.

—No me mires así frentona, estaré sin dudas a favor de mi primo—susurró Ino. Cierto, no debía impresionarme.

—Sakura... responde antes que esto se salga de nuestra manos—me susurró Kiba sutilmente de modo que sólo yo escuchara. Tenía razón Kiba, esto iba a empeorar si no hablaba...

—Ehhh... Si... claro Kiba—le respondí.

—Ja, piensa lo que quieras Dobe, yo...

—Shhh— interrumpió Kiba justo cuando yo empezaba a hablar.

—Chi-chicos y-yo... voy a estudiar...—

—¿Con quien?— insistió Sasuke-kun.

—¡Shh!— quejó Naruto.

—con...— continuaba titubeando...

—¿con?...—dijeron varios al unisono.

—con...—

—Ehhhh ya me aburrí de espera su respuesta Srita. Haruno, ¿Va a decir con quien va a estudiar o podemos empezar la clase de una vez?— dijo de pronto el profesor Sarutobi.

¡Dios! ¡Todo el curso, incluido el profesor Sarutobi, estaba espectante a nuestra conversación! Sin más apenada me di vuelta para sentarme bien en mi puesto.

—Dís-disculpe profesor Sarutobi... Puede continuar con-con la clase —dije apenada.

—Bueno, al parecer nos quedaremos con la duda jaja —río el profesor— bueno todos abran la página 56...

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un: "con ninguno"?—susurro Ino.

—No lo sé —sentencié.

**POV Naruto**

¡¿Y eso qué significaba?! ¡¿Un no?! Al menos también ignoró al Teme porque si no...

Había dos cosas que en estos momentos me molestaban muchísimo: Primero, el Teme no paraba de mirarme a mi y a Sakura-chan, para peor, luego el muy hijo de perra empezaba a sonreirme. Me estaba provocado y yo, el muy saco de pelotas, estaba cayendo redondito.

Y segundo, recién me percaté que escogí el peor lugar para sentarme... para mirar a donde estaba del profesor debía si o si mirar en diagonal al centro de la sala, y eso significaba tener que estar mirando prácticamente sólo a Sakura-chan. Qué más tengo que decir... Mi concentración se fue literalmente a la mierda. Es que era imposible no poder resistirse en desviar la atención y deleitarse con el ejemplar perfil de mujer que tenía adelante. Me encantaba ver la forma en que movía su pelos, pestañas, labios, en definitiva, todo... Era realmente intrigante y gratificante tratar de entender, comprender y conocer todo lo que pasaba en aquella cabecita pelirosa ante cada gesto o movimiento que hacía. Era un mar de misterios que sin dudas quería descubrir...

De repente la Asuma concluyó la clase:

—...y bien ahora concluimos con cultura romana. ¡Ahora son unos verdaderos expertos en ella!, aún así, ¡estudien!— Jaja si claro... No escuché ni una mierda—pueden ir al receso— finalizó Asuma.

Rápidamente el Teme se volvió a acercar a Sakura-chan. Y yo, sin quedarme atrás, los alcancé:

—Y bien Sakura, no te sigas haciendo, dime de una vez, ¿cuándo nos vamos a juntar?—dijo el emo.

—¿quién dijo que te eligió?—dije desafiante.

—Ja, ¿y por qué te elegiría a ti? Entre tu y yo Dobe, por favor... —

—Mira...—iba replicarle hasta que Sakura-chan nos interrumpe.

—Chi-chicos, chicos, por favor, ya he tomado mi decisión—dijo Sakura-chan.

—Bien Sakura, dime al Dobe que se vaya a...—decía el Teme hasta que Sakura-chan lo interrumpió.

—No estudiaré con ninguno de ustedes—dijo sin rodeos la pelirosa.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—

—Lo que oíste Sasuke-kun.

—Pe-pero Sakura-chan...—dije apenado.

—¡¿Me... me estás rechazando?!— dijo incrédulo el Teme.

—¡Auch! Ese orgullo Uchiha —burló Sai.

— Lo siento... pero... de verdad, ahora no me siento cómoda estudiando con ninguno de ustedes—

—Sakura, ¿te estás dando cuenta que me estás rechazando?—decía aún más incrédulo el Teme.

—Si—

—A mi nadie me rechaza...—

—Bueno... todos tenemos una primera vez, Sasuke-kun... lo siento— Y sin más Sakura-chan se fue con Ino anclada del brazo, y su grupo de amigos, fuera de la sala.

Estaba triste... Por un momento pensé que por ser su "amigo" me preferiría a mi... O bien en el peor de los casos estaría estudiado con ella y el Teme. Pero no, escuché clarito "no me siento cómoda con ninguno de ustedes". Mierda... La había cagado. Sin dudas ayer me sobrepasé y ahora Sakura-chan quería alejarse para dejar bien en claro nuestra relación. ¡Arg! ¡Por qué mierda mamá no llego antes!.

En la sala sólo quedábamos los chicos, yo y el Teme claramente teníamos nuestra meditación interna ante lo ocurrido. Kiba y Shikamaru esperaban expectantes.

—No... lo puedo creer...—rompió el silencio el Teme. Yo volví a la realidad, sin embargo seguí mirando fijamente a la puerta, donde desapareció Sakura-chan—esto es... muy... pero muy interesante...

De inmediato yo lo fulminé con la mirada:

—¿Interesante?—pregunté.

—Esto es nuevo... Nunca nadie me había rechazado— reiteró el Teme.

—¿Y aún te impresionas? ¿tu aptitud y comportamiento no te dice nada? Eres increíble... —

—Si, si, lo que digas— dijo haciendo gestos con la mano restandole importancia a mis comentarios—Veamos... veamos hasta cuanto le dura esto a Sakura—

—¡¿Ah?!— ¿Qué quiso decir? Será que...

—Sasuke...—advirtió Shikamaru.

—Sasuke, no me digas que...—decía Kiba.

—Nadie me ha rechazado... ya se arrepentirá y volverá, ya verán...

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡No te atrevas a jugar con ella!— Ya estaba iracundo, ¡no voy a permitir que lastimen a Sakura-chan!.

—Sasuke, viejo... No creo que sea buena idea...—decía Kiba.

—¿Jugar con ella? ¿quién dijo que haría algo así? Están igual que todas las chicas, no digo nada y ya están en la avant premier de su nueva película dirigida por ustedes mismos.

—¡Si tan sólo la tocas un pelo...!—decía hasta que me interrumpió.

—En el caso hipotético: ¿qué harás Dobe? dime ¿qué harás? Además, dime, ¿quien eres tú para interferir?

—So-soy su... amigo—dije apenado.

—Aún si fuese así, no tienes ningún derecho a impedir nada, ella es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—¿Entonces de verdad tienes algo planeado cierto? ¡Le contaré! ¡No podrás...!

—¿Pero qué le contaras? ¿Eres tarado a caso? No he dicho nada. Sí ustedes estan suponiendo mil mierdas, haya ustedes...— Luego me miró sonriendo a más no poder— Anda cuentale lo que quieras... — Sin más Sasuke de retiró riendo de la sala. ¡A no! ¡Ahora mismo lo mato!.

—¡Sasuke!— de inmediato me dispuse a alcanzarlo. Sin embargo los chicos se interpusieron.

—O no, no, no, no Naruto, no vayas a hacer otra locura— me detuvo Shikamaru.

—¡Déjame! ¡Estoy seguro que este hijo de perra trama algo!

—No me está gustando para nada todo esto Shika— dijo Kiba sujetandome.

—Tkssss, a mi tampoco, de verdad es un fastidio todo esto.

—¡Qué me dejen!— empecé a forcejear.

—¡Que no!—¡ZAZ! cachetada—¡Ahora escúchame! ¡No puedes ir y tratar de arreglar todo a golpes!— dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Tengo que alcanzarlo!.

—¡Naruto, por la mierda!... ¡escuchame!, Sasuke no va a cambiar, ¡entiende!, al menos... no no cambiará de la noche a la mañana.

—Mucho menos ahora que estan peleados... Hará todo lo posible para llevate la contraria y sacarte de quicio —dijo Kiba.

—Exacto. Naruto, créeme, nunca he estado de acuerdo de la forma de ser de Sasuke, lo que sea de lo que esté planeado me huele mal a morir, pero no te puedo permitir que te tires directo a los leones. —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿Y lo dejaran salirse con la suya así nada más?! —explotaba de ira.

—Ahhh no, claro que no Naruto, quiero ayudarte... —decía Kiba— Pero es que... Qué quieres que hagamos... Créeme que con Shikamaru hemos estado hablando esto muchas veces y siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión... sólo ustedes son los que pueden solucionar sus diferencias...

—¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Lo que me preocupa ahora es Sakura-chan!.

De pronto los empuje para zafarme de sus agarres, rápidamente ellos, pensando que yo intentaría arrancarme, se antepusieron a la entrada de la sala, pero no fue necesario. Me quedé ahí paseando de lado a lado, con ambas manos desordenado y tirando mi cabello a más no poder. Estaba sofocado, no sabía qué hacer, la única solución que se me venía a la cabeza en estos momentos era arrematar a golpes al Teme hasta el punto que el muy hijo de perra me pidiera llorando y suplicando perdón y jurara por su vida que no le haría nada a Sakura-chan. Cuando el calor era insoportable y comenzaba a asfixiarme, me abalancé sobre una de las ventanas de la sala y la abrí hasta su máxima extensión, de inmediato la brisa empezó a refrescarme, pero sólo físicamente, porque en mi cabeza aún el caos que no cesaba. Era cada vez peor y peor, hasta que la ví allá... sentada con todos sus amigos bajo la sombra del gran árbol que se encontraba al fondo del patio, al lado de la cancha. Con tan sólo verla mi mente empezó a tranquilizarse y a sentir cosas inexplicables: ¿Armonía? ¿Paz? ¿Felicidad? No lo sé, sólo sabía que era sensaciones... buenas.

Eran tan agradables aquellas sensaciones que de pronto estaba ahí, de nuevo hipnotizado mirándola mientras descansaba en el marco de la ventana, hasta que siento un par de palmas sobandome a cada lado de mi espalda, devolviéndome de mi estado de ensoñación.

—Oye problemático... tranquilo...

—Tranquilo viejo... Ya pensaremos en algo...

No era necesario seguir engañándome, durante gran parte de mi vida estuve siempre evitando pensar en mis sentimientos... en lo que sentía, pero ya no. Lo que estaba apunto de confesar y asumir era, lo más probable, el inicio de mi más deseado y agradable sufrimiento:

—Me gusta— confesé, provocando que aquellas palabras hicieran mil ecos en mi cabeza.

—Tkssssss.

—Ahhhh —suspiró Kiba.

—Sakura-chan me gusta... me gusta una enormidad...— confesé.

—Ahhh... te equivocas, no te gusta, es peor que eso... Como diría mi amigo gringo tu estas: "Fallin in lofff mi fren"— NT: Léase literal.

—Dios, no me hagas corregirte ahora Kiba— dijo Shikamaru pasándose una mano por la cara.

—¿Co-Cómo?— No captaba a lo que iba mi amigo perruno.

—Ehhh bueno... Naruto... Estas cayendo en amor viejo... en simples palabras...

—Te estas enamorando—sentenció Shikamaru.

Y ahí tenía mi respuesta, todos esos sentimientos que Sakura-chan generaban en mi no eran más que aquello que tanto temía y evitaba, la llave directo a la felicidad y sufrimiento... era sin dudas... Amor.

—Me estoy enamorando— sentencié.

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Capítulo 17: Lucharé por ti

¡Estimados! Dejo la continuación del capítulo corto del día de ayer. Saludos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 17 - Lucharé por ti.<strong>

**POV Sakura**

Salí rápidamente de las sala con las chicas (y Sai) quería escaparme de esos dos por todo el receso, no me gustaba para nada el ambiente tenso que existía ahí. Pese aparentar determinación y seguridad en mi actuar, realmente estaba nerviosa y dudosa, no quería jugar a favor de ninguno para después sentir algún tipo de remordimiento o arrepentimiento así que opté por rechazar a ambos.

En eso que caminábamos con las chicas por los pasillos de la escuela:

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo chicas? Sakura, ¿por qué Sasuke y Naruto se pelean por estudiar contigo?— preguntaba pícara Tenten.

—E-eh, jeje, pero qué dices Tenten— dije nerviosa.

—Díganme loca, pero estoy segura que esos dos se estaban peleando por ti—

—¿Ah? ¡qu-qué dices loca! y-ya para, no es nada de e-eso— dije aún más nerviosa y ruborizada.

—Yo creo lo mismo que Tenten-san— dijo Hinata.

—¿Que te estas trayendo con esos dos, Sakura?—preguntó Sai.

—Me pregunto lo mismo— dijo Ino.

—¡N-NO! ¡N-no es nada de eso! ¡Paren!—aclaré aún más ruborizada—¡De ver-verdad! So-sólo son un par de flojos que quieres arreglárselas fa-fácil conmigo— fingí estar enojada.

—Mmmm voy a hacer como que te creo—dijo riendo Tenten— pero aún así lo que más me impresiona es que... rechazaste a Sasuke, ¿no que estabas loca por él? podrías haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para acercarte a él—Tenía razón... ¿habré tomado la decisión correcta?.

—¿Y que quede como una arrastrada aún después de todo lo ocurrido?— dijo Sai—No, Sakura tiene clase y dignidad, no se rebajaría a aquello... aún cuando esté completamente loca por Sasuke.

—Sai...— Siempre quedaba anonadara ante los sabios consejos y comentarios de mi amigo inexpresivo. Era muy observador y cada vez que afirmaba algo serio, siempre estaba bien fundamentada y con bases. En momentos como esos realmente valoraba mucho su amistad, sentía que alguien por fin me comprendía aún cuando no quería hablar del tema— gracias por comprenderme—dije abrazándolo.

—¡Wow! ahora te comprendo Sakura, ¡que bueno eres Sai!— dijo Tenten.

—Deberías considerar seriamente estudiar psicología Sai-san— dijo Hinata.

—Es que digo la verdad... aunque... aún no logro entender como alguien como tu puede llegar a fijarse en Sasuke. Tu desesperación por ser fea creo que provoca...—¡PUSH! no alcanzó a terminar y de una puñetazo salió a disparado contra la pared.

—¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES FEA?! ¡BAKA!— dije toda iracunda. Ante todo el espectáculo, de un momento a otro todos estábamos riendo, la escena que montábamos con Sai siempre resulta cómica para los demás.

—Jajaja que tonto eres Sai— dijo Tenten.

—Toda la admiración y respeto que ganas conmigo siempre lo arruinas de un momento a otro, Baka— dije mirándolo feo.

—Jajajaja— reían todos, excepto Sai.

—Mierda, siempre olvidó cuan fuertes pegas fe...—de inmediato lo fulminé con la mirada pero al mismo tiempo Hinata le tapo la boca.

—¿Va-vayamos a pasar el receso ba-bajo el árbol chicas? Será agradable con la brisa que existe el día de hoy — dijo Hinata.

—¡Claro/Por qué no/Ñeee bueno!— dijimos respectivamente.

A los minutos estábamos las chicas y Sai bajo el árbol conversando de los más bien, al rato se nos unieron Neji, Shino y Lee. Era lo que necesitaba, distraerme con mis amigos y reír por cosas tontas y sin sentido. Era una adolescente y debía vivir esta etapa como tal. A veces me atormentaba ser tan madura y estudiosa para mi edad, en más de una ocasión me esforzaba más de los necesario estudiando, perdiéndome así grandes panoramas y recuerdos con mis amigos. Cuando pensé que al fin logré desviar el tema de Naruto y Sasuke, Ino aprovecha la oportunidad que todo el mundo se reía ante los movimientos y chistes fomes y ridículos de Lee para conversarme más en privado.

—Oye frentona... ¿Al final qué fue todo eso?— dijo en voz baja Ino.

—¿A-ah? ¿De que ha-hablas Ino?—dije con el mismo volumen.

—De lo de recién, ¿en serio te sientes incómoda con ambos?.

—Ehh s-si.

—Con Sasuke te entiendo, con tan sólo verlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Pero con Naruto pensé que se estaban llevando cada vez mejor...—dijo apenada Ino.

—Bueno...

—¿Pasó algo que me quieras contar?— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿qué quieren que le diga?!

—¿Ah? Qu-que dices ce-cerda, no pasó nada— "Tan sólo que casi me beso con el Baka de tu primo" agregué irónicamente en mi mente.

—No te creo, te conozco muy bien frentona, tu nunca titubeas y ahora lo haces más menudo que nunca cuando tocamos estos temas.

—En serio Ino, no pasa nada— "En serio, no pasa nada, a parte de casi besarnos, me estoy sintiendo intimidada por él... pero pese a todo eso, estoy perfecta" seguía ironizando en mi cabeza.

—Frentona...

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Entonces cuál hubiese sido el problema de haber estudiado con Naruto?.

—Ehhh es que... Es que estoy chata de estudiar con un Baka tartamudo... ¡Si! ¡Eso!, Eso sucede simplemente cerda. Además... ya me estoy aburriendo de servir de tutora para todo el mundo. Quiero usar el tiempo en mi, como por ejemplo, estar con mi mejor amiga— dije abrasándola. ¡Wow, que convincente me salió eso!

Inner: _Hasta yo casi me compro eso, bien jugado frentona._

—¡Awww! ¡Amiga!—gritó Ino correspondiendome el abrazo—¡Yo igual te quiero Amiga! Me tienes botada—dijo haciendo un puchero—. Quiero que nos volvamos a juntar y tengamos nuestras tradicionales tardes y noches de chicas. Deja de ser tan Matea frentezota—

—Awwwww, yo igual he extrañado esas juntas, cerda— Y esta vez abrazaba de verdad, también extraño la rutina que tenía con esta tontona—. Por eso quiero dejar de ser tutora de todo el mundo, además las tutorías que llevo en el año han sido de pura buena voluntad, ni si quiera me han pagado y eso que el dinero tanta falta me hace.

—Ok, te entiendo frentona...—Wow, ¡Epic win Sakura!— pero...

—¿qué?— dije ante las caras pensativas de Ino.

—Me siento un poco mal por mi primo... en la forma que dijiste que no querías estar con ninguno, creo que estaba... triste— De inmediato se me vino la imagen de Naruto triste, y yo con mi afán de aparentar determinación e imparcialidad decidí ignorarlo. Cierto, tenía razón Ino, ahora yo me sentía mal por mi actuar— digo... si le hubieras explicado como tu me explicaste recién, perfectamente te hubiera comprendido, de hecho hasta sin dudas te habría pagado los días en que lo ayudaste.

—No lo hice por dinero —dije rápidamente, lo menos que quería era quedar como interesada ante Naruto.

—Lo sé, lo sé frentezota, sólo digo que... creo que él cree que lo desechaste por otros motivos... por eso te preguntaba.

—Entiendo— dije apenada.

—Son amigos ¿O no?.

—E-ehh s-si supongo...

—¿Supones?.

—Digo, si, por supuesto que si —pese a sentirme extraña con él, en definitiva no quería por esta situación dejáramos de hablar.

—Entonces creo que deberías explícale aquello si se te da la oportunidad— dijo sonriéndome Ino.

Lo cierto es que, estoy segura que Naruto sabe en parte el motivo por el cual lo rechacé, no a ciencias exactas el "por qué", pero si el "debido a que". Lo que ocurrió en su casa me ponía nerviosa, realmente me sentía algo intimidada ante su presencia. Y lo peor de todo era que... nada me resultaba repugnante, indeseado o desagradable, todo contrario, él fue muy... lindo, atento, comprensible, amable y etc conmigo. No lo pasé nada de mal. Él me agradaba demasiado, su familia era muy dulce y, sin dudas, era un hombre muy sano y buen de corazón, de verdad se notaba por lo tímido e inocente de sus acciones, sin dudas quería conocerlo más... y eso era... era exactamente que me asustaba... quería algo de distancia, pues... mi corazón ya es de alguien más... ¿o no?

Inner: ¿Estas segura?

Sakura: Odio decirlo, pero... no.

Inner: ¡JA!

—Claro Ino —dije sonriendo a mi hermosa amiga— lo haré si se da la oportunidad — sentencié.

**POV Naruto**

—Estas fregado viejo, ya caíste en su telaraña— dijo Kiba.

—Mujeres... son la problemática más grande de la historia y que, lamentablemente, no convergen a ninguna solución... esto te pasa por problemático— dijo Shikamaru.

—Ahhh —suspiré. Seguí observándola otro par de largos minutos, hasta que de pronto recordé que el Teme podría jugar o hacer algo con ella, de inmediato me reincorporé con mis amigos y los miré— Tengo que hacer algo, no permitiré que le pase algo a Sakura-chan.

—Naruto hay algo que debes saber...— dijo Shukamaru—es respecto a Sakura y a Sasuke...

De pronto mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi corazón sintió una opresión y ya me temía lo peor— No me digas que ellos... — decía hasta que Shikamaru me interrumpió.

—No, no... nada de eso, no han estado juntos si es lo que piensas— Uffff de inmediato me relaje, saber que el Teme ya estuvo en esos labios me hubiera desgarrado una enormidad.

—Ufff —suspiré— ¿entonces?— pregunte inmediatamente, ya estaba intrigado.

—Sucede que... desde que tengo conciencia... Sakura siempre ha estado loca por Sasuke, y ha sido él quien no le ha dado una oportunidad.

—¿Sa-Saku-Sakura-chan le gus-gusta a Sasu-Sasuke?— sin más caí desplomado en el asiento que tenía atrás. Ahora todo tenía lógica, su mirada, el molestoso "Sasuke-kun", el nerviosismo y asombro que brotaba en ella, en definitiva, todo.

—Siempre, hasta el año pasado, ella estado tratando de llamar su atención, al igual que Karin...

De inmediato golpé la mesa con toda mis fuerzas, al punto de hacerla rebotar en el suelo y caer al piso. Estaba perdido, bastaba que Sasuke se acercara un poco, le hablar unos minutos y luego mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos con todo lo que observara... ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Para eso querías enamorarte Naruto? ¿Para sufrir gratis? ¡Pues ahí tienes! ¡Ahora sufre gratis sin si quiera pagar nada pedazo de mierda!

—¡¿Y por qué me entero de esto recién ahora?! —dije iracundo.

—Yo pensé que ya sabias... perdón —dijo Kiba.

—Todo el curso lo sabe Naruto, hasta diría que gran parte de la escuela, de hecho eso no es novedad... Sasuke es "el" sex-symbol de la escuela para muchas—

—¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡¿Tengo cara de ser todo el mundo?! ¡¿Tengo cara?! ¡Yo no lo sabía!... ¡Vayanse todos a la mierd...! — ¡ZAZ! cachetada.

—¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¡HEY! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡Deja terminar Baka de mierda! —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué hay más?! ¡genial! ahor...— ¡ZAZ!.

—¡Pero escucha viejo! deja terminar y después preguntas o quejas, ¡¿Ok?!— dijo Kiba.

—Grrrr—gruñí— Esta bien...

—Como decía... desde que tengo consciencia Sakura ha estado loca por Sasuke... pero a partir de este año he percibido que su..., Mmmm como decirlo... Mmmm, ¿"fanatismo"?, si, llamemoslo "fanatismo", ha desaparecido completamente —dijo Shikamaru.

—Es lo mismo que le ha sucedido a Ino —agregó Kiba— en su tiempo ambas estaban locas por Sasuke, pero hace unos 4 años atrás Ino dejó de "seguirlo" y ya diría que hace unos 2 años atrás ya no le interesaba.

—¿En-en-entonces ustedes creen que Sakura-chan ya no le gusta al-al Teme?— pregunté esperanzado.

—No te puedo asegurar eso, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que su grados de interés no es el mismo...

—¿Es menor?

—Mira Naruto, qué sé yo, no soy el indicado para decirte aquello, pero te puede decir que su grado de interés o gusto es... diferente y mi intuición dice que es por ti.

—¿Por-por mi? ¿En serio?.

—A ver Naruto... el que sabe de chicas acá soy yo así que escúchame bien —dijo Kiba— además conozco a las chicas del curso desde kinder, las he molestado siempre, sé sacarlas de quicio, así que son como prácticamente como mis hermanas. Y yo estoy seguro que entre tu y Sakura existe un tipo de tensión.

—¿En-en serio?

—Si. Sakura es una chica orgullosa, nunca titubea o duda ante nadie, sin embargo, desde que tu llegaste eso ha cambiado un poco... la he notado algo más insegura, nerviosa y distraída.

Una chispa de esperanza se empezó a encender en mi interior. Escuchaba atento:

—Continua — insistí.

—Mira... aún no estoy seguro si eso se debe a ti o a todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke y tu, pero si estoy seguro que tu algo tienes que ver en esto. Además apenas llegaste la tensión y miradas entre ustedes, al menos para mi, no han sido nada de indiferentes.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Que si viejo!, ¿por qué te mentiría? ¿Qué dices tu Shikamaru?.

—Tksssss, no sé sólo puedo hablar po tu, mira... para nosotros ya era evidente que te gustaba Sakura, tus miradas y comportamiento cuando se trata de ella es muy de embobado. Sin embargo, no me he dedicado a analizar el comportamiento de ella.

—Mierda, ¿dices que se nota a kilómetros que ella me gusta? ¿Desde cuando lo saben?.

—Yo me percaté los primeros días y lo confirme cuando te vi bailar con ella en la fiesta de Chouji —dijo Kiba— Shikamaru lo supo porque yo se lo dije, pero él tenía sus pequeñas sospechas.

—Exacto— dijo mi amigo cabeza de piña.

—Mierda, ¿y Sasuke? —pregunté.

—Yo no le he dicho nada—dijo Kiba— pero yo creo que también lo dedujo por si solo.

—Si. Sin dudas lo sabe desde antes de tiempo o al mismo tiempo que nosotros, pues al final de cuentas se trata de Sasuke Uchiha... ahora es un hecho que lo sabe, pues a aprovechado de provocarte y molestarte estrategicamente con Sakura —dijo Shikamaru.

Mierda, Shikamaru tenía razón, el Teme de verdad lo sabía.

—Entonces ese hijo de perra no está interesado en ella, sólo quiere desquitarse conmigo y demostrar su ridícula y estúpida hombría y orgullo Uchiha...

—Bueno, ojalá estemos equivocado... pero lamentablemente es probable que tengas razón —dijo tristemente Shikamaru.

—Lo importante es que tiene chances —dijo Kiba

—Mierda... que dices Kiba... estoy perdido ante el Teme —dije tristemente.

—¿Ah? ¿Y te vas a rendir así como si nada viejo? —dijo enojado Kiba.

—No tengo oportunidad contra el Teme, Sakura-chan tarde o temprano caerá ante sus encantos... y yo sufriré. Además Sakura-chan dejó bien en claro que no está cómoda conmigo... la he perdido por intentar besarla... soy un estúpido.

—¡¿Qué que?!— gritaron los dos al unisono.

—¡¿Intentaste besarla?! ¡¿Así nada más?!— preguntó un incrédulo Kiba.

—Ya la soltaste tarado, cuenta— dijo Shikamaru.

—Ahhhh —suspiré.

Y les expliqué, todo lo sucedido durante los dos días en que estudié con Sakura-chan, traté que se lo más detallista posible, pero igual me daba un poco de vergüenza.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Kiba— dices que: estudiaron juntos, conoció a tu familia, se rió con ellos de tus fotos y ridículas anécdotas de pequeño, la joteaste (cortejaste) constantemente y de no haber sido por tu madre, ¿se habrían besado?.

—Bu-bueno... yo no diría que la jotié, pero... si, básicamente si— dije rascándome la cabeza.

—¿En algún momento se quejó, molestó o pegó? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Ehh... no precisamente, pero ambos estábamos muy nerviosos. Tras esa escena escapó rápidamente a su casa...

—Sé que es muy detallista, pero cuando se iba a besar ¿Ambos se acercaban sus rostros? —preguntó Kiba.

—No lo recuerdo... cre-creo que, si.

—Si serás Naruto... ¡apostaría lo que fuera que ella siente algo por ti! —quejó Kiba— ¡¿Y tu cuando me iba a contar que Sakura fue a casa de Naruto?! —preguntó ahora a Shikamaru.

—Tksss, pensé que estaría Ino y sus amigas o qué sé yo, nunca pensé que pasaría algo —se defendió el cabeza de piña.

—Si serás... y eso que eres tu el de la gran CI.

—Tks, habló el bilingüe —rió Shikamaru.

—Me cago en ti Shikamaru —enojó Kiba.

—Jajaja en fin, no quiero segurar nada, pero considerando que ella aún se juntó contigo al otro día y que te haya permitido sentarte detrás de ella hoy, algo me dice que tienes chances— dijo Shikamaru.

—¿En serio creen que podría... podría sentir algo por mi?— pregunté.

—¡Sin dudas! ¡Como tan tarado! mira, no te estoy asegurando que a ella le gustes, ¡pero si dudas le provocas cosas! ¡Tienes que atacar!— dijo Kiba

—Pero está el Teme, si ella siente cosas aún por él...

—¿Vas a quedarte con la duda siempre? ¿Te das cuenta que si hace poco no acepto a Sasuke será por algo? ¡Están prácticamente empatados! ¡Anda! ¡Trata de conquistarla!.

—Quien no arriesga no pierde ni gana Naruto —dijo sabiamente Shikamaru

—Además ¿quieres protegerla no? ¿no qué probablemente Sasuke sólo quiera jugar con ella como tu dices? ¿qué otra razón quieres para que lo intentes?—

Lo chicos tenían razón, existía una probabilidad de que Sakura-chan podría sentir cosas por mi... No la iba a desaprovechar, ¡Tenía que salir de mi caparazón, superar mi timidez y trata de conquistar a Sakura-chan a como dé lugar! Además, tengo que protegerla de falsas ilusiones del Teme, no iba permitir por caprichos del él, por trata de molestarme o demostrar tan sólo su hombría, jugara así con Sakura-chan, ella merecer ser feliz y ser amada por alguien que de verdad le corresponda. Había hecho una promesa, tenía que proteger esa sonrisa ante todo... y yo... cumplo mis promesas... un hombre que no cumple su palabra, no vale nada.

—Tienen razón... —dije con determinación— Lucharé por Sakura-chan.

—¡Así me gusta zorro! ¡Lo que realmente vale la pena cuesta!

—Tksssss, vaya que te gustan los problemas, problemático— quejó Shikamaru— pero como dicen por ahí, reitero: "Quien no arriesga, no pierde ni gana". La tendrás difícil con Sasuke.

—¡Pero tranquilo viejo! Contarás con nuestra ayuda, ¿cierto Shikamaru?.

—Tkssss... no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero si, cuentas con mi ayuda.

De inmediato miré incrédulo a mis amigos.

—¿Lo di-dicen en-en serio? pero ustedes, también son a-amigos de Sasuke.

—Si, Sasuke, es mi amigo, pero también lo eres tu y tu sentimientos son de verdad viejo —dijo Kiba.

—Además... el comportamiento de Sasuke hace tiempo deja mucho que desear Naruto, y estoy seguro que si tu lograras hacerle frente, realmente creo que eres el único que lo puede hace recapacitar de su mal camino —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Mal camino?—pregunté.

De repente, la campana que marca el inicio de la otra hora comenzó a sonar.

—Hay varias cosas que tenemos que contarte Naruto, pero ya será en otro momento —dijo Shikamaru— ya están volviendo nuestro compañeros.

—Viejo, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora a por ella zorro— dijo Kiba golpeandome un hombro.

—Aquí vamos... lucharé por ti, Sakura-chan...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>¡Atento a sus comentarios, MP y reviews!<p>

¡NS, drama y trama is coming soon!

Saludos.


	18. Capítulo 18: ¿Estoy actuando bien?

Estimados les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Quisiera comentar que este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, más que nada porque es un tipo de preámbulo a todo lo que se viene. Lo reescribí muchas veces, y de hecho aún no me siento del todo convencido del todo, sobre todo en la forma en que escribí los POV Sakura, pues quiero dejar en claro el alboroto que tiene Sakura en su cabeza, pero a la vez no quiero que sea incomodo para el lector entender aquello. En fin, Ojalá me puedan dan opiniones respecto a eso. De seguro alguna lectora puede ilustrarme o aconsejarme respecto a eso.

Sin más les dejo con el cap:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 18 - ¿Estoy actuando bien? <span>**

**POV Sakura**

Apenas sonó la campana de regreso a clases me ahogué en llanto, no quería volvería a verle las caras a esos dos. En fin, no tenía otra, debía actuar como si nada hubiera y confiar que todo volvería a la "normalidad".

Inner: Si claro, con Naruto sentado detrás de ti, esperas "normalidad"...

Sakura: ¡¿Pero de qué lado estas?!

En eso, justo cuando estábamos a unos pasos antes de llegar a la sala, una voz seductora que reconocí inmediatamente me susurra al oído asustándome y erizando inevitablemente mi piel.

—Sakura... —susurró Sasuke-kun.

—¡Ah! Sasuke-kun...

—Antes que entremos a la sala, aprovechando que no se encuentra la presencia incomoda del Dobe, me preguntaba si te apetece reconsiderar mi propuesta de ayudarme en Biologia.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun...

—Vamos Sakura, serán unos simples minutos, no más de media hora, igual he estudiado algo, pero de verdad el sistema reproductivo me complica... —dijo Sasuke-kun— Sobre todo... el sistema femenino— ¡Dios! dijo esto último muy seductoramente y devorándome con la mirada

—Cre-creo qu-que te dejé en cl-claro que...

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa Haruno?

—¡Yo n-no estoy ne-nerviosa! —Mierda, lo que decía no era para nada consistente.

—Ja, si claro... en fin, dime qué te parec...

—Sasuke, Sakura dejó bien en claro que no quería estudiar con nadie —intervino Ino. Había olvidado completamente que estaba conmigo.

—Estaba hablando con Sakura, Yamanaka —responde con molestia Sasuke-kun.

—Lastima, ahora mismo estábamos juntas, sería de muy mala educación excluirme de su conversación.

—No sabía que tenías traductora personal Sakura.

—Ino... —miré con seriedad a Ino. No tenía que ser tan grosera, qué le pasaba a esta.

—¿Qué? sólo decía yo...

—¿Me permites hablar en privado con Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke-kun.

De inmediato ella me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza, de malas ganas Ino bufó y con mucha brusquedad entró directo a la sala, al parecer molesta.

—Dis-disculpala, está algo irritable el día de hoy, n-no sé por qué.

—Creo conocer el motivo... —susurró Sasuke-kun.

—¿Co-cómo?.

—Nada... y al final ¿qué dices? ¿nos vemos hoy después de clases? —dijo acorralandome con su mano izquierda apoyandola en la muralla.

Estaba a mil pulsaciones por minuto al tenerlo tan cerca, esa mirada de chico malo podía poner nerviosa a cualquier chica.

—N-n-no sé Sasuke-kun...

—¿No sé? ¿Entonces lo estás reconsiderando? Bueno eso es un avance...

—Sasuke-kun...

—Vamos... por favor —dijo acercándose más y más a mi, ¡Dios!.

Aún cuando que con todo mi ser quería rechazarlo y mantener mi imparcialidad, esa mirada de malvada que tenía adelante me lo impedía, era cuestión de minutos o segundos para que yo cediera.

—Entonces... ¿Nos juntamos hoy día después de clases?.

**POV Naruto**

De a poco empezaron a llegar nuestros compañeros.

—Mierda, ¿qué paso acá? —quejó Neji— ¿Por qué todas las mesas y sillas están desordenadas? No me digas que estabas peleado de nuevo Naruto. —dijo malhumorado Neji.

—Amor... tranquilo —dijo Tenten.

—Ehhh, etto...

—¡Oh mis cosas! —dijo Hinata. Estaba todas sus cosas esparcidas en el piso, sin querer la mesa que boté fue la de ella. Me sentí mal de inmediato me agaché y la ayude con sus cosas.

—Te ayudo Hinata —dije. Inevitablemente la ojiperla se ruborizo al mil.

—Gra-gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun...

"Es algo nerviosa y tartamuda igual que yo" pensé. De inmediato compadecí con ella y pensar que yo me comportaba igual. Una chica muy linda como ella no debería ser así de insegura.

—No, no hay de qué de verdad Hinata —dije entregándole mi típica sonrisa zorruna— disculpa por botar tu mesa, fue culpa mía, es que veras... estaba jugando con los chicos y... —¡PLOP!— ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? ¡Dios se desmayó!.

De inmediato vino Neji y de un salto me agarró y tironeó del cogote.

—¡Qué le has hecho a Hinata-sama! —dijo histérico Neji— ¡responde!.

—¡Nada! Estaba ayudándola y de repente cayó desplomada.

—¡Mentira! ¡Responde!.

—¡Eh, Eh! ¡Viejo relax! —dijo Kiba.

—Neji, amor, tranquilo, está despertando —dijo Tenten quien socorría a Hinata.

De inmediato Neji me empujó lejos y fue por su prima.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡¿Estas bien?!

—¿Ahhh? ¿Ehhh?

—¡Dios ahora está tonta! —me fulminó con la mirada— ¡Qué le diste Naruto!.

—¡Te-te digo que no hice nada dattebayo! —que tipo más desconfiado.

—Neji-kun, Na-Na-Naruto no me hizo nada —respondió Hinata aún media atontada.

—¿Entonces por qué te desmayaste? —preguntó preocupado Neji.

—Ah... es que... verás... no sabría explicarte... —dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

—Me preocupas, le diré a tío Hiashi que te lleve al médico.

—No, no es ne-necesario Ne-Neji-kun.

—Te equivocas, debo velar por tu seguridad, además si tío Hiashi se entera que te ocurrió algo y no le informé, me mata —de inmediato me volvió un mirada más seria y calmada— disculpa por desconfiar de ti Naruto.

—No pasa nada Neji, de seguro me comportaría igual con alguna de mi primas.

—Tsk, te pasa por problemático —reía Shikamaru.

—Hablando de primas —dijo Kiba apuntando a la puerta en donde entraba un muy malhumorada Ino que no paraba de refunfuñar no sé qué cosa— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dijimos aquella vez en la fiesta Naruto? Siempre trata de ser amigo de todas las amigas de la chicas, aún cuando estás sean feas o bueno... como ella —dijo señalando a mi prima—. Vamos, pregúntale que le pasa, a las chicas les gusta cuando un hombre se preocupa por sus amigas.

—No era necesario decirme eso, de todas maneras siempre me preocuparía por Ino.

Sin más los chicos me acompañaron donde Ino.

—Que tal oing oing/bruja.

—¡Arg! No estoy de humor imbéciles.

—¿Sucede algo Ino?. — pregunté.

—¡Arg! ¡Naruto! Es Sakura... No me gusta que esté con el maldito de Sasuke —

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Sakura-chan está con el Teme?!

—Si, ósea, ahora mismo están hablando fuera de la sala, trata de convencerla para que estudien juntos —dijo enojada Ino.

Mierda, no pensé que el Teme actuaría de inmediato. Kiba y Shikamaru me mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par he hicieron un gesto hacia la puerta que entendí completamente: "¡Qué estás esperando, anda para allá mierda!".

—Voy al baño —dije yendo directo hacia fuera de la sala.

—Oye Naruto —dijo Kiba. Lo miré y continuó— no mees con "FUERZA". —Para mi impresión, entendí completamente la indirecta: "No pelees, sin agresión".

—Sé sutil con... ya sabes —agregó Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué clase de consejo son esos?! ¡¿NO MEES CON FUERZA?! ¡¿SÉ SUTIL CON... "ESO"?! —claramente Ino no capto la indirecta.

—¡Que asco! —gritó Tenten— nadie pidió detalles.

—¡No olvides poner confort en la tapita Naruto-kun! —dijo Lee.

—¡Dios! dijo que va a mear, no a cagar Lee! —dijo Chouji.

—¿Y cuál es los diferencia? — respondió Lee.

¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, etc... Facepalm masivo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te demoras siempre en el baño Lee —dijo Shino.

—Todos ustedes son unos extraños —dijo Sai.

—Creo que voy a ser papá —confesó Shino.

—¡¿Que qué?! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—Dos mío qué hago en este curso —quejó Shikamaru.

—Mmmm, por alguna razón todo esto me dio hambre —dijo Chouji.

—Cada vez que los conozco más a ustedes, quiero más a mi Akamaru —sentenció Kiba.

La verdad no escuché nada después del consejo de Shikamaru. Estaba nervioso, durante toda mi vida siempre he sido una persona tranquila, pacífica y pasiva. Y ahora mismo tenía que ser todo lo contrario, tenía que ser activo, creativo y todo un románticon para conquistar a Sakura-chan. Eso, sin dejar de ser yo mismo obviamente, Sakura-chan debía enamorarse de Naruto Uzumaki.

No me sentía capaz de aquello, a veces pensaba que Sakura-chan era un premio inalcanzable para mi. No me sentía preparado hasta que apenas salgo de la sala veo al Teme acercándose más y más a Sakura-chan, A MI SAKURA-CHAN.

—Entonces... ¿Nos juntamos hoy día después de clases? —dijo el Teme.

Nuevamente aquella sensación extraña empezó a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Aunque claro... Para qué seguir engañandome... Era celos... durante todo este tiempo lo que provocaba el Teme en mi no eran más que celos. Sin más, los celos hicieron su efecto y todo el nerviosismo e inseguridad desapareció completamente de mi y me dispuse a atacar.

—"No me la vas a ganar, Sasuke" —sentencié en mi mente.

**POV Sakura**

—¿Cómo tomo tu silencio Sakura? ¿Es un si? —dijo Sasuke-kun.

No había vuelta atrás, aunque mi lado cognitivo se negará con todas mis fuerzas, mi respuesta afirmativa era inevitable, hasta que...

—Yo puedo hoy día— dijo otra voz de repente, haciendo que instintivamente empujara a Sasuke con fuerza para que saliera de mi espacio personal—Jeje etto... de verdad no tengo problemas de juntarme hoy día ¡dattebayo!.

—Na-Naruto...

—Ahh —suspiró Sasuke-kun enojado— que molestia eres Dobe, ¿qué te gusta aparecer donde nadie te llama?.

—Jeje, qué puedo decir ¿qué no puedo salir fuera de mi sala de clases? Es altamente probable que nos encontremos aquí, ¿no crees?.

—Hmmm —gruño de malas ganas Sasuke-kun.

—Jeje Etto... y bien ¿qué dices Sakura-chan? —preguntaba muy alegre el rubio.

—Y-y-yo... ¡Y-y-y-ya-ya dije que ahora no estudiaría c-con nin-ninguno de los dos! ¡quiero tiempo pa-para mi! —dije aparentando enojo. ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA TAN NERVIOSA?! ¡ARG!

—Hmmm, lastima, habríamos aprendido mucho del "sistema reproductivo" nosotros dos... Sakura —¡Dios! seguía jugando Sasuke-kun.

—Je, pero que dices Teme, ni siquiera necesitarías estudiar con Sakura-chan para aquello, ya eres todo un maestro autodidacta, ¡A no! ¡miento!... creo que ya has estudiado con varias compañeras, ¿no? —respondió de forma burlesca Naruto.

—Pero por supuesto, y tu con ninguna ¿o no? —contraatacaba Sasuke-kun. Ahora estaba histérica, no me estaba gustando para nada el tono de la conversación.

—Pues claro, yo sólo busco estudiar...—me mira— con la persona indicada... —inevitablemente me ruboricé a mil ante aquel comentario y mirada de Naruto. ¿Era idea mía o estos dos estaba tratando de... ? ¿Será que ..? No, no puede ser cierto. Qué cosas piensas Sakura... Sea lo que sea que ocurrió aquí, Sasuke estaba anonadado al punto de quedarse callado ante el jaque de Naruto. Naruto sólo me miraba sonriente. Sin dudas la respuesta del rubio fue... ¡Ay! ¡no sé!... me agradó, la indirecta a Sasuke era evidente y lo dejó mal.

Inner: _¡Punto para Naruto! ¡SHANNARO!._

Por fin Sasuke-kun pudo articular algo:

—Ja... increíble... No paras de sorprenderme Dobe... en fin, olvidenlo... —dijo Sasuke-kun— Si es así, entonces estudiaré sólo, me las arreglaré de alguna forma —se dispuso a irse Sasuke-kun.

—Yo aún estoy dispuesto en estudiar contigo Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto con determinación aún sin despegar sus zafiros en mi .

De inmediato Sasuke-kun se devolvió y agrego:

—¡Eh! ¡A ver! ¡Espera! ¡No me mal interpreten! ¡Yo no estoy bajando mi propuesta! Creo que escuchaste muy bien Naruto que no quiere estudiar con ninguno de nosotros —quiso aclara Sasuke-kun. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?! Sin dudas ninguno de los dos quería... ¿ceder?— ¿cierto Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke-kun. Yo estaba muda, no podía articular nada.

—Ah, verdad, jeje qué tonto... si cambias de opinión Sakura-chan me avisas.

—Y a mi— dijo de inmediato Sasuke-kun.

Ambos se miraba desafiantes a morir, juraría que veía chocas rayos láser, chispas, fuego, de todo entre ellos, como en los dibujos animados.

—Uchiha Sasuke —llamó de pronto... EL INSPECTOR DANZO, ¡MIERDA! ¡Que no nos sanciones!, ¡que no nos sancione! ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!.

—Hmmm— miró Sasuke-kun.

—Acompañeme por favor.

—Tsk, ¿para qué? —decía malhumorado Sasuke-kun

—Cuídeme el tonito joven, tengo que conversar unas cosas con usted.

—Ahhhhhh... esta bien —dijo resignado Sasuke-kun, sin más se dispuso a ir donde el inspector.

—¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen fuera de la sala de clases?! ¡Están sancionados! —se disponía a buscar su libreta.

¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo! Este viejo desgraciado, siempre sale con lo mismo...

—¡¿Pero qué hicimos?! —dijo Naruto enojado. De inmediato le pegué un codazo— ¡Ah!.

—¡Callate Baka!— susurré entredientes— ¡Es Danzo! no le digas nada o seguirás empeorando nuestra sanción.

—¿Perdón? Sanción triple —dijo Danzo.

—¡¿Qué?!— grito Naruto. Esta vez le pisé el pie— ¡AHH!.

—Cuadruple.

—¡Naruto! ¡por favor! —supliqué.

—Pero Sakura-chan, no es justo, ni siquiera ha llegado el profesor— susurraba el rubio.

—Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada, ¡por favor no la sigas embarrando!— supliqué nuevamente.

—Ella viene conmigo —dijo de pronto Sasuke-kun— perdónela.

—¿Mmmm? —meditó unos largos segundos Danzo para luego responder— No me gusta ese tipo de chantaje Sasuke.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? —amenazó Sasuke-kun. No entendía nada lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí ¿Sasuke negociando con Danzo? ¿Desde cuando se conocen? Todo me parecía muy extraño. Danzo volvió a meditar para finalmente decir:

—Esta bien —me miró— estas perdonada, ¡pero ninguna palabra a nadie! ¡o multiplicaré esas sanciones! —miro a Naruto— En cuanto a ti, seis sanciones —¡¿Ah?!.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!— decía iracundo Naruto.

—Siete —dijo Danzo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Dile que también andaba con nosotros! —supliqué. No era justo que Naruto sufriera toda la carga de ¡NADA!.

Sasuke-kun se dispuso a meditar unos segundos mi petición.

—Ahhh—suspiró para luego mirar a Danzo— él también anda conmigo.

—Ni lo sueñes joven, aquí alguien tiene que llevarse todas las sanciones que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo —dijo Danzo mientras no paraba de escribir no sé que mentiras en su libreta.

—Bueno —Sasuke-kun nos miró a mi y a Naruto— lo siento, hice lo que pude —dijo riendo por último mirando a Naruto.

—Si no entran a su sala ahora duplicaré tus sanciones y la sancionaré a ella. — amenazó a Naruto.

—Pero no es jus... —iba a decir hasta que me interrumpen.

—Está bien Sakura-chan... Entremos a la sala. —dijo Naruto.

—Pero...

—Sólo entremos —de inmediato me tomo de la mano y me arrastró adentro de la sala.

No era justo, ¿por qué Naruto tenía que llevarse toda la carga de, realmente, nada?. Además, por la expresión del rostro de Naruto, estoy segura que el pobre ni si quiera conocía a Danzo y su mala fama. ¡Qué injusticia!

Ya en la sala Naruto me llevó a mi puesto. Todos los ojos se centraron en nosotros.

—A ver, a ver, a ver... ¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo picaramente Ino.

—Danzo acaba de sancionar siete veces a Naruto —dije enojada.

—¡¿Cómo?!.

—Mierda, los vio Danzo afuera ¿cierto? —preguntó Kiba.

—¡Si pero estábamos prácticamente en la puerta! Además el profesor no ha llegado —dije enojada.

—¿Quien es ese Danzo? ósea, ahora sé que es el inspector, pero ¿siempre es así? Ese viejo se las tiró todas conmigo. —quejó Naruto.

—Ese viejo de mierda es el peor inspector del mundo —dijo Kiba— nos odia a todos.

—Tksss, así que al fin conociste a la momia Naruto —dijo Shikamaru que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Pero esperen, ¿sólo sancionó a Naruto? ¿Y a ti frentona? —preguntó Ino.

—Es que verás... En realidad nos sancionaron a los dos, pero Sasuke-kun habló con él y pidió mi perdón.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Y se lo dio?! ¿Qué tienen que ver Sasuke con la momia? —preguntó Ino.

**POV Naruto**

De inmediato Kiba y Shikamaru se miraron cómplices, acto que no fue indiferente para mi.

—No lo sé... es extraño —dijo Sakura-chan. De pronto siento como su mano se aprieta más fuerte con la mía, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tomado de la mano con Sakura-chan! Con razón todo el curso nos miró sorprendidos. Mierda, ¡¿qué hago?! Evidentemente aún no se da cuenta pues seguía hablando, debía ser creativo. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió actuar como caballero: con mi otra mano separé la silla del pupitre y de inmediato con mi otra mano la guié de modo que girara entorno a su propio eje para finalmente de un tirón sutil sentarla en su asiento. ¡Que forma más elegante de sentar a una dama por favor!

—A-ahí tienes... sa-sana y salva en tu puesto, Sakura-chan...

—Na-Naruto... —dijo sonrojada Sakura-chan.

Para desviar la atención de los demás de lo que acaba de ocurrir, rápidamente me senté en mi puesto y como si nada hubiera pasado seguí con la conversación:

—Ehhhh, etto, a-a mi también me intriga eso Ino—dije mirando a cualquier parte.

—Jajaja —rieron Ino y Tenten. Kiba y Shikamaru simplemente esbozaban una sonrisa.

—¿Qu-qué es tan gra-gracioso? —dije nervioso.

—Nada, primito, nada —reía mi rubia prima.

—Pe-pero hablo en serio... lo-lo que más me intriga es saber por qué el Teme no fue sancionado por Danzo —dije mirando a los chicos.

Estaba seguro que ellos sabía algo, tarde o temprano deberán contarme. Shikamaru sutilmente me asintió con la cabeza entendiendo mi mensaje.

—A decir verdad tienes razón —dijo Ino.

—Esto me huele feo —dijo Tenten— tira para muy mala pinta...

—"En qué andas metido Teme" —pensé.

—A mi parece injusto que tengas siete sanciones Naruto —dijo de pronto Sai— tendrás que pagar demasiado.

—E-eso mismo quería sa-saber, ¿qu-qué implican esa sanciones? —pregunté.

—Es simple, cada sanción las puedes pagar de 3 formas: Dinero, Trabajo comunitario o Quedarte cierta cantidad de horas después de clases —explicaba Shikamaru—. Al final de cuentas, el objetivo de las sanciones son asegurarte que no vuelvas a romper alguna regla o de lo contrario volverás a perder tiempo y/o dinero.

—Pero con Danzo eso no sucede, aún cuando no hagas nada malo, el buscará la 8va y 9na pata al gato para cagarte —dijo Kiba— es un malnacido ese viejo.

—Mierda, entonces ¿tendré que hacer siete veces alguna de esas 3 opciones?.

—Lamento informarte que... si —dijo Kiba.

—¡Arg! —quejaba.

—Naruto, yo que tu voy a hablar con la directora Tsunade, ella te comprenderá, aún eres nuevo y no entiendes el sistema de todo, además sin dudas te ayudará en algo, ella odia a Danzo —dijo Ino.

—¿Odia a Danzo? Entonces cre-creo que haré a-aquello... ojalá Tsunade no me fiche como problemático —dije.

—Ja, no me hagas hablar —dijo riendo Shikamaru.

—Tranquilo, te acompañaré primito, a mi ella me ama. ¿O no frentona? ¿frentona?

**POV Sakura**

Mi cabeza era todo un lio en estos momentos, es que... es que... no sé... Sasuke-kun casi me convence de estudiar con él... unos segundo más y sin dudas hubiera aceptado, eso demuestra que aún estoy bajo sus efectos. Aún me provoca cosas... ¿eso es bueno o no? ¡Esperen! ¿pero qué digo? Ósea, siempre me ha gustado, no sé por que debería de sorprenderme... pero también está Naruto... digo, de no ser por el muy Baka, ahora mismo no sé que cosas habría sucedido con Sasuke-kun en el pasillo.

¡Dios! ¡No sé que pensar! No puedo negar que ante la presencia de Naruto, por alguna razón, me provocaba casi los mismo efectos de Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué me hizo el Baka? Todo lo que sucedió en su casa no me era nada de indiferente, muchos menos con lo que acababa de ocurrir: Apenas sentí su voz no quería que me viera en esa escena con comprometedora con Sasuke-kun... Y después en la forma en que discutió con Sasuke-kun y me miró... ¡Dios! ¡Y de que hablar de lo que acaba de hacer! ¡Arg! ¡Estaba muerta de vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo me sienta así el Baka?! fue ultramegashiper ridiculamente... lindo y atento.

—¡¿Frentona?! —gríto Ino.

—¿Ah? —sólo atiné a decir.

Estaba tan distraida en mi mundo que perdí el hilo de la conversación, ¡Arg! ¡Como tan tonta Sakura!

—¡Ya po frentona!, ¡enchúfate! ¿Qué O QUIEN te tiene tan distraída? —dijo Ino. ¡PERO QUÉ DICES CERDA ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿PORQUE HACES ÉNFASIS A "QUIEN"?!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Qué dices cerda! ¡No pasa nada! yo... yo... recordaba la.. la.. la tarea, ¡Si! ¡La tarea de matemáticas de hoy! —Fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza, la maldita tarea.

—¡Arg! ¡¿Estamos hablando de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y tu pensando en la tarea?! ¡ME DAS RABIA! —dijo enojada Ino.

—Te pasas Haruno —dijo Kiba— yo ni si quiera puede llegar a 1/3 de esa estúpida tarea.

—Tsk, ¿La hiciste completa Haruno? Yo de flojo no la hice completa, me salté en las que debía pensar muchos, así que creo que hice como 3/4 —dijo Shikamaru.

¡Arg! ¡Sakura tonta!, ¡tonta Sakura!, ¡Cómo se me ocurre saca este tema! ¡Arg! ¡Me odio!. No quería pensar en él y yo la muy mensa se le ocurre hablar de la tarea ¡Arg! Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero sin Naruto no habría podido terminarla, gracias a él y su tarea pude guiarme y poder realizar todos los ejercicios. Me dolía a mi orgullo admitir que no puede sola... pero lamentablemente no tenía otra salida que darle los créditos:

—Eh... verán yo... —miré a Naruto— ayer recién la termine... pe-pero si n-no hubiese sido por-por...

—Si no hubiese sido por mi, lo habría terminado el mismo lunes —dijo Naruto. ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Ah?/No entiendo/¿Por qué?—preguntaban todos.

—Verán... etto... lo que pasa es que... yo... yo... pedí ayudar a Sakura-chan... ¡Si! ¡Eso! pedí ayuda a Sakura-chan con la tarea y ella me ayudó a terminarla. Como falté a clases y vengo de otro colegio, la verdad no sabia nada... entonces ella perdió demasiado tiempo enseñándome. —me miró— Dis-disculpa Sakura-chan...

—Na-Naruto... — estaba atónita.

—Jeje, Chicos, ¡Ella es una muy buena tutora! ¡Lo digo en serio, dattebayo!.

Pero... pero.. ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué me dio todo el credito?! Ahora estaba destrozada... me daba el crédito de algo que no era cierto. ¿Será... será que no quiso daña mi orgullo? Dios... ahora estaba conmovida y triste... ¿Por qué hace esto Uzumaki Naruto?.

—Ahh con que eso jajaja, de todas maneras no me impresiona —dijo Tenten.

—Cierto, todo el mundo sabe que Sakura es la mejor alumna de la escuela, no era menos de esperar de Haruno —dijo Sai. Esos comentarios lo único que hacía eran hacerme sentir cada vez peor.

—Oye... ¿entonces ustedes se juntaron? —preguntaba pícaramente Tenten.

—¡¿Ah?! —dijimos yo y Naruto al mismo.

—Pues claro... si tu estabas suspendido y ella te ayudó, se juntaron a estudiar ¿cierto? — ¡¿Qué nadie la pueda callar?! ¡Traigan a Neji por favor!

Ahh... Debía ser franca, después de tanta mentira no permitiría que siguiera creciendo todo eso.

—S-s-si/N-n-no —dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Naruto respectivamente. Rápidamente lo mire con una cara "¡¿Pero qué hace ahora?!", para no quedar mal quise arreglar— Digo si/di-digo no —volvimos a discrepar ¡Arg! ¡BAKA!.

—Ya pues, si o no —pregunto Tenten.

—¡Ay Tenten! tan metida —reía Ino.

—Verán... la verdad es s... —iba a decir hasta que me interrumpe.

—La verdad es que lo hicimos a través de internet, de... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Swype? —¡A la mierda! Habla sólo tu... ¡BAKA!

**POV Naruto**

—Skype —corrigió Shikamaru— Swype es para escribir rápido a través del celular Naruto.

—Skype, cierto, cierto, Skype, gracias Shikamaru —dije mirandolo, para volver a mirar a Tenten— estudiamos a través de Skype, ya sabes... no quería incomodar a Sakura-chan, apenas la conozco, así que accedió a enseñarme por Skype cada vez que tenía dudas. Fue idea de Shikamaru... ¿cierto? —dije mriandolo con una cara de "¡sígueme el juego!"

—¿Eh? Ahhh, ¡si!... cierto, cierto. Verán, yo soy muy flojo, y siempre lo hago con los chicos.

—Te pasaste de flojo cabeza de piña —dijo Ino.

—Tsk, habló la menos floja.

—¡A QUIEN LE DICES FLOJA! —gritó Ino.

—Tsk, sin comentarios...

—Jajaja, ahora comprendo... nunca he estudiado así... jajaja deberíamos hacerlo una vez chicas ¿No les parece? parece entretenido ¿Te parece bien Sakura?—dijo Tenten.

—¿Ah? Ahhh... si, n-no ha-hay problema... en el próximo trabajo grupal lo-lo haremos a-así... —dijo apenada Sakura-chan. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡Genial!, ¿oye estas bien? hoy estas... extraña.

—¿Ah? s-si, estoy bien Tenten, sólo... me duele un poco la cabeza —dijo Sakura-chan— ya pasará... —Mierda, veía a Sakura-chan triste... y yo que inventé todo esto para evitar verla así.

—¡Arg! ¡Ya paren! ¡Como hablan de la estúpida tarea mientras había un tema mucho más interesante! ¡Arg! ¡Lo que me da más rabia en que con suerte hice 1/4 de la tarea!.

—Jeje, ¡te gané Oing Oing! —reí Kiba.

—¡CALLATE PULGOSO!.

—Yo sin comentarios —dijo apenada Tenten.

—Yo hice 38 de 50, osea 38/50 avos, es decir 0.76 de la tarea —dijo Sai.

—Matate Sai —dijo Tenten.

—Oye viejo, haznos un favor y pégate un tiro por fa —dijo Kiba, de inmediato todos reían.

Y así pasó la hora... al final nunca llegó el profesor de artes y así inevitablemente se formaron grupos grandes de conversación. En nuestro grupo estábamos los mismo de siempre (Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, yo y Sakura-chan) conversando y riendo de la escuela, de la ciudad, de la vacaciones de algunos, en fin, de todo un poco. Durante toda la hora pude confirmar mis sospechas: Sakura-chan estaba algo triste y no hablaba mucho, evitaba dirigirme la mirada, y cuando lo hacía, sí nuestros ojos se encontraba, rápidamente desviaba la mirada, ¿Eso era bueno? ¿O eso era malo? ¡Arg! ser tan novato en esto de las señales e indirectas me estaba desesperando. Sabía que era muy pronto, pero quería saber ahora mismo si todo lo que hice hace un momento atrás ante Sakura-chan aumentaba o disminuía mi probabilidades de estar con ella o no. Quería saber qué hice bien, qué hice mal, en definitiva quería todo.

De un segundo a otro empezó a sonar la campana que indicaba el inicio del receso, de inmediato cada grupito se reagrupo y salieron a disfrutar del receso. Nuevamente con los chicos nos quedamos en al sala a conversar:

—Jeje ¿qué fue todo eso con Sakura viejo? —preguntó Kiba.

—¿Qué cosa? —dije inmediatamente.

—Estas siendo muy invasivo Viejo. Tu chica se te cerró y no compartió mucho con nosotros.

—Mierda, sabia que andaba mal, ¿la acosé mucho con la mirada cierto?.

—Tks, más que eso... ¿qué fueron todas esas mentiras? ¿no que tu la ayudaste a ella con tu tarea?—dijo Shikamaru.

—Si... es que mentí para no dejarla en menos ante los demás... sé que para ella es muy importante mantener su orgullo ante todos.

—Comprendo —dijo Kiba— pero al parecer no le cayó muy bien tu jugada.

—¡Mierda!, la cagué entonces... —dije apenado.

—No, no, mira, de seguro ella esta confundida, además todo lo que hiciste fue pensando en ella, así que tranquilo... tan sólo debes aclararlo a penas tengas la oportunidad.

—Ahh —suspiré.

—Tks, y procura no excederte —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Hey! ¡el de consejo de chicas soy yo! —dijo enojado Kiba.

—Tks... si tu lo dices...

Luego Kiba me mira y dice:

—Procura no excederte en tu actuar —¡SLAP! Facepalm de Shikamaru— Jejeje lo que quiero decir, tiene que evitar que se cierre.

—¡¿Pero entonces qué algo?! ¡No sé medir mis acciones, no sé que hacer! —dije desesperado.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo viejo, no se es un seductor y conquistador profesional de la noche a la mañana —dijo Kiba.

—Me importa una mierda ser un conquistador profesional o cualquier mierda parecida, sólo quiero ser... el hombre de ella.

—¡A mierda! Eso te salió romaticon...

—Tks...

—Pero en serio chicos, co... ¿cómo sé si lo que estoy haciendo está bien o mal? no los tendré siempre las 24hrs del día a mi lado...

—Mmm mira, uno se da cuenta de eso con la practica, pero en tu caso no podemos considerar eso, así que... ahh—suspiró— sé que sonará absurdo y cliché, pero... tendrás que confiar en tu corazón. No puedo darte otro consejo más que aquello Naruto.

—Ahhh... —suspire apenado.

—Mira... trata de desarrollar la habilidad de poder medir que tus acciones o acercamientos no provoquen que tu chica se cierre, pues al final de cuentas tienes que lograr poder interactuar con ella ¿Captas?. A medida que ganes más su confianza podrás ser más osado.

—Entiendo, entiendo... —dije.

—Sólo conociendo más a tu chicas sabrás los límites de tus acciones. Trata de ponerte en sus zapatos. Si la conoces bien... sabrás qué cosas hacer y hasta donde.

—Bien... grabado en mi cabeza, gracias Kiba.

—Je, no hay de qué viejo, créeme, no he hecho nada.

—Tks... qué problemático es todo eso —dijo Shikamaru.

—En fin, quiero cambiar de tema —dije algo más serio— quiero que me cuenten qué sucede con Sasuke, sé que saben algo.

De inmediato Kiba y Shikamaru se miraron y por unos largos segundos pareciera que estuvieran hablando por telepatía. Cuando el silencio ya se me torno incomodo, volví a insistir:

—¿Y bien? Por las mirada de hace rato, también sé que Danzo tiene algo que ver ¿no?

Pasaron otros segundos, cuando ya estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, Kiba rompe el silencio.

—Shikamaru, te toca, tu eres bueno explicando —dijo Kiba.

—Ahhh —suspiró Shikamaru— claro me dejas lo dificil a mi ¿cierto?.

—¿Quien tiene el CI grande acá?.

—Ahhh—suspiró nuevamente— Ok... verás Naruto, todo es muy complicado, trataré ser lo más claro posible, pero lo que te contaré escapa de nosotros a creces...

—Te escuchó —dije.

—Bien...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Atento a sus comentarios, MP o reviews!<p>

Agradecimiento especial a **blackshadow340, Dentro del Infinito, nico2883, Jhon-Namikaze, NSTF, yuuko14** y **akuma kitsune** por dejar reviews y a todos los comentarios de los usuarios de la pagina narusaku y NarutoUchiha. Se agredece una enormidad. De verdad motivan a seguir actualizando. También de aquellos que dejan MP, aunque agradecerían que de vez en cuando dejen reviews, para que la gente nueva se tiente a leer.

Algunos comentarios:

**Dentro del Infinito**: Que bueno que te guste el fic, disculpa por la falta ortográficas, algunas se me pasan. Y la verdad, como dije, por alguna razón recibo más MP o correos que review, ni idea porque xd pero en fin, lo importante es recibir el feedback de la gente de alguna u otra forma. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap.

Saludos!


	19. Capítulo 19: POV Naruto - El misterio

Estimados, aquí les dejo un cap antes de tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 19 - El misterio<strong>

**POV Naruto**

—Kiba, anda a la puerta y asegúrate que nadie escuche lo que le diré a Naruto —dijo Shikamaru.

—Claro, si no hablo yo, soy el peon ¿cierto? —quejó Kiba

—Tks, hasta que comprendiste.

—Me cago en tu gran CI Shikamaru.

—Si se que la tengo grande, no es necesario hablar de mis grandes dotes Kiba.

—¡Si serás...!

—Kiba, por favor hazle caso, quiero escuchar a Shikamaru y entender todo —dije serio.

—¡Arg! Me cago en ustedes y en tu cerebro Shikamaru —de inmediato se fue refunfuñando y puteando de mala gana hacia la puerta— Tuviste que ser inteligente, maldito flojo, si tan sólo me soplaras más seguido blablabla...

—Tks, al fin solos —dijo riendo Shikamaru para luego mirarme serio— Naruto, júrame que lo que te diremos hoy no se lo dirás a nadie, pero a NADIE. ¿Entendido?.

—¿Tan serio es el asunto Shikamaru? —nunca había visto esa faceta del mi amigo cabeza de piña.

—Demasiado, a punto que diría que sólo lo saben los involucrados, yo, Kiba y, dentro de un rato, tú.

—Mierda, Shikamaru, me estas asustando.

—¿Prometes no contarle a nadie?

La intriga que tenía era demasiada, iba a tomar el riesgo cumplir el significado de aquel verbo y palabra que tanto respecto e importancia tenía impregnada en mi persona: prometer.

—Lo prometo. Ahora cuenta.

—OK... Verás Naruto... para que entiendas todo tendré que explicarte desde el principios de los tiempo...

—¡Sólo cuéntame de una vez! —Estaba demasiado impaciente como para que me siguiera tramitando la explicación.

—Tkssss, estúpido problemático... esta bien.

De inmediato se sentó en un pupitre cercana a una ventana, con un gesto con la mano me invito a sentarme junto a él, sin más accedí. El moreno aclaró su garganta para luego disponerse a poner su típica faceta de concentración y empezar a relatar:

—Antes que Konoha fuese adherida constitucionalmente a nuestro país, era un estado independiente. En ese entonces fue aquel estado que fundó a nuestra escuela, gracias una propuesta del Hokage de turno y posterior aprobación del Consejo.

—¿Hokage? —pregunté.

—Tks, no es necesario entrar en detalles con cargo prehistóricos ¿no?. Para no complicarte, el Hokage era como el Alcalde que conocemos hoy en día.

—A perfecto, perfecto, continua.

—En fin, el problema que ocurrió al momento de construir la escuela fue que no existía fondos. La solución a aquel problema fue llamar a un concurso para ver quien se adjudicaba la construcción y financiamiento de la institución.

—¿Qué mierda tiene que ver todo esto con el Teme? —pregunté de inmediato. ¿A mi qué debería de me importar la historia de Kohona y la escuela?

—¡Deja terminar de contar todo! —quejó Shikamaru.

—Ok, ok, continua.

—Ahhh —suspiró Shikamaru— Fastidioso —susurró— En fin... como te contaba: se llamó a un concurso para ver quien se adjudicaba la construcción y financiamiento de la escuela. El resultado de todo ese embrollo fue que las familias Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga y otras familias de menor población y relevancia se quedaron con la propiedad de la institución en respectivos porcentaje de acuerdo a cuanto aportaron cada una para la construcción de la obra. La principal ventaja de la obra para cada familia era evidente: lucrar. Lo que se ganara, se repartiría en las respectivas proporciones de propiedad.

—¿Cuanto falta para que aparezca Sasuke?.

—¡Qué me escuches, mierda! —decía enfadadísimo Shikamaru.

—Ahhh —suspiré— esta bien pero apúrate.

—Mendokusai... en fin, volviendo a la historia: con el tiempo, por X's motivos cada familia fue vendiendo sus respectivas partes de la escuela, al punto de quedar hoy en día con sólo dos familias propietarias: Los Uchihas y los Shimura.

—Creo estar comprendiendo... —"Así que los Uchiha son dueños de escuela" pensé.

—Evidentemente la familia que tiene más propiedad sobre la escuela es la Uchiha, los porcentajes exactos los desconozco, pero diría que fácilmente los Uchihas tienen el 95% o más de propiedad sobre la escuela, mientras que "El Shimura" lo restante.

—¿"El Shimura"? —pregunté inmediatamente, sonaba raro.

—Actualmente sólo queda un heredero de la familia Shimura... Danzo Shimura.

—La momia...

—Exacto.

—Continua —ahora si que estaba ultra intrigado.

—Ahh... y aquí viene el problema Naruto: Durante los últimos años ha existido un conflicto de interés entre Danzo y la familia Uchiha. La familia Uchiha, al parecer, desean ser la única propietaria de la escuela, del mismo modo que lo desea ser Danzo. Ha habido discusiones legales y económicas entorno al asunto. Eso, sólo a la vista... porque por debajo ha habido de todo.

—¿Entonces... el problema es...?

—Si serás tarado... —dijo Shikamaru— ¿no ves la dimensión del problema? Es un conflicto de interés entre una familia emblemática entera contra un solo hombre... no te imaginas todo lo que ha sucedido, han habido hasta atentados e intentos de asesinato contra Danzo, y aún cuando no hayan encontrado culpables, pero creo que es evidente de donde provino aquello...

—Mierda... ¿dices que los Uchihas causaron todo eso?.

—Bueno, no soy quien para culparlos, pero de los que estamos enterados del asuntos, creemos que es lo más razonable y lógico.

—Pero si es así... ¿por qué Danzo aún sigue aquí? Si yo fuese él daría mi parte o bien escaparía y me iría lejos.

—Danzo no le tiene miedo a nadie... de hecho diría que los Uchihas le tiene miedo a él...

—¿Ah?

—Danzo es una persona poderosa Naruto, créeme, aún siempre se le vea sólo, no te dejes engañar, tiene muchos socios y seguidores, sin dudas tiene grandes influencia desde más arriba que lo protegen. No te conviene tenerlo de enemigo...

—Mierda... y yo que lo confronté hace un rato —dije algo asustado.

—Tsk, mala elección... pero tranquilo, no creo que por unas simples quejas de un estudiante nuevo sea el centro de atención en estos momentos...

—Espero que así sea...

—Tiene muchas otras cosas en qué preocuparse Naruto, créeme.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas Shikamaru? Me impresiona que estés tan al tanto de todo.

De inmediato Shikamarru miró a todos lados, como si tratara de sobre asegurarse que nadie además de yo y Kiba escucháramos.

—Mi padre, Shikaku, ha trabajado de abogado en ambas partes estudiando el caso. Fue entonces que mi padre decidió confiar en mi y contarme todo, pues al saber que Sasuke es mi amigo y quería que tuviera los ojos bien abierto ante algo sospechoso, no con la intención de ayudarlo, más bien por mi seguridad.

—Comprendo... Mierda, Shikamaru ahora me hubiese gustado no saber nada —Y era la verdad, me sentía que estaba en una película de mafiosos, o más bien como Indiana Jones, donde ante cualquier movimiento en falso caes directo a alguna trampa.

—Tksssss, estúpido problemático, no me vengas con esas cosas ahora. Es por eso que debes guardar esto extremadamente en secreto.

—Tranquilo... lo haré, ya lo prometí y yo cumplo todas mi promesas. Es algo que debes saber de Naruto Uzumaki —dije mostrandole mi dedo pulgar y entregando mi sonrisa zorruna.

—Más te vale —me miró a los ojos más serio que nunca— o... en el peor de los casos, nosotros y nuestros seres queridos podríamos estar en peligro. —De inmediato mi actitud alegre pasó a una seria.

—Confía en mi Shikamaru, no hablaré nada... no sin tu permiso.

—Bien...

Nunca pensé que todo lo que me contaría Shikamaru fuese tan... delicado y peligroso. Él tenía razón, era un tema que escapaba completamente de nuestra manos, no debíamos involucrarnos o podríamos terminar muy mal. Fue entonces que recordé algo que aún no comprendía:

—Espera, hay algo que aún no me respondes: ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Sasuke con todo esto? —No me olía para nada bien todo esto.

—Lamento informarte que... no lo sé Naruto, pero no pinta para nada bueno. Durante todo el último año Sasuke se ha juntado muy seguido con Danzo a hablar de no sé que cosas. Pero dado la situación en que se encuentra su familia con Danzo, no debe ser nada bueno... ¿Qué crees que pensarán los Uchihas al enterarse que Sasuke conversa de forma seguida con Danzo? o peor aún, ¿Qué tal si Sasuke resulte ser el intermediador directo de la familia Uchiha?. Tengo muchas hipótesis pero aún no logro llegar a ninguna conclusión que me convenza —dijo Shikamaru parándose de su asiento para luego acercarse a una ventana y mirar perdidamente al horizonte— pero tengo el presentimiento que no es nada bueno.

—"En que te estas metiendo Teme" —pensé preocupado. No era bueno que nosotros, unos simple adolescentes se involucraran en estos temas de grande. Esperen, ¡¿Por qué debe preocuparme ese hijo de perra?! ¡A la mierda!.

—Si dices que no tiene sabes nada con certeza, ¿por qué me dijiste que Sasuke estaba en un mal camino? —pregunté.

—Es que verás Naruto, aún no he terminado, esa es la otra parte que que quería contarte —volvió a mirarme y parado desde la ventana siguió con su relato—. De un año a otro Sasuke pasó a ser una persona más fría de lo normal y... empezó a juntarse con Akatsuki.

—¿Akatsuki?

—Es un especie de grupo, legión o hermandad secreta que no acepta que cualquier persona entre en ella. Ellos mismo te busca y te reclutan.

—¿Como una especie de pandilleros? ¿Qué buscan o qué hacen?

—No, no son pandilleros, para nada, de hecho son personas muy pudientes. Por lo que sé en ella hay de todo, desde estudiantes de secundaria a universitarios o, incluso, profesionales. Pero aún desconozco su principal objetivo. El punto es que... desde que Sasuke empezó a juntarse con ellos pasó a ser una persona mucho más fría de lo que ya es... además empezó a salir más, a ser más mujeriego, a tratar mal a todo el mundo.

—Ya veo...

—Lo peor de todo es que... creo que Akatsuki tiene algún tipo relación con Danzo.

—Entonces también el Teme podría estar hablando con Danzo por ellos —concluí. Me sentía todo un Sherlock Holmes, donde Shikamaru era mi Watson... aunque pensándolo bien, más bien diría que los roles eran invertidos, yo era el Watson.

—Es probable... en realidad no lo sé... la cuestión es que... todo este mal ambiente ha hecho que Sasuke sea lo desagradable que es hoy en día y deje mucho que desear con su actitud. Con Kiba lo desconocemos completamente, tiene los humos muy subidos a la cabeza.

—¿Pero es que nunca han conversado de todo esto con él? Si tan sólo le explicaras...

—Y así, de pasada, ¿arriesgarme y exponer a mi y a toda mi familia por todo lo que sabemos? Si serás Naruto...

—Pero es tu "amigo" —dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo— guardaría silencio, ¿o no?

—Será mi amigo, le querré mucho y todo, pero aún no sé si, como su "amigo", tendré la misma lealtad y fidelidad que tiene hacia su familia.

—Comprendo... —Ahora recién adimensionaba la complicada la situación en que se encontraba Shikamaru, Kiba y, ahora, yo.

—De todas maneras, créeme que no hemos actuado indiferentes, con Kiba, sutilmente, hemos tratado de decir con indirectas que su comportamiento ha cambiado mucho, que no nos gusta que sus juntas con Danzo o Akatsuki, pero es como si todo lo que le decimos, entrara por un oido y saliera inmediatamente por el otro. Creíamos que ya lo habíamos perdido para siempre hasta que...

—¿Hasta qué...?

—Llegaste tu.

—¿Co-cómo? —pregunté algo atónito.

—Si.. verás... Mi hipótesis es que desde que llegaste tu, creo que Sasuke se ha dado cuenta que no es el invencible o el macho alpha que creía que era, creo se dio cuenta que existe alguien que puede retarlo, ponerlo en su lugar o incluso superarlo. Por eso estoy seguro que eres el único que puede hacerlo recapacitar de su forma de ser y, si te lo propones, de sus juntas. En realidad, creo que eres el único que lo puede hacerlo recapacitar de cualquier cosa.

¿Será posible de que todo lo que me diga Shikamaru sea cierto? ¿De que sólo yo puedo detenerlo de cualquier cosa? Me parecía muy... ridículo. El Teme nunca a cedido en nada conmigo, de hecho siempre se ha empeñado en superarme fácilmente en todo y para mi mala suerte siempre el gran hijo de perra lo conseguía. Para él yo no representaba nada. Por eso mismo siempre he tenido celos de él, celos en todo. Pero ahora poco me importaba... me di cuenta de la persona que es, de esa de las que no vale la pena conocer y gastar tiempo y dinero. De aquellas que sólo causa daño en ti y a su entorno. Por eso ya no eramos amigos, y ya había decidido alejarme de él...

—Estas equivocado Shikamaru, el Teme siempre me ha subestimado, estoy seguro que él cree que yo sólo soy un pollito que no significa o representa nada para él, y lo piensa con buena razón... siempre me ha superado en todo —dije enojado— yo no soy quien para hacerlo recapacitar en algo. Además ahora poco me importa, ya no es mi amigo.

—Tks... si serás... ¿entonces porque se ha empezado en molestarte y provocarte tanto? ¿Seguro que no es por qué te considera una amenaza?

—No, sólo lo hace porque herir su orgullo Uchiha como nunca ante todo el mundo, nada más... Entiende de una vez, yo nunca, pero nunca seré la persona indicada para hacerlo recapacitar en algo. Además, como te digo, ahora poco me importa, ya no es mi amigo.

—Tks... si serás...si es así, ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? ¿seguro que no te importa?.

—Si estamos teniendo esta conversación y me estoy enterando de todo esto es por una sola razón Shikamaru y su nombre es... Sakura-chan. Si quiero conquistar y proteger a Sakura-chan debo al tanto de todo. Y ahora sé que debo andar con cuidado para no involucrarla en toda esa mafia.

—Ahhh—suspiró Shikamaru— si tu los dices... esta bien...

—Sasuke podrá superarme en todo, pero, escúchame bien Shikamaru, escúchame bien... haré todo, pero TODO lo que esté a mi alcance para conquistar y proteger a Sakura-chan. Será en la única cosa de real importancia en que el Teme no podrá superarme ¿Me escuchaste? —dije con determinación fijando mis zafiros en sus ojos negros.

—Ja, completamente... En fin, veremos si a medida que te empeñas en conquistar a tu chica tu hipótesis o la mía es verdadera.

"¡Ring!, ¡Ring!, ¡Ring!..." justo comenzó a sonar la campana de entrada a clases— Eso veremos —. Sentencié.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>¿Cómo afectará esto a nuestro NS?<p>

Comentarios:

**Kurama-kun:** Hola, que buenoq ue te guste la historia. Y bueno, disculpa, me equivoqué, quise decir PM (Private Message) que son los mensaje privados que sólo le llegan al autor. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Como siempre estaré atento a sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Muchos Saludos.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Por favor no llores

Estimado, les traigo un anuncio y otro capítulo.

Primero el anuncio: durante esta y parte de la otra semana estaré un poco ausente, debido a que ahora a inicio de marzo debo realizar el exámen para obtener el grado de Licenciatura en Ciencias de la Ingeniería, aquello implicará prepararme bien en todo los cursos de ciencias e ingenieriles que he realizado hasta el momento.  
>Espero que me comprendan, pero para mi los estudios son los primero. Pero no se preocupen! no dejaré botado el fic, tan sólo el cap 21 demorará más de lo normal en subirse. Además aprovecharé la oportunidad para releer el fic y ver que tal está la historia, si se me olvida un detalle o no. Espero que durante estas dos semanas aún tenga de su participación, cada comentario, review o PM me motiva a seguir con esta historia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura.<strong>

Ahora me sentía realmente mal ante todo lo ocurrido, es que... no sé... no sé como comportarme ante Naruto Uzumaki... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él se empeñaba a dejarme bien ante los demás? ¿Por qué no quería dejarme en una situación incómoda y comprometedora? No sabía como ahora mirarle a la cara... sentía que él me estaba haciendo un gran favor o una calidad y la verdad no sabia como pagarle. Para variar... el muy Baka provoca que todos me elogien y admiren por una tarea que no hice sola... si no hubiese sido por él yo nunca la habría terminado.

Fue ahí que comprendí una cosa, Naruto Uzumaki y yo somos personas muy distintas, él... siempre humilde, prefiere dar el crédito a los demás de sus buenas acciones, mientras que yo... yo... yo hubiese inflado el pecho y esperado mis aplausos. Me sentía egoísta, mala persona, de todo... no sólo por lo recién nombrado, si no porque, aún sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que yo hubiese parado todo y dicho: "Amigos, esperen, lo que Naruto dice no es verdad, fue él quien me ayudó a mi e innegablemente es mejor en Matemáticas que yo"... no lo hice. ¡Dios! ¡Ni si quiera pasó por mi cabeza decir aquello! y eso... eso hace darme cuenta y ratificar la persona egoísta y orgullosa que soy...

—Amiga, me preocupas... ¿qué sucede? —me sacó de mi ensoñación Ino. No sé como mierda termine en el baño a solas con ella.

—¿Ah? Ah... no nada, sólo me duele la cabeza.

—¡Frentona por la mierda para con eso! ¿Me crees idiota? ¡No soy Naruto! —De inmediato la mire de par en par.

—¿Co-cómo?

—¡Que no soy una persona tan Baka como Naruto!

—Ahhhh...

—¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa? ¿A caso no confías en mi? —dijo apenada Ino.

¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡No saben cuanto extraño a mi mayor confidente! Ino siempre ha sido mi otra mitad, aquella que me aconseja bien, aquella que siempre vela por mi bienestar... Sin dudas eramos un dúo dinámico que estábamos en las buenas y en las malas, contra viento y marea, eramos como Batman y Robin... como Mario y Luigi... como Holmes y Watson... como Scooby Doo y Shaggy... como Tymbo y Pumba... como Tom y Jerry... eramos imparables... eramos las mejores amigas. Pero no... no podía hablar con ella ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ!... ¡Por qué mierda tenia que ser su prima!. No podia... no podía hablar con ella.

—Ino, no pasa nada, en serio...

—¡Arg! ¡ Escúchame bien Sakura Haruno! ¡O me dices qué mierda te pasa o me iré y no te volveré hablar por muchisimoultramegahiper tiempo! ¡¿En entendiste frentona?! —Era un ultimatum, lo veía en su mirada.

—Ino, en serio, no pas... —me interrumpe.

—Mala elección —de inmediato la rubia se dispuso a irse.

—¡Ino!.

No había caso, me ignoraba. Mierda ahora no quería distanciarme de mi mejor amiga. No tenía otra. Justo cuando terminaba de cruzar el umbral de la puerta:

—Es Naruto —de inmediato la rubia paró en seco para mirarme y hacer la que no escuchó nada.

—¿Cómo?.

—Si estoy así es ... por Naruto... —de la nada la rubia volvio a estar un metro de mi.

—¡Lo sabia! ¡Siempre noté una tensión entre ustedes! ¡Ya cuenta! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!.

No quería contar todo, qué vergüenza, es su prima y ella mejor amiga, no me atrevía contar todo lo que ha pasado últimamente junto a su primo... pero no quedaba otra... a menos que... a menos que.. "omita" algunas cosas.

Inner: ¿Y que ganas?

Sakura: Shhh...

—Verás... ayer fui donde Naruto y...

—Lo sé, tía Kushina me lo dijo —¡¿Ah?! ¡Qué chismosa es Kushina-san!— Además Naruto misteriosamente me preguntó por tus dulces y jugos favoritos, así que tenía mis sospechas —Mierda ¡verdad! ¡Sakura tonta! ¡Cómo olvidarlo!— ¿Cuando pesabas decirme?.

—Ehhh, es que no en-encontré que fuese necesario, si-si tan sólo estudiamos... —silencio incómodo— jaja Ino, ¿no-no me digas que crees que-que pasó algo entre nosotros? .

Inner: EXACTAMENTE.

Sakura: ¡Cállate! ¡Ni si quiera nos besamos!

Inner: ¡Estuvieron apunto! Digo ¡ESTUVIMOS APUNTO!

La rubia encarnó una ceja, elevó su cabeza para luego mirarme de forma despectiva y responder:

—No he dicho nada, no sé por qué crees que te iba preguntar algo así —Mierda, genial Sakura. No podía empezar un round verbal, por que con Ino siempre tenía las de perder.

—Bu-bueno, ¡Porque no-no paso nada! —¡dije nerviosa por la mierda! ¡Arg! ¡Cómo tan obvia Sakura!.

Inner: ¡Ja!

De inmediato la rubia cruzó sus brazos, estiro su pierna derecha para el mismo lado, dejando descansar el peso de todo su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda para finalmente mirarme con una cara de "No te creo mucho" y decirme:

—Si... claro... cómo no... sólo de una vez cuéntame por qué estas así de triste y distraída.

Inner: ¡Cuenta todo!

Sakura: ¡Que no!

—Verás... he estado triste porque... Naruto es mejor que yo en Matemáticas. —¡Y es verdad!... en parte.

—¿Ah?

—Si... eso... yo... yo n-no pude hacer toda la tarea de Matemáticas sola... ayer cuando nos juntamos, él terminó la suya rápidamente y yo no pude con la mia... intentó ayudarme pero me-me negué porque... ya sabes.. no me gustaba la idea que alguien fuese mejor que yo en algo...

—¡Pero frentona!

—Lo sé Ino, lo sé... entonces.. cuando ya me tenía que ir... él se negó a que existiera la posibilidad de que yo no entregara la tarea hoy día, entonces me prestó la suya... y la verdad es que yo no hubiese podido terminar la mía en casa de no ser por haber visto la suya... —dije tristemente— por eso estoy triste, al final me rendí y tuve terminar la tarea con su ayuda... ¡Y ahora el muy Baka me está dando los credito de todo!.

—Ahhh —suspiró Ino— ¿Y eso te hace sentir mal o no?

—Horrible...

—Ahhh —suspiró nuevamente— Frentona, frentona, frentona.. ven aquí —se me acercó y abrazó—. Por qué mierda eres tan orgullosa mi amiguita... —dijo mientra me sobaba mi espaldita.

—Así soy yo...

—Y así es cómo te quiero.

—Yo igual te quiero amiga. —Cómo amo a esta tontona...

Estuvimos así un par de minutos hasta que Ino quiebra el abrazo y rompe el silencio nuevamente:

—Y yo pensé que...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada... olvídalo... En fin, no te pongas así por esas cosas tontona.

—¡Pero cómo quieres que me ponga! ¿Por que hizo eso el muy Baka? Siento que lo hizo por lastima para que no me sintiera mal... ¡Y eso me revienta!

—No... frentona, no... lastima nunca, Naruto no es de es tipo de personas, simplemente creo que comprendió que para ti lo que digan de ti los demás es importante...

—¡Pero con la verdad! ¡no con mentiras! Lo único que consiguió el Baka y hacerme sentir peor...

—Ahhh... —suspiró— Veo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar. Sabes, ustedes tiene que hablar más seguido, su comunicación como amigos es pésima.

—...

En eso empieza a sonar la campana de entrada.

—Mira frentona, ya me lo prometiste, apenas tenas la oportunidad tendrán que aclarar todo, ¿me escuchaste?

—Ahhh —suspiré— Esta bien...

—Pero lo digo enserio... ustedes deben hablar... y cuanto antes, su comunicación como amigos es malísima... parece más a la de novios peleados a decir verdad.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Ya vamos a clases frentona, no queremos que Danzo nos pille.

—¡Arg! Esta bien...

**POV Naruto**

Las horas pasaron y al menos ahora Sakura-chan ya no me ignoraba tanto. ¡Ufff! ¡menos mal!... ¡por un momento pensé que la había cagado!, pero no, por idea de Kiba, decidí atreverme a, de vez en cuando, preguntarle una que otra cosa respecto a la clase o a lo que decían los profesores, así para tener más contacto, y para mi sorpresa, ¡me respondió!. ¡Bien! seguía en carrera ¡claro que si, dattebayo!. Sin embargo había algo extraña en ella, debía averigua que pasaba, de por qué estaba rara. Kiba me dijo que debía siempre mostrar preocupación por ella, así que, apenas tenga la oportunidad, debía pregúntale si se encontraba bien o algo por el estilo... tenia que enterarse de manera directa y explícita que estaba preocupado por ella.

Algo que me llamó la atención fue que el Teme no volvió si no hasta después de almuerzo. ¡El muy cabrón se dio el lujo de saltarse dos clases! aquello me intrigaba mucho... ¿Habrá estado con Danzo? Era obvio si, se fue con él... ¿Pero y si no? ¿Para qué estaría con la momia por mucho tiempo? ¿Con quien más hubiese estado? ¿Con Akatsuki? Esperen... Shikamaru dijo que los integrantes de Akatsuki podían ser de secundaria, universitarios e incluso profesionales... ¿Habrán miembro de Akatsuki en la escuela? ¡Arg! ¡olvidé preguntar aquello a Shikamaru!... ¡Apenas tenga la oportunidad le preguntaré! Debo saber todo, pero ¡TODO!. No voy a permitir que toda esa mafia ponga en peligro a mis amigos, y por sobretodo a Sakura-chan...

Las clases pasaron normales, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la última clases que todos temían: Matemáticas. Kakashi-sensei, como siempre, dictó su corta cátedra para luego dejarnos con una serie de ejercicios. Todos ya cantaban victoria porque Kakashi aún no pedía que le entregáramos la tarea hasta que en el último minuto de clases:

—Ha sido todo por hoy chicos —dijo Kakashi-sensei.

—¡SI/Wuju/Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei/etc...! —gritaron todos.

—Tan sólo entrégueme sus respectivas tareas y luego pueden retirarse.

—¡Ahhh/Por la mier.../Me cago en.../Nooo/etc! —se lamentaban todos.

De inmediato me acerqué Sakura-chan para susurrarle :

—Etto... Sakura-chan

—¿Ah? —respondió mi musa.

—Etto... podrías pa-pasarme ya sabes... mi tarea.

—¡Ah! si, claro.

De inmediato la elocuente pelirosa empezó a hurguetear en su hermoso bolso de color rosa, en ese minuto quede hipnotizado con la pose que me enseñaba: Estaba inclinada hacia abajo buscando mi tarea con ambas manos en el bolso, el cual apoyaba sobre su pierna izquierda que flexionaba hacia arriba para dar con mayor altura, mientras que descansaba todo su peso en su pierna derecha. La manera en que caía su pelo y marcaba el gemelo de su hermosa pierna izquierda era... alucinante, literalmente babeaba por dentro, es que... era ridículamente sexy lo que deleitaban mis ojos. La gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando, con su mano derecha, acomodó un gran parte los cabellos que le estorbaban detrás de su majestuosa y pequeña oreja del mismo lado, exhibiendo así descaradamente su hermoso y fino cuello como fuese la mismísima manzana del Edén. ¡Dios! ¡Sería vampiro ahora mismo! ¡La devoraría a besos sin piedad!.

De pronto todo mi espectáculo fue interrumpido por una serie de bufidos de parte de ella:

—¡No, no, no, no... !

Fue entonces cuando paró en seco y me miro con el rostro más asustado y estupefacto que he visto en toda mi vida. Poco a poco sus hermosos jades, abiertos de par en par, comienzan a humedecerse mientras que al mismo tiempo su apetitoso labio inferior empieza a tiritar de igual modo en que lo hacen sus pupilas. No era necesario hablar, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: Se le quedó mi tarea.

—No.. por favor no... Sakura-chan... a la mierda la tarea, pero por favor no llores...

Por favor no llores...

Por favor no llores...

Por favor no llores...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Atentos a su comentarios, reviews y PMs.<p>

Muchos saludos.


	21. Capítulo 21: Un nuevo amigo

**Estimados, les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

En ese momento sentía que me desgarraban el alma. Recordé la primera vez en que me gritó frente a todo el mundo en el comedor, en aquella ocasión ella lloraba, sin embargo también estaba enojada, furiosa, sentía que si realmente se lo proponía, era capaz hasta de matarme ahí mismo. Pero ahora no... ahora sentía como ella lloraba con remordimiento, con culpabilidad. ¡Mierda! ¡No! Lo que menos quiero es que ella se sienta así de mal... Verla llorar era peor que cualquier cosa. Tengo que hacer algo, me hice una promesa.

—Por favor Sakura-chan, no llores, no es para tanto —supliqué.

—Per-doname, por favor per-doname, Naruto perdona-me... —decía entre sollozos Sakura-chan.

—Sakura-chan, en serio, no importa, es una simple tarea en verd... —me interrumpe

—¡No! ¡Te he fallado! ¡Per-perdóname! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! —decía Sakura-chan mientras ahora era mar de lagrimas, ¡Mierda!.

—¡Sakura-chan por favor! ¡esta bien, en serio! no llores...

En ese momento tiré de Sakura-chan hacia a mi para quedáramos abrazados. De inmediato empecé a consolarla en mi pecho acariciando su cabeza, se dejó hacer con toda la confianza del mundo, al punto de corresponderme fuerte el abrazo y limpiar su hermosa carita una y otra vez en mi polera de instituto. De cualquiera sentiría asco sentí sus fluidos en mi ropa... de todos menos de ella.

—¡Perdóname, per-perdóname, por favor perdóname...! —decía una y otra vez descontroladamente mi pelirosa .

Como algunos compañeros de clase tomaron sus mochilas y pertenencias, para luego entregar su tarea y así retirarse, la sala estaba cada vez más vacía. Sin embargo habían otros que primero entregaron sus tareas para luego volver a buscar sus cosas en sus respectivos puestos y después recién irse. Algunos que hicieron esto último fueron Ino, Kiba, Tenten y Sai, percatándose de lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —decía picaramente Ino hasta llegar a nosotros— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!.

—¡Perdóname, per-perdóname por favor...! —seguía diciendo entre sollozos mi pelirosa.

—¡¿Qué paso acá?! —dijo Tenten.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿qué sucede?! —dijo Ino preocupada.

—Sakura-chan se le quedo mi tarea y se siente mal por ello —dije mirando a los chicos, ahora me dispuse a acariciar a Sakura-chan y susurrarle— Sakura-chan, por favor, que se te quedara mi tarea no es nada grave para mi, hablo en serio, por favor... verte llorar es lo que realmente duele.

—¡No! ¡soy una tonta! ¡traicioné tu confianza! ¡Yo no debería entregar mi tarea! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Yo no merezco entregar esto! —decía Sakura-chan arrugando su tarea y tirandola lejos para volver a abrazarme y seguir llorando.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Frentona por la Kami! —dijo Ino.

—¡No nada de eso! —de inmediato miré a todos lados y no vi a Kakashi-sensei— Mierda, Kakashi-sensei ya se ha ido, ¡Kiba!.

—Hombre, estoy acá al lado, no es necesario que me grites —dijo el perruno tapándose la oreja.

—Recoge esa tarea de Sakura-chan y rápido anda a entregarsela a Kakashi-sensei, trata de explicarle el retraso —ordené a Kiba.

—¡Hey! ¡tú y Shikamaru se me están subiendo por el chorro! ¡Vamos a tener que habl...! —lo interrumpí.

—¡Kiba! ¡esto es enserio, anda rápido! —dije molesto.

—¡Arg! esta bien... —de inmediato mi amigo perruno tomó la tarea de Sakura-chan y dispuso a irse hasta que lo interrumpen...

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Sakura-chan— merezco recibir la misma mala calificación que Naruto. ¡No! me-merezco y eso más... —dijo llorando. Kiba me miro con cara de "WTF ¿Y ahora qué hago viejo?".

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Kiba sólo hazme caso!

—¡Que NO! —dijo Sakura-chan.

—¡Por la Kami! ¡Que si, que no, que si, que no! ¡Decídanse! —exigió Kiba.

—¡Sólo hazme caso a mi! ¡Andate!

—Vale —Sin más se fue corriendo.

Justo cuando me dirijo a mirar nuevamente a Sakura-chan mi cabeza sigue de largo acompañada de un gran "¡ZAZ!" que me hizo dar mínimo 2 vuelta sobre mi propio eje para luego caer entre el suelo y la pared.

—¡¿Con qué derecho haces eso?! ¡¿Por que haces te empeñas en protegerme tanto?!

—Auch... Sakura-chan...

—¡Para de hacer eso! ¡No te lo he pedido!

—Sakura-chan...

—¡Eres un Baka!.

Sin más mi amada salio corriendo y llorando a más no poder.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Mierda, pero ahora qué hice?! ¡Sakura-chan!.

—¡Sakurita espera! —gritó Tenten.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Arg! ¡Esta frentona!—Ino me mira justo cuando me disponía a seguirla, entonces me detiene y dice— ¡No! Tranquilo Naruto, déjanosla a nosotros, ahora es un mal momento que ustedes hablen, deja que se tranquilice.

—Ahhhhh... —suspiré resignado— esta bien...

—No entiendo nada, ¿por qué Sakura tenía tu tarea Naruto? —preguntó Tenten.

—Larga historia —interrumpió Ino— nosotras iremos a buscar a Sakura, Sai acompaña a Naruto donde la directora Tsunade, debe sacarse esas sanciones. ¡Andando Tenten!

—¡Hai!

—¡Ah! y Naruto... —paró de pronto Ino para decirme— estate atento a tu celular ¿Entendido? tengo que hablar contigo... —asentí con la cabeza.

Sin más Tenten y mi prima salieron corriendo y perderse, sin antes toparse y chocar en el amrco de la puerta con Shikamaru:

—¡Sale de acá cabeza de piña! ¿No ves que estamos apuradas y estorbas? ¡Sale imbécil! —dijo Ino. De un sólo agarron Shikamaru fue empujado para dentro de la sala.

—Mendosukai... pero qué les sucede a estas problemáticas...

—Ahhh —suspiré.

—¿Sucedió algo? Como se demoraban vine a buscarlos, y de pronto vi correr a Sakura por los pasillos llorando a mares —dijo Shimakaru.

—Ahhh —suspiré nuevamente— Si... bueno, verás... Sakura-chan se le quedó mi tarea...

—Tks, qué te he dicho... todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas. ¿Y qué paso, te enojaste con ella?

—¿Qué? —me solbresalté— ¡NO!, ¿cómo se te ocurre?. Nunca me enojaría con ella... y menos por una estúpida tarea.

—Tkssss, ¿Entonces?.

—No sé... estaba triste y yo traté de consolarla de pronto se enojó por insistir que de igual modo entregara su tarea y de pronto me pega y sale corriendo.

—Mendosukai...

—Yo creo que actuó así no tan sólo por eso Naruto-kun —dijo de pronto Sai asustandome. ¡Siempre se me olvida cuando está presente este tipo! Es están callado, ¡peor que yo! y eso que yo soy el tímido supuestamente.

—Mierda, Sai, me asustaste. En fin, ¿por qué lo dices? —formulé rápidamente.

—Pues, puede que sea impresión mía... pero la fea se ha comportado muy extraña el día de hoy, ha estado muy distraída o pensativa. Algo la tiene así.

—Tks, así que el perro tenía razón Naruto—dijo Shikamaru.

—Mmmm —gimotié.

—En fin, lo único que te puedo decir Naruto es que debes aprender a controlarte cuando se trate de ella... no hay quien pueda contener la baba que desborda de tu boca cada vez que la vez. Eres muy obvio.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Mierda, no me digan que lo sabe.

—A mis ojos es bastante obvio que te gusta. No soy una persona tan expresiva y sentimental como ustedes todos, pero tu cara y comportamiento de nervioso y embobado cuando estas cerca de ella es muy evidente.

—Ahhh —suspiré por n-ésima vez— ¿Tan evidente soy?.

—Tks, si Sai lo dice, creo que eso te responde por si sólo.

—¿Entonces en verdad de gusta? —preguntó Sai.

—Ahhhh, si... me gusta, me gusta un montón... —confesé— pero por favor Sai no di...

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Sai— yo no diré nada. Puedes confiar en mi.

—Gra-gracias... de verdad.

—Pero deberías hacer algo —dijo Sai— digo, si es que quieres estar con ella. Tarde o temprano deberás decirle lo que sientes

—Tranquilo, en eso estamos —dijo de pronto Shikamaru— yo y Kiba lo estamos ayudando. Primero deben acercarse, no puede llegar y confesarse o podría terminar espantándola.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Sai— En fin, cuentas con mi apoyo. Si de verdad puedes confiar en mi. Veo que de verdad tienes buenas intenciones con mi amiga.

—Sai...

Estaba impresionado. Yo siempre desconfiando e ignorando a Sai por parecerme extraño o indiferente, pero de verdad ahora me estaba demostrando todo lo contrario. Simplemente era algo callado, pero no por tímido, si no por su propia personalidad y sin dudas eso lo hacía una persona muy cautelosa y sensata. Era de esas personas que estudiaba bien a su entorno para emitir bien un juicio o comentario de valor y, ahora mismo estaba siendo muy empático y considerado conmigo... y eso lo valoro demasiado. Ahora comprendo por qué Sakura-chan e Ino lo tienen como amigo. Sin lugar a dudas era un muy buen amigo.

—Gracias Sai, de verdad, no sabes como agradezco tu apoyo, Amigo —dije de la forma más sincera, tocando el hombro de mi ahora amigo pálido.

—No hay que de qué Naruto-kun. Aún debo decir algo...

—Dime.

—No entiendo cómo puede gustarte a la fea. Pega como un demonio y es la persona más irritable y mandona que conozco. De verdad estas ciego —Bueno, la seriedad y sensatez de verdad se iban al carajo con este tipos de comentarios— en fin, problema tuyo. Vamos debemos ver esa sanciones tuyas de una vez.

—Je, andando Shikamaru.

—Tkssss, y yo que quería llegar temprano...

**POV Sakura**

Era la peor persona del mundo. Traicioné la confianza de Naruto. Me ayudó y yo le pago de la peor forma. ¡DIOS! ¡CÓMO TAN TONTA! ¡Siempre! ¡Pero siempre reviso mi mochila y todos mis útiles escolares una y otra para vez para que no se me quede nada! Y justo el día de hoy miren: ¡BRAVO! ¡SE TE QUEDA LA TAREA DE NARUTO! ¡GENIAL SAKURA! ¡GENIAL!. Si no me volvía a hablar en la vida lo merezco... soy la peor lacra de todas. Lo peor de todo es que aún así él... él... ¿Se empeñaba en tranquilizarme y decirme que no importaba? ¡¿Qué no importaba?! ¡¿Va a tener una mala nota y no le importaba?! ¡¿Está bromeando o no?! ¡Es un completo Baka!. Y parar variar, ¡¿El muy Baka se preocupa porque aún yo no entregaba mi tarea?! ¡ALÓ! ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿No traje tu tarea y tu aún así te preocupas por la mía?! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!. ¡La definición de BAKA en persona!. Si intercambiáramos roles y hubiese sido a mi quien fallan de ese modo... no sé si hubiera podido perdonar... conociéndome, diría que no...

—Frentona ábreme —dijo de pronto Ino.

—Quiero estar sola —dije aún sollozando.

—Sakurita, por favor ábrenos —dijo Tenten.

—¡Que no! ¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero llorar!.

—Dios, frentona, aún que sea podrías haber usado otro baño ¿no? es el mismo en el lloraste la última vez y, de hecho, diría que estas en el mismo cubículo. Creo que ya sabemos donde alguien le gusta hacer del 1 y del 2 acá en la escuela.

—¡Eres completamente ridícula cerda! —dije aparentando enojo, pero me fue imposible evitar reír ante aquel comentario. Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón.

—¡Ja! ¡ júrame que lo niegas!... ¡Ya po frentona! ¡Ábrenos! Te escuchamos reír, ahora ábrenos. Mira que esta vez ni muerta me vuelvo arrastrar bajo el cubículo.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Con razón estabas tan apestosa el Lunes! Y tu que me decías que era Sai —decía Tenten.

—Ñeee, mentirillas blanquitas mi amiga —dijo mirando a Tenten para luego volver llamar a la puerta— ¡Ya po Sakura! ¡Abre de una vez!.

Rodé mi ojos hinchados y sin más abrí el cubículo. No sé como siempre lo hacía...

—¿Abrazo papocho? ¿Abrazo koala? ¿Abrazo tiernucho? —decía Ino extendiendo los brazos a más no poder mientra imitaba la voz de un bebé.

—Venga mi algodón de azúcar —dijo Tenten.

—Mensas —De inmediato me fundí en un abrazo que duró demasiado con mis amigas.

—¿Pasó? —dijo Tenten.

—Más o menos —dije.

—Por cierto, estas horrenda —dijo Ino.

—Je, gracias —dije rondando mi ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido? —dijo Ino.

—Ino... por favor, ahora no... quiero ir a casa.

—Ahhh —suspiró— Esta bien por el momento te salvas, eeeehhh.

—Te acompañaremos a casa Sakura —dijo Tenten.

—No es necesario, en serio Tenten, debes tener planes con Neji, anda nomás...

—Estas loca, él puede esperar, no te puedo dejar así, tu necesitas se mimada por nosotras a falta de hombres.

—Shhh, qué dices Tenten, ¿nos estas diciendo solteronas? ¿desde cuando sacando pica, eh? —dijo Ino aparentando enojo.

—Jejeje, qué dices Ino, nada de eso —dijo nerviosa la castaña.

—Mmm ya, andando chicas, ¡miren la hora que es! ¿pueden creerlo? Estamos saliendo casi media hora más tarde de los normal ¡y con Sakura! nos dirán Nerds ¡qué atroz! —dijo la rubia levantando la mano como princesita.

—Jajaja ya vamos, que tonta Ino —reía Tenten.

De verdad no sé que haría sin mis amigas... qué haría sin Ino. Sin ellas no tengo sustento.

—Ya para de hablar idioteces cerda, andando.

**POV Naruto**

Tras llegar a la antesala de la oficina de Tsunade, nos percatamos que su secretaria se había ido.

—Mierda, se han ido —dije.

—Tksss, nos demoramos un montón, qué más quieres...

—Esperen —dijo Sai que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Tsunade.

—Pero qué haces Sai —dije.

—Shhh, sólo vengan.

Sin más lo imitamos y de inmediato oímos a Tsunade hablando con alguien:

—...no se me ocurre que hacer. La catástrofe es inminente. —decía Tsunade.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura?. Si es así, debemos hacer algo, ¿se da cuenta lo que esto provocará en los estudiantes?.

—Es Shizune —dijo susurrando Shikamaru.

—¿A caso crees que yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucederá? ¡¿Me ves feliz a caso?! —decía muy furiosa Oba-chan.

—No, por supuesto que no Tsunade-sama, pero es...

—¡Pero es que nada! Por lo que más quiera, no puedo hacer nada... por el momento soy sólo la directora, y no la dueña... como te digo, el resultado es inminente, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Pero si hablara con todos los profesores! ¡Podría existir la posibilidad de...!

—Imposible... no podemos en fiar en nadie de ellos, quien sabe si alguno que será chantajeado...

—Pero...

—Shizune, lo sé, tenemos que pensar en algo si no la escuela y todos los estudiantes sufrirán las consecuencias. Pero no se me ocurre qué hacer... Sólo sé que no podemos confiar en los profesores. Recuerda que está Orochimaru.

—¿Pero de qué estarán hablando? ¿Qué pasa con al escuela?—pregunté.

—¿Que sucederá? —dijo Sai.

Shikamaru sólo escuchaba atento, como si estuviera meditando y analizando todo. Cuando se concentraba completamente su faceta perezosa se extinguir de inmediato.

—Tsunade-sama... y si... ¿y si le informa de todo esto a la familia Uchiha? Sin dudas ellos la ayudarían...

—¡NO! ¡¿Estas loca?!

—Pero sin lugar a dudas a ellos tampoco les agradará la idea de lo que va a suceder.

—¡No! Puede que estén dispuestos en ayudarme, pero no son de fiar. Si tu les das la manos, ellos te toma del codo. Shizune entiende, tanto los Uchiha como Danzo, lo único que buscan es poder.

—Pero... ¿Entonces qué alternativa queda?.

—Déjame pensarlo...

—De todas maneras, apenas ellos se enteren, no creo que se queden con los brazos cruzados.

—Shizune, por favor, ¡déjame pensar que hacer! No sé por qué te cuento todo esto si al final no terminaras ayudándome. ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Ahora estoy más confundida!

—Disculpe Tsunade-sama...

—¿Pero qué mierda? No entiendo nada —dije.

—Por el tono de la directora, no parece nada bueno.

—Si se trata de Danzo y la familia Uchiha, sin dudas no es nada bueno —dijo preocupado Shikamaru.

—Trataré de hablar con Orochimaru... si no habrá que pensar en otra alternativa —decía Tsunade.

—Espero que lo merite bien Tsunade-sama, hay mucho en juego. Bueno me despido...

—Mierda viene para acá —dije.

—Déjamelo a mí. —dijo Sai.

Sin más mi pálido amigo toca la puerta con fuerza.

—¡¿Pero que mierda haces?! —escandalicé exagerando mi manos y gesticulaciones, pero manteniendo mi tono bajo.

—De verdad eres un completo Baka, Naruto-kun. Sólo Has como si nada pasara, creerán que llegamos recién —dijo Sai.

De inmediato la puerta se abre:

—¿Y ustedes? ¿qué hacen aún en la escuela? —preguntó amenazante Oba-chan

—Etto... verá...

—Venimos a acompañar a Naruto-kun, directora.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué le sucedió ahora?

—Tiene 7 sanciones de Danzo —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿7 sanciones?! ¡Arg! pasen... —dijo la directora apartándose de la puerta y cediendo el paso a Shizune, que se largaba.

—Yo me despido Tsunade-sama, piense bien en mi "encargo" —dijo Shizune mirándola de manera muy cómplice.

—Si, si si, lo que digas —dijo fastidiada Oba-chan gesticulando con su mano para que se marchar de una vez.

—Hasta la otra semana chicos, no olviden estudiar durante el fin de semana, tenemos control el martes —dijo Shizune.

—Hai Shizune-san —respondió Sai. Luego la pelinegra se marchó.

Oba-chan se quedo unos largos observando por donde desapareció la profesora de Biología, sin dudas estaba preocupada por algún motivo, tenía un aire o semblante muy pensativo y angustioso. Saliendo de su ensoñación, volvió a mirarnos e interrogarnos:

—Qué sea rápido que me quiero ir a mi casa —Aclaró la rubia— ¿Qué sucedió?.

—Sucede que... —iba a hablar Sai pero lo interrumpe .

—Que hable Naruto, él es sancionado. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas 7 sanciones?

—Etto... verá, Oba-ch... ¡digo!, directora Tsunade... por alguna razón estaba en el pasillo con unos compañeros parado prácticamente al lado de la puerta de la sala, pues aún no llegaba el profesor. Entonces el inspector Danzo aparece y de la nada nos dice que nos sanciona. Yo lo increpé por no darme una razón o argumento convincente y de a poco elevó la cantidad de sanciones hasta que desistí a la séptima sanción.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡Nunca increpes a Danzo! ¡Baka! —"¡PUSH!", dijo Oba-chan pegándome— ¡¿Me oíste?!.

—Auch... pero Oba-chan... —"¡PUSH!".

—¡Qué no me llames así! ¡Baka!

—¡Ay!

—Ahhhh —suspiró— Nunca vuelvas a responderle ¿Me escuchaste?. Esta será LA única y última vez que interferiré por ti. ¿Me oíste?.

—Si, gracias directora.

—Bien... ¡AHORA VÁYANSE!

A los segundos ya estábamos saliendo de la escuela.

—Tks, que problemática esa mujer.

—Te persiguen las marimachas Naruto-kun —burlaba Sai.

—Ja, Ja, Ja —ironicé— En fin, Shikamaru que fue lo que crees que...

—No lo sé Naruto, deja ver todas las hipótesis, analizar la situación y cuando tenga algo te digo, ¿vale? —dijo cortante Shikamaru mirándome sobresaltado. Mierda, recién capté por qué... estaba Sai, y era mejor no involucrarlo en esto.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo Sai. Mierda, ya la había cagado.

—Perdón Sai, no es que no confié en ti, pero es mejor que no este al tanto de esto. Lo digo por tu propia seguridad. —dijo Shikamaru bien serio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sabes de lo que hablan ahí adentro entonces?.

—No, no al menos a ciencias exactas. Pero como te digo, por favor, te recomiendo que no te involucres, es por tu seguridad.

—¿No crees que eso es algo que deba decidir yo? Además, ¿tan grave es el asunto? ya me intrigaste, cuéntame.

—Ahhh —suspiró Shikamaru— Mendosukai Naruto... tenes que ser más cauteloso, estúpido problemático, no pasa ni si quiera un día y ya la sueltas —dijo algo enojado.

—Perdón Shikamaru —No tenía más que decir. La había cagado.

—¿En serio quieres saber? —dijo Shikamaru.

—Si —dijo a secas Sai.

—Mendosukai... esta bien, pero prométeme que no dirás nada ¿si? Todos nosotros y mi familia estaría en peligro por lo que estoy a punto de contarte.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien, primero vayamos a otro lugar, sería paradójicamente ridículo hablar del tema aquí.

En ese instante empezó a sonar y a vibrar mi celular, de inmediato vi que quien se trataba: "Ino". Sin más, contesté:

—¿Aló?.

—Te espero en casa de Sakura, ella quiere hablar contigo —dijo Ino.

—¡¿Qu-qué?!

—Lo que oíste. Sólo ven.

—Pe-pero co-como llego hasta a-allí.

—Llama a Kiba, vive cerca. Te esperamos —y colgó.

Al instante mi ritmo cardíaco se sobreaceleró y empecé a sudar a mil. De la nada estaba súper nervioso. El sólo hecho de saber que hablaría directamente con Sakura-chan me emocionaba, alertaba y aterraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Shikamaru.

—Lo-lo siento Shi-Shikamaru, tendrás que explicarle tú sólo to-to-todo a Sai. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer algo mucho más importante. Per-perdón Sai.

—Tksss, ¿Bromeas, no? La sueltas y ahora arrancas, pero que bonito.

—Lo-lo siento, pero de-de verdad esto es importante. ¿Aló? ¿Kiba? te espero en diez donde nos separamos cuando volvemos de vuelta de la escuela. Tienes que llevarme donde Sa-Sakura-chan...

—Mendosukai...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Muchos saludos.<p> 


	22. Capítulo 22: Seamos sinceros

**Amigos, les dejo un cap nuevo. Al fin termino el jueves largo de nuestro protas.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura<strong>

Cuando llegamos a casa, invité a las chicas un poco de helado que tenia en la nevera. Apenas terminamos decidí que ya era hora de que me dejaran sola, ya estaba mucho mejor desde que me consolaron y no era necesario que siguieran aquí, me apestaba esa sensación de "pobrecita" y "necesitada". No era bebé, por favor.

—Chicas, discúlpenme, si quieren pueden quedarse como si estuvieran en su casa, pero yo ahora voy a subir a dormir. —En parte era verdad, tenía sueño, era una posibilidad.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Pero Sakurita! Yo pensé que ibamos a ver peliculas o algo —dijo Tenten.

—Ya po, frentona, ¡no seas fome! veamos alguna película —dijo Ino.

—No, lo siento chicas, de verdad no me apetece, quiero dormir, lloré mucho y los ojos hinchados empezarán a cerrarse por si solos...

—Pucha... y yo que estaba apunto de llamar a Hinata, a Sai y a Temari, sin dudas nos hubieran acompañado.

—¿Viste frentona? ¡Vas a matar un tremendo panorama! —¡Arg! qué insistentes.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad tengo sueño...

—Por fa Sakurita — decía Tenten.

—Frentona por fa, si quieres vemos una película de comedia o acción que tanto te gustan.

—No, lo siento, pero no... lo tengo decidido. Esperen... pensándolo bien, si quieren pueden quedarse y hacer eso mientras yo duermo.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre que haremos eso tontorrona! ya filo, olvídalo... hagamoslo otro día simplemente —dijo frustrada Ino.

—Pucha, ya bueno, entonces nos vamos con Ino —dijo Tenten.

—Si... bueno, nos vamos frentona.

—Disculpen... —dije.

—No hay problema... pero nos debes un día, ehhhhh —dijo Ino.

—Desde luego —dije.

Sin más acompañé a las chicas a la puerta, me despedí de ellas y luego me dispuse a ir a mi habitación para recostarme un momento y tratar de descansar algo antes de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en este día. Cómo nunca antes, sentí que mi camita era la cosa más rica y refrescante que uno se podía imaginar... estaba heladita, suavecita y perfumadita a mi desodorante ambiental favorito, flor de cerezos. Además la brisa que entraba por la ventana acariciaba cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta mejor que cualquiera persona ... Ohhhh, si... Morfeo se estaba acercando... Me estaba poniendo ahora mismo en sus brazos... todo era perfecto... más que perfecto, hasta que...

—¿En verdad creíste que te iba a dejar sola así como si nada?

—Ahhhh —suspiré resignada— No todo es perfecto ¿no? —dije perezosamente aún sin moverme ni abrir mis parpados— ¿qué le dijiste Tenten?.

—No fue difícil, justo cuando íbamos a tomar el autobús en la esquina recordé que tenia que hacer una llamada, le dije que me tomaría un tiempo así que simplemente nos despedimos y se fue.

—Que mentirilla más trillada cerda.

—Claro, lo sería si hubiese sido una mentira, pero no lo fue...

—Déjame adivinar, pediste una hora para la manicure.

—¡La manicure! ¡Dios! ¡Lo anotaré inmediatamente en mi celular antes que se me olvide!

—... —mentalmente mi Inner rodó los ojos.

—En fin, no, al que llamé fue a Naruto, viene en camino.

En ese momento abrí mis ojos de en par en par e inmediatamente me erguí para mirar a Ino, que no más hacía que mirar y jugar con las puntas de sus cabellos y manos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Lo que escuchaste, viene en camino, le dije que quieres hablar con él.

—¡Pe-pe-pero Cerda! ¡Arg! ¡Qu-qué clase de-de mentira es esa! —dije furiosa y alterada.

—Qué quieres que te diga... Alguien tenía que hacer algo para que hablaran, después de la escenita que te mandaste, quien sabe que después de cuanto tiempo ustedes hablarían. Aún cuando lo prometiste, no creo que cumplas tu palabra, no al menos a corto plazo.

—¡¿Con q-qué derecho lo haces?! ¡Es mi vida yo decido con-con quien y cuando hablar con al-alguien!

—¿Con qué derecho? Para tu información soy tu mejor amiga y sé cuando y qué cosa es lo mejor para ti.

—¡Arg! ¡Cerda! ¡Ahora mismo te odio! ¡Arg! —dije mientras me dejaba cae mi espalda sobre la cama y hundía con fuerzas mi cabeza en una almohada. Ahogué un llanto sobre ella para luego volver a levantarme y mirar a Ino— ¡Se notar que ustedes son primos! ¡Son igual de tercos y testarudos! ¡ARG! ¡Odio que decidan por mi!.

—Je, no me había percatado de eso, puede que tengas razón y sea genético —dijo riendo Ino.

—¡No estoy de bromas Ino! ¡De verdad estoy furiosa de ustedes! —fue ahí recién en donde Ino se dignó a mirarme y decir:

—¿A si? Pues yo de verdad estoy ¡HARTA que te comportes como una cabra chica que no quiere enfrentar de una puta vez sus propios problemas! —dijo al fin seria y muy enojada Ino.

Ahora estaba impresionada, nunca en mi vida había visto a Ino tan enojada y hablarme de esa forma tan... ruda y poco amigable.

—Pasa algo que te perturba ¿y que haces? ¡Sales corriendo y no solucionas nada! ¡Pero qué lindo!.

—Yo...

—¿Dirás que es mentira a caso?

—... —simplemente agaché la cabeza.

—Serás muy inteligente, seca y aplicada por naturaleza mi amiga, pero déjame decirte que de verdad eres muy per MUY inmadura en cuanto refiere a tus emociones.

—...

¿Qué iba a decir? Ino por primera vez en la vida me desnuda con unas pocas y fuertes oraciones, y por primera vez también no tenía la palabras precisas con que contrargumentarle. Lo peor de todo era que sin ni si quiera pensar en lo que sentía en ese momento, de pronto me dí cuenta que estaba toda hecha un mar de lagrimas no que hacían más que confirmar cada palabra que dijo mi rubia amiga.

—Oye, oye... —dijo Ino para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme— Shhhh shhhh shhh... ya, ya, ya... tranquila mi amiguita...

—Tienes toda la razón —decía sollozando— cada palabra que dijiste... Dios, mírame, estoy llorando, soy una patética total... Odio sentirme así.

—Yo no diría patética, si no que de una forma más elegante diría que eres una "desequilibrada emocional".

—Ja, gracias por el cumplido—no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa con aquel comentario.

—Cuando quieras bombom... —dijo riendo Ino para luego continuar— El punto es que... que bueno que ocurran todas estas cosas ahora... dicen que ahora en la adolescencia es la etapa indicada para autoconocerse y aprender de nuestro errores y defectos ¿no?.

—Tiene sentido.

—Y resulta que, descubrimos que la verdadera Sakura Haruno, no era tan ruda como creíamos que era. Eso es simplemente es una mascara, parte de su personalidad pero al final de cuentas una mascara para proteger el verdadero interior que no todos tienen el privilegio de conocer. La verdadera Sakura, es un autentica flor de cerezo: sensible y hermosa que necesita ser cuidada y regada diariamente.

—Ino...

—Y yo, como su amiga, ayudaré y colaboraré para que eso así sea. Sin embargo... necesito que ESA flor de cerezo —dijo tocando burlonamente una y otra vez su dedo indice sobre mi gran frente— también ponga de su parte, ¿si?. No puede dejar que cualquier viento y lluvia, o sea cual sea el siniestro que acontezca, la deje vencer ¿si?.

—Esta bien —dije sonriendo y limpiando mis lagrimas.

—¿Mejor?

—Si —Y nos abrazamos con fuerza— Ino...

—Dime.

—Te amo... realmente eres la hermana que nunca tuve.

—Igualmente amiga, te amo más que nada en el mundo...

Era más que oficial, Ino era mi Best Friend Forever, era inreemplazable, y estaba segura que por el resto de mi vida no iba a existir nadie más que ocupe su lugar.

**POV Naruto**

—Y aquí es —dijo Kiba.

La casa era blanca de aspecto medio rustico, pero bonita. Por toda la pared externa de la casa habían varios salientes e indicios de descascaramiento en la pintura, pero a la vista se apreciaba un tipo de patrón u orden que indicaba inmediatamente que aquellos "desperfectos" eran, sin dudas, parte de la decoración.

—Bueno yo me voy, andando Akamaru... —dijo Kiba tomando rumbo a su casa.

—¿Qu-qué? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué te-te va-vas? —dije inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lleve hasta la puerta tomado de la manito y de pasada toque por ti? —burlaba Kiba.

—No, p-pero es que...

—Hombre, es tu chica, tu problema. —justo cuando volvió a tomar rumbo a su casa dije:

—Te-tengo miedo Kiba, no-no quiero cagarla...

Kiba paro en seco, perezosamente posó ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, de modo que ahora su cabeza descansa en ellas, luego miro al cielo, como si meritara sus siguientes palabras y dijo:

—Sabes, con todas las chicas que he estado, nunca he sentido aquello...

—¿Qu-qué?

—Nunca me he sentido así de nervioso como lo estas tú...

—Pe-pero...

—Pero... creo que eso es bueno, ¿no?.

De pronto me dio la impresión que mi amigo perruno hablaba de manera nostálgica, juraría que si se le viera el rostro ahora mismo tendría una expresión melancólica. Será que...

—En fin, Naruto... si las cosas fuesen fáciles, serían aburridas ¿no?

—...

—Viejo, sólo sé tu mismo... —dijo mi amigo perruno retomando su regreso a casa aún si voltearse— no te demores en tocar o pensarán que no llegarás. Bueno... ahí hablamos, ¡sayonara!.

Y ahí estaba sólo de nuevo, parado como un idiota frente al miniporton que daba al jardín de Sakura-chan.

—Ahhhhh —suspiré con fuerza, como si inhalar fuertemente me armara de valor— aquí vamos... — y sín más abrí el miniporton, dí exactamente 5 pasos y toqué la puerta— "TOC" "TOC".

A los segundos la puerta se abrió apareciendo una muy alegre Ino que no paraba de jugar con su coleta.

—Demoraste, pensé que te habías arrepentido.

—Etto... si... verás, ¡yo fui puntual! es que Kiba y... él tuvo que... —decía nervioso hasta que Ino me interrumpió.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo... no te he pedido explicación, era sólo un comentario.

—Ahhhh, jeje, disculpa.

—En fin, pasa.

Tímidamente obedecí y me adentré en la casa de la familia Haruno. La casa tenía un diseño y arquitectura muy parecida a la mía, salvo la diferencia que la escalera en este caso estaba justo después de la entrada de la casa. Me dispuse a ir la sala más grande de la derecha, el living.

—Sakura se está bañando, en un rato baja. Iré a avisarle que has llegado. Mientras siéntete como en tu casa y no seas tímido, de verdad los Haruno no se molestaran. Yo vuelve altiro. —y mi rubia prima se perdió entre las escaleras.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de encender el televisor me arrepentí, no quería que los padres de Sakura-chan me vieran como Pedro, Juan y Diego por su casa, si existía una posibilidad que ellos me vieran quería que se llevaran una buena impresión mía. Ni si quiera sabía si ellos estaban en casa, aunque mi intuición me decía que lo mas probable es que no, pues al final de cuenta quien abrió la puerta fue Ino y sería raro que eso sucediera habiendo familiares en casa.

Sin nada más de hacer, inmediatamente, sin tocar nada, me dispuse a fisgonear de mirada por toda la sala. Fue cuando entonces un arrimo largo con mil fotografías de la familia Haruno se llevó toda mi atención. En principio, todas eran fotografías de una pareja que sin dudas serían los padres de Sakura-chan. Confirme mis sospechas cuando un par de foto más allá adelante vi a la mamá de Sakura-chan cargando un hermoso bulto de chasca rosada que lloraba a más no poder. De inmediato al siguiente fotos se veía la hermosa evolución de mi amada pelirosa. Lo que era imposible negar que a partir de ese momento la protagonista de todas las fotografías era ella. Cualquier cosa, acompañante, decoración o lo que sea pasaba a segundo plano ante la presencia y viveza de esos hermosos jade y deslumbrante sonrisa, aún cuando en algunas fotografía saliera toda enojada o somnolienta. Dios... era perfecta.

De pronto un par de pisadas bajando las escaleras me devolvió a la realidad. Apenas terminaron de bajar y entraron la sala, mi cuerpo flaqueó por completo al chocar con la mirada de mi amada Sakura-chan. Sin dudas estaba recién bañada con todo el cabello húmedo, vestía de una simple falda-jardinera jeans de color azul y debajo una muy prendida polera de manga corta rosa, acompañada de una pantufla color naranja. La manera en que el pelo mojado caía con peso hacía que su cabeza se viera más compacta y destacara su gran y hermosa frente. Noté también que aún tenía los ojos algo hinchados, y al parecer trataron de disimularlo con un poco de delineado y maquillaje, lo cual fue bien logrado, pero no para mi gran-súper ojo de águila diseñado especialmente para Sakura-chan que pudo percatarse de aquel detalle inmediatamente. Aunque no lo crean estos ojos en Sakura-chan era mucho mejor que cualquier otros, superaban hasta al mismo Robocop y Termineitor o a quien sea que se les ocurra o pase por la mente.

—Ehhh, ¿Y si se sientan? —sugirió de pronto Ino.

—¡Ah! si, claro/Por supuesto —dijimos yo y Sakura-chan respectivamente.

De inmediato nos sentamos en el sofá del medio en que cabían perfectamente una personas. Me senté en el extremo derecho y Sakura-chan el extremo izquierdo, esperábamos que Ino se sentara al medio, entre nosotros, pero para nuestra sorpresa Ino no hacía más que otra cosa que pescar su bolso y pertenencias dispuesta a irse.

—¡¿Ten vas?! —dijo al unisono yo y Sakura-chan.

—Si pues, después de todo, los que tienen que hablar son ustedes. Yo tengo cosas que hacer... tengo que ir a hablar con mi papá en una de nuestras sucursales, en la florería que está al otro lado de la ciudad, pero antes debo ir a donde tía Kushina a conversar algo con ella. Además... quiero ver si es que tío Minato se encuentra y se anima a tirarme jejeje —dijo esto último sacando la legua traviesamente, delatando lo "pillina" de sus intenciones.

—Ino, pero por fa, quédate —dijo Sakura-chan.

—Si Ino —dije yo— podríamos conversar entre todos, y si quieres llamo a mi papá y le digo que después te venga a buscar y te lleve a... —decía hasta que me vuelve a interrumpir.

—No, Naruto, como dije, debo hablar antes con tía Kushina. Además creo que lo que debe hablar ustedes no es de mi incumbencia. Ya, ¡chao! —Y sin ni si quiera que alcanzáramos a despedirnos, ya se había cerrado la puerta de calle.

A continuación se produjo un silencio incómodo, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro. Por mi parte, estaba súper nervioso y mi mente pasó a estar a un blanco total... no sabia a qué mirar, qué decir, ¡cómo respirar! ¡Dios! ¿No les ha ocurrido que, a veces, cuando uno se da cuenta que puede respirar de manera consciente y voluntaria, cuesta volver a respirar de manera inconsciente e involuntaria? Pues así estaba yo, mi sistema nervioso autónomo de la nada le cedió gran parte de sus funciones a su otra parte consciente y voluntaria ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿somático? Ni puta idea... ¡Arg! ¡en las cosas estúpidas que pienso ahora! ¡Dios!.

Cuando el silencio ya se tornaba bastante más que incómodo, decidí decir lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza:

—Qu-que casa bonita tienes. —Ñaaa, no estuvo mal... podría haber empezado peor ¿no?

—Ehhh, si... mi mamá es quien tiene mu-muy buen gusto —dijo ella, aún sin mirarme— Aunque a de-decir verdad, tu casa es igual de-de bonita.

—Jeje, cre-creo que nuestras madres se-se llevaría muy bien en-entonces —dije sonriendo esto último.

—Si... también lo creo, pero si recuerdas bien, al parecer ya se conocen —dijo para al fin mirarme.

—Cierto, cierto... lo había olvidado —dije sin dejar de mirarla.

Sin despegar nuestros ojos, hubo un breve silencio entre nosotros, silencio suficiente que me armo de valor para ser yo quien llevara la conversación esta vez.

—Sakura-chan/Naruto... —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Al parecer algo parecido le ocurrió a ella.

Ambos esbozamos una breve sonrisa, resultaba algo cómico que nos ocurriera eso constantemente. Sin más, con breve gesto y movimiento con la cabeza cedí mi palabra para que ella hablara, gesto que comprendió completamente.

—Bueno Naruto... quería disculparme por...

—No debes disculparte por nada —dije inmediatamente.

—No, si debo y no vuelvas a interrumpirme, dejar terminar o te pego —dijo amenazante Sakura-chan, menos mal estaba a un poco más de un metro de distancia— ¿si?.

—Esta bien.

—Como decía... quería disculparme por todo. Por no traer tu tarea, por gritar y por pegarte. No debí fallarte... no después de toda tu ayuda, de verdad, no habría podido terminar mi tarea sin de la ayuda de la tuya... no tienes idea, EN SERIO, me sirvió muchísimo para ver mis errores u orientarme para llegar a la solución y YO te pagué de la menor manera —decía con los ojos un poco avidriados.

—Sakura-chan no llores por favor.

—Es que... no puedo evitarlo, perdón... tendrás una mala calificación... y por mi culpa... —dijo apenada.

—Sakura-chan... de verdad no me importa.

—¡¿Estas bromando en serio?! ¡Tienes un 0%! ¡¿Realmente lo estas adimensionando?! —decía Sakura-chan conteniéndose para no llorar.

—Si Sakura-chan... de verdad no me importa, aquellos equivale tan sólo el 4% de la nota final.

—¡Sólo podrás a optar al 96% de aprobación!. —Dios, ¿y eso es malo?— ¡Eso bajo el supuesto que si apruebas todo el resto al 100%!

—¿Con qué promedio sueles aprobar todo Sakura-chan?

—97% —dijo un poco solloza.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. ¡Mi hermosa pelirosa era una nerd, ñoña y matea total!, ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser más perfecta!. Sabía que era inteligente, que era la mejor de la clase y de la escuela... pero nunca pensé que fuese para tanto. Y yo que con sobre 80% era feliz. Ahora comprendía por qué eran tan competitiva, aplicada y estudiosa, quería ser la número uno y lo mejor de todo era que... lo conseguía. Personas como Sakura-chan no se veían todos los días, eran personas dignas de admirar y aplaudir, era personas que demostraban al resto que nada es imposible y que cuando uno realmente se propone algo y se esfuerza realmente por ello, casi siempre daban con frutos. El problema de todo esto, era que cuando no pasaba aquello, cuando fallaban... porque ahí la caía era fuerte y traumatizante... y era exactamente lo que estaba viendo ahora: que ella olvidara mi tarea, era un error, una falla, una caída hacia su definición de persona, falló a su responsabilidad y eso lo tomaba como si hubiese pecado.

Como aún estaba algo solloza, "esta es mi oportunidad" pensé, así que de inmediato me acerqué y la abracé:

—Shhhhh, tranquila Sakura-chan —dije mientras la acariciaba— de verdad no me importa... yo con suerte puedo llegar a un 85% de promedio general, dattebayo —dije riendo— te juro que por mi vida, no me importa.

—¿En-en serio? —dijo mientras se limpiaba en mi polera.

—Si —nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos, que me parecieron eternos. Podría estar así días, semanas, meses, años, ¡milenios! y nunca me aburriría... aquella carita angelical, esos labios apetitosos, ¡Esos ojos por Dios! ¡Eran mi perdición!... ¡Ella era mi perdición!— Lo juro...

—... —no me respondía, se limitaba sólo a mirarme.

—Créeme... lo que tan sólo sucede es que, eres muy ñoña. —¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué dije?!

—¿Cómo? —dijo extrañada.

—Di-digo, ya sabes... muy cabezota. —¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

—¡¿Ah?! —¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

—¡No, no, no! ¡¿Dije cabezota?! ¡Me-me equivoqué! Quise de-decir, ya sabes, ... —¡ZAZ! me pego y empujó — ¡Auch!.

—¡Baka! ¡¿Me estas diciendo frentona?! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!

¡Cómo tan imbécil Naruto! ¡Arg!

—¡No, no, no! ¡me-me mal interpretaste Sakura-chan!

—Hmmm, si la claro. —dijo malhumorada patandose la frente con su flequillo para luego cruzar los brazos hacer un puchero.

—¡De verdad! Me-me refería a t-tu inteligencia.

—Ahhh —suspiró— Olvídalo...

—Sakura-chan ¡de verdad! a mi me...

—¡Que lo olvides!... además aún no termino de decirte todo—¿Ah? ¿Había más?— Así que escúchame.

—Es-esta bien.

—Quiero pedirte que dejes de sobreprotegerme —dijo enojada— No me gusta que trates a toda costa dejarme bien ante los demás. —Ahh... con que era eso, tenía mis sospechas.

—Per-perdón Sakura-chan, no pensé que te molestara, yo sabía que para ti es importante lo que piensen los demás así que...

—Mentiste

—Si...

—Me gusta cuando me protegen... ¡pero con la verdad, Baka! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué usamos qué cosa? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Swype? ¡Skip?

—Skype

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Eso! ¡¿Que usamos Skype?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ni si quiera he usado esa cuestión al menos una vez en la vida! ¡Ni sé como funciona!

—Per-dón, si quieres te enseño y... —¡ZAZ!— Auch, Sa-Sakura-chan...

—¡Baka! ¡No es eso lo que me molesta! ¡Lo que me molesta es que hayas mentido! ¿Es que a caso siempre mientes?

—¡No! —dije rápidamente— No soy una persona mentirosa, sólo te he mentido esa vez y lo hice por ti.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! No me gusta que me protejan con mentiras... _y mucho menos me gustan los mentirosos. _—eso último me llegó.

—Sakura-chan —la tome por las manos con fuerza— mírame directo a los ojos por favor —me miró— Escúchame bien, TE JURO, por mi vida y lo que sea que se te ocurra, que nunca más en la vida volveré a mentirte y también juro que nunca más volveré a protegerte o cuidar con mentiras. Andaré siempre con la verdad por delante si así lo deseas.

—Pues así lo deseo.

—Entonces lo juro.

—Juras demasiado... Nunca jures en vano.

—Nunca lo hago. Es algo que debes saber de Naruto Uzumaki. Nunca juro en vano y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Como también juro que siempre cuidaré y estaré para ti cada vez que me lo pidas.

—N-no te he pedido eso. —Su cara ahora era estupefacta.

—No me importa, quiero que lo sepas.

—Naruto, cuando uno jura, es un compromiso y prueba de confianza hacia la otra persona.

—Lo sé completamente Sakura-chan y por eso para mi será un gusto y privilegio cumplir mis promesas hacia ti..

—Na-Naruto... —Se quedo estudiando mis orbes como si ratificara que decía la verdad.

—Soy un hombre de palabra Sakura-chan, y te lo demostraré.

Sin que yo me diera cuenta, nuevamente estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura-chan, prácticamente pegado a ella, acariciando sus manitos y por eso mismo creo que se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa o incómoda, al punto de separase un poco de mi y soltar el agarre de mis manos. ¡Mierda! creo que inconscientemente fui muy rápido.

—Es-esta bien, cre-cre-creeré plenamente en-en ti... Na-Naruto.

De repente se me ocurrió una gran idea.

—Pe-pero sabes algo Sakura-chan... quiero que esto sea reciproco.

—¿Co-como dices? —preguntó extrañada.

—Quiero que también me jures algo tú a mi... di-digo, ya sabes... para demostrar que confiamos él u-uno al otro. —Se quedo unos segundos meritando mi propuesta.

—Es-esta bien, qué quieres que prometa.

—Eso dímelo tu, debe nacer de ti.

—No, has jurado demasiado y ya que estamos siendo sinceros, te demuestro mi confianza dándote a elegir qué cosa quieres que jure o prometa, yo diré si lo acepto o no.

Wow, no esperaba aquello. Me estaba gustando como avanzaba esto... tenía las promesas perfecta.

—Pues bien, tengo dos promesas en mente. —dije riendo.

—¡Hey! ¿no que era una? —dijo mirándome recelosa.

—Nunca di-dije cuantas.

—Pero así lo diste entender. —dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—Jeje, es-esta bien, esta bien Sakura-chan, pero al menos escuchalas y tu me decides si las tomas. —Su cara ahora era ultramegarehiper recelosa, me parecía adorable— Jeje, ¿qué dices?.

—Mmmm, esta bien... escucho.

—Son dos promesas, diría que una grande y otra chica. Primero te diré la grande: quiero que me prometas que, cada vez que ocurra un problema o mal entendido entre nosotros, no salgas corriendo, si no que lo afrentes y lo solucionemos entre nosotros apenas tengamos la oportunidad. —Con asombro meditó mi propuesta. Al parecer no se esperaba algo así.

—¿Y la otra?

—Quiero prometas que siempre estudiaremos juntos para matemáticas y que te dejarás enseñar por mi.

—Ja, pillin —dijo riendo.

—¿Ah? ¿qué dices?

Estábamos tomando confianza, por mi parte ya no me sentía tan nervioso, estaba disfrutando cada instante que estaba compartiendo con Sakura-chan y... algo me decía que ella también. Me gusta. Tan sólo tenía que procurar no sobrepasarme, debía ir despacio, paso a paso. Como nunca la pelirosa empezó a ver sus tan simples y hermosas uñas sin pintar, no sé que era lo que buscaba, nunca la había visto así, era como si tratara de ganar tiempo de alguna manera.

—Bien, acepto la primera promesa. Yo, Sakura Haruno, juro que no volveré a huir y afrontaré los problemas que te involucren a ti, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin más esbocé mi gran sonrisa zorruna e hice un gesto de victoria con mi dedo pulgar.

—¡Genial, dattebayo! ¡De veras Sakura-chan! —dije feliz— ¿y que hay de la otra promesa?.

—Dijiste que podría escoger ¿cierto? pues yo escogí la primera.

—Pero podría escoger ambas —dije moviendo mis cejas de forma amigable.

—Ja, pillin... admite que sólo quieres pasar tiempo conmigo —dijo una sonriente Sakura-chan. Sentí algo recorre mi cuerpo.

—Y... ¿Habría algo de malo que fuese así? —¡Ahhhhh! ok, me la jugué.

Inmediatamente Sakura-chan se ruborizó, al parecer no midió sus palabras. Luego se mantuvo un breve silencio que tome mal, ella sólo quebró la mirada y no dijo nada. ¡Mierda! ¡tranquilo Naruto, tranquilo!. Fuí muy osado, debo ir más lento. Eso pensé al menos hasta que...

—Lo pensaré —dijo de pronto mi pelirosa.

—¿Qu-qué cosa? —dije extrañado, para mi sorpresa.

—Pensaré si acepto la otra promesa— dijo mirandome de manera tímida y ruborizada. Yo simplemente sonreí a más no poder y dije:

—Pues estaré esperando esa promesa entonces... Sakura-chan.

—¡Pero lo no te ilusiones, eh! Sólo dije que lo pensaré... —dijo volviendo a ganar confianza.

—Je, quien debería esta ilusionada debería ser tu. —dije atrevidamente.

—¿Ah?

—Mira el pedazo de profesor que te estas perdiendo —dije apuntándome— quien te entiende, Sakura-chan —reí.

—Si, seguro —dijo irónica— Eso sueñas, Baka —dijo empujándome y haciéndome caer del sillón.

—¡Oye!

—Jajaja —reía a carcajadas. Dios, amada ese sonido.

—Jeje, ¿me ayudas a levantarme al menos?

—No, ¿Tienes los dedos crespos a caso?

—Eres única Sakura-chan, tan amable siempre—burlé.

—Lo sé —dijo tirando todo su pelo hacías atrás, a su espalda, cruzando sus brazos y riendo, intentando de poner una postura imponente o desafiante.

Me levante y de pronto toda esa postura se desarmó y volvió a reir en grandes carcajadas a más no poder.

—¿Qué están chistoso ahora?

—Jaja, mira tu polera. Jajaja, cómo te la deje jajaja —decía entre carcajada Sakura-chan.

A penas vi empece a reírme a más no poder junto a ella. Mi polera estaba toda sucia con sus fluidos y maquillaje, pero por simples manchas, en la polera se evidenciaba una cara media deforme que resultaba muy cómica.

—Jeje, pero que dibujo más bonito jeje—dije sin parar de reir.

—¡Baka! ¡Es horrible! jaja.

—¡Oye! piensa bien lo que dices, que prácticamente esa eres tú Jeje.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro qué si, ¡míralo bien! ¡son dos gotas de agua!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Cuando te sacaste esa foto Sakura-chan!

—¡Callate, Baka! —dijo tirándome los cojines.

—Mira el lado bueno, ya sabe que te regalaré para tu cumpleaños, un par de pañuelos de bolsillo.

—Baka, atrévete a regalarme aquello, no te lo perdonaré y serás hombre muerto.

—Te has queda sin regalo entonces. —reí.

—¡Oye! —me lanzó otro cojin.

—Tsk, con regalo y sin regalo no estas conforme, quien te entiende mujer —burlaba.

—Pues... aún te queda dos semanas.

—¿Co-cómo?

—Tienes dos emanas para ver con qué me impresionas... Eres el primer invitado—

¡Wow! ¡Con que estaba hablando en serio! ¡Y soy el primer invitado!. ¡Contrólate Naruto, contrólate!. Saqué cuentas y dije:

—¿Estas de cumpleaños el 29 de marzo?

—Casi, el 28.

—Pues entonces quedarás completamente impresionada aquel día Sakura-chan.

—¿En serio?.

En realidad, no, en verdad no lo sé, ni puta idea que le regalaré, pero aún tenía tiempo en qué pensar

—Si —dije.

—Entonces esperaré con ansias aquel día —dijo feliz.

—Yo también.

Seguimos conversando por una enormidad de tiempo, me lo estaba pasando de maravillas. Volví a ratificar una y otra vez que Sakura-chan, sin dudas, era la musa de mis sueños. Me era imposible aburrirme con ella, cada cosa que decía, aún cuando fuesen súper ridículas, insignificante o compleja me parecía interesante. Cada gesto y mirada llamaban completamente mi atención, la forma en que movía sus ojos al pensar, en la forma en se ponía a jugar con su pelo, en la forma en que chocabas y jugaba con sus uñas, en como cargaba su codo sobre el sillon y dejaba descansar su cabeza, en definitiva TODO. Era como un imán de una polaridad... de seguro ella era el Norte y yo el Sur, en ese orden, por que para mi ella era lo más alto. ¿Qué? ¿Qué no existe el monopolo magnético? ¡Patrañas!, ahora mismo estoy seguro que acabo de echar a piso las ecuaciones de Maxwell y ella era la causante de todo... ella era capaz de cambiar a todo el universo, no había dudas.

De pronto vi la hora y eran las 19:00hrs. Fue en entonces que creí que ya era suficiente por el día de hoy. Por mi seguiría hablando por horas y días con Sakura-chan, pero sin dudas pronto llegarían los padres de Sakura-chan y quería ir despacio... además no quería obligar a Sakura-chan que siguiera actuando como anfitriona ante mi. En su debido momento me atrevería a dar un paso más., cuando sienta que ella me haya dado la confianza suficiente como, por ejemplo, quedarme a cenar con ella o invitarla a salir, no sé.

—Bueno... creo que me debo ir —dije apenado.

—Ahh... —vio la hora y dijo— si, bueno... creo que ya llegarán mis padres.

Ordenamos todo el desorden de los cojín y luego me acompañó a la puerta.

—Me la pasé muy bien contigo Sakura-chan.

—Yo también, Naruto.

—Bueno... hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Nos íbamos a despedir de mejilla, pero decidí hacer lo último más osado del día. La tomé de la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra despeje los cabellos que tapaban su gran frente, y sin más bese aquella anatomía tan grande y característica de ella.

—Na-Naruto... —estaba sonrojada y anonadada total.

—No deberías tratar de ocultarla Sakura-chan... si bien tu frente es grande, también es muy bonita, dan ganas de como de... besarla.

—Naruto...

—Cuídate mucho por favor ¿si?, hasta mañana.

—Igual... hasta mañana... Naruto...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
